Harry Potter et la prophétie perdue
by MysticScribe
Summary: 29e chapitre! La classe essuie la mauvaise humeur de Luz. Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione…eh bien, c’est pas la joie. Si vous aimez les dialogues, vous serez servis. En bonus, une dispute à la bonne vieille méthode moldue et une image troublante.
1. Rentrer au Terrier

**Chapitre 1**

**Rentrer au Terrier**

La lumière entrait à flots dans la petite chambre sombre d'une maison cossue de la lointaine banlieue de Londres. Des bruits de voitures et des cris d'oiseaux montaient de la rue et une odeur épaisse de gazon coupé emplissait la pièce. Harry Potter était couché sur le dos, les yeux grand ouverts, dans un lit qui serait bientôt trop petit pour lui. Ses pieds nus frappaient en alternance le pied de lit dans un rythme lent et régulier, ses yeux myopes contemplaient sans le regarder le plafonnier éteint. La brise légère qui entrait par la fenêtre le faisait frissonner, malgré la chaleur du jour qui se levait. Harry remonta le drap sous son menton et soupira d'aise. C'était le moment le plus heureux de son été. Un observateur extérieur n'y aurait vu qu'un adolescent en pleine poussée de croissance, avec les cheveux et les bras un peu trop longs qui paressait au lit. Mais l'adolescent en question n'avait rien d'ordinaire : la cicatrice en forme d'éclair gravée dans sa chair était à elle seule le symbole d'années de misère et de deuils trop nombreux.

Toutefois, Harry affichait ce matin-là un large sourire un peu idiot, qu'il s'adressait à lui-même : aujourd'hui, enfin la Libération. Harry n'avait jamais bu de Whiskey de Feu, mais il se sentait étourdi et étrangement léger, un peu comme si la journée d'été lui montait à la tête. Aujourd'hui, jour de son anniversaire, il quitterait enfin la maison des Dursley pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione au Terrier pour le dernier mois des vacances, en attendant la rentrée à Poudlard. Arthur Weasley avait laissé, quelques jours plus tôt, un message téléphonique pour le moins original sur la boîte vocale du 4 Privet Drive, troublant la quiétude des Dursley.

- BONJOUR, FAMILLE DURSLEY. JE VEUX PARLER À HARRY.

Monsieur Weasley adorait les inventions moldues et le téléphone, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait familier avec son fonctionnement, était sans doute l'objet qui exerçait le plus de fascination sur lui. Sa voix grave résonnait dans la maison des Dursley alors que Tante Pétunia reculait, avec un petit cri effrayé. Oncle Vernon avait pris un air mauvais.

- Vous pouvez parler normalement, Monsieur Weasley.

Un sourire patient transparaissait dans la voix assurée d'Hermione qu'Harry entendant en sourdine sur la bande enregistrée. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire mais Pétunia et Vernon avaient fixé le répondeur avec horreur.

- Ah, vraiment? Je ne comprends décidément rien à ce principe de félétone. Ils sont si loin, comment m'entendent-ils?

- Fais-lui confiance Papa. Hermione sait comment cela fonctionne.

La voix rauque et amusée de Ron se fit entendre à son tour. Le cœur de Harry s'emplit de nostalgie à les revoir tous bientôt. La voix de Monsieur Weasley poursuivit donc, avec un accent perplexe :

- Alors, Harry, je viendrai te chercher au matin du dernier samedi de juillet.

Et clac, la communication avait été coupée. Tante Pétunia avait regardé Oncle Vernon d'un œil inquiet : Harry pouvait lire dans son visage toute la haine qu'elle avait de ce monde si _inconvenant_ de sorciers malhabiles avec les technologies moldues. Le visage rougeaud de Vernon avait pris une teinte malsaine. Harry serrait déjà les poings. Il allait se battre s'il fallait, mais il partirait. Oncle Vernon, à sa grande surprise, avait lâché un soupir immense, lui avait jeté un regard méprisant et avait dit par-dessus son épaule en quittant la cuisine :

- Bon débarras.

Harry était remonté dans sa chambre, sans croire tout à fait à sa bonne fortune. Le jeune homme avait marché en rond pendant des heures dans la petite chambre, imaginant la réunion joyeuse et cacophonique qui aurait lieu. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un soupçon de jalousie à l'égard d'Hermione qui, elle, avait eu la chance de passer presque le dernier mois entièrement au Terrier. Il entretenait secrètement la crainte, un jour de rentrée scolaire, de se voir de trop entre Hermione et Ron, qui semblaient actuellement ignorer qu'ils s'aimaient autrement qu'en amis. Il avait repoussé cette pensée et s'était concentré plutôt sur le bonheur indicible de quitter Privet Drive.

Toutefois, en ce matin prometteur de juillet, toute jalousie était oubliée : étendu de tout son long, la tête bien calée sur l'oreiller, Harry visualisait son départ triomphal de Privet Drive avec une excitation croissante. Balançant les jambes hors du lit, il saisit ses lunettes, les posa sur son nez et se leva. La glace fixée au mur lui refléta un grand jeune homme, au teint bronzé, les yeux verts, avec une masse de cheveux sombres et raides qui recouvraient la cicatrice rougeâtre qui lui zébrait le front. Un sentiment de fierté montait en lui : Harry avait profité de l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait dans la maison des Dursley pour passer beaucoup de temps dehors, et il était ravi des résultats. Il constata avec satisfaction que sa carrure s'étoffait. Il se sentait différent, plus calme, plus solide, moins _jeune_.

À la grande surprise de Pétunia, il avait démontré un intérêt presque suspect pour le jardinage, tout de suite après les événements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés au Ministère. Tout l'été, Harry avait bêché, traîné des sacs de tourbe, retourné la terre, engraissé les fuchsias, soigné les rosiers hors de prix de sa tante, tout en répondant aux mille et un caprices de celle-ci. Tante Pétunia avait eu la joie de voir son jardin gagner le premier prix du quartier. Le soir de la remise de prix, le vin rosé lui était monté à la tête; elle avait pris Harry par les épaules et _avait failli_ le remercier. Au contact des doigts osseux de sa tante, Harry avait senti un frisson traverser son corps : après tout, Pétunia était la sœur de sa mère et ce rare contact physique le confronta au désir paradoxal de se sauver au fond de la pièce ou de se jeter dans ses bras, malgré tous les sévices qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Cet été-là, c'est en épuisant son corps qu'il avait tenté de se vider l'esprit : Harry se couchait le soir, fourbu, mais la tête libre de cauchemars. Voldemort, l'Armée de Dumbledore, les Mangemorts lui paraissaient lointains et irréels. Sirius lui manquait terriblement : sa mort avait laissé une plaie béante dans le cœur de Harry. Il s'était résigné à éprouver parfois une immense colère ou une tristesse infinie. Il arrivait parfois que le soir, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il revoyait Sirius tomber derrière le rideau, sous le rire dément de Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry laissait alors couler ses larmes et éprouvait au creux de l'estomac un désir immense d'avoir Ron et Hermione près de lui.

À son étonnement toutefois, sa cicatrice le laissait tranquille. Ses rêves restaient paisibles, reposants et lui permettaient d'affronter avec une sérénité étonnante les sautes d'humeur d'Oncle Vernon et les railleries de Dudley. Harry souhaitait garder cette tranquillité d'esprit le plus longtemps possible.

Après avoir tenté vainement de placer avec ses doigts quelques mèches rebelles, Harry revêtit un gilet bleu et un treillis gris, tout en remplissant pêle-mêle sa malle des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, de livres de classe et de d'autres objets d'importance pour sa prochaine année à Poudlard. Il ferma la malle à grand-peine et déposa son Éclair de Feu par dessus. Il caressa le plumage immaculé de sa chouette Hedwidge qui laissa échapper un cri stridulé. Puis, il entendit un hurlement au rez-de-chaussée.

- TOC TOC TOC! Monsieur Weasley criait à pleins poumons, d'une voix joyeuse.

- Je te suggère de sonner, dit une voix féminine familière.

Avec un geste adroit, Harry fit entrer Hedwidge dans sa cage, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et dévala l'escalier pour ouvrir, le coeur soudainement léger. Oncle Vernon remontait le corridor aussi vite que sa silhouette massive le lui permettait en soufflant comme un phoque, mais Harry le coiffa à l'arrivée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sourit de toutes ses dents à Arthur Weasley, qui dans un effort de se fondre dans la masse des Moldus, portait une paire de lunettes de soleil style aviateur, parfaitement incongrue avec le reste de sa tenue, un ensemble golf violet qui jurait terriblement avec sa mince chevelure rousse. Puis il vit à ses côtés Ginny, droite comme un i. Elle lui souriait largement, tout en repoussant vers l'arrière ses cheveux roux attachés en une longue natte, une casquette enfoncée sur sa tête. Il était clair que Ginny, _elle_, avait écouté les conseils d'Hermione en matière de mode moldue : elle était vêtue d'un jeans et d'un gilet à capuchon rose qui lui allait plutôt bien. Harry reconnut le gilet préféré d'Hermione. Sa joie se disputait à la surprise et à un embarras inexplicable : Harry eut la bouche sèche et sourit encore plus largement, alors que Vernon tentait d'identifier par-dessus son épaule les enquiquineurs qui hurlaient : « TOC TOC TOC» un samedi matin dans une banlieue paisible.

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc? grogna Vernon, peu hospitalier.

Ginny ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils et son visage se contracta dans une expression peu engageante. Monsieur Weasley sourit encore plus amicalement, en avançant vers Vernon, la main tendue, alors que ce dernier reculait précipitamment de quelques pas.

- Je.. suis… Arthur Weasley, le… père… de… Ronald…Ron…L'ami de Harry? Voici ma fille Genievra.

Vernon n'avait aucun intérêt pour les sorciers et encore moins pour les pères des amis de Harry, surtout qui articulent comme s'ils parlaient à un idiot. Avant qu'Oncle Vernon n'ait pu répondre avec hargne à ses visiteurs, Harry ne laissa pas une seconde s'échapper : il leva un doigt en direction de Monsieur Weasley et dit :

- J'en ai pour une minute! Ginny fit un pas en avant :

- Je peux t'aider à amener quelque chose?

Harry fut tenté de répondre non, qu'il était parfaitement capable de descendre le tout, qu'il n'avait pas passé l'été à se faire des muscles pour se faire aider, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Ginny lui firent articuler :

- Oh oui, ton aide sera appréciée.

Alors que Monsieur Weasley tentait courageusement d'entreprendre une conversation sur la pelouse avec un oncle Vernon passablement renfrogné, Harry grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, suivi de près par Ginny. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Harry se pencha pour ramasser son balai et lorsqu'il lui tendit son Éclair de Feu, il remarqua une fine égratignure qui semblait fraîche et qui lui barrait le front. Harry la pointa du doigt :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Ginny repoussa sa casquette vers l'arrière, du dos de la main. Elle palpa l'égratignure du bout des doigts et haussa les épaules, les mains tournées vers le ciel. Elle prit le balai des mains de Harry.

- C'est mon idiot de frère.

- Lequel? répliqua Harry du tac au tac.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire et s'anima :

- C'est George. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer quel idiot il est. Il m'a râpé le front en…Oh.

La jeune fille mit une main sur sa bouche et eut un sourire embarrassé.

- Tu comprendras plus tard. Pour le moment, on doit y aller.

Elle plissa les yeux en balayant du regard la chambre de Harry. Il lisait une certaine gêne dans sa figure, mais aussi de la colère. Ginny fit passer l'Éclair de Feu dans sa main droite et demanda à voix basse :

- C'est ici qu'ils t'enferment?

Harry parcourut des yeux le réduit sombre, les meubles démodés, les murs étouffants.

- Oui. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne suis pas fâché de partir.

Ginny ne regardait plus la pièce : son regard était posé sur Harry. Ils se contemplèrent quelques instants et Harry se sentit profondément embarrassé sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que Ginny venait de comprendre d'un seul coup toute la misère de sa cohabitation avec les Dursley. C'est Ginny qui bougea la première : dans un geste gracieux qui rompit le silence et l'immobilité qui s'était étrangement installée dans la pièce, la jeune fille prit la cage d'Hedwidge d'une main ferme et lui tourna le dos pour descendre l'escalier. Harry avait eu le temps de voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion dans son visage expressif et il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait que la sœur de son meilleur ami éprouve ce genre de sentiment pour lui. Il redressa sa malle et sortit à sa suite. Il se sentait vaguement honteux d'avoir laissé Ginny voir cette facette de sa vie. Ravalant sa honte, Harry baissa la tête et se concentra à descendre l'escalier, en suivant des yeux la tresse rousse qui bondissait sur le gilet rose juste devant lui.


	2. Une surprise

**Bien sûr, les personnages suivants ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais non.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Une surprise **

L'arrivée de Harry fut accueillie au Terrier par un tumulte d'exclamations joyeuses. Madame Weasley le serra à l'étouffer et lui plaqua deux baisers sonores sur les joues, en l'enjoignant de s'asseoir à table pour manger un peu. Fred et George lui serrèrent virilement la main. Ron, plus grand et fort que jamais, les bras marqués de cicatrices, descendit l'escalier dans un grand fracas et lui fit l'accolade en lâchant un cri de guerre qui entraîna sa mère à le réprimander. Hermione, qui suivait Ron de près, se jeta dans les bras de Harry et l'étreignit avec force :

- Harry, je suis tellement contente de te voir! Tu m'as vraiment manqué..

Harry chancela sous l'impact et lui rendit son étreinte, un peu étonné de cette démonstration d'affection puis la tint à bout de bras pour contempler son visage sérieux et réfléchi. « Si je pouvais avoir une sœur, je choisirais Hermione » songea-t-il, submergé par une vague de tendresse pour son amie. Hermione était une des seules personnes en qui il avait parfaitement confiance. Il eut l'envie urgente de s'asseoir avec elle et de lâcher son sac : Harry sentait qu'il pouvait parler de son chagrin à Hermione. Elle saurait quoi en faire. Hermione savait toujours quoi faire. Harry aurait voulu la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras pour la remercier de son amitié, mais il retint son geste : du coin de l'œil, il avait vu le regard de Ron se détourner de lui et ses oreilles rougir. Harry relâcha donc son étreinte :

- Moi aussi tu m'as manquée.

Hermione le regardait avec de grands yeux humides et il se sentit la gorge étrangement serrée. Harry regarda autour de lui les visages souriants et la mer de cheveux roux qui l'entourait. Il fut envahi d'une bouffée d'affection pour ces personnes qui lui témoignaient tant d'amitié.

- Vous m'avez tous manqués.

- Harry, lança Ron avec animation, on a quelque chose à te montrer pour ton anniversaire, quelque chose de vraiment spécial, de super! Tu ne le croiras pas! Hermione, Gin et moi, on y a travaillé depuis un mois.

Madame Weasley le fit taire d'une main impérieuse.

- Cela peut attendre. Harry, fais-moi plaisir et mange une bouchée. Tu as l'air de mourir de faim.

Molly Weasley avait bien vu : Harry se soumit à sa volonté et prit place à la table, Ron qui trépignait avec indignation s'assit à sa droite et Hermione s'installa devant lui. Fred se faufila sur sa gauche et lui tâta le biceps avec un air faussement admiratif :

- Dis donc Harry, tu as pris du muscle cet été. Cela te va drôlement bien… As-tu vu cela, Gin?

Harry ne put voir l'expression de Ginny, qui s'était pratiquement jetée sous la table pour ramasser la cuillère qu'elle venait de laisser tomber. Harry eut un sourire gêné et vit le regard furibond que Hermione darda à l'attention de Fred. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en lui soufflant un baiser au-dessus de la table. Ginny réapparut, le visage rose, la cuillère brandie triomphalement devant le visage de son frère, un avertissement au fond de ses prunelles grises. Hermione se prit le visage entre les mains et tenta de détourner l'attention :

- Alors Harry, c'est ton anniversaire. Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?

- Je voulais sortir de Privet Drive, c'est fait. La vie est belle.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant, en se servant une platée d'œufs. Harry trouvait toujours étonnant de retrouver son appétit lorsqu'il sortait de chez les Dursley.

Ron lui tapota l'épaule.

- Attends de voir ce qui t'attend! Je te jure, tu vas adorer! En passant, savais-tu que Bill a rencontré l'amour de sa vie?

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir amusé par l'enthousiasme de son ami. Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, Fred et George taquinant sans merci Ron qui semblait échapper tout ce qu'il touchait, Hermione et Ginny papotaient. Harry se sentait étrangement seul dans ce tumulte. Il croisait parfois le regard de Madame Weasley, dont les yeux devenaient humides à chaque fois que leurs regards faisaient contact. Harry replongea le nez dans son assiette. Il aurait dû être heureux, mais un poids dans sa poitrine le rendait mélancolique et il n'arrivait pas à se mêler aux conversations animées autour de lui. Quand Ron mit de côté l'assiette de biscuits hors de portée et conclut à haute voix que Harry n'avait plus faim, celui-ci se sentit obligé de se lever. La surprise de Ron commençait à l'intriguer. Ron bondit jusqu'à la porte :

- Tu as besoin de ton balai!

Harry fronça les sourcils : il pivota sur ses talons et heurta presque Hermione qui lui tendait son éclair de Feu. Il le prit, la remercia du regard et suivit Ron qui avait attrapé le sien également. Hermione s'accrocha à son bras et ils sortirent tous à l'extérieur. Dehors Apparurent Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Fol'œil, Bill et…Fleur Delacour, rayonnante de beauté. « Voilà donc la nouvelle flamme de Bill »songea Harry. Ils lui firent un geste d'amitié. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde tenait un balai, y compris Monsieur et Madame Weasley. C'est alors qu'il comprit.


	3. Une leçon de Quidditch

**Chapitre 3**

**Une leçon de Quidditch**

« Je ne le crois pas » s'extasia Harry. Derrière le Terrier, ce qui était autrefois une immense étendue d'herbes sauvages avait été rasée de près et deux paires de trois cerceaux y avaient été installées à chaque bout. Un mini-terrain de Quidditch dans la cour de Ron : Harry était bouche bée. Hermione tirait sur son gilet :

- Si tu savais le nombre de formulaires qu'il a fallu que je remplisse pour qu'on puisse obtenir le droit de reproduire un terrain à l'échelle. Peux-tu le croire? Il a fallu que Kingsley Shacklebolt intervienne en personne pour que le dossier soit traité en priorité.

Ron renchérit, en appuyant sa silhouette massive sur son balai :

- On s'est dit que tu aimerais peut-être jouer au Quidditch, à ton retour de chez les Moldus. On a passé l'été à préparer le terrain pour (il mit ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche) le 1er tournoi de Quidditch du Terrier!

Lupin et Tonks s'approchèrent.

- Bon anniversaire Harry! dit Lupin d'une voix très grave.

Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu un ami. Nymphadora Tonks, ses cheveux roses tressés en rasta, le prit par les épaules pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ses yeux exprimaient un mélange de culpabilité et de tristesse.

- Bonne fête, Harry.

- Comment divise-t-on les équipes? demanda Bill en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval sur la nuque, sous les yeux admiratifs de Fleur.

- Je m'en occupe, grogna Maugrey Fol-œil.

Il se mit à marcher au centre du groupe soudainement silencieux, son œil magique allant dans tous les sens, comme s'il soupesait le calibre de chaque joueur. Il vira les talons subitement, manqua de renverser Fleur et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître une banquette de bois recouverte d'une étoffe d'un bleu brillant. Un blason y était cousu : dans les quatre cases d'un carré brodé d'argent, Harry y vit un cerf, une chèvre de montagne, un loup et un castor.

- Première équipe…Potter, la jeune Weasley, Lupin et Arthur.

Harry s'avança vers le banc et sourit à Ginny : il savait qu'elle jouait bien. Mais Lupin et Arthur? Savaient-ils seulement jouer? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Remus le prit par le bras :

- Harry, quand Hermione, Ron et Ginny ont eu cette idée, tout le monde a voulu s'en mêler. Tu ne peux pas croire le sérieux que tout le monde a mis dans sa préparation. On n'a fait que parler de Quidditch tout l'été et je te jure que Molly est une gardienne redoutable. Je suis un bon batteur, si tu veux savoir.

Harry n'écoutait plus : il se tourna vers Ginny. La jeune fille faisait une grimace à Ron dépité de ne pas partager la même équipe que son ami. Surprise sur le fait, elle sourit avec embarras.

- C'était ton idée aussi?

Harry était touché plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. « Merci », dit-il simplement. Ginny posa une main sur son bras brièvement et se détourna. Maugrey Fol-Œil attira l'attention du groupe de nouveau. Il venait de faire apparaître avec fracas un banc couvert d'une étoffe jaune où un blason représentant une loutre, une antilope, un dragon et un toucan était faufilé d'argent.

- Miss Granger, Tonks, Bill et Fred, vous êtes la deuxième équipe.

Un troisième banc apparut, recouvert d'une étoffe blanche brodée de bleue. Le blason représentait un cygne, un cheval, une abeille et un ours.

- Dernière équipe…Mademoiselle Delacour, George, Molly et Ron.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour distinguer Fred de George? plaida Ron.

- C'est un risque à prendre, se réjouit Fred.

Fol-Œil sortit un sifflet d'argent de sa poche et siffla trois coups brefs. Les équipes écoutèrent en silence avec un grand sourire les règlements du tournoi.

- Bon, Il y aura un batteur, un gardien et deux attaquants. Il n'y a pas d'attrapeur. Non, il n'a pas été possible d'obtenir un Vif, poursuivit-il, malgré les exclamations de déception. Il y a des limites au pouvoir de Shacklebolt. Décidez-vous sur vos rôles : la première partie mettra aux prises les bleus et les jaunes. Vous avez dix minutes pour compter le plus de buts possible.

Les équipes se regroupèrent et les quolibets se mirent à s'échanger d'un côté de la cour à l'autre. Lupin encouragea Ginny et Harry à attaquer et Arthur s'attribua le rôle de gardien. Lupin soupesa le gourdin avec perplexité. Arthur fit un geste vers ses coéquipiers pour les encourager à approcher. Leurs têtes étaient proches l'une de l'autre et Harry ne pouvait plus retenir les commissures de ses lèvres de remonter vers le haut. Arthur Weasley encercla les épaules de Ginny et de Lupin de ses longs bras : aussitôt, les trois autres firent la même chose. Il leur fit part avec un sérieux inaccoutumé de ses réflexions.

- La stratégie sera très simple. Bill va probablement être dans les buts : il est fort, mais pas très rapide. Fred est un batteur efficace, mais Harry et Ginny, vous devez être plus rapides que lui. Il faut les prendre de vitesse, c'est tout. Lupin, je te suggère de viser Tonks; je l'ai vu voler et c'est vraiment une joueuse redoutable. Hermione est encore débutante, mais elle a un bon bras.

Harry sursauta en réalisant l'impensable : Hermione avait appris à jouer au Quidditch? Ginny cligna de l'oeil :

- Je l'ai entraînée cet été. Elle ne tombe plus de son balai, c'est déjà ça.

Les membres de l'équipe des bleus montèrent sur leur balai et décollèrent. Aussitôt, Harry poussa à fond son énergie pour aller le plus vite possible. Le soleil était chaud, mais le mouvement de l'air fouettait son visage de la façon la plus agréable possible. Il décrivit des cercles serrés, pour imprimer la sensation dans ses membres puis un tonneau, juste pour s'amuser et entendre crier Molly tout en bas :

- Attention Harry!

Trois coups de sifflet retentirent et Ginny prit place devant Tonks. Fol-Œil regarda sévèrement les deux jeunes femmes.

- Pas de coup sous la ceinture, mesdemoiselles. Prêtes, hop!

Le souaffle décrivit un arc et Tonks l'attrapa avec souplesse. Harry et Ginny se lancèrent à sa poursuite alors que Lupin frappa le Cogneur avec force. Tonks tira, baissa la tête pour l'éviter et Arthur Weasley, d'un coup de balai étonnant, réussit à faire dévier le souaffle que Harry attrapa au vol. Il vira sèchement et fonça vers les buts adverses. Il cherchait Ginny du coin de l'oeil : il ne la voyait pas. Il la sentit plutôt : il lança le souaffle brusquement vers le haut, et comme il s'en doutait, Ginny, telle une fusée, passa au-dessus de lui en se saisissant du souaffle. Il la vit faire une feinte magistrale et tirer.

- But! hurla Fol-Œil. 10 à 0 pour les bleus.

- Quel but! cria Lupin derrière Harry. Ginny fit virer son balai et se rapprocha de lui.

- Quelle passe! cria-t-elle le pouce en l'air. Harry fit de même.

Malgré les deux buts d'Hermione et la rapidité de Tonks, Harry et Ginny dominèrent l'autre équipe. Harry avait de la

difficulté à le croire : Ginny était toujours placée au bon endroit et semblait lire son jeu avec une aisance remarquable. Quand elle n'attrapait pas ses passes impossibles, elle lui remettait le souaffle avec une précision déconcertante. Lupin semblait avoir de la difficulté à viser Tonks avec son Cognard, mais réussit à toucher Fred à quelques reprises. Lorsque Fol-Œil siffla la fin du match, ils se posèrent tous en se congratulant et en riant. Bill plaisantait sur son gilet troué, qui laissait passer tout. Ron, médusé, s'approcha de Ginny, qui cherchait son souffle:

- Il faut que tu participes encore cette année au camp d'entraînement pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer comme ça.

- C'est facile quand on joue avec un bon joueur. Ron acquiesça, puis plissa le front, comme s'il venait de comprendre :

- Eh, ça veut dire quoi cela?

Harry cacha son sourire en se détournant, alors que Ginny continuait de faire enrager son frère. Il essuya la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front et sourit à Hermione, hors d'haleine, qui venait de se poser.

- Tu m'impressionnes, tu sais : toi qui as une sainte horreur de voler. Deux buts! C'est incroyable!

Hermione souffla la mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage.

- C'est pas si mal. Ginny est une bonne professeure. Et je ne voulais pas manquer cela pour rien au monde.

Harry sourit plus largement. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de son amie qui incitait à sourire : Harry ne savait pas trop si c'était ses yeux brillants ou l'accent moqueur qu'elle portait dans sa voix.

Hermione repoussa une longue mèche ondulée hors de son visage. Elle fit un clin d'œil à son ami et chuchota si bas, que Harry dut se rapprocher d'elle pour entendre ses paroles.

- Viktor est bon prof aussi. Mais cela, ne le dis pas à Ron.

Harry dut avoir un air ébahi, car la jeune fille éclata d'un rire pétillant. La compétition lui allait bien, son regard amusé était mystérieux : Harry cherchait à décoder ce qu'il y lisait. Hermione avait-elle vu Krum cet été? S'était-il passé…quelque chose? Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs, soudainement un peu nerveux, et interrogea son amie du regard. Hermione cligna de l'œil avec une coquetterie que Harry ne lui connaissait pas : elle se détourna en criant à Ron, qui s'approchait vers eux :

- Alors Ron, est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui que je te donne une rincée?

Ce fut comme si celui-ci s'était changé en statue de sel. Il demanda, plissant les yeux, les pommettes roses :

- Une quoi? Il ricana avec un peu de dédain. Écoute Hermione, je ne veux pas crever ton bonheur, mais je SUIS, après tout, le gardien de Gryffondor.

Hermione fit un pas vers Ron, et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une attitude de défi. Harry ne voyait que Ron et sa superbe s'envoler de seconde en seconde : Hermione avait toujours réussi à désarmer Ron. Elle fit un pas en avant, se retrouva juste sous son menton et d'une main légère, lui tapota doucement la joue. Ron avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux. Harry vit Hermione se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et entendit faiblement sa voix, sans pouvoir saisir ce qu'elle disait. Puis, elle se détourna, et après un autre regard appuyé à Harry, elle courut rejoindre son équipe. Ron fit deux pas vers Harry :

- Non, mais….quelle mouche la pique. Il était furieusement embarrassé. Harry fit une tentative :

- Que t'a-t-elle dit? Ron secoua la tête, ses cheveux roux faisant une aura autour de son visage.

- Elle m'a dit…elle m'a dit qu'elle me donnerait une leçon de Quidditch. Elle vient tout juste d'apprendre à se tenir sur son balai, et Madame me fait la leçon.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Hermione a toujours été compétitive. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne la connaissais pas.

Ron donna un coup de pied sur un caillou.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui. On dirait qu'elle essaie de …Ron baissa la voix. On dirait qu'elle essaie de me provoquer.

Harry prit l'air le plus innocent qu'il put:

- Te provoquer?

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Elle n'arrête pas de me regarder avec des yeux…Je ne sais pas…

La voix de Ron dérailla. Harry, avec un plaisir un peu déplacé, insista :

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Ron le dévisagea comme s'il était en train d'évaluer s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il prit son ami par le bras :

- Elle me regarde avec des yeux bizarres…Je ne la reconnais pas. Regarde la, s'écria-t-il, elle me provoque.

Ron pointait Hermione du doigt : plus loin, la jeune fille venait de lancer une boutade qui avait fait éclater de rire Tonks et Bill lui serrait amicalement le bras. Comme si elle se savait regardée, Hermione les regarda avec une mimique amusée. Harry eut un coup au cœur : s'il n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait de son amie, sa MEILLEURE amie, il l'aurait probablement regardé avec admiration. Hermione avait …changé. Et Ron, à côté de lui, les yeux chavirés, se sentait PROVOQUÉ. « Bon, on y est » pensa Harry.

Le sifflet de Fol-Œil les rappela à l'ordre. Ron chevaucha son balai avec hargne et s'envola pour rejoindre les buts. Harry revint lentement vers le banc de son équipe où M. Weasley y allait de ses prédictions :

- Ils ont une bonne équipe. Je me demande si Hermione va réussir à marquer contre Ron. Moi, je suis un vieux routard, mais Ron…C'est un bon gardien. Allez les enfants, cria-t-il les mains en porte-voix.

Il regarda Lupin qui riait sous cape et se crut obligé se justifier :

- Je ne peux pas en favoriser un au détriment de l'autre.

Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de Weasley sur le terrain et Molly semblait avoir de la difficulté avec la batte. Lorsque Hermione s'échappa devant Ron et feinta pour marquer un but, au grand désarroi de Ron qui semblait manquer de mobilité, Madame Weasley hurla :

- Bravo, Hermione! Ron eut les oreilles écarlates

- Maman, ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi.

Molly Weasley voleta jusqu'à lui et le réprimanda:

- Chéri, c'est ton _amie_. Encourage-la aussi. Elle joue vraiment bien aujourd'hui.

Harry vit anxieusement Ron devenir victime de ses nerfs : Hermione et Tonks, avec une régularité étonnante, se ramenaient vers Ron et marquèrent. Molly Weasley ajouta à l'humiliation :

- Chéri, laisse-moi prendre les filets, on dirait que tu n'as pas tous tes réflexes aujourd'hui.

Ron eut le regard mauvais de celui qui se fait humilier en public et attrapa la batte. Il asséna au cognard un violent coup.

- Hermione, hurla Ginny, qui se leva brusquement.

Harry sursauta et ne vit que l'impact : le cognard atteint Hermione en plein visage.

Dans ce qui paru un long moment, le corps d'Hermione s'arqua vers l'arrière et elle tomba de son balai, les mains à la figure. Fol-Œil pointa sa baguette et Harry le vit murmurer :

_- Ralentere momentum_.

Le corps d'Hermione se posa en douceur sur l'herbe. Ginny et Harry accoururent, suivis de près par Monsieur Weasley. Celui-ci s'exclama, en écartant les mains crispées de la jeune fille :

- Oh la.

Le sang coulait d'une profonde éraflure qui décorait la pommette gauche de la jeune fille. Hermione pleurait, se tordant de douleur, tentant de remettre les mains dans son visage. Mais Monsieur Weasley lui tenait les mains fermement et leva la tête, les autres joueurs arrivant en courant :

- Bill, ton charme pour faire cesser le sang est meilleur que le mien.

Bill s'agenouilla et soutenant d'une main la tête d'Hermione, murmura « _Sangre minima_ » en décrivant un petit cercle au-dessus de la plaie. Le sang cessa de couler aussitôt, ne laissant qu'une vilaine plaie. Harry attrapa la main de son amie :

- Ca va aller Hermione, cela ne saigne presque plus.

Madame Weasley arriva avec un cube de glace enveloppé dans un tissu bariolé.

- Mets cela sur ta joue, ma chérie. Cela va calmer la douleur. On va te ramener à la maison et je vais soigner tout cela. Allez, fit-elle en faisant signe à Bill et à Arthur, aidez-la à se relever.

Les deux hommes la soulevèrent sans difficulté et ils partirent vers la maison, Hermione accrochée au cou de Bill. Harry et Ginny se relevèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent : Ginny avait des gouttelettes de sang sur la joue. Harry, sans réfléchir, tendit la main et frotta doucement la joue de son amie. Les yeux de Ginny le brûlèrent : il baissa sa main, soudainement sans le souffle. Auteur d'eux discutaient à voix basse les autres joueurs et Ron, pâle comme un linge, regardait vers la maison. Ginny se déplaça rapidement vers lui :

- Tu as fait exprès! La force qui se dégagea de Ginny était telle que Ron recula de plusieurs pas. Tu l'as fait exprès ! répéta-t-elle en criant et en le poussant de ses deux mains. Tu ne comprends rien!

Elle le regarda avec mépris et courut vers la maison. Harry se rapprocha de Ron qui n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Ron le regarda, le regard noyé. Il murmura :

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je te le jure, Harry. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Hermione.

Harry soupira. Sans regarder Ron, il dit à voix très basse :

- Je sais Ron. Je sais que tu ne lui veux que du bien. Mais il est temps que tu lui dises, avant que tu ne la tues.

Ron parut se réveiller d'un sommeil profond. Il coassa :

- Quoi?

Harry secoua la tête et lui prit le coude, pour l'attirer à l'écart de George et Fred, qui semblaient suivre la conversation avec attention.

- Ron, tu dois lui dire. Tu dois lui dire que…

Ron regardait Harry les yeux plissés : celui-ci se demanda quelques secondes si Ron n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge.

- Lui dire quoi, Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que Ron Weasley, le minable ami du merveilleux, du grand Harry Potter, lui dise?

Harry ne savait que dire : son ami était au bord des larmes et en même temps serrait les poings. Ron tremblait des pieds à la tête :

- Tu veux que je lui dise que je l'aime? Tu veux que je lui dise que je l'aime depuis qu'elle m'a dit que j'avais de la saleté sur mon nez, en première année? Tu veux que le ridicule Weasley se ridiculise encore plus?

La gorge de Ron se serrait.

- Ron, tu l'aimes, c'est évident. Tu dois lui dire, c'est tout.

Harry le prit par le bras, pour le réconforter, mais Ron se dégagea avec force et lança, avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable.

- Facile pour toi de dire ça. Toutes les filles sont à tes pieds. Ma propre sœur…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Ginny, qui revenait au pas de course vers son frère, lui asséna une gifle en pleine figure. Lupin et Fol-Œil durent la saisir à deux pour l'éloigner de lui. Ron se tourna vers Harry, l'empreinte de la main de Ginny laissant une marque blanche sur sa joue; il faillit dire quelque chose, puis se tourna vers la maison et se mit à courir. Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, la tête baissée. La voix de Ginny s'éloignait : la jeune fille qui ne touchait plus par terre, criait des grossièretés à Ron avec un aplomb étonnant, sous le regard réjoui de ses frères jumeaux. Tonks s'affala dans l'herbe aux côtés de Harry : elle posa une main ferme sur son genou. Harry leva les yeux : il vit la compassion dans ses yeux verts et un brin d'espièglerie.

- Ah, la jeunesse… Bon anniversaire, Harry Potter.


	4. Le pouvoir du Whiskeydefeu

Chapitre 4 

Le pouvoir incroyable du Whiskey-de-feu

La journée s'étira interminablement : si les adultes conversaient avec animation dans une nonchalance étudiée en tentant d'éviter du regard les plus jeunes, Ginny semblait profondément préoccupée par la revue « Jeune sorcière d'aujourd'hui » et évitait tout contact visuel avec Harry, qui commençait à réaliser que son regard lui manquait. Molly Weasley, avec une expression presque suppliante, allait de Ron à Hermione, qui tentaient de se tenir le plus loin de l'autre possible. Seuls Fred et George accordaient un peu d'attention à Harry, le faisant sourire à propos de leurs nouvelles inventions ou par leurs remarques caustiques. Harry aurait voulu parler à Lupin, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de son ancien professeur le faisait renoncer à toute tentative d'établir le contact. Harry souffla les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire avec un sourire un peu plaqué sur le visage, souhaitant de toutes ses forces un retour à la paix familiale.

Tard après le souper, alors que Harry n'en pouvait plus de lire la même page de « La Gazette du Sorcier » et qu'il pensait à aller se coucher, Fred s'assit à côté de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Harry, on pensait faire un feu de camp à l'extérieur. Viens donc avec nous.

Harry se leva mécaniquement et suivit les deux frères qui se glissaient dehors. « Ne rentrez pas trop tard », cria Madame Weasley du bout de la pièce. « Non, maman », répondirent en chœur Fred et George.

Un petit bûcher était installé tout près de la ligne des arbres. Ils marchèrent en silence, Fred les bras chargés de couvertures, George menant la marche avec un panier en osier plein de fuséeboums, leur nouvelle invention. Harry prit place sur un billot couché en travers : Fred et George s'affairèrent à partir le feu à la méthode moldue. Lorsque Harry entendit les flammes faire crépiter le bois sec, il s'absorba dans la contemplation des langues de feu orangé qui s'élevaient avec vigueur vers le ciel et frissonna. Fred lui tendit une couverture :

- Prends donc ça Harry, tu auras plus chaud.

Harry saisit la couverture de lainage et sentit entre ses doigts une résistance : il y avait un objet solide entre les plis du tissu. Il s'en saisit : en se rapprochant du feu pour mieux voir, il lut sur le flacon empli de liquide ambré : « _Malt de premier choix Whiskey-de-feu, Depuis 1560_ ». Fred eut un air réjoui :

- Bonne fête mon vieux. C'est clair que Ron et Hermione ont tout fait pour te gâcher la journée, mais on s'est dit que quelques gorgées de Whiskey-de-feu t'aideraient à réaliser que tu as plus de maturité qu'eux.

- Merci Fred, mais je ne pense pas que…

Fred l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Il faut un début à tout. Il n'y en a pas assez pour nous enivrer, juste assez pour y goûter. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que maman nous surprenne. De toute façon, on peut partager, non? Allez, vas-y, goûte!

Harry hocha la tête, soupesant le flasque. Il déboucha le flacon avec un petit « pop », remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et renifla précautionneusement le liquide : l'odeur était forte et caramélisée. Harry s'enquit aux jumeaux :

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de me passer un de vos filtres de Poilozoreille, j'espère?

George eut un air faussement outragé.

- Harry, pour qui tu nous prends? C'est du vrai, je te le garantis. Attends, on va faire un toast.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître trois petits verres qui flottèrent jusqu'à Harry. Celui-ci versa quelques gouttes dans chaque verre et deux d'entre eux dérivèrent paresseusement vers les jumeaux. Harry se saisit du sien. Il renifla le contenu, puis George dit, levant son verre et le faisant tinter contre celui de Harry :

- À ta santé vieux!

Harry laissa couler le liquide dans sa bouche et aussitôt les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était chaud, terriblement chaud et la gorge lui piquait : il pouvait sentir l'alcool descendre dans son œsophage et une chaleur réconfortante lui remplit l'estomac. Il se sentait tout d'un coup mieux et ragaillardi; un sentiment de défi montait en lui. Hermione et Ron se foutaient bien de lui gâcher sa journée? Bien. Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Les jumeaux attendaient son verdict en se léchant les lèvres. Harry sourit :

- C'est génial. En voulez-vous encore?

Une voix sévère retentit derrière eux :

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous faites?

Harry se retourna avec un air coupable. Hermione et Ginny se tenaient côte à côte, Ginny retenant Hermione par le bras. Hermione avait de la braise dans les yeux et l'ecchymose sur sa joue avait tourné au violet. Elle le contempla avec stupéfaction :

- Harry, mais…tu bois?

Fred se leva d'un bond et lui mit une main sur la bouche en l'agrippant par la taille. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient écarquillés et Harry n'aurait su dire s'il lisait de la colère dans son regard ou un étonnement ahuri. Fred chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- Tu veux nous faire prendre? C'est sa fête, laisse-le s'amuser un peu. Ce n'est pas toi et Ron qui allez vous en occuper cette année. Arrête de lui gâcher la vie et laisse-le faire.

Hermione se dégagea de Ginny et Fred et se laissa tomber sur le billot à côté de Harry. Elle prit sa main entre les siennes et son visage était si proche du sien qu'il voyait des petites paillettes vertes dans ses prunelles.

- Harry, je suis tellement désolée. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et j'ai tout gâché.

Son menton tremblait. Harry vit les larmes brouiller son regard : Harry détestait voir Hermione pleurer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il libéra sa main et son regard quitta ses yeux suppliants. Il prit une branche morte et attisa lentement le feu. Dans un silence complet, Ginny et Fred s'assirent à leur tour près du feu, Fred entourant les épaules de Ginny d'une couverture. Le regard de Harry croisa celui de Ginny : ses yeux gris étaient brillants comme de l'hématite. Harry eut l'impression que l'alcool lui donnait du courage : il soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce que Ginny cligne des yeux et se détourne.

George fit apparaître deux petits verres supplémentaires dans un « pop » sonore : attrapant la bouteille de whiskey-de-feu, il en versa 5 rasades et laissa dériver les verres vers les autres.

- À Hermione Granger, pour l'ensemble de son œuvre !

George avala la rasade et toussa un peu, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione et son regard se posa sur le sol : n'y tenant plus, Harry l'entoura de son bras et la serra contre lui, sa joue contre sa chevelure ébouriffée par le vent du soir.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Hermione enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Harry. Fred leva son verre à son tour :

- À ma petite sœur Ginny, pour son courage.

Il avala le liquide et fit une grimace bien sentie. Ginny, tournant son verre entre les doigts, regarda Fred d'un œil furibond :

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Fred?

Fred laissa couler quelques instants, comme quelqu'un qui se prépare à dévoiler un secret longuement gardé :

- Frapper un homme déjà à genoux, cela prend beaucoup de courage.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille. Harry ne put s'empêchait de remarquer le brillant de ses cheveux dans la lueur du feu. Ginny empoigna le verre fermement :

- Eh bien moi, je porte un toast à mon imbécile de frère Ron, qui nous a démontré aujourd'hui que le ridicule ne tuait pas.

Dans un geste ample, elle avala le contenu de son verre et se mit à tousser en grimaçant :

- C'est… fort. Harry saisit le verre d'une main, son autre toujours appuyé sur l'épaule de son amie.

- À mes amis, dit-il simplement en regardant Ginny par-dessus le feu de camp.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il avala son verre. Un sourire s'épanouit lentement sur le visage de la jeune fille. Hermione se redressa et saisit son verre à son tour. Fred mima une convulsion alors que George, d'une voix mystérieuse, persifla :

- La parfaite Miss Granger va-t-elle sombrer dans le vice? Quel effet aura l'alcool sur son intellect parfait? Trouvera-t-elle la force de…

Hermione l'interrompit :

- Bonne fête Harry.

Elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et but son verre en une seule gorgée. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose. Avec détermination, elle fit glisser le verre jusqu'à George qui la contemplait avec une admiration nouvelle.

Un autre s'il te plaît.

La réaction d'Hermione eut pour effet de galvaniser le groupe. Ils se mirent à rire, à se moquer les uns des autres. Harry se sentait agréablement étourdi, et la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés, qui riait à gorge déployée des pitreries de Fred, le rassurait. Elle avait passé la couverture autour de leurs épaules et Harry eut soudain très chaud : le bûcher, le whiskey de feu, la proximité d'Hermione et surtout la mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de Ginny firent monter en lui un sentiment de confort qui lui donna presque les larmes aux yeux. George venait de relancer les verres : ils firent cul-sec, certains en grimaçant, d'autres en secouant vivement la tête. George alluma quelques fuséeboums et ils s'extasièrent des lumières fabuleuses qui éclairèrent le ciel.

Après quelques rasades de Whiskey-de-feu, Harry sentit qu'il lui serait difficile de se lever. Il était étourdi et ses jambes lui semblaient molles. Hermione, à ses côtés, s'était blottie contre lui et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait l'air calme et détendue. De l'autre côté du feu, Fred avait entouré sa sœur Ginny de ses longs bras, geste d'affection que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu faire et Ginny riait avec insouciance, en faisant semblant de lutter contre lui. Hermione glissa à son oreille :

- Crois-tu que Ron a de l'affection pour moi?

Harry, sans bouger, continua de regarder Ginny : il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la fixer avec tant d'intensité, mais le visage expressif de la jeune fille exerçait une attraction de plus en plus forte sur lui. Fred se mit à la chatouiller et elle se débattit en riant plus fort : elle réussit à s'échapper et Fred et George, les jambes un peu flageolantes, se mirent à sa poursuite. Harry répondit doucement à Hermione :

- Crois-tu que j'aurais une chance avec Ginny?

Hermione se redressa brusquement et rapprocha son visage du sien :

- Quoi? Tu blagues! dit-elle en chuchotant. Son haleine sentait le Whiskey-de-feu et le chocolat. Voyons Harry, tu blagues, tu sais qu'elle a toujours eu un faible pour toi. Elle t'adore. Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à elle?

Harry insista :

- Mais elle est sortie avec Dean et Michael et…

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation, l'alcool rendant ses mouvements un peu incertains.

- On s'en fout. Oh, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche, elle me tuerait si elle savait que je t'ai dit cela.

Harry secoua la tête, le cœur rempli d'un sentiment puissant, victorieux. Il se sentit léger et hardi à la fois.

- Ron me tuerait aussi s'il m'entendait te dire ceci…

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Harry sourit de voir l'anxiété croître dans ses yeux marrons : il articula enfin :

- Je pense que tu as autant de chances avec Ron que moi avec Ginny.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina : elle sauta au cou de Harry et ils culbutèrent vers l'arrière dans une mêlée de couvertures. Alors qu'ils riaient et tentaient de se libérer, une voix maussade les figea :

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide?

Hermione et Harry cessèrent de se débattre, cherchant à voir le propriétaire de la voix: Ron était debout les mains dans les poches, le regard peu engageant. Hermione finit par rejeter les couvertures et se releva. Elle chancela un peu et le regard maussade de Ron devint incrédule :

- Hermione? Es-tu…ivre?

Hermione lissa son jeans avec application et réajusta son pull. Elle avança avec hésitation vers lui et haussa les épaules, les mains vers le ciel.

- Oui, et après? Ron plissa les lèvres :

- Et après? Mes deux meilleurs amis boivent du Whiskey-de-Feu en cachette et ne m'en offrent pas…

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir : d'un index léger, elle tapota la poitrine de Ron, toujours éberlué :

- Alors, cela veut dire que je suis toujours ta meilleure amie?

Ron eut la décence de prendre un air embarrassé :

- Hermione, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai eu peur que tu…

Hermione hocha la tête avec vigueur, en chancelant : Ron la rattrapa par les coudes.

- Je te… pardonne…tout…. ce que tu m'as déjà fait Ron, et tout ce que tu me feras.

Une lueur moqueuse perçait dans les yeux bleus de Ron. Malgré tout le sérieux affiché par Hermione, il lui était difficile de ne pas trouver son nouveau sens de la répartie hilarant. De son côté, Harry, toujours assis dans l'herbe, empêtré dans les couvertures, se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas rire. Ginny, Fred et George arrivèrent hors d'haleine, juste pour entendre Hermione dire:

-Maintenant Ron, amène-moi au lit.

Ron eut un regard paniqué et Hermione, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, éclata de rire. Elle reprit, entre deux quintes de toux :

- Je veux dire…amène-moi à mon lit. Si je passe comme cela devant ta mère, elle va me faire toute une leçon. Oh, dit elle avec l'incohérence propre à l'ivresse, merci pour tout, mon ami, merci.

Elle lui sauta au cou : Ron qui n'y comprenait plus rien, la laissa faire les bras ballants. Harry vit George et Fred mimer des gestes de baiser et d'étreintes. Ron entoura finalement Hermione de ses bras, et après un regard furibond à ses frères, il l'aida à regagner lentement la maison. Fred et George éteignirent le feu d'un coup de baguette et coururent à leur suite. Harry se recoucha dans l'herbe humide, en se tenant le ventre à deux mains, en essayant de rire silencieusement. Il entendit Ginny faire de même : elle riait à voix basse, le visage enfouie entre ses mains, couchée sur le dos à ses côtés. Harry tourna la tête, elle fit de même et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce ne fut plus drôle : leurs visages devinrent sérieux. Dans la pénombre, Harry vit Ginny se redresser sur un coude: dans ce qu'il lui sembla de longues minutes, elle se rapprocha de lui, mit une main légère sur la joue et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Harry sentit que le ciel tournait encore plus qu'avec six rasades de Whiskey-de-Feu. Ginny se leva d'un bond et il entendit sa voix caressante, un peu déportée par le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort :

- Bon anniversaire, Harry Potter.


	5. Maux de tête, cauchemars et maléfices

**Chapitre 5 **

**Maux de tête, cauchemars et maléfice de contamination**

Leur entrée bruyante au Terrier leur valut une remontrance bien sentie de Madame Weasley, mais lorsqu'elle vit la démarche hésitante d'Hermione, le sourire incertain de Harry (même si le Whiskey-de-Feu n'y était pour rien) et sentit l'haleine lourde des jumeaux, elle poussa un cri d'horreur:

- Allez vous coucher tout de suite, vous me dégoûtez! Je vous verrai demain.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment il avait fait pour monter jusqu'à son lit. Il s'était appuyé sur Ginny qui lui avait passé un bras attentionné autour de sa taille et avait vu Ron guider une Hermione faussement repentante vers sa chambre, sans trop porter attention à ce qui se passait. Pour sa part, il s'était déshabillé et s'était écroulé sur le matelas. Harry avait sombré dans un sommeil lourd et ouvert les yeux sous un soleil de plomb. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait chaud : les couvertures étaient enroulées autour de sa taille. Son estomac émettait des bruits suspects.

Ron était debout à côté du lit, avec un verre d'eau et deux comprimés dans la main. Des éclats de voix provenaient de la cuisine, tout en bas.

- Tiens, c'est un remède moldu, mais Bill m'a dit que tu en aurais besoin.

Harry avait replacé ses lunettes sur son nez et avait pris les comprimés et le verre d'eau en le remerciant. Ron s'assit sur le lit, l'air un peu inquiet :

- Maman va vous tuer. Elle hurle depuis 20 minutes; Fred et George sont en train de perdre l'ouïe.

Harry frotta son front : le souvenir de la soirée d'hier lui revint tout à coup. Le goût caramélisé de l'alcool, la chaleur du feu, l'odeur humide de la pelouse, le rayon de lune sur les cheveux brillants de Ginny…Ginny. Il porta la main à ses lèvres. Il se redressa péniblement contre ses oreillers :

- Comment vont Hermione et… Ginny? Ron se mordit les lèvres :

- Hermione a un sacré mal de tête et Ginny…bien, elle a l'air fraîche comme une rose et gaie comme un pinson. Elle n'a pas dû boire autant de Whiskey-de-Feu que vous.

Harry passa la main dans sa chevelure et se frotta les yeux. Ron grattait distraitement une cicatrice sur son bras constellé de taches de rousseur. Harry prit le poignet de Ron et le renversa pour mieux voir les minces cicatrices qui disparaissaient sous les manches de son gilet :

-Est-ce que cela te fait mal?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Pas trop. Le guérisseur à l'Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste m'a dit que tout devrait disparaître sous peu. J'ai été chanceux. Je ne devrais pas avoir de séquelles graves. Mais Hermione…

Harry relâcha le poignet de Ron.

- Quoi, Hermione?

Ron frotta ses mains sur son jeans et regarda par terre. Ses cheveux roux avaient pris une couleur dorée sous la lumière puissante qui entrait par la fenêtre. Il avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude.

- Elle a encore des crises. Quand cela lui arrive, elle se plaint de douleurs terribles au ventre. C'est terrible. Cela lui prend surtout la nuit. Elle se réveille en hurlant à glacer le sang. Tu ne l'as pas entendu, cette nuit?

Harry secoua la tête : il n'était pas dans un état à entendre quoi que ce soit. Ron reprit, ses yeux bleus croisant ceux de son ami :

- Ginny est venue me chercher, elle n'était pas capable de la réveiller. J'y suis allé.

- Qu'as-tu fait?

Ginny. Dans sa chambre.

Ron soupira, son regard fuyant encore celui de Harry.

- Je me suis assis à côté d'elle. Je lui ai pris la main, je l'ai secoué un peu et je lui ai parlé, c'est tout. Elle a fini par ouvrir les yeux et oh, ses yeux, Harry…

Ron secoua la tête, avec un air profondément choqué.

- C'est comme si elle venait de voir l'enfer. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres : Ginny a fini par s'étendre à côté d'elle. Hermione s'est accrochée à elle comme à un Portoloin.

Harry restait silencieux : il savait que son amie avait été frappée par un maléfice puissant, mais il réalisa soudainement à quel point il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il perde ses deux meilleurs amis, en plus de Sirius. La peur l'étreignit et une nausée lui fit avaler sa salive. Ron. Hermione. Ron lui tapota le bras :

- Et toi, ça va? Harry resta silencieux un moment.

- Je pense beaucoup à Sirius, dit-il, en passant les jambes hors du lit.

Il attrapa son jeans et le passa par-dessus ses sous-vêtements : il sortit de la commode un t-shirt vert qu'il enfila. Ron le regardait s'habiller, comme en attente d'une réaction. Harry haussa les épaules :

- Sirius était mon seul parent…convenable, ajouta-t-il, en bouclant sa ceinture. Ron hocha la tête. Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et Ron détourna son regard. Ron murmura :

- Ma famille est ta famille, Harry. Tu le sais. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

Harry hocha la tête en avalant sa salive : Ron, tellement généreux, au point de vouloir partager sa famille avec lui. Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait apporté aux Weasley à part la désolation, l'exil de Percy et la mort. Il se demandait pourquoi ils persistaient dans leur amitié.

- Je sais Ron, je sais. Merci. Je faisais référence à mon oncle et ma tante…

Ron se leva et donna une bourrade gauche à Harry. On frappa à la porte : Ginny glissa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Son regard était pétillant et s'attarda sur les lèvres de Harry, qui sentit quelque chose se nouer dans son estomac.

- Désolée de vous déranger, les jeunes, mais Maman attend pour nous donner une savonnée.

Ron leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Je n'en reviens pas! hurlait Madame Weasley. Mes propres enfants…Hermione, sous ma garde…Harry…tes parents, que diraient-ils si…Oh, Ginny, mon bébé, gémit-elle en ouvrant les bras à Ginny, qui accepta l'étreinte maternelle avec un soupir résigné.

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se tenaient à côté de la table, où étaient assis Monsieur Weasley et Bill qui les regardaient d'un air faussement sévère. Les jumeaux avaient un air de défi alors que Ron tentait vainement d'expliquer à sa mère qu'il était innocent. Harry plissait les yeux; son mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes. Il regardait Ginny à la dérobée, espérant qu'elle capterait son regard : Harry se dit soudainement qu'elle était la plus jolie fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qu'il fallait impérativement qu'elle le regarde sinon…

Hermione avait le visage très pâle : elle vacilla et Ginny la rattrapa par un coude. Bill tendit le bras vers elle :

- Hermione, assieds-toi.

Elle se glissa péniblement sur une chaise. Hermione se tenait le ventre comme si une douleur sourde la tenaillait. Monsieur Weasley s'inquiéta :

- Est-ce que ça va, ma chérie?

Madame Weasley se pencha vers la jeune fille, dont le teint crayeux annonçait un malaise. Hermione baissa la tête et murmura :

- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

Molly Weasley regarda son mari avec inquiétude et appela, tournant la tête vers un coin sombre de la maison :

- Remus! As-tu trouvé quelque chose?

Remus Lupin sortit d'un coin sombre avec, à la main, un livre mangé par les mites. « Remèdes supérieurs contre les maléfices » lut Harry sur la couverture de cuir. Le visage de Lupin trahissait un certain agacement.

- Je _cherche_ une solution, Molly.

Il tapota la main d'Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Raconte-moi, Hermione. Cela fait quelques semaines que tu n'en avais pas fait un. Que vois-tu dans ton rêve?

Hermione accepta le verre de jus de citrouille que Ron lui tendait et trempa les lèvres dans le liquide onctueux. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux hantés bouleversèrent Harry. La Hermione qui se tenait devant lui était si différente de celle qui plaisantait hier et qui riait à gorge déployée…Sa voix tremblait un peu, et Remus Lupin prit sa main entre les siennes pour la réconforter :

« Je suis dans une immense pièce. Il y a Ginny et Ron et… » Son front se plissa. « Il y a aussi Neville, je crois et Luna Lovegood. Je sens que je dois trouver Harry, c'est urgent, mais je regarde partout et je ne vois que des murs très hauts. J'entends des cris, des cris qui viennent de partout. C'est alors que je vois Harry devant une lumière blanche très forte. Il parle, mais je ne comprends pas…Je le vois passer dans la lumière et il disparaît. Je crie, je m'approche de la lumière, je veux aller le chercher, mais… », une grosse larme roula sur sa joue, « j'entends une voix qui me dit que je ne peux pas passer. J'entends ensuite un rire dément et je sens une douleur terrible au ventre; je me débats, j'essaie de trouver un sort à jeter et je n'y arrive pas… ». Sa voix mourut. Hermione lança un regard furtif vers Ron, qui la regardait avec une inquiétude croissante.

- C'est là où tu te réveilles? murmura Lupin en caressant sa main doucement, son regard inquiet posé sur Arthur Weasley. Hermione hocha la tête. Harry entendit Bill murmurer :

- Syndrome sévère post-maléfice…Molly Weasley le fit taire d'un regard. Lupin essuya de sa grande main la larme qui glissait sur la joue d'Hermione. Harry prit conscience que tous autour de la table étaient étrangement graves. Son regard s'arrêta sur Ginny, qui le regardait fixement, les lèvres serrées, comme si elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.

Hermione tenta courageusement de ravaler ses larmes :

- Croyez-vous que je rêve au futur ou au passé? Remus inclina la tête vers elle :

- C'est une bonne question, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu te questionnes trop à ce sujet. Il se peut tout simplement que ton esprit essaie de se libérer du maléfice qui t'a été infligé. Parle-moi de cette lumière et de la voix : est-elle menaçante? Te dit-elle quelque chose en particulier?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et son front se marqua d'un pli. Ron s'était assis auprès d'elle et remplissait de nouveau son verre de jus de citrouille. Elle hocha la tête, le regard sur la table, comme si elle tentait de revoir la scène horrible dans sa tête :

- Non, la voix et la lumière ne sont pas menaçantes. La voix est douce, très triste… J'ai seulement peur pour Harry, j'ai peur qu'il…(sa voix se brisa) j'ai peur qu'il meure.

Hermione fondit en larmes et s'enfouit le visage entre les mains. Ron, dont le visage s'était empourpré, passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter, malgré le froncement de nez des jumeaux. Lupin lança un regard circonspect vers Arthur Weasley, qui semblait voir soudainement la situation sous un nouveau jour. Bill grattait de sa plume quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qu'il tendit à son père. Malgré tout ses efforts pour lire les gribouillis de Bill, Harry ne put lire que : « Ordre du Phénix ». Molly Weasley caressait les cheveux d'Hermione avec tendresse et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Chut chut, ma chérie. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Harry est ici. Vous êtes tous en sécurité.

La porte du terrier s'ouvrit à la volée et Nymphadora Tonks entra, portant le plus long pain baguette qu'Harry ait jamais vu.

- Salut! pépia-t-elle à l'assemblée. Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry, on dirait que tu as pris une cuite…Voyant que les regards étaient lourds de silence et qu'Hermione sanglotait toujours, elle contempla Lupin avec consternation. Celui-ci, reposant son menton dans sa main, lui demanda :

- As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un contre-maléfice qui peut affaiblir un maléfice de contamination?

Tonks réfléchit, en posant le pain sur la table : ses cheveux passèrent du rose vif au vert lime.

- Je sais qu'il existe un contre-maléfice, mais je connais peu de sorcières capables de le conjurer. Il me semble que c'est quelque chose comme…_Pazlumina_?

_- Paxlumina_, corrigea Molly Weasley en se redressant d'un coup. Elle s'écria :

- Mais bien sûr, c'est évident!

Tonks ne parut pas entendre la correction. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec affolement :

- Qui souffre d'un maléfice de contamination? Hermione?

Lupin frappa dans ses mains. Son visage sérieux s'éclaira tout d'un coup pour laisser place à un sourire un peu tordu.

- Oui, Tonks…Je me rappelle…OUI ! Il frappa sur la table. Arthur Weasley hochait la tête lentement, de plus en plus convaincu. Harry crut toutefois voir une lueur d'avertissement dans son regard.

- Moi aussi, ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Harry écoutait avec attention : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ce contre-maléfice. Tonks poursuivit, ses yeux pleins de compassion pour Hermione qui pleurait avec moins de vigueur maintenant et qui buvait ses paroles:

- Ce contre-maléfice ne peut être administré que par une femme. Ce sont généralement de très puissantes sorcières qui y arrivent. Il demande des habiletés magiques d'une grande puissance. Vois-tu, ajouta Tonks en se glissant à la table devant Hermione, les maléfices dits de contamination ne peuvent pas disparaître avec une simple potion. Une autre sorcière doit l'absorber complètement. Il ne te restera qu'une petite cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune. Celle qui conjure le _Paxlumina_ devient ainsi Porteuse du maléfice, mais cela ne l'affecte pas. J'ai entendu dire que les hommes qui osent le pratiquer se retrouvent souvent à l'Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, avec des douleurs terribles à l'estomac.

Tonks prit les mains d'Hermione avec affection.

- Heureusement, on va pouvoir t'aider à le conjurer, ma belle. Je connais une sorcière, une Auror, qui peut…

Lupin frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre : il dévisagea Tonks avec un avertissement dans le regard. Tonks replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille et s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, en se croisant les mains, avec un air coupable. Fred et George s'exclamèrent ensemble :

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous ne dites pas?

Les adultes se regardèrent et Harry, en soupirant intérieurement, comprit que la loi du silence venait de tomber.


	6. Une amie Une égale Une soeur

**_Vous êtes nombreux à me lire si je me fie aux statistiques. Je cherche à améliorer mon style pour les prochains chapitres. Avez-vous des idées, suggestions, critiques? Est-ce que vous aimez/détestez? Vos commentaires me seront drôlement précieux! Merci à l'avance!_**

**Chapitre 6**

**Une amie. Une alliée. Une égale. Une sœur.**

Dès lors, Madame Weasley astreignit Hermione à un régime quotidien de décoctions toutes plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres. Quand Hermione demanda à quoi servaient ces philtres, en grimaçant après avoir avalé une boisson verte qui exhalait un parfum aigrelet, Madame Weasley détourna la tête en serrant les lèvres :

- En attendant, ma chérie…C'est seulement en attendant.

- En attendant quoi? Ron tournait autour d'Hermione et serrait les poings de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Cette…cette Auror?

Madame Weasley laissa retomber son tricot et ses yeux se firent sans appel.

- Chéri, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie. Mais il faut faire confiance à ton père. Il veut votre bien à tous...mais il faut attendre.

Les philtres eurent pour effet de diminuer l'intensité des cauchemars d'Hermione. Elle semblait plus reposée et les cernes sombres qui avaient cerclé ses yeux au cours de la semaine suivant sa crise s'étaient estompés. Hermione souriait de nouveau, acceptait de se faire battre aux échecs par Ron avec une relative bonne humeur, plaisantait avec Fred et George et épluchait les livres de l'abondante bibliothèque des Weasley en cherchant de l'information sur les maléfices de contamination. Hermione et Ginny se retrouvaient souvent dans un coin en train de chuchoter, la tête penchée l'une vers l'autre, si bien que Harry se languissait de ne pouvoir parler à Ginny en tête à tête. Mais son désir de se _rapprocher de la_ _sœur de son meilleur ami_ (une chaleur embarrassante l'envahissait à cette pensée) était quelque peu amoindri : Harry était préoccupé par les changements qu'il remarquait chez Hermione. Il voyait qu'elle avait maigri et qu'un petit pli permanent s'était installé sur son front. Harry avait surpris Hermione à quelques reprises en train de se frotter le ventre d'un air absent. Un après-midi orageux, alors que la jeune fille s'était retirée dans sa chambre, Harry n'y tint plus : il gravit les marches deux à deux et cogna légèrement à la porte de la chambre que Ginny et Hermione partageaient.

- Oui?

Harry poussa la porte et vit Hermione, adossée à ses oreillers, plusieurs livres ayant vu de meilleurs jours étalés autour d'elle. Hermione se redressa, l'air surpris. Harry nota qu'elle avait l'air vaguement mal à l'aise.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Hermione noua ses cheveux en un chignon souple et lui fit un petit sourire perplexe. Harry tentait de prendre un air confiant : il se disait que s'il avait l'air plus détendu, plus sûr de lui, Hermione serait peut-être rassurée et cesserait de le voir mourir dans ses rêves. Hermione ferma un livre.

- Je me repose, c'est tout. Ces potions de sérénité m'endorment un peu.

Harry s'assied au bout du lit et croisa les mains. Il la regarda sans rien dire, ne sachant trop comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait. Hermione remua un peu et tira sur son gilet. Elle semblait lutter contre elle-même : brusquement, elle se glissa jusqu'à lui et croisa ses jambes en tailleur.

- Harry, je sais, je suis un peu…Elle cherchait ses mots.

- Distante? proposa-t-il avec froideur.

Hermione sembla ébranlée.

- Oui, peut-être…Tu comprends, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ces rêves.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

- Tu te tords de douleur et tu me vois mourir dans tes rêves…et ensuite tu voudrais que cela ne m'inquiète pas. Hermione, c'est ridicule. Ce qui me fout la trouille, c'est de te voir comme cela, tu comprends? C'est de savoir que tu ne m'avais parlé de rien dans tes lettres. C'est Ron qui m'a tout dit.

La voix de Harry s'élevait avec force dans la chambre : elle vibrait d'une colère froide. Hermione semblait pétrifiée : elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry la coupa, la fureur montant en lui, une fureur qui s'accumulait depuis des mois :

- Hermione, j'ai perdu tellement de… Je n'ai plus de parents, plus de parrain…Je ne veux pas perdre plus, tu comprends? Tous ceux à qui j'ai le malheur de m'attacher meurent ou se font attaquer par des mages noirs ou se font prendre en otage par Voldemort ou perdent tout ou…

Il reprit son souffle.

-…ou se tapent des cauchemars où ils se font torturer. Si mes amis me tournent le dos, je te jure, ton cauchemar présente une option qui devient presque agréable.

Harry se leva brusquement, faisant tomber un livre par terre. Il allait s'élancer vers la porte, mais Hermione accrocha son bras d'une main autoritaire. Elle se leva du lit et Harry vit dans son visage quelque chose de l'ancienne Hermione, celle qui ne s'était jamais gênée pour le traiter d'idiot. Il en éprouva un soulagement indicible, alors qu'elle répondait sèchement :

- Harry, tu n'es pas le petit esseulé que tu veux bien croire. Je sais que tu as perdu beaucoup, plus que moi, plus que Ron, plus que personne d'autre dans le _monde entier_ des sorciers … Je sais qu'on ne peut choisir sa famille, mais on peut choisir ses alliés. Il y a des gens autour de toi qui se préoccupent de te garder en vie, et qui te sont sincèrement attachés. Tu me vois comme cette petite chose fragile qui souffre à cause de toi…Tête de nœuds! Tu ne comprends pas que je suis prête à prendre n'importe quel maléfice de contamination, si c'est pour te garder en vie un peu plus longtemps! Tu ne comprends pas que je pense que ce qui m'arrive est mineur dans le grand schème des choses! Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai pris la décision d'être à tes côtés dans toutes les batailles depuis le début!

Hermione était furieuse : elle secouait en criant le bras de Harry pour marteler ses propos. Elle poursuivit avec émotion, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu aies le courage de me voir comme ce que je suis : une sorcière capable de t'aider…Une amie. Une alliée. Une égale. Une sœur.

Le silence étendit ses ailes sombres dans la pièce, alors qu'un éclair illumina brutalement la pièce. Harry ferma les yeux. Si Hermione savait… Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle le regardait fixement, ses yeux encore pleins de colère. Harry frotta inconsciemment sa cicatrice : il dit lentement :

-Hermione, je _t'aime_ comme une sœur. J'ai peur qu'on s'attaque à toi à cause de moi.

Hermione lâcha le bras de Harry et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Elle dit d'une voix absente :

- Tu sais quoi, Harry? Les spécialistes de Sainte-Mangouste qui m'ont soigné m'ont dit que ma force à prévenir les maléfices étaient extrêmement puissante et que cela m'a sauvé la vie. Tonks m'a même dit, pas plus tard qu'hier, que c'était dommage que le sort de _Paxlumina _ne pouvait pas s'auto-administrer, parce qu'elle pensait que j'aurais eu la capacité de le faire.

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui, ses cheveux coulant sur ses épaules :

- Je sais me défendre. Je fais le choix de me battre à tes côtés. Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Moi aussi, dit une voix derrière Harry. Ron lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, le bruit de la pluie tambourinant sur la vitre. Le tonnerre grondait au loin.

Hermione rompit le silence en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ginny.

- Je pense que l'on a mieux à faire que de tester notre amitié, non? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un silence suspect autour de cette Auror?

Ron relâcha l'épaule de Harry. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Hermione et murmura :

- Ça, tu peux le dire. Papa et Maman sont encore en train se disputer.

C'est ainsi que Harry apprit que Molly et Arthur Weasley, depuis que Tonks avait fait allusion à la sorcière disposant du pouvoir de guérir Hermione, se disputaient fréquemment derrière les portes closes. Ron, en s'étirant comme un chat, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et poursuivit :

- Je ne les ai jamais entendus comme ça. Maman a l'air de vraiment vouloir que cette sorcière vienne à la maison et pour te soigner, Hermione. Elle dit que Fol-Œil peut la rejoindre en un instant. Elle dit que ta santé est ce qui est le plus important. Papa, lui, refuse tout ça. Il dit que ce n'est pas sûr. Que l'utilisation des potions de sérénité est plus prudente à ce moment-ci car elles endorment le maléfice de contamination.

Hermione se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés :

- Tu dis que ce n'est pas sûr…Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sûr, au juste? Le Terrier ou l'Auror?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment clair. Papa a dit qu'il fallait attendre que l'Ordre du Phénix se réunisse. Que Lupin était de son côté. Que le professeur Dumbledore devait donner son accord. Il a aussi dit que…

Ron semblait chercher ses mots.

- Il a aussi dit que…qu'on ne pouvait pas être toujours sûr des fréquentations de Tonks. Il a dit cela autrement, mais je t'épargne les gros mots.

Harry se gratta la joue, perplexe.

- Il me semble que c'est un peu tard pour douter de la loyauté de Tonks, non? Elle a combattu avec nous dans la Salle des Mystères. Elle fait partie de l'Ordre. Elle a montré de quel côté elle est.

Ron déglutit et dit :

- Elle est…était parente avec Sirius, Harry. Une grande partie de sa famille est née…du mauvais côté de la clôture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry secoua la tête, refusant de douter une minute de plus de l'intégrité de Tonks :

- Non, cela ne fait pas de sens. L'amie de Tonks est une Auror elle aussi : elle chasse les mages noirs. Elle est, par principe, _du bon côté_.

Hermione haussa les épaules et Harry reconnut dans son regard le petit côté madame-je-sais-tout qui précédait généralement un sermon :

- Je me demande sincèrement quand vous allez commencer à vous cultiver, mais dans ce vieux livre, « _Histoire comparée des Aurors et évolution de la magie noire_ » – franchement Ron, tu as accès à tout cela dans ta bibliothèque - on précise qu'il y a, depuis la nuit des temps, des taupes qui s'infiltrent dans ce service. Chasser un mage noir nécessite de se mettre à la place de celui-ci, de penser comme lui, de prévoir avant lui ce qu'il va faire. Il faut avoir une ombre en soi pour être un bon Auror. Certains ont toutefois des ombres plus imposantes que d'autres.

Ron murmura, les yeux dans le vide :

- Les Aurors que je connais sont tous à moitié fous. Ce que tu es en train de dire, Hermione, c'est que la frontière est bien mince entre ce qui est bien et ce qui mal. À qui peut-on faire confiance dans ce cas?

Ils se turent, et Harry prit soudainement conscience que Ron et Hermione étaient assis tout près l'un de l'autre et que leurs bras se touchaient presque. Hermione avait posé une main apaisante sur le genou de Ron et Harry crut voir dans les yeux d'Hermione un petit clin d'œil incitatif à son attention. Harry comprit le signal :

- Bon, bien, je vais aller visiter cette fameuse bibliothèque. Je vais méditer tout ça.

Harry eut à peine le temps de voir l'air interloqué de Ron et le sourire satisfait d'Hermione : il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. L'étage était éclairé faiblement par les bougies qui s'étaient enflammées subitement et il entendait la pluie tambouriner sur le toit. Harry fit quelques pas vers l'escalier.

-Psst!

Il se sentit brusquement tiré vers l'arrière : une main empoignait la ceinture de son jeans. Trop surpris pour résister, Harry vit la porte du placard à balai se refermer sur lui et pendant quelques instants, il ne vit plus rien.


	7. Le charme d'un placard à balai

**Chapitre 7**

**Le charme insoupçonné d'un placard à balai**

Les yeux de Harry s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Le réduit était étroit et peu profond. La poussière qui flottait paresseusement dans l'air le fit tousser. Les planches mal ajustées de la porte laissaient passer une lumière douce qui nimbait le visage de Ginny. Il y avait quelque chose d'étourdissant à se trouver tout à coup si près d'elle, et de respirer enfin son parfum, un mélange de savon et de cannelle. Harry se sentit parfaitement ridicule en chuchotant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Ginny sourit, en chuchotant aussi:

- La même chose que toi! Sérieusement…

Son nez se plissa en une mimique mutine. Elle lui montra une oreille à rallonge qu'elle enfouit ensuite dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

- J'écoutais aux portes. Mais toi…essaies-tu de m'éviter, Harry Potter? As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher?

Les yeux gris de Ginny étaient si près des siens qu'il vit qu'elle avait fardé ses paupières. Il rougit. Il aimait bien qu'elle dise son nom comme cela. _Harry Potter. _

- T'éviter? C'est _toi_ qui m'évites!

Ginny retint à grand peine un sourire devant son expression véhémente.

- Et moi…m'aimes-tu comme une _sœur_?

Ginny n'attendit pas qu'il ouvre la bouche: le visage de Harry exprimait un embarras suffisant pour qu'elle puisse y lire la réponse. Elle poursuivit son interrogatoire :

- Ah bon… Dis-moi : regrettes-tu de m'avoir embrassée?

Harry secoua la tête, ses paumes devenant moites tout à coup :

- Comment…? C'est _toi _qui m'as embrassé!

Ginny inclina la tête, son regard le jaugeant avec espièglerie. « Elle se moque de moi », songea Harry, de plus en plus désemparé.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, fit-elle, sur un ton léger. Harry chuchota, en tentant de contrôler sa respiration :

- Non.

- Non…quoi?

Harry était au supplice : il aurait aimé être charmeur, assuré, séducteur…Ce moment qu'il anticipait et qu'il détaillait minutieusement en pensée depuis des jours allait décidément vers la catastrophe. Alors qu'il s'était imaginé en héros conquérant, il se sentait plutôt comme un gamin inexpérimenté. Une pensée affolante lui traversa soudain l'esprit : du peu qu'il en savait, Ginny était beaucoup plus _au fait_ des choses de l'amour que lui. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit le visage en larmes de Cho et tenta de retrouver un peu de sa crédibilité en levant le menton avec une certaine arrogance (enfin, il l'espérait) :

- Non, je ne regrette rien.

Ginny prit un air faussement sérieux et hocha la tête.

- Hum hum…donc tu ne regrettes pas. Et as-tu l'intention… _éventuellement…_ de continuer à ne pas regretter de m'embrasser?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Le sourire de Ginny se fit timide et sa voix moins assurée :

- J'aime bien quand tu ris.

Ils se contemplèrent en silence. Harry parla le premier.

- Je croyais que tu sortais avec Michael ou Dean ou…

Les sourcils fins de Ginny s'arquèrent et son sourire se fit moqueur.

- C'est fini…avec Michael et avec Dean. J'ai beaucoup de temps libre maintenant.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux :

- Ron…

Ginny haussa les épaules :

- Qui?

Ce fut suffisant pour lui : le cœur battant, Harry leva la main et lissa la mèche soyeuse qui effleurait la joue de la jeune fille. Cette fois-ci, il initia le mouvement : il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Lorsqu'elle se pressa contre lui et qu'elle lui passa les bras autour du cou, Harry eut alors la certitude que les plus belles choses de la vie se trouvaient dans un placard à balai.


	8. Témoins, complices et espions

_Vous comprendrez bien vite que certains éléments de ce qui suit appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à HPPSM : le reste est le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai lu le 6e livre en anglais : si « serment inviolable » n'est pas la bonne expression, merci de m'en informer! Ce chapitre m'a donné un sacré mal de tête : vos critiques et commentaires m'encourageront à continuer!_

**Chapitre 8 **

**Témoins, complices et espions**

Quelque part au Royaume-Uni, dans un sinistre village de campagne …

_Lorsque l'homme vêtu de noir et la femme blonde se prirent par la main et que la femme aux paupières lourdes sortit sa baguette magique avec une certaine hésitation pour les lier dans un Serment Inviolable, une troisième femme, celle qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, se mit à paniquer. Elle était enfermée contre son gré dans une minuscule pièce, protégée par de puissants charmes qu'elle tentait de défaire en marmonnant des contre-sortilèges, sans perdre de vue, par un trou laissant passer la lumière, la scène affolante qui se déroulait au dehors. Son corps athlétique était appuyé de tout son poids contre la cloison. Elle déglutit et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : « Qu'est-ce que McGonagall ferait? Qu'est-ce que Lupin ferait? Qu'est-ce que Fol-Œil ferait? »_

_Son cœur sauta un battement : elle vit un premier serpent de lumière surgir de la baguette de la femme aux cheveux noirs. L'intruse se rappela soudain un sortilège ancien que sa mère lui avait appris il y a bien longtemps : la jeune femme joignit les mains en tenant sa baguette fermement, en posa la pointe sur son front puis l'inclina vers l'homme au visage sévère : « Immunitanimus » murmura-t-elle, avec un soupçon de désespoir. Elle répéta l'incantation deux autres fois, en dirigeant de toute sa puissance son énergie magique vers l'homme, au moment où les serpents de lumière liaient l'homme à la femme en un Serment Inviolable. Puis, épuisée, elle se laissa glisser par terre. Elle se frotta les bras pour se réconforter et baissa la tête. _

_Elle tairait ce qu'elle avait fait. _

_Pour le moment._

L'homme vêtu de noir, le visage figé dans une expression sévère, resta longuement debout sur le pas de la porte d'une maison mal entretenue : il regardait les deux femmes s'éloigner dans la nuit sans étoiles. Leurs silhouettes s'évanouirent soudainement dans le brouillard.

Son regard était songeur, le pli de sa bouche un peu amer et un tic nerveux faisait cligner sa paupière: il prit une grande inspiration. Son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse pour analyser les conséquences de la décision qu'il avait dû prendre. L'air humide de la fin de l'été lui glaça soudainement les os et il referma la porte avec soin. D'une main leste, il rabattit la manche de sa robe sur son bras dénudé. Un voile de cheveux noirs cacha son visage lorsqu'il prit place dans un fauteuil. Il se saisit d'un vieil exemplaire de _« Plantes et potions _». Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans le petit salon poussiéreux. L'homme lissa un pli de sa robe noire de sorcier, tourna une page de la revue et annonça, d'une voix profonde :

- Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. _Declaudaporta_ !

Une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets passa la tête prudemment dans l'ouverture de la porte qui apparut à travers les arabesques décorant le papier peint. Une certaine tension se lisait dans son visage et de fines lignes striaient son front. La fatigue se voyait dans ses yeux.

La jeune femme tendit négligemment sa baguette magique vers la porte d'où elle sortait et murmura :

_- Disparere!_

Les contours de la porte s'effacèrent. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette à côté des verres vides sur la table à café et se laissa tomber dans une bergère en se frottant le front du bout des doigts. Elle regardait le visage sans expression de l'homme en face d'elle, comme si elle attendait une explication. Après quelques instants de silence, elle s'exprima avec une irritation croissante:

- Je me demande sincèrement pourquoi vous m'avez demandé d'assister à cette… petite cérémonie.

L'homme releva un sourcil. La jeune femme réfléchit, tournant autour de son doigt une boucle de cheveux, les lèvres serrées. Elle changea de position, ramenant ses pieds sous elle tout en s'accoudant sur un bras de la bergère et reprit, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres:

- Était-il vraiment nécessaire de jouer au héros aujourd'hui? Pourquoi avez-vous proposé, entre toutes les incantations, un Serment Inviolable? Et le sortilège de _claudaporta _? C'est parfaitement irresponsable! Comment aurais-je pu vous protéger si Lestrange avait décidé de vous attaquer?

L'homme croisa la jambe et commenta d'un ton froid, plein de dédain :

- Je n'avais pas pensé qu'une jeune Auror de votre trempe aurait pu être… (il fit la moue) _effrayée_ par un Serment Inviolable. Pour ma part, j'en sais assez pour ne pas avoir peur de le contracter. Je l'avoue : j'ignorais au départ que je devrais aller jusqu'à cette issue pour convaincre Narcissa et Bellatrix. Mais le plus important est que ma couverture est toujours intacte. Lord Voldemort et les Mangemorts sont encore persuadés que je suis de leur côté. J'ai invoqué silencieusement le _claudaporta_ pour m'assurer de vous protéger. J'ai présumé que vous auriez compris. J'avais tort.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit incrédule : elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en s'exclamant avec vigueur, un frémissement dans la voix :

_- Garder votre couverture intacte_? Voyons, vous n'êtes pas sérieux. C'est une question de bon sens : vous venez de mettre des vies en danger et la vôtre par-dessus le marché sous prétexte d'apaiser la paranoïa de Bellatrix Lestrange. Vous vous êtes présenté à elle comme un espion! Jusqu'à quand pourrez-vous tenir le coup sans vous faire pincer? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes allé si loin pour obtenir cette information sur le jeune Malfoy.

L'homme la regardait avec une indifférence méprisante. La jeune femme s'avança sur le bout du fauteuil :

- Je vais me permettre de vous donner mon avis, Rogue, même si vous vous en fichez éperdument : n'importe quel sorcier au courant de ce qui s'est passé au printemps dernier dans la Salle des Mystères aurait du mal à vous faire confiance après vous avoir vu aujourd'hui en compagnie de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Narcissa Malfoy.

Rogue décroisa la jambe et s'inclina vers elle à son tour. La jeune femme sourcilla lorsqu'il prononça son prénom d'une voix lourde de sarcasme :

- Nymphadora, avez-vous le culot de douter de ma loyauté envers l'Ordre? Je suis pour ma part profondément _touché_ de vous voir sacrifier votre paix d'esprit pour mon sort mais …comment dire?… je suis un peu _étonné _de voir que vous n'avez pas pensé saisir l'occasion de les éliminer.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, alors que Tonks, sur la défensive, se raidissait sur son siège. Rogue reprit, ménageant son effet :

- Je me demande comment le Ministre de la magie réagirait s'il apprenait qu'une de ses Aurors, en plus d'avoir laissé fuir Lestrange de la Salle des Mystères, a désobéi à l'ordre d'abattre à vue? S'il fallait qu'il apprenne qu'il n'y avait entre vous et Lestrange, qu'un misérable sortilège de _claudaporta_… Il me semble que vous prenez de grands risques pour votre carrière en ces temps mouvementés.

Tonks plissa les lèvres, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard :

- Rogue, êtes-vous en train de me faire chanter?

Elle avala sa salive et une vague de culpabilité la submergea. Puis, la fureur montait en elle : cet homme prétentieux, qui ignorait qu'elle venait de lui accorder une protection puissante, essayait de lui mettre sur le dos le désastre au Ministère de la magie. Tonks ne s'expliquait pourquoi Rogue réussissait toujours à aller chercher les émotions les plus troubles en elle. Elle tenta de chasser de son esprit le visage marqué de Sirius qui disparaissait derrière le voile. Le visage de Lupin s'imposa à elle, douloureux et plein de rage. Elle serra les poings et reprit la parole, sa voix pleine d'une fureur contenue.

- Comment osez-vous remettre en question ma sincérité? _Vous_ étiez absent le soir de cette fameuse bataille. _Vous_ m'avez demandé d'agir comme garde du corps ce soir. Si j'avais su qu'il s'agissait de Lestrange, j'aurais amené un autre Auror avec moi! _Vous_ m'avez enfermé à l'extérieur de la pièce. Vous ne vouliez donc pas que je brûle votre_ couverture, _n'est-ce pas? Que croyez-vous que Bellatrix aurait fait si elle m'avait trouvée dans votre salon? Je mettais beaucoup de personnes en danger si je me faisais voir, vous le premier! Je suis convaincue que Voldemort aurait été ravi de trouver les cadavres de deux de ses fidèles serviteurs dans votre maison!

Rogue déposa la revue qu'il tenait et se leva. Il se mit à marcher dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos.

- À vous entendre, jeune fille, je suis plus sombre que Lord Voldemort lui-même. La question avec laquelle je reste est pourquoi une jeune Auror accepte-t-elle se porter volontaire pour une aussi basse besogne? Pour le compte de qui êtes-vous ici?

Le regard de Tonks rencontra soudainement les yeux luisants d'un chat tigré qui l'observait derrière la fenêtre. Rogue marchait lentement, dos à elle. « Attention à ce que vous dites » Tonks sursauta : la voix résonna dans son esprit et elle accrocha un verre qui éclata en miettes lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Rogue se retourna avec une rapidité surprenante :

- Qu'avez-vous dit?

Tonks secoua la tête, un peu trop rapidement.

- Rien. J'ai échappé…Désolée.

Elle se saisit de sa baguette et répara le verre d'un petit coup sec. Rogue traversa la pièce et s'inclina vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Leurs visages étaient tout près l'un de l'autre et Tonks dut réprimer l'envie soudaine de le repousser le plus loin possible. Rogue dit lentement, sa voix sourde se faisant menaçante :

- Je vous ai déjà enseigné, Nymphadora Tonks, et j'ai remarqué que lorsque vous mentez, le bout de votre nez bouge très légèrement. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire parce qu'en sept années, vous m'avez menti plus qu'à votre tour. Qu'avez-vous dit? dit-il en martelant chaque mot.

Tonks se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire bouger son nez.

- J'ai dit que j'étais ici parce que vous me l'aviez demandé. Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela…l'espionnage… risquer votre vie?

Rogue se redressa :

- J'ai mes raisons. Il y a certaines causes plus grandes que nous.

Tonks ne put retenir sa langue :

- Comme protéger la vie de Harry Potter?

Rogue la foudroya du regard.

- Je ne fais pas cela pour _Potter_. L'Ordre du Phénix a des enjeux beaucoup plus importants.

Tonks eut un sourire crispé. Elle se sentait envahie d'une joie maligne. Elle était convaincue que Rogue ne savait pas qu'elle avait une connaissance approfondie de ces enjeux beaucoup plus importants. La voix cria de nouveau dans sa tête : « Non! » Tonks montra les dents :

- Je comprends…Vous parlez de la protection prioritaire de Fabiola Luz?

La réaction de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre : une rougeur malsaine envahit son visage arrogant. Il empoigna l'épaule de Tonks avec rudesse et la repoussa au fond de son fauteuil :

- Que savez-vous?

Tonks gémit sous la douleur de l'étreinte.

- Vous me faites mal! Lâchez-moi tout de suite!

Rogue relâcha sa pression. Il cachait mal la curiosité avide qui l'habitait :

- Qui vous a parlé d'elle?

Tonks massa son épaule endolorie, un avertissement farouche au fond des yeux.

- Je la connais un peu. C'est une Auror, des Services Secrets Magiques. Vous avez dû lui enseigner aussi, je crois.

Rogue dévisagea Tonks. La jeune femme remarqua son trouble et de nouveau, se concentra à garder son nez immobile :

- J'ignore où elle se trouve. Mais on aura besoin d'elle bientôt. C'est une Porteuse et Hermione Granger a…

Rogue fit un geste agacé de la main :

- Oui, oui, je sais. Un maléfice de contamination. Pourquoi Weasley ne l'envoie-t-il pas chercher?

Tonks haussa les épaules, son énergie centrée à garder le contrôle sur son nez.

- Personne ne sait où elle est.

Dehors, le chat tigré descendit souplement du rebord de la fenêtre et se glissa dans un bosquet tout près de la maison. Un passant moldu aurait été surpris de voir sortir, entre les branches et les feuilles, une femme digne d'un certain âge, vêtue d'une longue cape écossaise et d'un bonnet. Elle hâta le pas et saisit à deux mains une vieille bouilloire rouillée cachée derrière un buisson. Un « pop » se fit entendre et le professeur McGonagall disparut.


	9. Aveux et secrets

_Nouveau chapitre en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

**Chapitre 9**

**Aveux et secrets**

En la serrant contre lui dans le placard à balai, Harry avait convaincu Ginny de ne rien révéler à Ron pour le moment : il ignorait comment aborder le sujet avec son meilleur ami et une inquiétude soudaine l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il commença à se demander avec appréhension ce que Madame et Monsieur Weasley diraient s'ils apprenaient que Harry Potter embrassait dans un placard de leur maison leur seule et unique fille.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais certaine que tu ne voudrais rien dire à Ron. C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé ceci, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, en sortant de sa poche un objet ressemblant une sphère aplatie, qui comportait une cavité de la grosseur d'un pouce en son centre.

- C'est un Alertobuzz, dit-elle en enlaçant Harry une dernière fois.

Ginny avait glissé le petit objet dans la poche arrière du jeans de Harry.

Elle en sortit un de sa propre poche.

- J'en ai un semblable. Quand tu veux qu'on se rencontre ici, tu n'as qu'à peser sur le bouton et…

Ginny appuya dans la cavité. Aussitôt, Harry sentit une vibration dans la poche droite de son jeans. Ginny sourit en le voyant sursauter.

- Il y a quand même des avantages à avoir des frères dans les farces et attrapes! C'est une invention inspirée de la technologie moldue, à ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Ils en ont vendu des tas par correspondance cet été.

Le reste de l'été passa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

C'est ainsi que Harry partagea son temps entre le grand air et l'étroit placard à balai. Dehors avec Ron et Hermione, Harry et Ginny jouaient le rôle de leur vie : ils disputaient inlassablement des parties de Quidditch (sans Cognard cette fois, à la demande d'Hermione), en simulant la plus parfaite indifférence l'un pour l'autre. Affronter Ginny au Quidditch était une torture pour lui : Ginny était une joueuse élégante et c'est dans l'action que Harry la préférait. Il ne se lassait pas de la voir voler, ses cheveux roux s'épanouissant comme une corolle autour de son visage lorsqu'elle virait sèchement, ses yeux gris étincelants de combativité quand elle lui disputait le Souaffle. Durant ces semaines dorées de fin d'été, Harry se trouva à plusieurs reprises caché derrière un arbre, sous prétexte de reprendre son souffle, en train d'actionner frénétiquement l'Alertobuzz. C'était terriblement excitant de voir Ginny se retourner lentement vers lui, les joues roses et un léger sourire complice aux lèvres.

Le cœur lui manquait presque lorsqu'il fermait la porte du placard à balai sur eux. Un matin de la fin d'août, alors que Harry enfouissait son nez dans les cheveux parfumés de la jeune fille, ils rirent à voix basse dans la pénombre du placard. Puis ils se regardèrent et leurs visages devinrent très sérieux. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Harry reprenait son souffle, en caressant du doigt la minuscule fossette au creux de la joue de Ginny, celle-ci murmura :

- Je pense que notre cachette a été découverte.

Harry marqua le coup et déglutit:

- Comment…?

Ginny eut un air résigné.

- J'ai surpris Ron ce matin en train de demander à Maman de placer un charme de Silence sur le mur de votre chambre. Il a dit qu'il en avait assez de nous entendre ronfler, Hermione et moi. Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds et à vrai dire, il avait l'air un peu dégoûté.

Harry s'adossa au mur du placard : celui-ci était effectivement contigu à la chambre que Ron et lui partageaient. Harry se passa une main sur la nuque. Il adressa une grimace anxieuse à la jeune fille :

- Je pense que je n'ai plus le choix. Je vais essayer de lui en parler ce soir.

Étendu dans son lit ce soir-là, Harry regardait en direction du plafond avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait gardé ses lunettes sur son nez, pour se sentir moins vulnérable. Il redoutait par-dessus tout la réaction de son ami : Ron, habituellement d'humeur égale et plutôt conciliante, avait une attitude franchement belliqueuse envers les garçons qui s'étaient aventurés à approcher Ginny. Mais Harry n'eut pas à aborder le sujet : à son grand soulagement, ce fut Ron qui se racla la gorge avec embarras et qui chuchota :

- Harry…? Harry, tu dors?

- Hum…non, répondit Harry prudemment.

- Je…Je ne sais pas comment te dire cela, vieux, mais…je crois comprendre que tu aimes bien ma sœur. En fait, j'ai cru _entendre _que tu aimes bien ma sœur.

Harry se sentit rougir : il se mordit les lèvres. Ron reprit, sa voix laissant transparaître un mélange de perplexité et de dégoût :

- J'ai demandé à Maman de mettre un charme de Silence sur ce mur, mais elle ne veut pas. S'il te plaît, ne…n'oublie pas que c'est ma sœur. Embrasse-la tant que tu veux mais…_essaie_ de ne pas trop faire de ces petits bruits…_liquides_... Les images que j'ai en tête…

Ron se frotta les yeux brusquement.

- Je ne veux pas devenir dépendant du philtre d'Amnésie, tu comprends?

Harry réprima son rire, soulagé.

- Compris. Je vais essayer de moins…

Mais Ron avait mis les mains sur ses oreilles. Harry leva une main apaisante :

- D'accord vieux, d'accord.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Ron se tourna sur le côté dans un froissement de draps. Harry reprit à voix basse, cette fois, une intonation espiègle dans la voix :

- Et toi, où en es-tu?

Ron bougonna, la tête dans l'oreiller :

- De quoi parles-tu?

Harry chuchota :

- As-tu parlé à Hermione?

Ron sembla tomber instantanément dans un profond sommeil qui se rapprochait du coma et Harry n'insista pas : il se tourna sur le ventre, ses épaules tressautant d'un rire silencieux. « Un à zéro », jubila-t-il.

La dernière semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard, Harry vit le Terrier se transformer en une ruche qui bourdonnait de départs et d'arrivées. Lupin semblait s'être installé au Terrier de façon permanente, mais passait beaucoup de temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Fred et George quittèrent enfin la maison familiale pour prendre possession de leurs nouveaux locaux de leur boutique de farces et attrapes, sous l'œil éploré de leur mère et la fierté mal dissimulée de leur père. Bill allait et venait, le front plissé d'une ride soucieuse. « Il s'est disputé avec Fleur » chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Harry un matin au petit déjeuner. Tonks était une visiteuse assidue : elle faisait des apparitions discrètes quand Arthur Weasley n'y était pas. Après un bref salut aux adolescents, elle s'entretenait longuement à voix basse avec Madame Weasley et Lupin, les bras croisés. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son regard inquiet : elle jetait fréquemment des regards nerveux à Hermione.

Celle-ci avait encore perdu du poids, malgré les potions de Sérénité que Madame Weasley lui pressait d'avaler matin et soir: son visage s'était émacié et Harry en ressentait un pincement à l'estomac chaque fois qu'il voyait la fièvre brûler dans ses grands yeux marrons. Hermione avait moins d'énergie : elle délaissa le Quidditch pour passer plus de temps dans la bibliothèque à recopier de son écriture élégante des sorts et contre-sorts dans un grand cahier relié. Comme elle passait plus de temps dans la maison, Hermione surprit un après-midi Lupin et Tonks en train de converser à voix basse, dans le couloir menant à l'escalier. Lupin tenait Tonks par les épaules, une expression préoccupée tordant ses traits. Tonks regardait par terre. L'homme avait murmuré, d'un ton de voix qui trahissait sa préoccupation :

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux.

Tonks avait répondu d'un air buté, le regard fuyant :

- Ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est mon métier. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses.

Ils s'étaient séparés avec un sourire crispé lorsqu'ils avaient vu la jeune fille : Hermione aurait toutefois juré avoir vu Tonks s'essuyer les yeux avec la manche de sa robe.

Trois jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard, Harry descendit très tard à la cuisine pour y boire un verre d'eau. Un calme profond régnait dans la maison. Sur le coin de l'immense table en bois de la cuisine, il vit que des piles de livres avaient été posées en pyramides fragiles. Madame Weasley avait confié à Lupin quelques jours auparavant la tâche d'aller chercher les livres pour la rentrée, pour éviter de ne devoir mettre en place un dispositif de sécurité trop complexe pour assurer la protection de tous. Cette mission coïncidait avec la pleine lune et Lupin en avait profité pour s'échapper.

Lupin était donc de retour et il était seul dans la cuisine à cette heure tardive. Il lisait « La Gazette du Sorcier » à la chandelle en tenant distraitement une cuillère au-dessus d'une tasse de thé qui refroidissait. Son visage était pâle et maladif : Harry vit une cicatrice fraîche sur sa joue. Lupin leva les yeux :

- Tiens Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir. Comment vas-tu?

Harry s'assit devant lui avec son verre d'eau.

- Moi ça va, mais vous?

Lupin força un sourire :

- Comme tu peux voir…

Il se dévisagèrent en silence. Harry sentit la tension accumulée depuis des mois monter en lui: il attendait depuis si longtemps de se trouver en face de Lupin. Il se détestait de ne pouvoir rien dire des mille et une questions auxquelles il souhaitait avoir réponse. Harry ne réussit qu'à articuler, d'une voix brève et basse :

- Je m'ennuie de Sirius.

Le visage de Lupin s'assombrit : il laissa retomber la cuillère dans la soucoupe dans un tintement d'argenterie. La flamme de la bougie fit jouer des ombres dans son visage. Lupin baissa les yeux :

- Moi aussi. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est une partie de moi qui est morte ce soir-là.

Harry acquiesça : il comprenait ce sentiment. Il se sentait étrangement réconforté de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul à l'éprouver. Lupin ajouta à voix basse, tout passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux :

- C'est bizarre, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est là, à côté de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu cette impression quand il était bien vivant et emprisonné à Azkaban. Maintenant, il est mort et pourtant je le sens plus vivant que jamais.

Lupin fit une pause. Il reprit la cuillère et la regarda d'un air absent.

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre Harry, mais j'ai toujours pensé que je serais le premier à mourir…à cause de ma condition. Mais James est mort et Sirius…

Harry le coupa, la voix pleine d'amertume :

- …et Queudver est pour ainsi dire mort le jour où il a vendu mes parents à Voldemort. Vous êtes le dernier.

Lupin baissa le visage vers le journal étalé devant lui. Harry frotta de son doigt un nœud dans le bois de la table, la gorge serrée.

Après un moment, Harry demanda :

- Est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix existe toujours?

Lupin releva la tête, son regard perplexe :

- Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question?

- Il n'y a pas eu de réunion cet été.

Lupin rétorqua :

- C'est ce que tu penses.

Harry insista :

- Et?

-Et quoi? Lupin avait un peu d'agacement dans la voix.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Lupin referma le journal ostensiblement. Il parla soudainement très fort, faisant sursauter Harry sur sa chaise

- Eh bien…Je ne suis pas sûr que cela te concerne vraiment.

Harry s'insurgea :

-Quoi? Je…

Lupin lui fit signe de baisser la voix.

- Ça, c'était pour Molly, si elle est à l'écoute. Tu connais ma position, Harry, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir.

Lupin se gratta le menton. Il reprit sur un ton de conspirateur si bas que Harry dut se pencher vers lui pour tout saisir.

- Il se passe beaucoup de choses. Nous avons des décisions importantes à prendre et certains de nos membres…eh bien, _réagissent_.

Harry ne put retenir un rictus méprisant :

- Rogue, j'imagine?

Lupin eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Non, ce n'est pas Rogue. Arthur est certainement le plus affirmé.

Harry ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise :

- Monsieur Weasley?

Lupin hocha la tête, avec l'air de regretter d'avoir trop parlé.

- Il a beaucoup à perdre. Il faut le comprendre, Harry : il a peur pour sa famille. Ils sont tous impliqués dans l'Ordre, directement ou indirectement. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu…

L'homme parut embarrassé.

- Ginny et toi…

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais tenta de rester digne en acquiesçant :

- Oui, je comprends. En fait, je ne sais pas si mon impression est bonne, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de cette Auror…Celle qui doit soigner Hermione. Comment l'avez-vous surnommé? La Porteuse, c'est cela?

Lupin se repoussa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

- Il veut être sûr que tout se passe bien. Harry. Cette Auror…eh bien, tu le sauras bien assez vite, c'est une nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre. C'est une vieille connaissance de Bill et je crois que Tonks la connaît assez bien aussi. Certes, elle n'a pas beaucoup de poids politique, mais elle fait partie des Services Secrets Magiques. C'est toute une prise.

Lupin se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la table. Il paraissait soudainement très excité.

- C'est une sorcière de haut calibre, Harry, et même si elle n'a pas trente ans, elle a vu des choses que toi et moi ne pouvons même pas imaginer. C'est une recrue de choix, mais Arthur se méfie. Les Services Secrets Magiques ne sont pas pour les sensibles et elle n'y fait certainement pas exception.

Un cri terrible s'éleva dans le calme de la maison. Un cri à glacer le sang, à faire dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Au-dessus d'eux, on entendait des voix et des pas qui se pressaient vers la chambre des filles. Lupin leva les yeux vers l'escalier et murmura, la peur au fond des yeux :

- Hermione.


	10. Cris et colères

**Chapitre 10**

**Comme une fleur vénéneuse**

Harry se repoussa sur sa chaise, la peur dilatant ses pupilles. À l'étage du haut, Hermione hurlait : elle semblait en proie à une terreur pure.

L'estomac noué, Harry se leva brusquement et il vit Lupin, le visage résigné, se diriger de son grand pas souple vers l'immense foyer de la cuisine. D'une main leste, l'homme attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Il marmonna quelques syllabes en la laissant s'écouler entre ses doigts et un éclat vert illumina la cuisine : Lupin disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée. Harry s'élança alors dans l'escalier, trébuchant presque dans sa hâte.

Harry courut dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre des filles. Dans la lumière vacillante qui éclairait la pièce, il distingua les membres de la famille Weasley. Madame Weasley tenait une lampe dans sa main gauche, ses yeux trahissant un profond désarroi. Monsieur Weasley, très pâle, avait une expression effarée. Bill tenait sa baguette magique devant lui et secouait la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve. Ron, la bouche ouverte, se tordait les mains. Ils étaient immobiles, comme paralysés, au pied du lit d'Hermione.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Bill, Harry vit toutefois qu'une des Weasley était passée à l'action. Ginny, étendue aux côtés d'Hermione, luttait désespérément pour immobiliser son amie, qui se débattait avec force. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient grands ouverts et vides : un frisson parcourut Harry. Son amie était plongée dans un rêve dont elle ne semblait pouvoir se sortir. Ginny chuchota, une panique grandissante dans la voix, le visage trempé de sueur :

- Hermione, s'il te plaît…

Un sanglot fit vibrer sa voix.

- Je t'en prie, réveille-toi. C'est moi, Ginny. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tout va bien…

Ginny tentait de lui immobiliser les épaules, mais Hermione, faisant preuve d'une force étonnante malgré sa faiblesse des derniers jours, se cabrait en laissant échapper des cris déchirants. Harry se faufila entre les Weasley : sa présence sembla sortir Ron de sa torpeur. En deux pas, celui-ci fut près du lit : Ron attrapa sa sœur par la taille et la souleva pour la déposer en douceur à côté du lit. Voyant où il voulait en venir, Harry réussit à saisir les chevilles d'Hermione. Évitant les gestes désordonnés de son amie, Ron agrippa fermement ses épaules. Il lui parla doucement, un accent désespéré dans la voix :

- Je t'en supplie. Réveille-toi…

Bill pointa enfin sa baguette magique vers le corps agité de spasmes de la jeune fille.

_- Serenitas_!

Un nuage doré entoura brièvement Hermione, dont le corps se détendit instantanément. Si elle semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil, son visage montrait encore des traces de sa souffrance : ses paupières frémissaient imperceptiblement et ses lèvres tremblaient. Harry fut bouleversé de voir une grosse larme couler sur sa joue.

Harry relâcha son étreinte et se redressa. Ginny, lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry à travers ses larmes, se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'élança étroitement : son corps tremblait violemment sous l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

Bill s'approcha du lit. Il mit une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ron, qui maintenait toujours fermement les épaules de la jeune fille :

- Relâche-la, vieux. Elle est calme maintenant.

Ron obéit, sans quitter du regard le visage frémissant d'Hermione. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Bill contempla à son tour Hermione.

- C'est beaucoup de magie pour une seule nuit et pour une seule personne. Elle va être calme pour une heure ou deux, mais après…il faudra faire autre chose, dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à son père.

Arthur Weasley regardait par terre, les lèvres serrées. Molly étouffa un sanglot en posant la lampe sur la commode. Elle murmura faiblement, en prenant la main sans force de la jeune fille :

- Je lui ai pourtant donné trois doses de potions ce soir, comme me l'avait recommandé Rogue.

Bill sursauta :

-Trois doses? Mais c'est beaucoup trop!

Une voix sévère s'éleva, coupante :

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une connaissance approfondie des philtres de Sérénité, Bill. Vos résultats dans mes cours ne le laissaient pas présager.

Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, enveloppé d'une longue cape poussiéreuse, une expression mécontente figeant ses traits. Il tenait à la main un petit sac de voyage en cuir. Derrière lui, Lupin tentait de reprendre son souffle. Un silence de plomb accueillit sa présence.

* * *

Harry se raidit, envahi par une rage mal contenue: de toutes les personnes auprès desquelles Lupin aurait pu aller chercher du secours, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était Rogue qui se tenait devant lui. Seule Molly s'approcha de Rogue en lui tendant les bras. Harry sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit le léger mouvement de recul de son professeur de potions.

- Severus, j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez dit…J'ai triplé la dose. Elle ne va pas bien.

Rogue sourcilla et répondit d'une voix doucereuse, aux inflexions condescendantes :

- Je suis sûr que vous avez tout fait ce qui est en votre _pouvoir_ pour aider Miss Granger. Lupin m'a dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Peut-être puis-je ajouter quelque chose à son traitement. Laissez-moi l'examiner.

Rogue échangea avec Harry un regard à la limite de l'hostilité et le bouscula un peu pour s'approcher d'Hermione. Arthur fixait Lupin, son mécontentement bien visible. Lupin secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et dit à voix basse, toutefois suffisamment fort pour que Harry puisse entendre :

- Dis ce que tu voudras, Arthur, je m'en fiche. Cette fille est très malade. Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence : le maléfice de contamination se réveille malgré les potions que Molly lui prépare. J'ai pensé que Rogue, avec sa connaissance de la magie noire et des potions, pourrait peut-être alléger ses douleurs, en attendant…

Arthur ne le regardait déjà plus. Il fit un pas vers le lit :

- Que pouvez-vous faire?

Rogue ouvrit le petit sac de voyage avec une lenteur délibérée. « Le salaud », pensa Harry, ses yeux se plissant de fureur. « Il aime le pouvoir que cela lui donne.» Rogue daigna regarder Monsieur Weasley et dit, un sourire froid jouant sur ses lèvres :

- Puis-je avoir davantage de lumière? Je vais faire ce que je _peux_, Arthur. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que seule une Porteuse pourra faire le travail. Il serait peut-être temps de partir à sa recherche…

Rogue fit une petite grimace de satisfaction en voyant blêmir Monsieur Weasley. Le professeur de potions s'agenouilla à côté du lit et tendit la main vers le front d'Hermione. Une main puissante, constellée de taches de rousseur, lui attrapa le poignet : les yeux de Ron laissaient transparaître une pointe de menace. Harry fut surpris d'entendre Ron, dans un grondement sourd, murmurer:

- Ne lui faites pas mal.

Rogue sembla pris au dépourvu une courte seconde: il retira ensuitesa main avec brusquerie. Il haussa la voix :

- Voyons, qu'est-ce que ces idioties? Je ne me suis pas déplacé pour…Je suis ici pour aider votre…_amie_, Monsieur Weasley. Laissez-moi travailler.

Arthur intervint :

- Ron, je t'en prie. Ne complique pas les choses.

Rogue posa la main sur le front d'Hermione, et claqua la langue en signe de désapprobation. Il palpa son cou avec une certaine délicatesse. Harry était heureux que Hermione ne soit pas consciente : il frémissait simplement à voir Rogue ausculter son amie. Rogue jeta un regard distrait en direction de Molly Weasley :

- À quel endroit l'impact du maléfice a-t-il eu lieu?

Harry sentit Ginny remuer contre lui. La jeune fille répondit à la place de sa mère, d'une voix tremblante :

- Si je me souviens bien, je crois que c'est ici.

Ginny pointa son propre abdomen, à dix centimètres au nord de son nombril.

Sous le regard très attentif de Ron, qui semblait prêt à mordre à tout moment, Rogue replia quelques centimètres du haut du pyjama d'Hermione. Il ne put retenir une expression étouffée. Harry et Ginny se penchèrent pour mieux voir. Molly Weasley étouffa un gémissement incrédule. Lupin, Bill et Monsieur Weasley échangèrent un regard bref.

Une marque de la grosseur d'un Vif, d'un violet profond veiné de noir, tranchait sur la peau blanche de l'abdomen d'Hermione. Harry cligna des yeux : la marque ressemblait à une fleur rare des livres de botanique de son ami Neville, une fleur vénéneuse dont les pétales s'épanouissaient en ondulant et en frémissant. La marque pulsait faiblement, au rythme de la respiration de la jeune fille. Lupin demanda, la voix tendue :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Rogue, as-tu déjà vu cela? Je…Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable.

Rogue, pensif, contemplait la blessure magique. Même si Harry détestait Severus Rogue de toutes les molécules de son corps, le fait de le voir sans mots le terrifia : Harry sentit la peur s'infiltrer en lui, comme un torrent d'eau glacée. Il s'agrippa à Ginny.

Rogue dit d'une voix tellement dénuée de sarcasme qu'elle ne semblait pas la sienne :

- Savez-vous depuis combien de temps elle a cette marque?

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre : un _crac_ annonçant une arrivée par transplanage se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Harry entendit le bruit de quelqu'un se cognant sur quelque chose puis une voix féminine chuchoter :

- Aïe…Arthur, Molly, je suis sincèrement désolée de transplaner dans votre chambre à cette heure, mais…

Lupin appela :

- Tonks, ils sont ici!

Tonks arriva en courant. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise en les voyant tous réunis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus largement lorsqu'elle vit Rogue. Harry surprit la lueur de défi qui anima les yeux de son professeur de potions. Tonks reprit contenance :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au lit et elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit la marque violette sur le pauvre corps d'Hermione.

Arthur Weasley l'attrapa par un bras :

- Que fais-tu ici? Je croyais t'avoir dit…Molly Weasley laissa échapper un cri :

- Arthur! Je t'en prie…

Tonks dégagea son bras avec douceur. Harry remarqua la profonde tristesse dans son visage. Sans quitter Arthur du regard, elle sortit de sa cape un parchemin plié en quatre, scellé. Elle le tendit à Monsieur Weasley :

-C'est un message de Dumbledore.

Monsieur Weasley lui arracha le parchemin des mains. Il l'ouvrit avec des gestes secs et précis. Il lisait silencieusement, son visage marquant le coup. Tonks trépignait : elle paraissait furieuse et les pointes de ses cheveux violets s'étaient teintées de rouge. Elle s'exclama :

- Cela suffit, Arthur. Il n'y a plus d'autres solutions possibles. Dumbledore dit que tout est sûr. Laisse-moi aller la chercher maintenant…

Arthur Weasley regarda sa femme, qui lui lançait un regard suppliant. Il regarda longuement Harry, Ginny, puis Bill. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Ron : celui-ci semblait n'avoir rien entendu de la conversation. Il caressait d'une main distraite les cheveux d'Hermione, étalés sur l'oreiller comme une couronne. Son regard était fixé sur le visage de son amie.

Arthur reprit, sa voix maintenant cassante :

- Je me plie donc aux ordres de Dumbledore. Va chercher cette Auror.

Tonks soupira :

- Par Merlin, enfin…

Elle ferma les yeux et dans un _crac_ assourdissant, la jeune femme se volatilisa. Harry n'aurait pu le jurer, mais dans le tumulte du départ de Tonks, il lui sembla entendre la voix de Rogue répéter :

- Enfin.


	11. Une Porteuse dans une allée sombre

**Chapitre 11**

**Une Porteuse dans une allée sombre**

Tonks transplana au fond d'une ruelle sombre encombrée d'ordures. « Les Moldus sont vraiment dégoûtants » songea-t-elle, poussant du pied une boîte de carton. Elle s'accroupit derrière une grosse poubelle débordante de détritus. La jeune Auror rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur ses cheveux bleus et baissa le menton pour dissimuler son visage. Du bout des doigts, elle fit glisser sa baguette magique hors de sa ceinture et la serra fermement. La chaleur dubois souple dans sa main la réconforta. Son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine : Tonks commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces missions en solitaire, parallèles à ses activités officielles, mais ce soir, l'attente la glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Au cours des dernières semaines, Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'être patiente. Sans remuer un cil, Tonks lui avait rétorqué qu'il y avait un monde de différences entre patience et _patience_. Le vieil homme avait ri, comme si elle lui avait raconté une bonne blague. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il lui avait remis le parchemin pour Arthur Weasley, un brin de malice dans la voix :

- C'est ta _patience_, Tonks, qui est aujourd'hui récompensée.

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber. « Bravo, c'est vraiment parfait pour l'ambiance », murmura-t-elle, en réajustant sa cape autour de ses épaules. Elle bougea un peu, à la recherche d'un semblant de confort. Le lampadaire de la rue traçait sur le sol de l'allée une ligne de lumière diffuse. Tonks, assise sur ses talons derrière la poubelle, surveillait l'entrée de la ruelle. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité : elle ferma son esprit pour s'assurer d'être bien seule avec ses pensées.

Elle avait brisé, dans les derniers mois, _toutes_ les règles de confidentialité qui protégeaient les dossiers des employés du Ministère de la Magie, dans le but de trouver de l'information sur celle qu'elle attendait ce soir. Si le Ministère venait à se rendre compte qu'elle avait réussi à contourner les sortilèges de Silence et qu'en plus, _elle donnait des renseignements à un groupe extérieur de résistance dont en plus elle faisait partie_, elle se retrouverait seule face au Magenmagot pour détournement de l'information magique. Tonks se mordit la lèvre : passer quatre années à Azkaban ne faisait pas partie de ses projets à moyen terme.

Tonks chassa cette éventualité de son esprit. Même si Dumbledore, en lui confiant cette mission sans en aviser l'Ordre, lui avait promis toute sa protection, elle savait qu'elle risquait gros. Elle l'avait fait pour…Pourquoi, pour qui faisait-elle tout cela, au juste? Tonks essuya une goutte d'eau qui coulait sur son visage : elle pensa successivement à Dumbledore, à sa mère, à Harry, à Sirius, à Hermione…Tonks s'attendrit quelques instants sur le visage grave et inquiet de Lupin, sur la façon qu'il avait de lui saisir le bras pour lui dire quelque chose d'important. Elle fit un effort de volonté et le repoussa fermement de ses pensées. Fabiola Luz allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Tonks avait connu Luz à Poudlard : elle se rappelait vaguement de son visage, une petite bouille expressive et énergique aux yeux presque incolores. Leurs rapports avaient toujours été polis, même si Tonks n'appréciait guère les Serpentards et leur avait fait la guerre plus souvent qu'à son tour. Tonks l'avait revue lorsqu'elles étaient en formation pour devenir Auror et l'énergie qui émanait de Luz s'était magnifiée : son pouvoir de Porteuse s'épanouissait. Tonks avait perdu sa trace par la suite : Luz avait été recrutée très rapidement par les Services Secrets Magiques et leurs routes ne s'étaient plus recroisées depuis.

À son grand désarroi, le dossier que Tonks avait tant pris de risques à fouiller ne lui avait pas permis d'en apprendre vraiment plus. Il ne contenait que très peu d'informations, sinon que l'Auror Fabiola Luz était, comme Tonks le savait, une des six sorcières certifiées « Porteuse » du Royaume-Uni. Tonks apprit également que Luz avait été blessée grièvement au cours de la fameuse rébellion des Détraqueurs d'il y a trois ans, alors qu'elle avait été envoyée en mission à Azkaban. L'essentiel de la mission avait toutefois été classée sous un sortilège _SuperSilencium_ que Tonks avait vainement tenté de déjouer, sans succès.

Un bruit de pas léger sur le trottoir à quelques mètres de sa cachette la ramena à la réalité. Tonks bougea la tête pour mieux distinguer l'entrée de la ruelle. Une silhouette féminine, de taille moyenne, sembla hésiter un moment sur le trottoir puis s'engagea d'un pas rapide dans l'allée sombre, dans sa direction. Tonks vit une main gantée sortir de la cape : la main tenait une baguette magique pointée vers le sol. Cette femme était prête à se défendre. Tonks inspira un bon coup et murmura prudemment:

- Phénix.

La femme s'arrêta net. Tonks resta silencieuse, derrière la poubelle, tout en essayant de distinguer son visage. La silhouette lui répondit en chuchotant d'une voix rauque, comme brisée d'avoir trop crié:

- Tonks, est-ce bien vous?

Tonks se redressa lentement et contourna sa cachette de fortune. Elles se firent face, sur la défensive. Tonks ne put dissimuler, à son grand embarras, une expression de surprise teintée d'horreur : on pouvait lire sur le visage blafard de Fabiola Luz la nature périlleuse des missions qui lui avaient été confiées.

Une longue cicatrice blanche prenait naissance à la naissance de sa narine gauche et barrait sa lèvre supérieure. Trois petites marques en formes de croissant de lune creusaient le haut de sa joue droite, tout près de sa tempe. Le col brodé de sa robe ne cachait pas tout à fait une fine cicatrice rose vif, qui semblait toute récente. Luz retira le capuchon de sa tête : une masse de cheveux bouclés, rassemblés sur la nuque, brillaient d'un éclat fauve dans la lumière de la rue.

Tonks se vit dévisagée par les yeux presque sans couleur de sa collègue Auror. Tonks se sentit étrangement étourdie : l'énergie qui se dégageait de la jeune femme était puissante et Tonks voyait des étoiles. Luz tendit une main gantée pour attraper le bras de Tonks. Elle eut un petit sourire sans joie :

- Je sais, je sais…La profession ne m'embellit pas.

Tonks balbutia, le visage en feu :

- Je…je suis désolée. Je suis un peu surprise, c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à…

Luz rit doucement :

- À quoi vous attendiez-vous? Entrer dans les Services Secrets Magiques, c'est dire adieu à toute vanité. J'ai tous mes membres et en soi, cela relève presque du miracle, vous en conviendrez.

Tonks esquissa un sourire tremblant. Elle se raffermit sur ses jambes et s'enquit :

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?

La Porteuse acquiesca gravement :

- Le message qu'on m'a transmis fait état d'une maléfice de contamination. C'est plutôt rare de nos jours. Vous m'y menez?

Tonks sortit de sa poche une tasse en faïence, un Portoloin non déclaré que Dumbledore avait fabriqué plus tôt. Les deux jeunes femmes posèrent la main sur le Portoloin et disparurent dans un éclat de lumière.


	12. PaxLumina

**Chapitre 12**

_**PaxLumina**_

Assis en tailleur sur le lit de Ginny, le dos appuyé au mur, Harry sentait ses jambes s'engourdir : il encercla ses genoux de ses bras. Il bougeait avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, dont le dos était lové contre sa jambe. Harry contempla son visage chiffonné par l'inquiétude : elle murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, puis se frotta la figure d'un geste absent : ils attendaient depuis plus d'une heure maintenant le retour de Tonks. Le désespoir le gagnait.

Il observa Lupin, appuyé contre la porte, les yeux cernés puis Bill, qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains derrière le dos, sa baguette magique passée dans la ceinture de son pyjama. Harry trouvait qu'ils cachaient bien mal leur inquiétude. Ron avait bordé Hermione avec des gestes lents et restait prostré à côté du lit, la tête entre les mains. Ron n'avait pas dit un mot depuis plusieurs minutes et Harry ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage : il crut qu'il s'était endormi. Hermione, toujours inconsciente, respirait bruyamment, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Son corps était agité de spasmes à intervalles réguliers, ses mains se contractant comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie.

Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient quitté la pièce pour parler librement loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Dans un coin de la chambre, Rogue avait transformé le coin de la commode en un laboratoire de potions improvisé. Il mélangeait depuis une heure, dans une grande coupe en cristal, d'infimes quantités d'ingrédients.

Quelques petites gouttes qu'il puisait dans de minuscules fioles, des miettes finement râpées de ce qui semblait à Harry de la racine d'Arbre à Dragon : Rogue semblait profondément concentré et il procédait à la mesure des ingrédients dans un tout petit dé à coudre, avec un soin presque maniaque. Ses lèvres marmonnaient des mots que Harry ne saisissait pas. Un léger nuage de fumée ou une étincelle de lumière jaillissait parfois de la coupe, mais Rogue restait imperturbable. Le maître de potions prenait périodiquement la coupe entre ses mains, faisant rouler le liquide rouge dans le gobelet. Il reniflait la potion avec précaution, puis reposait la coupe : il sortait ensuite de nouveaux ingrédients de son sac de voyage, dont le contenu semblait inépuisable.

Harry le regardait avec suspicion: il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant à voir Rogue travailler en silence, ses mains survolant la potion avec précision. C'est pourquoi Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Lupin se racler la gorge :

- Elles arrivent.

On entendait en bas plusieurs voix se mêlant en ce qui ressemblait à un accueil. Bientôt, Harry entendit les pas dans l'escalier monter vers la chambre. Harry secoua doucement Ginny et Ron releva la tête vivement. Rogue eut un violent frisson.

Lupin eut un sourire soulagé à l'endroit de Tonks, qui entra la première en s'accrochant dans ses pieds. Une vague odeur d'ordures parvint au nez de Harry. Lupin fronça le nez : Tonks haussa les épaules :

- Je n'ai pas _choisi_ le lieu de rencontre. Mais je l'ai finalement trouvée.

C'est alors qu'entra à sa suite une femme à l'aspect sinistre. Harry était silencieux et un peu étonné : elle ne correspondait en rien à l'image qu'il s'était faite d'une Porteuse. Il imaginait une femme maternelle, au visage avenant, un peu comme Madame Pomfresh et son sourire rassurant. Or, la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait rien de chaleureux.

Son allure était étonnante : la finesse de sa mise contrastait avec son visage balafré, qui la vieillissait prématurément. Elle se déplaçait avec une certaine grâce, mais on devinait qu'elle était tout en muscles et en nerfs. Harry sentit Ginny s'accrocher à son bras : les yeux de cette femme étaient d'un bleu tellement clair qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient incolores. Son visage couturé était entouré d'une chevelure un peu en désordre d'une couleur indéfinissable : Harry n'aurait pu dire si la jeune femme était blonde, brune ou rousse. Harry fut frappé par ce qui émanait de la jeune femme : un mélange de douleur, de force et de tristesse infinie. Il avala sa salive avec nervosité.

Luz regarda d'abord Ron, dont le dos fut agité de frissons, puis ses yeux pâles croisèrent ceux de Harry. Il songea que regarder cette femme dans les yeux était comme de contempler le soleil en hiver : il eut d'abord une impression glaçante de froid puis la chaleur picota son visage et ses yeux. Il maintint son regard quelques instants, puis n'y tenant plus, il détourna les yeux.

Molly et Arthur, le visage fermé, fermèrent le cortège. Bill contempla la nouvelle venue avec une expression indéchiffrable :

- Fabiola?

La jeune femme retira sa cape en un mouvement fluide et la laissa tomber par terre, sans cérémonie. Elle retira ses gants lentement, un à un, et Harry vit avec un malaise grandissant que ses mains étaient terriblement abîmées. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce pour regarder Bill. Harry sentit Ginny se raidir quand la voix brisée de la jeune femme s'éleva dans la pièce:

- Bonsoir Bill. Cela fait bien longtemps.

Bill acquiesça. Harry vit de la compassion dans ses yeux et une étincelle de quelque chose qu'il ne fut pas en mesure d'identifier. Bill s'approcha d'elle, prenant une de ses mains pâles entre les siennes :

- Je ne croyais pas te revoir vivante.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

Fabiola Luz retira doucement sa main, sa voix éraillée teintée d'ironie. La jeune femme regarda ensuite Lupin, avec une certaine curiosité dans le regard :

- Vous êtes Lupin …le loup-garou, c'est bien cela?

Harry vit les lèvres de Tonks se serrer imperceptiblement. Lupin hocha la tête et enfonça plus profondément les mains dans ses poches, son regard rivé sur la Porteuse.

- Fabiola. Heureux de savoir que vous avez pu quitter vos dangereuses missions pour vous joindre à nous.

La voix coupante de Rogue s'était élevée dans la chambre. La jeune femme tourna lentement sur elle-même. Elle constata, la voix dénuée d'expression :

- Severus Rogue. Je ne savais pas que vous daigneriez vous déplacer pour un maléfice de contamination.

Le visage de Rogue s'empourpra légèrement. Tonks se murmura à elle-même, toutefois assez fort que pour les autres entendent :

- Vous vous connaissez donc…

Luz se frotta les mains ensemble, comme pour les réchauffer. Ses yeux détaillaient le visage étrangement exalté de Rogue :

- Vous pourriez dire que Rogue me connaît, c'est exact.

Une rougeur malsaine monta au visage du maître de potions. Harry se demanda à quoi ce dialogue énigmatique pouvait bien rimer.

Luz contourna le lit et posa sa main couturée sur l'épaule de Ron, qui frémit. Elle dit, avec autant de douceur que le pouvait sa voix rauque, ses yeux pâles rivés sur Hermione :

- C'est votre amie.

Harry nota que c'était une affirmation plutôt qu'une question. Ron secoua la tête silencieusement. Luz reprit, en s'agenouillant à côté de Ron :

- Je peux l'aider. Je vais toutefois vous demander de vous écarter d'elle.

Ron, comme dans un rêve, se releva péniblement et prit place à côté de Ginny, qui serra son bras avec affection. Tous firent un pas en avant pour regarder l'Auror repousser doucement la couverture.

La voix inquiète de Molly se fit entendre :

- Elle a été atteinte à l'estomac. Elle a une sorte de…une sorte de marque violette.

Luz ne semblait pas porter attention aux respirations précipitées qui l'entouraient : les yeux fermés, elle laissait flotter ses mains à quelques centimètres du corps d'Hermione. Elles bougeaient lentement, comme à la recherche de la blessure. Harry avala de nouveau sa salive en la voyant tracer avec ses mains avec précision le geste que le Mangemort avait fait avec sa baguette magique. Luz, d'une main légère, découvrit la blessure d'Hermione. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha la marqueet Hermione frémit dans son sommeil agité. Le dégoût s'entendait dans sa voix éraillée :

- Dolohov…Ce salopard.

Harry ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise :

- Comment…comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

La jeune femme se retourna : il fut de nouveau frappé par son aspect ravagé et il vit soudainement les trois petites marques en forme de croissant de lune sur le haut de sa joue. Il se rappela les propos de Tonks au sujet des cicatrices engendrées par le maléfice de contamination. Harry balbutia :

-Il vous l'a déjà conjuré.

Les yeux sans couleur de Fabiola Luz restèrent impassibles, les yeux fixés sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry :

- Vous comprenez vite, Harry Potter. Effectivement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis en contact avec une de ses…œuvres. Je ne connais que quelques sorciers assez cruels pour conjurer un maléfice de contamination avec cette puissance sur des sorciers mineurs. Maintenant, ne m'approchez pas sous aucun prétexte.

La jeune femme se leva et d'un geste ample, elle fit tourner sa baguette magique autour de sa tête, en disant d'une voix forte :

_- Duoprotego!_

Harry cligna des yeux : autour d'Hermione et de Fabiola Luz, l'air s'était mis à vibrer. Il ne voyait plus aussi clairement ce qui se passait. Elles étaient comme dans une bulle argenté et Harry avait l'impression que l'air en était brouillé. À l'autre bout de la pièce, il vit Tonks accrochée au bras de Lupin, se frottant les yeux de sa main libre. Harry se rassura : il n'était pas le seul à penser que ses yeux lui jouaient de mauvais tours. Arthur Weasley avait pris sa femme dans ses bras. Rogue fit un pas en avant. Luz s'exprima sèchement, sa voix rauque comme étouffée par la bulle de protection :

- Faites un pas de plus et je vous stupéfixe. Ne contaminez pas mon espace. Vous allez la tuer.

Bill agrippa fermement le bras de Rogue pour le tirer en arrière et celui se laissa faire, le visage fermé.

Harry ne voyait pas l'expression de la jeune femme, mais il la vit pencher la tête vers Hermione, sa baguette magique pointant la marque violette. Elle parut soudainement très jeune et sans défense. Harry l'entendit murmurer d'une voix étouffée :

- _Paxlumina_!

La lumière intense qui envahit la pièce fit crier Harry malgré lui : d'abord, une fumée violette brillante enfuma la bulle de protection que Luz avait conjurée. Il plissait les yeux, tentant de voir ce qui s'y passait. Il ne voyait que la jeune Auror, le corps arqué vers l'arrière, _s'imprégner_ littéralement de la fumée. Harry sentit la peur déferler en lui :c'était horriblede voir cette femme absorber le maléfice de Dolohov volontairement. Harry sentit l'urgence de bouger, de lui porter secours : Ginny retenait fermement son bras, ses ongles se creusant sans sa chair. Puis une lumière puissante, brillante, douloureuse éclaira la pièce violemment et le força à se protéger les yeux.

Harry entendit des cris dans la pièce, puis la pénombre revint brusquement et la bulle éclata dans un « pop » tonitruant. Fabiola Luz se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du lit d'Hermione. Harry bondit jusqu'à elle et posa sa main sur son épaule : il la retira brusquement avec un cri de douleur. L'épaule de la jeune femme était brûlante. Luz leva une main apaisante vers Harry :

- Tout va bien. Ne me touchez pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Harry vit une ombre de fumée violette au fond de ses yeux incolores. Elle dit lentement :

- Cette fille est forte. Donnez-lui deux jours et elle sera sur pied.

Le visage d'Hermione semblait transformé : un peu de couleur était revenu à ses joues et elle battit des cils. Ron s'agenouilla auprès de sa tête, comme impatient de lui voir ouvrir les yeux. Rogue tendit la coupe de cristal pleine de liquide rouge à Fabiola Luz, au-dessus du corps apaisé de la jeune fille. L'Auror le regardait sans douceur, le visage fermé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Potion de Pureté.

La jeune femme cilla enfin et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle en avala le contenu en de longs traits. Son visage s'apaisa. Elle tendit la coupe vide au maître de potions, les yeux fermés en une expression de soulagement.

- Merci.

- Hmmm….

Hermione gémit. Molly Weasley attrapa sa main et eut une exclamation de surprise:

-Oh! La blessure a disparu.

Harry contempla la peau maintenant parfaitement blanche du ventre de son amie. Seule une petite cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune subsistait, veinée de rose. Fabiola Luz se redressa péniblement et laissa sa place à Ginny. Celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux, caressa la main de son amie avec douceur :

- Tout va bien, Hermione. C'est fini.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et frissonna. Madame Weasley rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Ron lui souriait, les yeux brillants. Hermione le regarda longuement et soupira :

- Victor.

Harry vit le visage de Ron se vider de son sang. Ron se releva si brusquement que Ginny tomba à la renverse et il quitta la pièce en bousculant Tonks et Lupin. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard consterné.


	13. La victoire de Viktor

_Merci à Hybride1 (à qui je dois l'idée du premier paragraphe de ce chapitre ; )), à Funnygirl0531, à Larme d'ange, à Eiliss et à Phany pour leurs reviews. C'est vraiment plaisant de savoir que vous êtes là : D_

_J'écoutais « Summertime » de Janis Joplin, en écrivant ce chapitre (si cela peut vous donner une idée de mon état d'esprit : ))_

_C'est une coupure voulue par rapport aux derniers chapitres, car je pense qu'une bonne dose d'angst est nécessaire ici. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le bon ton – suis-je trop fleur bleue, trop cérébrale? Rassurez-moi ou aidez-moi à me remettre sur la bonne voie! _

_--MysticScribe--_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

**La victoire de Viktor ?**

Après le départ précipité de Ron, Tonks empoigna Luz par le bras, comme si elle était pressée de la mettre à l'abri. Harry entendit une succession de bruits sourds provenant de la chambre des garçons : quelqu'un frappait sur le mur avec violence et Harry fut aussitôt convaincu que ce n'était pas la goule du grenier qui faisait des siennes. Bill passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et sourit tristement :

- Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Ron avant qu'il ne casse tout.

Harry remarqua que son regard alternait entre Fabiola et Rogue, qui parut tout d'un coup se réveiller d'un songe. Bill sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose : il tourna finalement les talons et partit vers la chambre des garçons. En silence, Arthur Weasley fit un signe de tête à sa femme et le suivit.

La Porteuse était silencieuse : elle remettait ses gants, un doigt à la fois, avec beaucoup de soin, les yeux fixés sur Hermione qui reprenait lentement ses esprits. Fabiola se dégagea enfin de Tonks pour saisir la cape qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le sol : la jeune femme l'ajusta sur ses épaules, en un geste décidé. Harry fit un pas vers Luz qui recula d'un pas. Harry leva une main, celle qui portait une marque rouge témoignant de la chaleur du contact avec l'Auror :

-Elle est guérie? Complètement?

Harry sentit la brûlure du regard glacial de la jeune femme. Ses yeux pâles brillaient d'une faible lueur dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle murmura doucement, si bas que Harry dut incliner la tête vers l'avant pour saisir ses paroles:

- Elle est aimée, elle vivra.

Rogue avait rassemblé d'un geste ample ses fioles et les avait enfouies, dans un tintement de verre dans son vieux sac de voyage en cuir. Il drapa sa cape autour de lui et s'adressa d'une voix onctueuse à la jeune femme aux yeux pâles, en appuyant sur son nom de famille :

- Bon retour, _Luz_. Peut-être nous ferez-nous l'honneur d'une autre visite bientôt?

Harry fut étonné de voir presque de la gaieté dans les yeux brillants de l'Auror. Sa voix brisée était neutre, mais Harry vit ses sourcils s'arquer dans une expression vaguement ironique:

- Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, _Rogue_.

Le maître de potions la regarda, interdit : dans un grand mouvement de cape, il quitta la pièce, sans un regard pour les autres. Lupin cligna de l'œil à Harry et il suivit Tonks et Luz qui sortirent à leur tour. Harry était songeur : il n'était pas sûr de vouloir imaginer le type de lien qui pouvait exister entre son professeur de potions et cette jeune Porteuse. En fait, il éprouvait un vague malaise de ressentir une certaine sympathie pour cette femme à l'allure si dure.

Harry resta seul avec Molly Weasley et Ginny au chevet d'Hermione. Les bruits sourds dans la chambre des garçons s'étaient arrêtés. Madame Weasley mit une main apaisante sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Allez, Hermione… Ma chérie, ouvre les yeux maintenant.

Hermione souleva avec difficulté les paupières. Elle eut un sourire incertain à l'intention de Molly et pressa la main de Ginny faiblement. Ses grands yeux bruns, soulignés de cernes sombres, devinrent humides en voyant Harry. Il s'approcha d'elle et il prit son autre main avec affection. Le regard d'Hermione erra dans la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Elle finit par demander d'une voix enrouée :

- Où est Ron?

Molly avait lancé un regard d'avertissement à Ginny qui ouvrait déjà la bouche : Madame Weasley força un sourire contraint sur ses lèvres serrées :

- Il est parti pour quelques minutes, ma chérie. Veux-tu quelque chose à manger?

* * *

Si Harry avait vécu les dernières semaines de l'été baignant dans un halo doré de bonne humeur et de profond contentement, à embrasser Ginny et à vivre dans l'excitation de leurs rencontres clandestines, il venait de se heurter durement cette nuit-là à une réalité qu'il avait momentanément oubliée : le désespoir d'avoir deux amis qui s'entendaient parfois comme chien et chat.

Les deux derniers jours au Terrier avant la rentrée à Poudlard se transformèrent en cauchemar. Harry se retrouva souvent immobile sur le palier de l'étage du Terrier, au cours de ces deux journées, tiraillé entre son désir de s'assurer que son amie allait bien et celui de réconforter Ron, qui passait de longues heures à l'extérieur, à dégnomer le jardin avec une énergie pleine de rage.

Ron s'était métamorphosé en un animal grognon, ne répondant que par monosyllabes à tous ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole. Dans le jardin florissant des Weasley, Harry se tint prudemment à ses côtés, hors de la trajectoire de ses lancers. Il se racla la gorge :

- Alors Ron… Ça va?

Ron ne répondit pas : d'un geste puissant, il lança de toutes ses forces la créature couinante qu'il venait d'arracher à la terre. Harry eut un sifflement admiratif :

- As-tu pensé t'entraîner sérieusement? J'ai entendu parler d'un lanceur de gnomes professionnel qui fait dans les mille Mornilles par compétition…

Le regard sombre de Ron éteignit tout espoir de tenir une conversation légère. Harry poussa un caillou du pied : il décida de cesser de tourner autour du pot et mentit avec un certain aplomb.

- Je crois qu'elle a dit _victoire_.

Ron arracha une touffe de mauvaise herbe sans piper mot. Harry estima que ce silence était de bon augure :

- Elle t'a demandé quand elle s'est réveillée. Elle avait l'air de souhaiter sincèrement te voir.

Ron jeta la poignée d'herbes folles dans un tas. Sa voix était rauque :

- Je suis vraiment stupide. J'ai pensé cet été que…

Ron ravala ses paroles : il attrapa une bêche et l'enfonça plus profondément dans la terre. Il tournait le dos à Harry, son gilet trempé de sueur collant contre son dos. D'une voix étouffée, Ron reprit :

- Hermione a revu Krum cet été.

Harry grinça des dents, partagé entre éprouver de la compassion pour son ami et une envie furieuse de secouer Hermione pour lui demander à quel petit jeu elle jouait.

- Quand?

Ron se laissa tomber sur le sol, se passant le dos de la main sur le front, pour essuyer la sueur qui collait ses cheveux.

- Au début de l'été. Elle a passé deux semaines chez lui, en Bulgarie. Je l'ai appris parce que ses parents me l'ont dit quand j'ai utilisé le félétone…

- Le téléphone, corrigea distraitement Harry, son esprit faisant les liens à toute vitesse.

- Comme tu veux, reprit Ron d'un ton morose.

Il enfouit ses mains dans la terre.

- Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Elle ne sait même pas que je sais. J'ai vraiment essayé d'être…_gentil_ avec elle, tu sais.

L'estomac de Harry se serra : il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces d'être _gentil_ avec Cho Chang l'an dernier et il n'avait réussi qu'à la faire fuir. Harry pensa lui révéler ce que Hermione lui avait déclaré le soir de son anniversaire mais il se mordit la langue en songeant à la colère d'Hermione si elle venait à apprendre qu'il avait trahi la confidence. Ron retomba dans son mutisme. Harry ne put que répéter, d'une voix un peu trop convaincue :

- J'ai vraiment entendu _victoire_…

* * *

Au deuxième étage du Terrier, Hermione se repoussa nerveusement du cadre de la fenêtre qui surplombait le jardin. Elle se frotta les yeux, mortifiée. Ginny, à genoux par terre, amusait Pattenrond avec un bout de ficelle. Hermione frémit :

- J'ai dit Viktor?

Ginny leva les yeux et pendant un court instant, ses yeux gris se remplirent d'un reproche à peine voilé. Elle claqua la langue, sourit d'un air encourageant et contempla son amie.

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. C'est le seul argument qui tient.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans sa direction, son visage marqué par l'anxiété.

- Je ne voulais pas…C'est sorti tout seul…Fred et George me l'ont dit et ils ont raison : je gâche toujours tout! s'exclama-t-elle en assénant un violent coup de pied à la malle qu'elle était en train de remplir.

Ginny leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Arrête de te flageller. Il va passer sa colère sur les gnomes et ensuite, lorsqu'il sera épuisé, tu l'attraperas dans un coin et tu lui parleras. Je te prête mon placard à balai.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues :

- Que va penser Harry?

Ginny repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière avec une expression indéchiffrable :

- Ce n'est pas avec Harry que tu veux sortir, non? Il travaille fort pour convaincre Ron qu'il n'a pas entendu ce qu'il a entendu, même si à mon avis c'est une cause perdue. Je pense que tu devrais mettre tes énergies sur Ron. S'il devait apprendre que tu as embrassé Krum…

Hermione rougit de confusion. Sa voix était tendue :

- C'est Viktor qui m'a embrassé. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais bien, mais en amie seulement. C'est vraiment clair pour moi, Gin, je ne ressens pas…

Ginny la coupa, en plissant les yeux avec une certaine irritation :

- Je sais, je sais. Pour mon frère, tu seras coupable, peu importe ce que tu lui raconteras. Je n'en peux plus, Hermione. Tu es mon amie, je t'adore, _mais parle-lui_, qu'on en finisse.

Ginny sortit de la pièce, le chat dans les bras. Hermione resta seule, plongée dans ses pensées, frottant du bout des doigts, à travers son gilet, la petite cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur son estomac.

Dans un mouvement décidé, elle s'accroupit souplement et fouilla dans la malle à la recherche d'un album relié. Elle caressa la maroquinerie du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit : sur la photo de la première page, Ron lui souriait en plissant les yeux, le bras autour des épaules de Harry, qui ajustait ses lunettes en riant. Ils portaient ces chapeaux parfaitement ridicules de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Hermione posa deux doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir un voyage vers Poudlard sans parler à Ron. Hermione ferma l'album brutalement. « Lui parler, c'est facile », songea-t-elle. « Ce sont les propos à tenir qui me causent problème. »


	14. Si le Chicaneur le dit

_Nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_--MysticScribe--_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 **

**Si « Le Chicaneur » le dit, c'est que c'est vrai**

Le départ pour Poudlard se fit dans le plus grand désordre : malles, hiboux, balais, chat et adolescents à moitié endormis s'entassèrent pêle-mêle dans une voiture moldue enchantée empruntée au Ministère de la Magie par Arthur Weasley, qui ne desserra pas les lèvres ni les mains du volant tout au long du trajet. Molly Weasley avait pris la décision de rester au Terrier. Harry, un peu mal à l'aise, avait senti le soulagement de la mère de Ron de les voir partir, lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé : elle lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, tout en déplissant du bout des doigts le collet de sa veste :

- Merci d'arranger tout ça. Et prends soin de ma fille.

Harry avait dégluti, les oreilles rouges, un poids au fond de l'estomac, en jetant un regard nerveux vers Ron et Hermione qui regardaient dans des directions opposées. Arranger tout ça _comment_? Il eut soudain envie de demander à Madame Weasley de le garder auprès d'elle quelques jours de plus.

Harry ne se sentait guère mieux à présent, coincé entre ses deux amis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Ginny avait pris place sur le siège avant et tournait la tête fréquemment vers Harry, avec un regard oscillant entre l'exaspération et la panique. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la voiture et Harry se mit à espérer : et s'ils étaient obligés de se diviser pour ne pas être assis dans le même compartiment?

* * *

« On n'a pas le temps! Hermione! » cria Harry en montant dans le Poudlard Express.

Hermione achetait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à un crieur sur le quai : elle piqua un sprint en direction du train, qui commençait à s'ébranler. Harry tendit la main pour l'aider à se hisser dans le wagon. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour chercher Ron des yeux, il se retrouva plutôt à quelques centimètres du visage de Ginny. Harry avala sa salive :

- Alors, on s'assoit à quel endroit?

Ginny se gratta la tête et soupira à voix basse :

-Vous avez besoin de parler, je crois.

Harry sentit la frustration monter en lui.

- _Nous_ avons besoin de parler…Tu veux dire que tu nous fuis, oui.

Le regard de Ginny se durcit.

- J'aimerais voir mes amis. Je ne les ai pas vus de l'été. Ces deux-là, je les ai vus suffisamment ces derniers jours. Si tu ne veux pas rester avec eux, viens avec moi alors.

Harry hésita : suivre Ginny ou rester avec Hermione, qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation? Un peu honteux, Harry murmura d'une voix penaude, en posant sa main sur le bras de Ginny :

- Je suis désolé. Je vais rester ici. Ne peux-tu pas venir nous rejoindre…

Ginny lui fit un sourire bref :

-Je vais voir. Bonne chance, lui murmura-t-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Harry vit s'éloigner la crinière flamboyante et pesta intérieurement contre ses deux amis. Il sentit une main fraîche se glisser dans la sienne : ses yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui le contemplait avec un air suppliant.

- S'il te plaît Harry, ne me laisse pas seule.

Harry serra brièvement la main de son amie puis il la retira précipitamment de la sienne. Une autre chevelure rousse venait d'attirer son attention.

Ron avait pris plusieurs pas d'avance devant eux et Harry le vit se tourner vers la fenêtre d'un compartiment avec un sourire si éclatant que Harry s'arrêta sur place, stupéfait devant son changement brutal d'humeur, faisant trébucher Hermione à sa suite :

- Luna! Neville! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous?

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard interloqué en marchant à sa suite dans le corridor. Harry sentait le souffle de son amie sur sa nuque. Hermione semblait bien décidée à ne pas le quitter d'une semelle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du compartiment, Harry et Hermione jetèrent un œil curieux à l'intérieur : Luna Lovegood agitait la main à leur attention, coiffée d'un chapeau cloche vert orné d'un petit oiseau de plumes jaunes qui gazouillait alors que Neville Londubat feuilletait un livre ayant vraisemblablement connu des jours meilleurs. Ron s'était déjà assis et il lança un regard plein de défi à Hermione, qui soutint son regard avec un aplomb qui fit frémir Harry. Luna fit un geste ample et ses yeux rêveurs s'éclairèrent :

- Harry, Hermione, venez vous asseoir ! On sera un peu serré, mais cela ne devrait pas vous déranger. Vous êtes des amis intimes, après tout.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes : avec un reniflement incrédule, elle se glissa à côté de Neville, qui lui montra aussitôt l'image de ce qui ressemblait une plante carnivore.

Harry resta debout quelques instants, étourdi par les propos toujours légèrement embarrassants de Luna : il jongla un court instant avec l'idée de prendre ses jambes à son cou, avant de capituler en s'asseyant aux côtés de Ron. Luna tourna une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts :

- Je ne sais pas si tu as lu ceci, Harry, mais je l'ai conservé pour toi.

Elle lui tendit une feuille de parchemin journal pliée en quatre. Harry la déplia lentement. Hermione demanda, un brin de suspicion ironique dans la voix :

- Est-ce un article sur les Ronflaks cornus vampires?

Luna secoua la tête : l'oiseau de plumes s'accrocha au bord de son chapeau en pépiant.

- Bien sûr que non! Un Ronflak cornu vampire…Où vas-tu chercher cela? Ils possèdent une protection contre ce type d'agression.

Hermione se repoussa vers le fond de la banquette en plissant le nez d'un air dégoûté. Harry sentit Ron frémir à ses côtés : il retenait à grand peine un sourire en regardant Luna. Harry parcourut rapidement la feuille de parchemin. Son front se creusa d'un pli. Hermione se pencha :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry?

En guise de réponse, Harry se gratta le front et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il lut à haute voix l'article découpé du « Chicaneur » :

_« La prophétie perdue : la nouvelle chasse aux chimères du Ministère ?_

_Notre taupe au Ministère de la Magie rapporte d'inquiétantes nouvelles._

_Une source très bien informée nous rapporte que l'incident violent s'étant soldé par la mort de Sirius Black au printemps dernier semble avoir plongé le Ministère dans une recherche frénétique d'informations au sujet de deux prophéties qui ont disparu de la Salle des Mystères. Cette information a été démentie avec (trop?) véhémence par le Ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge._

_En effet, le Ministre, qui a dû rendre des comptes au Magenmagot au sujet du saccage indescriptible du département des mystères, chercherait à retrouver le contenu de ces deux prophéties. Après réparation des 380 prophéties brisées lors de cet événement, il n'a pas été possible de mettre la main sur les deux prophéties en question, liées vraisemblablement ensemble l'une à l'autre par un sortilège de Complémentarité, si on se fie aux registres top secret du département des mystères (comment y avons-nous eu accès? Le Chicaneur est le seul journal à braver la loi pour obtenir la nouvelle.). On chuchote à tue-tête dans les bureaux du Ministère qu'une de ces deux prophéties concernait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom et le Survivant (i.e. Harry Potter – pour plus d'informations, voir en page 10) -_

Luna interrompit Harry, une main replaçant le petit oiseau sur son chapeau.

- Je n'ai pas gardé l'article à ton sujet. Je ne crois pas que tu aurais appris grand-chose sur toi.

Ron contempla Luna avec une certaine admiration et hocha la tête : un tic nerveux faisait frémir sa lèvre supérieure. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient fixés sur Harry et l'encourageaient à poursuivre. Harry croisa le regard intéressé de Neville et reprit après un petit soupir :

- Où en étais-je? Voilà :_ « Notre source nous a confirmé que la première prophétie a été brisée, même si les pièces n'ont pas été retrouvées. C'est la seconde prophétie disparue qui retient l'attention des hauts gradés du Ministère.. Les rumeurs disent que Fudge a secrètement affecté plusieurs Aurors à la recherche de cette prophétie : certains murmurent que c'est beaucoup d'agitation pour un simple objet perdu et un gaspillage des fonds publics. Les spéculations vont bon train sur le contenu de la prophétie disparue et de son lien potentiel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Si Le Chicaneur le dit, c'est que c'est vrai! »_

- C'est tout? s'exclama Neville, levant les sourcils.

- Un sortilège de Complémentarité? s'étonna Ron, en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Harry. Hermione répondit sèchement :

- Oui. (Ron eut l'air d'avoir avalé une couleuvre) J'ai lu en quelque part qu'on peut lier des objets ensemble si un objet est indispensable à l'autre.

Luna appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre :

- Mon père dit que c'est la première fois qu'il entend parler d'un sortilège de Complémentarité qui lie deux prophéties. Il m'a dit que c'était assez difficile à faire.

Hermione lança un regard curieux à Luna :

- À faire? T'a-t-il expliqué pourquoi?

Luna secoua la tête à regret :

- Non, il a dû quitter la maison rapidement à cause d'un coup fumant au sujet du trafic de dragons en Scandinavie. Je lui demanderai pourquoi, si tu penses que c'est important.

Neville referma son livre et se pencha vers Harry : il frappa amicalement le volume contre le genou de Harry et soupira, abattu :

- J'y ai pensé tout l'été, Harry. Je m'en veux d'avoir brisé la prophétie. Tu aurais pu en savoir plus et peut-être même avoir des indices sur le lien qui existe entre toi et Volde…bien, Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry remua, mal à l'aise :

-Ce n'est pas grave, Neville, tu t'en fais pour rien.

Une autre prophétie. La première lui semblait déjà bien assez lourde. Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps pendant les vacances à peser les avantages et les inconvénients de révéler le contenu de la prophétie à Ron, à Hermione et à Ginny.

Il se sentait tiraillé : partager ce qu'il savait, avouer tout, peut-être même pleurer et baver un peu sur l'épaule de ses amis sa peur de devoir affronter Voldemort pour en libérer le monde? Ou encore serrer les dents pour affronter son destin comme le héros que tout le monde semblait penser qu'il était? Un frisson traversa sa nuque : il regarda ses bras musclés et hâlés par le jardinage et songea que les muscles n'avaient rien à voir avec le courage.

Il émergea de ses pensées, surpris par le silence qui régnait dans le compartiment. Neville et Ron le fixaient la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Luna jouait avec une longue mèche de cheveux, ses sourcils froncés en une expression sérieuse que Harry ne lui avait jamais vue. En croisant le regard d'Hermione, Harry ressentit comme une décharge électrique : il comprit qu'elle savait. Elle savait qu'il ne leur avait pas tout dit. Hermione semblait parfois lire dans ses pensées. Une lueur inquisitrice joua dans ses prunelles : la jeune fille s'avança sur son banc et se pencha vers lui. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, quand Harry, soulagé, entendit une voix sèche s'élever du corridor.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger et Miss Lovegood. Joli chapeau. Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Londubat. C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir.

Minerva McGonagall se tenait bien droite sur le pas de la porte, une liasse d'enveloppes à la main. Un sourire traversa son visage comme le soleil apparaît en novembre. Elle retrouva son sérieux et poursuivit, un sourcil levé :

- Je suis étonnée, Miss Granger de ne pas avoir reçu de hibou de votre part cet été.

Hermione regarda le professeur McGonagall avec inquiétude :

-Est-ce que je vous avais promis de vous envoyer…Oh, les résultats de B.U.S.E.!

La dame d'un certain âge réussit à cacher son sourire derrière un rictus sévère.

- Le Département de l'évaluation des capacités magiques a été un peu bouleversé par ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. Je vous remets donc vos résultats. Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Neville…elle tendit les enveloppes énergiquement aux étudiants concernés. Je vous attends dans mon bureau lundi pour établir votre horaire. À bientôt.

Dans un froissement d'étoffes, la professeure quitta le compartiment. Hermione regardait l'enveloppe sur ses genoux, livide. Ron déchira énergiquement la sienne. Harry soupira et entreprit de l'ouvrir avec précaution. Une cocarde dorée tomba sur ses genoux.

* * *

Dans une salle de classe de Poudlard, un peu plus tard…

_La femme secoua la tête, ses sourcils froncés en une expression incrédule. La colère faisait vibrer sa voix rauque. Elle agitait un exemplaire du « Chicaneur »._

_- Je ne peux pas croire que vous passez ce type d'information à une feuille de chou comme le Chicaneur. C'est un risque énorme pour vous et pour moi! Pourquoi avoir dévoilé maintenant qu'il y a une deuxième prophétie?_

_L'homme de haute taille se leva et contourna le bureau : il s'avança vers elle, les sourcils froncés, le regard profond. La femme fit un pas en arrière. Il dit d'une voix basse et insistante, une main impérieuse sur le bras délicat de la femme :_

_- C'est le moment. Il faut qu'il la cherche, il faut l'attirer hors de ses retranchements. Nous tissons la toile pour que la mouche s'y perde._

_Dans un geste souple, il tendit la main devant lui. Dans sa paume large et griffée de milliers de petites lignes, une sphère dorée y luisait faiblement. La femme contempla l'objet, médusée. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers l'objet :_

_- Vous avez …Cette prophétie m'appartient. Le contenu est à moi._

_L'homme ramena la sphère vivement derrière son dos. Il caressa du regard le visage tendu de la femme._

_- Plus maintenant, j'en suis désolé. À ce que j'ai compris, vous en avez fait le serment de nous la remettre._

_La lèvre inférieure de la femme trembla un peu. Elle avala sa salive :_

_- Qui sait que vous avez la prophétie en main?_

_L'homme eut un sourire grave, apaisant. La femme soupira et porta une main tremblante à ses cheveux, en un geste empreint de nervosité._

_L'homme retourna s'asseoir derrière le bureau. Il croisa les doigts et y posa le menton._

_- Faites-moi confiance. Tout est en place. Il est maintenant temps que cette prophétie se réalise. Il voudra savoir quelle est cette arme supplémentaire dont nous disposons._

_- Avec toutes les conséquences que cela entraînera…murmura la femme, la gorge serrée par l'émotion._

_L'homme et la femme se regardèrent longuement. Les yeux transparents de la femme s'emplirent de larmes. L'homme la regarda avec une certaine tendresse qu'il dissimula derrière la rudesse de sa voix:_

_- Fabiola, nous nous préparons tous à cela depuis 16 ans. _

_La jeune femme secoua la tête avec force, en signe d'acquiescement, en tordant ses mains gantées._

_Le nuit tombaitsur Poudlard. _


	15. Un nouveau professeur de DCFM

_Très long chapitre : vous me le pardonnerez, je l'espère!_ _Vous aurez peut-être besoin de relire le chapitre 9 – mettant en vedette Rogue, Tonks et un animagus, ainsi que les dialogues Rogue-Luz des derniers chapitres, question de vous resituer dans cette intrigue._ _Je dois encore vous torturer avec ce début de chapitre. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

**Un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal**

- Je crains que vous ne preniez à la légère mes préoccupations, Albus. Je me permets de vous réitérer mon inquiétude. Je sais que cette décision n'est pas de mon ressort, mais je persiste à croire qu'il aurait été mieux de protéger Fabiola à distance pour laisser Severus en dehors de tout cela.

On entendait au loin la rumeur grandissante de centaines de jeunes voix, excitées et rieuses, qui se préparaient à assister au banquet de la rentrée. Dans sa salle de classe, Minerva McGonagall baissa brusquement la tête et replaça la pile de livres sur sa table de travail avec une économie de gestes. Elle se redressa brusquement, lissant le bas de son corsage avec application.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le petit miroir sur pied au coin de sa table de travail : elle sortit quelques pinces de sa poche pour fixer les mèches folles qui s'échappaient de son chignon sévère. Le professeur Dumbledore la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas lire, dans ses gestes précis, la tension qui l'habitait.

Le vieux sorcier regarda sa collègue attacher une dernière mèche de cheveux, puis ajuster son chapeau de sorcière avec une coquetterie qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Il alla s'asseoir en silence au premier pupitre à sa droite, se repoussant sur le dossier de la chaise, les mains croisées, son visage parfaitement serein. Sa voix trahissait un léger amusement, malgré le sérieux de ses propos.

- Ce que vous me révélez ne me surprend guère, je l'avoue. Je me doutais bien que vous ne seriez pas en accord avec ma décision. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt? Pourquoi prendre l'initiative d'espionner l'un de vos collègues? Cela ne vous ressemble pas, Minerva.

Dumbledore tapa trois petits coups sur le pupitre, d'un doigt inquisiteur. Il ajouta, la malice se lisant dans ses yeux bleus :

- Devrais-je me méfier de vous, moi aussi? Me suggérez-vous de regarder dans les placards ou derrière les rideaux avant de me coucher?

Le professeur McGonagall contourna la table et descendit de l'estrade, se mouvant avec une agilité étonnante pour une femme de son âge, ses talons presque silencieux sur les dalles de pierre ancienne. Elle se frotta les mains comme pour les réchauffer. Elle luttait visiblement avec elle-même pour retenir des paroles plus vives :

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Albus. Vous _savez_ que Rogue a un lourd (elle hésita un instant) _passé_ avec Fabiola Luz. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous croyez qu'il est nécessaire de provoquer des événements en donnant à cette pauvre fille le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur Dumbledore la regarda avec insistance. Le professeur McGonagall y vit un encouragement à poursuivre. Elle crut bon d'ajouter d'une voix basse et véhémente en se penchant vers lui :

- Albus, il a _failli_ la tuer. Il n'a pas fait exprès, je sais. Mais souvenez-vous tout de même de ce soir où il …

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança imperceptiblement sur sa chaise, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. McGonagall sentit son agacement transparaître à travers l'attitude détendue qu'il avait adoptée.

- Faites attention à ce que vous affirmez. Il est parfois difficile de dire qui est _réellement_ la victime et qui est le bourreau. Je ne suis certainement pas en mesure de juger Severus dans cette affaire. De toute façon…

- Voyons, vous le connaissez encore mieux que moi! Rogue est un feu qui couve sous la braise. ..

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil : McGonagall poursuivit en déposant une main sur le pupitre :

- Vous savez qu'il est capable du pire comme du meilleur quand ses sentiments sont en jeu. Regardez ce qu'il a fait à Lupin, il y a deux ans!

Il agita la main pour balayer les protestations qui montaient aux lèvres de sa collègue.

- Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour Fabiola. Je suis toujours étonné de voir à quel point vous êtes encore farouchement attachée à vos étudiants préférés.

McGonagall se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retint un geste d'impatience : Dumbledore eut l'impression fulgurante de revoir devant lui la jeune femme vive et sérieuse qui offrait ses services avec aplomb pour le poste de professeur de métamorphose. Il tapota sa main affectueusement :

- Vous l'avez dit, Minerva, je connais Severus beaucoup mieux que vous. Je me permets de nuancer vos propos. _Dans le passé_, Rogue a été capable du pire. Il est capable du meilleur _maintenant. _Fabiola sera un excellent professeur et je suis convaincu que Severus saura composer avec cette situation. Je préfère les avoir tous les deux près de moi. Des bruits commencent à courir au Ministère de la Magie.

McGonagall serra les lèvres.

- À cause de cette prophétie qui a été perdue?

Dumbledore laissa échapper un gloussement :

- Depuis quand lisez-vous « Le Chicaneur »?

Le professeur McGonagall garda le silence. Dumbledore redevint sérieux. Il se leva et, s'inclinant au-dessus du pupitre, il posa les mains sur les épaules de la femme qui se dressait, raide et sèche, devant lui. Sa voix était grave et urgente : McGonagall ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son dos lorsqu'elle dénota une inflexion dans la voix du directeur, un nuage presque menaçant, si léger qu'elle crut avoir mal entendu :

- Vous _devez_ me faire confiance, Minerva.

Il garda un instant ses yeux rivés aux siens, puis dans un grand mouvement de robes, il quitta la pièce d'un pas alerte.

* * *

_« Cher Harry,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà loin. J'ai dû effectuer une livraison à Poudlard et j'ai pris l'initiative, avec l'assentiment du Professeur Dumbledore, de t'écrire un petit mot pour te souhaiter une belle année. J'ai pris la liberté de déposer l'enveloppe sur ton lit. Envoyer du courrier par hibou est de plus en plus risqué : fais attention à ce que tu laisses partir de Poudlard._

_Je me sens terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te parler de Sirius plus tôt cet été. Je te promets que nous en reparlerons. Je sais que tu dois avoir des tonnes de questions à me poser à son sujet. Mets ma lâcheté sur le compte de ma peur irrationnelle de voir s'évaporer les souvenirs qui me restent en les partageant avec d'autres._

_R. Lupin_

_P.S. Tu auras un nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du mal cette année. S'il te plaît, sois attentif à ce qui sera enseigné. Le contenu du cours a été, disons, « adapté » par le professeur Dumbledore. Promets-moi de prendre tes études au sérieux._

_P.P.S Détruis ce parchemin. »_

Harry soupira et enfonça le bout de parchemin dans sa poche. Il verrait à le détruire après le banquet. Il se remit en marche, accélérant le pas. La rumeur des voix se rapprochait maintenant. Il opta pour le raccourci du couloir longeant la salle des trophées.

Ses pensées dérivèrent : le reste du voyage avait été atroce. Harry grimaça en songeant à l'expression butée que Ron afficha lorsque Hermione avait annoncé qu'elle serait préfète encore cette année, sa voix vibrante de fierté. Ron avait accroché son insigne à son uniforme, sans rien dire, son visage fermé. Par la suite, Lunas'était miseà parler sans arrêt, comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter le mutismedes uns et des autres. Elle avait enfoncé le dernier clou du cercueil en posant une main pressante sur le genou de Ron, la sollicitude faisant luire ses yeux rêveurs :

- Tu as l'air tellement triste.

Ron avait serré les lèvres et s'était levé comme un ressort. D'une voix neutre, il avait évité de regarder Luna en face:

- Eh bien, c'est maintenant le temps pour moi d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux étudiants de première année.

Il avait quitté le compartiment en catastrophe, butant contre la porte, jurant à voix basse. Après avoir regardé le sol avec insistance, Hermione avait relevé la tête brusquement, une expression décidée au fond des yeux. Elle s'était élancée à sa suite. Harry ne les avait pas revus du voyage.

Harry était furieux. Ginny n'avait même pas cru bon de partir à sa recherche. « Puisque c'est comme ça, je reste ici » pesta intérieurement Harry, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que Neville et Luna lui disaient. Il avait passé le reste du voyage, vautré sur la banquette, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, maussade, à ressasser les pires moments de son été.

À présent, Harry laissait glisser son regard sur les plaques commémoratives et les photos : il s'arrêta un moment devant le visage ravi de son père, qui soufflait une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. _James Potter, capitaine – Attrapeur- Gryffondor. _Ses doigts effleurèrent le bouton représentant le Vif d'or sous les armoiries de Gryffondor, qu'il avait attaché au revers de son uniforme. Il était maintenant capitaine. Comme son père.

Harry sourit brièvement au visage rayonnant de son père : il sentait qu'il aurait dû être heureux de l'honneur qui lui était décerné. Un poids au fond de son estomac l'empêchait toutefois de savourer ce moment. Harry avait envie de hurler : il désirait tant de choses qui semblaient aujourd'hui lui échapper. Il désirait que Ron et Hermione redeviennent comme avant, il désirait Ginny tout près de lui ici et maintenant, il désirait parler à Sirius tout de suite, il désirait se sentir calme, en contrôle, heureux. Il examina le visage séduisant de son père et une bouffé d'envie lui serra la gorge. Il envia son père d'avoir vécu à une époque pacifique, sans danger imminent qui menaçait ses moindres gestes. À ce moment précis, Harry désirait plus que tout être insouciant et ne vivre que dans la seule crainte de se faire pincer quand il rôdait dans le château la nuit tombée.

Morose, Harry reprit sa marche en regardant distraitement les visages des autres capitaines des équipes gagnantes de la Coupe des quatre maisons.

_Maurice Mesmer, capitaine – Gardien - Poufsouffle_

_Joseph Felino, capitaine – Batteur- Poufsouffle_

_Arthur Brillant, capitaine – Attrapeur- Gryffondor…_

Les visages de jeunes hommes et plus rarement de jeunes femmes, se succédaient, dans un tourbillon de sourires et de regards empreints de fierté.

… _Charles Brown, capitaine – Poursuiveur - Serdaigle_

_Fabiola Luz, capitaine – Attrapeur - Serpentard_

_Dimitri Savant, capitaine – Batteur - Serpentard_

_Mistika Scripto, capitaine – Gardien - Poufsouffle_

_Charles Weasley, capitaine – Gardien - Gryffondor_

Harry s'arrêta net. _Fabiola Luz_.

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard grave et pâle de la jeune fille de son âge qui souriait timidement sur la photographie. Sans cicatrices, son visage était agréable, charmant presque. Sur la photo, elle glissait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Les boucles brillantes auréolaient son visage et retombaient souplement sur sa cape verte de l'équipe de la maison Serpentard. Harry ressentit un malaise : à la différence des autres étudiants sur les photos, dont le visage n'exprimait que la fierté et la morgue d'avoir gagné, une certaine douleur durcissait ses traits. Harry songea un instant qu'elle avait l'air de _savoir_ que sa vie ne serait pas un jardin de roses.

- Harry, dépêche-toi !

Au bout du couloir, Hermione criait presque, faisant des grands gestes de la main. Harry quitta à regret sa quiétude et s'avança vers elle à grands pas. Il voyait l'épinglette identifiant les préfets briller sur le revers de son uniforme. Tout près d'elle, Ron se tenait avec un certain embarras. Harry serra les dents.

À son grand soulagement, il lui apparut assez rapidement que ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient en partie réconciliés : Hermione s'accrocha à son bras gauche alors Ron pressait son coude droit pour le guider vers la grande salle. Ron souffla dans son oreille :

- On a quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important? demanda Harry, en prenant place à la table de Gryffondor, sous le regard nerveux de Ron.

Harry chercha Ginny du regard et il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur : un peu plus loin, Ginny, _sa petite amie_, conversait avec animation avec Dean Thomas. Sa gorge s'assécha et il détourna les yeux, la fureur se déployant en lui comme de l'encre sur un parchemin.

Harry avala brusquement sa salive et avant que Ron ait pu reprendre son souffle et articuler un seul mot, Hermione affirma :

- Il y a un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ron sursauta :

- Non, Hermione voyons, ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait lui dire…

Hermione haussa les épaules et désigna du menton la grande table des professeurs au fond de la salle.

- C'est pourtant vrai.

Avant même que Harry et Ron puissent se tourner pour voir qui Hermione pointait ainsi, le Professeur Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains deux fois, et une marée de silence déferla dans la Grande Salle.

Harry se tourna vers l'avant, la rage au cœur, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas dévisager Ginny. Il tenta de feindre de l'intérêt et de la curiosité pour savoir qui était ce nouveau professeur. Il apercevait le chapeau noir du Professeur McGonagall, tout juste à la droite de Dumbledore, puis le professeur Binns, le minuscule professeur Flitwick, Hagrid qui lui envoyait la main frénétiquement, le chapeau extravagant du professeur Trelawney, l'air renfrogné de Rogue …Son cœur fit un bond.

Fabiola Luz était assise à la grande table des professeurs, ses cheveux tirés en un chignon strict, qui la rendait encore plus austère. Son visage couturé était sérieux et un pli creusait son front. Ses yeux balayaient la grande salle. Harry eut l'impression que la jeune femme dévisageait chaque étudiant et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire crispé quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. La jeune femme hocha imperceptiblement la tête en sa direction. Puis les yeux de la jeune femme dérivèrent vers Ron et elle lui adressa un demi-sourire qui le fit rougir. Hermione se pencha en marmonnant :

- Son visage me dit quelque chose.

Ron lui souffla :

- C'est la Porteuse.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds :

- C'est elle? Par Merlin, elle a l'air sinistre. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé comme cela.

Harry fronça les sourcils et réalisa soudain que son amie n'avait jamais vu la guérisseuse. Hermione se tortilla un peu sur le banc pour mieux voir. Ron répliqua vivement:

- Elle n'est pas sinistre, elle est …différente.

Harry reporta son attention sur le discours de Dumbledore :

- …et bien sûr, nous sommes ravis de l'accueillir parmi nous. Je vous la présente donc avec chaleur et vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit : Professeur Fabiola Luz.

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir avec vigueur, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La jeune professeure Luz avait l'air profondément embarrassée. Le directeur poursuivit son discours, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Vous verrez rapidement que le Professeur Luz est une sorcière de grand talent et je suis certain que nous apprendrons tous et toutes beaucoup d'elle. Et maintenant, il est grand temps de procéder à la répartition pour accueillir comme il se doit nos nouveaux étudiants.

Pendant que le Professeur Mc Gonagall s'approchait de l'avant de la tribune pour appeler les nouveaux, Harry murmura :

- Elle était chez les Serpentard. J'ai vu sa photo dans le couloir aux trophées.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. Ron secoua la tête, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

- C'est impossible. Elle n'a pas l'air d'une Serpentard, elle…

Hermione lui coupa la parole :

- Tu en es sûr? Pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore voudrait-il embaucher un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui soit issu de cette maison? C'est un poste stratégique, non?

Harry haussa les épaules. Si Dumbledore avait une stratégie pour choisir ses professeurs, on pouvaitaffirmersans se tromper qu'ellen'avait guère donné de résultats positifs dans les dernières années

Devant, Luz applaudissait mollement Jenkins, Bertie qui alla joindre les rangs de Poufsouffle. Ron se gratta le nez et répéta :

- Non, elle n'a _pas_ l'air d'une Serpentard.

Hermione eut un soupir d'exaspération :

- Et de quoi a l'air une Serpentard, je te le demande?

Harry vit Ron réfléchir silencieusement à la question: Ron en train de penser sérieusement était un tableau en soi. Les sourcils froncés, un doigt sur les lèvres, il finit par parler :

- C'est difficile à dire. Elle comprend…des choses. Elle s'intéresse aux gens.

Hermione adressa un regard incrédule à Harry et glissa ironiquement :

- Je me demande si tu peux être moins clair. En tous cas, moi je la trouve positivement glaçante. J'espère que j'aurai la chance de la remercier de m'avoir guérie, mais…

Harry n'écoutait plus : en applaudissant Wernicke, Laurie qui s'asseyait radieuse à la table de Gryffondor, son attention fut attirée par l'expression mauvaise de Rogue. Ses yeux sombres fixaientLuz : son visage était crispé, presque tordu. Comme si elle avait senti les yeux de Rogue sur elle,le nouveau professeur tourna la tête lentement en sa direction et soutint son regard, en continuant d'applaudir. À ce qui parut à Harry de longues secondes, les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard lourd, chargé d'électricité. L'imagination de Harry se mit à cavaler.

_

* * *

__Est-ce que je réussis à vous intriguer?_

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser tomber! Je vous assure que vous saurez tout dans mon histoire sur __le lien entre Rogue et Luz, l__a prophétie et le lien__avec Harry_

_Je crois que le prochain chapitre – le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal- vous plaira. Il est déjà écrit, je devrais donc pouvoir le mettre en ligne sous peu._

_Merci à l'avance à tous ceux qui revieweront!_


	16. Potdevin, échanges et Venatus

**Chapitre 16 **

**Pot-de-vin, échange discret et _Venatus_**

Harry passa le repas à débattre avec Hermione et Ron des liens possibles entre Rogue et Luz.

- Ils se détestent, c'est évident, dit Ron en engloutissant une bouchée énorme de purée de pommes de terre.

Hermione le regarda, la bouche pincée en une expression vaguement dégoûtée.

- Il ne faut pas s'emballer, tempéra la jeune fille, portant à ses lèvres son verre de jus de citrouille. Rogue n'a jamais aimé les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, pour des raisons bien évidentes. N'importe qui serait furieux de se faire refuser un poste année après année.

Avant que la jeune fille puisse réagir, Ron se pencha au-dessus de la table et sa grande main effleura le front d'Hermione, qui resta interdite sous le toucher. Il se rassit avec un hochement de tête connaisseur, reprenant sa fourchette :

- Hermione, tu dois faire quelque chose pour cette fièvre. Tu es en train de dire que tu plains Rogue.

Harry rit de soulagement en voyant Hermione se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un sourire : avec espièglerie, elle jeta un bout de pain qui atteignit Ron au front puis qui retomba sur la table. Ron le saisit du bout des doigts et l'enfourna aussitôt, sous les yeux incrédules de la jeune fille. Ron mâcha avec application et finit par dire :

- Ce serait drôlement bien de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose cette année dans ce cours, maintenant que nous sommes délivrés d'Ombrage.

Hermione reposa son verre sur la table et émit un reniflement méprisant.

- Tu crois vraiment que l'on va apprendre d'une Serpentard la _défense_ contre les forces du mal?

Harry repoussait distraitement les petits pois dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. Il releva brusquement la tête, éclairé par une idée soudaine :

- Il me semble que le professeur Lupin m'a dit que Bill la connaissait bien. Tu crois qu'il nous dirait ce qu'il sait d'elle?

Ron haussa les épaules :

-On ne perd rien de demander. Je suis sûr qu'il va nous dire que personne n'aime Rogue et que Rogue n'aime personne. Point final. Quelle surprise, fit-il, d'un ton parfaitement égal.

Hermione se pencha au-dessus de la table :

- Pourquoi est-ce si important de savoir tout cela? Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle?

Harry haussa les épaules, réajustant ses lunettes.

- Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Rogue était à la tête de sa maison. Nous savons tous _combien_ Rogue aime ses élèves, ironisa Harry.

Ron but une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille et soupira, reposant le verre bruyamment sur la table :

- Savoir que Rogue ne l'aime pas ne fait que me confirmer qu'elle doit être une _bonne_ personne. Donc, encore plus de raisons de la trouver sympathique. Oh, ça suffit, change d'expression, Hermione.

L'humeur de Harry s'allégea au dessert, en écoutant les plaisanteries de Ron et de Seamus Finnigan. Hermione avait croisé les bras en signe de désapprobation et regardait Ron d'un air sévère : il se préparait à expliquer quelles étaient les différences entre les Hippogriffes et les filles. Harry rit nerveusement, anticipant la plaisanterie : toutefois, son humeur dégringola à un seuil critique lorsque Hermione, détournant la tête, lui chuchota:

- Ginny veut te voir.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Quoi?

Hermione souffla :

- Devant la porte des appartements de Gryffondor. À neuf heures.

Elle haussa brusquement la voix, faisant sursauter les garçons qui riaient autour d'elle :

- Ron, assez de plaisanteries dégradantes pour ce soir. Il faut reconduire les premières années aux appartements de Gryffondor.

Harry regagna seul le dortoir de Gryffondor, se traînant quelque peu les pieds sur les dalles centenaires. L'horloge sonna neuf coups. Le cœur battant, il s'arrêta brusquement au pied de l'escalier menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dans la pénombre du couloir, une silhouette faisait les cent pas. Elle s'immobilisa et dévala les escaliers à sa rencontre :

- Harry!

Harry se raidit : Ginny l'attrapa par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Tu es fâché contre moi?

Harry enfonça les mains dans ses poches et répliqua, avec un ton plus sec et blessé qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité

- Fâché? Est-ce que je devrais avoir des raisons de l'être?

- Non! Mais moi, je suis furieuse! siffla Ginny. Je m'éloigne de toi pour quelques heures à peine et tu penses déjà que je te quitte pour un autre. Ne me fais pas cette figure, je t'ai vu me regarder dans la salle commune! Tu me prends pour quoi?

Sous le regard brillant et courroucé de Ginny, Harry se sentit profondément démuni et en même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de se défendre:

-Tu m'as laissé tomber. Le voyage en train, c'était horrible. Et il y avait Luna qui…Et Dean qui te monopolisait, j'ai …

Ginny claqua la langue et entoura lentement les épaules de Harry de ses bras. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'insigne fixé à son uniforme. Harry inspira profondément son parfum et la proximité de la chaleur de son corps l'apaisa. Ses inquiétudes de la journée lui parurent tout d'un coup parfaitement ridicules : la tension s'évapora pour laisser place à une chaleur agréable.

- Je sais, Harry, je sais…Ce sont d'_horribles _personnes. Dis-moi, j'ai attendu toute la journée : pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé l'Alertobuzz, monsieur le nouveau capitaine ?

Harry compta les taches de rousseurs sur le nez de Ginny. Huit.

- Je ne…à vrai dire, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Ginny sourit, une invitation luisant au fond de ses prunelles grises.

- Si je t'embrasse maintenant, est-ce que c'est considéré comme un pot-de-vin pour faire partie de l'équipe?

Harry répondit à son sourire, heureux et soulagé d'en être le seul destinataire.

- Oui. C'est pourquoi c'est préférable que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Question de préserver ta réputation.

Lorsque leurs visages se touchèrent, au même moment quelque part à Poudlard, un hibou s'envola, une missive au bec. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds emmêlés et aux yeux clairs suivit son vol des yeux quelques secondes, puis se détourna pour rejoindre sa maison.

* * *

Ce soir-là, très tard, alors que les élèves dormaient paisiblement dans leur dortoir respectif, quatre personnes étaient toujours assises autour d'une table chargée de parchemins. On y trouvait aussi un chandelier massif, dont la lumière projetait des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs, une bouteille de vin à moitié pleine au centre de la table, quelques livres et une théière. 

Fabiola Luz caressait distraitementdu bout de ses doigts gantésle pied de son verre. Rogue prenait des notes sur un parchemin, les sourcils froncés. Minerva McGonagall étouffait un bâillement en portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Seul le professeur Dumbledore semblait enthousiaste et sa voix profonde résonna dans la pièce :

- Je suis ravi, Severus, que vous pensiez comme moi. Voilà une bonne chose de réglée. Il ne nous reste que deux petites choses à voir avant de vous libérer pour la nuit. Débutons par le programme du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Dumbledore tendit une feuille de parchemin très fine à Luz, qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Ses yeux pâles parcoururent le document. La lumière des bougies accentuaient la cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Elle releva la tête et dit lentement,une interrogation dans la voix:

- Je comprends bien vos besoins dans l'ensemble. Je suis toutefois un peu étonnée de la charge de ce programme. N'est-ce pas un programme très ambitieux pour des étudiants de sixième année?

Rogue la darda de ses yeux sombres. Luz cligna des yeux, un esprit pénétrant dans le sien avec une aisance un peu malsaine.

_Tiens donc, vous avez peur._

Elle ignora le regard méprisant de Rogue et reprit, après une autregorgée de vin :

- Le _Venatus_. Vous voulez que j'enseigne le _Venatus_ demain matin à des sorciers de seize ans, insista la jeune femme.

Rogue laissa échapper un petit rire suffisant.

- Je comprends très bien ce que le _Professeur_ (sa voix se fit mielleuse) Luz veut dire. C'est un sortilège puissant et il nécessite plusieurs années de maîtrise avant de pouvoir l'enseigner.

La jeune femme lui coupa la parole, ses yeux incolores sans expression :

-La question ici n'est pas ma capacité de savoir enseigner ce programme ou non. Je me demande s'ils sont assez matures pour pouvoir l'expérimenter et le contrôler, _Severus_. N'interprétez pas mes propos.

La voix de Luz était nette et sèche. Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il se retint, entendant au fond de son esprit un murmure.

_Ne faites pas l'erreur de me considérer encore comme une de vos étudiantes._

Dumbledore cacha un sourire derrière sa main.

- Je comprends votre préoccupation, Fabiola. En ces temps troublés, j'estime que les étudiants doivent comprendre plus rapidement ce qui peut faire d'eux des sorciers de haut calibre. Le _Venatus_ est une excellente façon de les familiariser avec l'abandon, si nécessaire pour les actes magiques de haut niveau qu'ils verront l'an prochain.

Fabiola Luz reprit une gorgée de vin. Elle prit le temps de la faire rouler dans sa bouche et vit du coin de l'œil l'avertissement dans le visage de McGonagall. Luz reposa la coupe sur la table et ajouta, d'une voix légère :

- Hum…Vous savez, Professeur Dumbledore, si le _Venatus_ avait été enseigné à mon époque, je ne serais probablement pas ici devant vous.

Le visage de Rogue s'assombrit. Sa morgue coutumière l'abandonna. Sa voix se fit urgente :

- C'est une insinuation sans fondements, Professeur Dumbledore.

Luz eut un petit sourire involontaire quand la voix dans son esprit, furieuse, gronda.

_C'est un petit jeu que je sais que vous jouez bien. _

Luz eut la bonne grâce de prendre une mine contrite, aidée en cela par le petit coup de pied que McGonagall lui donna sous la table.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, _Severus_. Entendons-nous simplement pour dire que je ne remets pas en question votre expertise et qu'à votre tour, je vous serais reconnaissante de me laisser enseigner selon la mienne.

Dumbledore leva les mains, une expression malicieuse au fond des yeux.

- Voilà qui est clair. Je compte sur vous, chère Fabiola, pour responsabiliser nos étudiants quant à la gravité de leurs gestes. Racontez-leur des histoires horribles, si vous jugez que c'est nécessaire.

Le clin d'œil qu'il adressa à la jeune femme était plein d'humour. Rogue ne quitta pas des yeux le visage de la jeune femme, tendu. Elle hésita un moment puis laissa s'épanouir un rare sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle pouffa, écartant du doigt une mèche de cheveux de son front :

- Très bien, monsieur le directeur. J'en ai plusieurs qui devraient les convaincre.

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains :

- Dernier point maintenant…Minerva, voulez-vous l'aborder, s'il vous plaît? Je crois que vous avez une demande à faire à notre maître de potions.

Le professeur McGonagall posa avec précaution sa tasse de thé. Elle s'avança un peu sur son siège :

- Severus, je vous demande une dernière fois de prendre Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley dans vos cours de potions cette année.

L'arrogance recrispa le visage de Rogue. Sa voix se fit onctueuse :

- Je suis désolé, Minerva. Ils n'ont pas eu la note minimale. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à expliquer de nouveau des potions de premier niveau.

McGonagall serra les lèvres, à la recherche d'un argument. Ce fut la voix rauque de Luz qui s'éleva, faisant frémir Rogue :

- Je crois que ce jeune Weasley a tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir un Bouclier.

Les yeux de Rogue devinrent des fentes étroites.

- Quoi?

Luz attrapa la bouteille de vin et en versa une grande rasade dans un verre vide, qu'elle fit glisser vers Rogue. Elle remplit ensuite son propre verre. McGonagall se pencha vers l'avant, intriguée :

- Ah oui? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?

Luz fit rouler le liquide dans la coupe. Son regard pâle croisa celui de Rogue, qui semblait de plus en plus furieux et qui avalait une grande gorgée de vin :

- Je sens ces choses. Allons, cher collègue, allez-vous refuser de former ces deux jeunes hommes et priver notre ...(elle retint sa langue une seconde) le monde des sorciers de leurs talents?

Rogue serra convulsivement le pied du verre entre ses doigts. Ses yeux sombres soutenaient le regard incolore de la jeune femme.

-Je croyais que nous nous étions entendus pour dire que nous ne disputerions pas nos expertises respectives, Fabiola.

Dumbledore dodelina de la tête :

- Elle a quand même un point, vous devez lui accorder. Si je vous le demandais à mon tour, Severus, au nom de notre amitié?

Rogue reprit une gorgée de vin, sans quitter des yeux le visage balafré de Luz. Sa voix était neutre et profonde :

- Au nom de notre amitié? Vous savez que ce n'est pas négociable, Albus. Si vous croyez que c'est important, je le ferai.

McGonagall eut un petit mouvement de joie. Dumbledore hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Rogue et Luz se regardèrent un long moment en silence, buvant une gorgée de vin, reposant la coupe. Un sourire cruel se dessina lentement sur le visage de Rogue.

_Vous ne pourrez pas toujours gagner. Vous êtes arrogante et impulsive._

_J'ai appris l'arrogance et l'impulsivité à la bonne école. N'utilisez plus la légilimancie sur moi sans mon accord préalable, Severus._

_Vous n'avez même pas essayé de me résister quand je me suis faufilé dans votre esprit tout à l'heure. Quelle piètre Auror vous faites. Je croyais vous avoir appris à faire mieux._

_J'ai préféré ne pas vous résister aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas, j'y ai déjà failli y laisser ma peau._

_(Silence lourd, proximité de deux esprits se jaugeant, tentant de saisir les faiblesses de l'autre. Puis l'esprit de Rogue, à la fois mordant et onctueux )_

_Vos sarcasmes m'ont manqué, Fabiola._

_Je sais. J'essaie de rattraper le temps perdu._

* * *

- Il paraît que tu as été malade cet été, Granger. J'ai appris que tu avais eu près de toi ton petit ami et Saint Potter pour te regarder souffrir…Il ne pouvait rien faire, c'est drôlement triste, renifla Draco Malfoy qui n'avait pas l'air triste du tout, son nez se plissant comme s'il respirait une odeur désagréable. 

Son insigne de préfet brillait sur sa poitrine. Crabbe et Goyle, sur ses talons, tentaient de prendre un air menaçant, mais Hermione les regardait sans ciller, les poings sur les hanches. Harry marcha jusqu'à elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Sa voix gronda :

- Un ami de ton père qui lance un sort potentiellement mortel à une sorcière mineure…Ton père a toujours eu de bonnes fréquentations.

Un sourire lent tendit les lèvres minces de Malfoy. Il cracha :

- Les meilleures.

Les élèves de sixième année s'étaient entassés dans la salle de classe de Luz, qui brillait par son absence. C'est une Professeur McGonagall un peu échevelée qui s'était engouffrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor très tôt ce matin-là et qui avait décidé d'un ton péremptoire de remettre à plus tard les consultations pour les choix de cours et les avait pressé d'assister à leur première période de cours.

- Défense contre les forces du mal, pour les 6e. Je vous verrai ensuite.

Ron fit à son tour quelques pas vers l'avant, Hermione entourant brusquement son poignet d'une main ferme. Ron se dégagea, non sans douceur et il déclara, d'une voix sourde :

- Tais-toi. Si tu continues, il y aura deux de tes petits amis pour _te_ regarder souffrir.

Un rire agita les Gryffondor qui se rapprochèrent de la dispute, se pressant derrière Harry, Hermione et Ron.

La fureur traversa le visage de Malfoy. La peau pâle de son visage était tendue comme un masque de cire. Ses yeux brillèrent de méchanceté.

- Toujours chevalier servant, Weasley? Attention, il paraît que ces filles qui ont eu le maléfice de contamination sont contagieuses…Tu pourrais bien te ramasser avec deux tares : non seulement être un traître à ton sang, mais en plus te contaminer avec du Sang-de-Bourbe…

- Bonjour à tous. Vos connaissances médicales ne sont pas très justes, jeune homme.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la provenance de la voix rauque. Fabiola Luz se tenait immobile sur le pas de la porte de sa classe. Elle paraissait ce matin-là presque impériale dans un corsage vert brodé de feuilles cuivrées aux longues manches évasées et une longue jupe verte qui effleurait le sol. Elle retenait d'une main sur ses épaules une cape rouge; de l'autre, elle tenait fermement sa baguette magique. Ses yeux allaient de Malfoy à Crabbe et à Goyle : prudemment, ils firent un pas vers l'arrière.

Les cicatrices de son visage ravagé attiraient les regards comme un aimant : si les visages des filles exprimaient la répulsion ou la pitié, ceux des garçons oscillaient entre la curiosité et l'admiration. Harry remarqua qu'il était difficile même pour les Serpentards de garder leur attitude méprisante: Harry fut choqué de voir Malfoy détailler d'un air intéressé la silhouette élancée de la jeune femme. Seamus Finnigan appuya son épaule contre celle de Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- On a beau dire ce qu'on voudra des cicatrices et tout cela, mais ça change de McGonagall, non?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry dut se retenir d'effleurer du regard à son tour la silhouette élancée de son nouveau professeur.

Les élèves se tenaient debout dans la classe, sans trop savoir que faire, leur livre et leur baguette magique dans les mains. Il n'y avait pas de place pour s'asseoir : les bureaux et bancs avaient été retirés et seul un pilier de hauteur moyenne trônait au milieu de la pièce, surmonté d'un immense vase en marbre. Lorsque Luz fit quelques pas dans la pièce et ouvrit les bras vers eux, le silence tomba comme un voile souple :

- C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous enseigner. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Fabiola Luz, mais cela, vous le savez déjà.

Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire pincé et elle parcourut des yeux les étudiants de sa classe.

- Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c'est que je suis aussi une Auror. On m'a détaché cette année de mes affectations.

Les chuchotements reprirent. Seamus soupira à Harry :

- Alors là…C'est une beautéà côté de Fol-Œil!

Harry retint un petit rire. À sa droite, il sentit la main d'Hermione se glisser dans la sienne. Harry baissa la tête vers elle, alors qu'elle murmurait :

- Elle est tellement jeune pour être un professeur!

Comme si Luz avait entendu Hermione, elle leva les mains dans un geste souple :

- Un vieux dicton moldu dit que la valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années. Je sais ce que vous pensez : j'ai l'air plutôt jeune et j'ai encore tous mes membres, blablabla…

Elle fit un geste de dérision. Quelques étudiants ricanèrent et Luz poursuivit :

- Cela pousse certains de mes collègues à ne pas me croire encore assez maltraitée par la vie pour être une Auror crédible. J'aimerais vous rappeler que si certains arborent leurs cicatrices au dehors…

Luz s'arrêta devant Harry et ses yeux glacés dérivèrent vers son front. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien, pour ce qui sembla à Harry un temps terriblement long : malgré la brûlure de ses yeux, Harry y décela de la compassion. Ses paumes se couvrirent de sueur. Le professeur Luz compléta sa phrase, en détachant son regard de lui :

- …d'autres les portent au cœur d'eux-mêmes. Certains ont les deux. Ne vous laissez pas abuser par les apparences.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme décrivit un arc de cercle avec sa baguette magique.

- Maintenant, fit Luz, j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez tous en cercle autour de ce vase. Déposez vos livres sur le rebord des fenêtres.

Dans un brouhaha de voix et de petits rires excités, les Gryffondor et les Serpentards se bousculèrent pour se placer enfin en un grand cercle, autour de la colonne qui supportait le vase en marbre. Le professeur Luz s'avança vers le centre du cercle et le silence se fit aussitôt :

- Avant de commencer, je ne tolérerai aucun acte d'intimidation ou d'utilisation abusive des sortilèges que je vais vous montrer ici. Si j'apprends que vous manipulez ces actes magiques pour vos propres besoins, vous devrez en répondre de moi.

Malfoy renifla. Il dit à voix basse, suffisamment fort pour que Luz l'entende :

- Mon père ne laissera certainement pas une _fille _me menacer de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sans le regarder, Luzlui réponditd'une voix égale et coupante :

- Vous êtes Malfoy, c'est bien cela? Votre père est très bien placé pour savoir ce que je suis capable de faire, jeune homme. N'hésitez pas à lui demander.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard réjoui sous l'air déconfit et furieux de Malfoy. Harry sentit une joie presque sauvage monter en lui. Luz reprit, plus doucement :

- Nous n'avons qu'une demi-période ensemble aujourd'hui et j'ai pris la décision que les lundis seront des cours pratiques de magie. Les jeudis seront consacrés à la théorie. Je vais vous montrer aujourd'hui un sortilège. Je sais que notre cours est surtout axé vers la défense, mais je crois qu'une attaque judicieuse peut nous apprendre beaucoup. Quelqu'un est-il familier avec le charme _Venatus_?

Plus loin à la gauche de Harry, Hermione leva la main : Luz l'encouragea d'un petit signe de tête.

- _Venatus _est un sortilège ancien : il permet d'identifier ses véritables alliés. Il permet de décupler la force d'une défense. Il s'utilise comme suffixe pour n'importe quel sortilège.

Les yeux de Malefoy brillaient d'intérêt. Harry nota que Luz lui lança un regard pénétrant puis opina de la tête, ses boucles bondissant sur ses épaules :

- Pas mal, Miss Granger. Cela mérite bien cinq points pour Gryffondor, compte tenu de l'obscurité de la référence.

Hermione eut un sourire satisfait. Luz poursuivit :

- Je précise toutefois votre définition : le _Venatus_ amplifie votre magie en la joignant à celle d'une autre personne à proximité de vous lorsque vous vous défendez. Il est inutile de vous dire que l'objectif est ici de l'utiliser dans le contexte de la défense _contre_ les forces du mal, martela-t-elle en regardant Malefoy. Pour les besoins du cours aujourd'hui, nous l'utiliserons en attaque avec un sortilège mineur.

Neville leva la main :

- Comment choisit-on cette personne, professeur Luz?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en effleurant les cicatrices en forme de lune sur sa pommette d'une main gantée :

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible de choisir. Un lien existe généralement entre vous et votre allié.

Hermione fit un pas en avant :

- Un lien? Quel genre de lien, professeur?

Luz sourcilla :

-Quels sont les liens magiques possibles, Miss Granger?

Hermione répondit aussitôt, récitant avec obéissance:

- Amitié, sang, pacte et promesse.

Harry crut remarquer un pétillement amusé dans le regard de Luz:

- Vous oubliez l'amour… Nous avons tendance à oublier, nous sorciers, que nous nous sommes au service de la Magie dès notre naissance. Nous apprenons à contrôler ce pouvoir, il est vrai, mais la Magie est plus forte que nous. Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous, à ce point-ci de votre apprentissage, de l'expérimenter. Ce sortilège vous permettra de mieux comprendre que l'abandon est parfois nécessaire à l'acte magique. Vous devez comprendre la nature de ce que vous contrôlez, c'est-à-dire l'impulsion magique à son plus instinctif. Les magies communes se reconnaissent et se lient ensemble naturellement, un peu comme on a l'impression de reconnaître une âme amie.

Harry écoutait avec attention. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la magie de cette façon. Il remarqua que ses collègues de classe étaient pétrifiés, suspendus aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Ron lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Elle est _vraiment_ différente.

Harry sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines : il comprenait parfaitement. Il se sentit soudainement profondément heureux d'être sorcier, heureux d'avoir à sa portée ce pouvoir qu'il pouvait maîtriser.

Luz fit une pause. Elle fit quelques pas et poursuivit, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle cherchait à préciser sa pensée. :

- J'espère que vous me suivez. Ce lien peut être plus ou moins fort, selon votre capacité à vous abandonner à vos pouvoirs. En fait, certains d'entre vous pourraient vivre une expérience émouvante, aujourd'hui. Je vous expliquerai tout jeudi. Je crois fermement en l'apprentissage par l'expérience.

Quelques garçons de Serpentard ricanèrent. Harry se demanda aussitôt qui serait son complice dans ce charme : Hermione? Ron? Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand le visage expressif de Ginny traversa son esprit. Le Professeur Luz continuait d'arpenter la pièce, en donnant des instructions à Dean Thomas qui semblait être le premier à être désigné pour essayer ce nouveau charme.

- Nous allons tenter aujourd'hui, dans cette classe, de faire éclater ce vase. Dean, je vais vous demander de pointer votre baguette vers le vase. Vous allez invoquer le sortilège _BombardaVenatus._ Nous verrons ce qui arrivera.

La jeune femme quitta le centre du groupe pour joindre le cercle, tout juste à côté d'Hermione qui la regardait avec une toute nouvelle admiration. Luz encouragea Dean, en mimant elle-même le mouvement avec sa baguette :

- Allez-y, Dean. Un petit coup de baguette, fluide et bien rond et articulez bien la formule.

Dean plissa les yeux, se concentra et exprima avec force :

_- BombardaVenatus_!

Un rayon de lumière jaillit de la baguette de Dean et serpenta dans la classe, jusqu'à la baguette de Seamus Finnigan de laquelle émergea un rayon de lumière parallèle à celui de Dean. Les deux jets poursuivirent leur course vers le centre du cercle et le vase de marbre se cassa en deux sous le choc. Toute la classe eut le souffle coupé : Harry, qui était aux côtés de Seamus Finnigan, avait senti l'énergie traverser le cercle. Luz afficha une expression satisfaite :

- Bravo!

D'un coup de baguette, elle reconstitua le vase. Seamus et Dean se regardaient avec étonnement, puis se sourirent avec une certaine fierté.

Luz se tourna vers Ron

- À vous Ronald.

Ron leva sa baguette avec hésitation. Harry serra sa baguette plus fermement, anticipant la décharge d'énergie qui traverserait son bras. Ron conjura, d'une voix étonnement ferme :

_- BombardaVenatus!_

Le jet de lumière fila en ligne droite vers la baguette d'Hermione, vers la gauche. Le rayon doré qui sortit de la baguette de la jeune fille se tressa au jet de lumière qui avait jailli de la baguette magique de Ron. Le vase éclata en plusieurs morceaux. Malfoy laissa échapper un sifflement moqueur et Luz laissa tomber, le regard sévère :

- Avec la force de ce lien, je ne mettrais pas en chemin de ces deux-là, Malfoy.

Elle détourna son regard pour faire un clin d'oeil à Ron et à Hermione. Harry crut voir de la haine dans le regard de Malfoy. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, se regardaient avec timidité, mais une assurance nouvelle se lisait dans le regard de Ron. Luz applaudit brièvement :

- Vous commencez à comprendre. Voilà un très bon exemple d'abandon à son pouvoir magique. Bravo à vous deux.

Hermioneporta la main à son frontet eut un sourire tremblant. Ron baissa la tête, mais Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir le trouble dans ses yeux bleus.Harry questionna à voix basse:

- Ça va?

Ron hocha la tête, les yeux toujours baissés. Il semblait bouleversé.

Les élèves, un à un, essayèrent le sortilège et Luz reconstituait le vase patiemment, après chaque tentative. Si la force conjuguée de Ron et d'Hermione avait réduit le vase en morceaux, Neville établit un lien magique avec Harry qui fracassa le vase en milliers de tessons. La magie de Malfoy conjugué à celle de Goyle avait ébranlé le vase qui s'était fracassé par terre dans un bruit terrible. Tous avaient tenté leur chance. La plupart des liens étaient en réciprocité. Il ne restait que Harry, qui trépignait d'impatience à essayer le sortilège. Le professeur Luz tapa dans ses mains :

- J'aimerais vous féliciter de votre discipline, malgré un départ un peu houleux. Ce sera tout pour…Oui, Hermione?

Hermione s'était avancée vers elle.

- Harry est le seul qui n'a pas fait le _Venatus_.

Le Professeur Luz se tourna vers lui et Harry cligna des yeux sous le regard brûlant de la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai, constata Luz. J'ai failli vous oublier. Voulez-vous essayer, Harry?

- Bien sûr, s'indigna le principal intéressé.

Ils se fixèrent en silence, puis Luz quitta de nouveau le centre du cercle et attendit aux côtés d'Hermione. Harry prit une grande inspiration, leva sa baguette magique et se concentra :

_- BombardaVenatus!_

La lumière émergea de la baguette de Harry et au lieu de se diriger vers celle de Neville, qui se tenait tout près de sa droite, il la vit parcourir le cercle vers la gauche : « Hermione, c'est Hermione! », se réjouit-il, une joie irrépressible montant en lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son jet de lumière se fondre avec l'autre qui jaillissait à sa gauche et le vase se _vaporisa_ sous l'impact, sous les cris de plusieurs étudiants. Une impression étrange envahit Harry : pendant un court moment, il avait eu l'impression que deux personnes habitaient son corps

Il sentait un pincement au creux du nombril, un peu comme s'il avait partagé les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont il connaissait les pensées les plus intimes. C'était à la fois agréable, excitant et un peu douloureux, un peu comme lorsqu'il pensait à Ginny cet été, alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte. Alors qu'il s'imaginait en train de l'embrasser, elle se tournait en souriant, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits : Harry chercha Hermione des yeux, un rictus crispé sur ses lèvres, à la fois embarrassé et fier. Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Harry vit que son amie le regardait avec étonnement, la bouche entrouverte. Harry se rendit bientôt compte que Hermione ainsi que toute la classe alternaient leur regard entre lui, essoufflé et rougissant, et le Professeur Luz, dont la main gantée qui serrait la baguette magique venait tout juste de retomber le long de sa jupe de soie verte.


	17. Souffrances, secrets et surprises

_Voici le chapitre 17._

_Les chapitres 15, 16 et 17 ont été travaillés ensemble, d'où ma rapidité à vous les poster!_

_Commentaires et critiques toujours appréciés! Près de 3200 hits en tout jusqu'à présent…Merci, merci et remerci : D_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 17**

**Souffrances, secrets et suspense**

Non loin de là, dans une autre classe de Poudlard, le professeur Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas parmi les étudiants de cinquième de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle : d'une main ferme, il attrapa le poignet d'un étudiant qui versait trop rapidement le concentré de limaces. Il tapa ensuite les doigts d'une étudiante de sa baguette magique :

- Miss Brisefer, trois tours devraient suffire. Vous allez transformer cette potion de Sérénité en ciment. Une bonne façon d'assurer la sérénité …_éternelle_ à votre pauvre cobaye.

Ginny Weasley, le visage plissé par la concentration, faisait tomber goutte à goutte le concentré de limaces dans son chaudron. Luna Lovegood, sa voisine, brassait sa propre mixture, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Elle était l'image même de la nonchalance et Rogue ne laissa pas passer l'occasion :

- On s'ennuie, Miss Lovegood?

Luna regarda sérieusement l'homme à la longue chevelure noire :

- Un peu, monsieur.

Rogue la regarda avec mépris et susurra :

- L'honnêteté **peut** être un vilain défaut, mademoiselle. 5 points de moins à Serdaigle.

Quelques étudiants de Serdaigle protestèrent à voix basse. Ginny cloua au silence de ses yeux gris Matilda Fricke qui maugréait:

- Elle est tellement idiote, cette Loufoca,…

Rogue s'approcha ensuite de Ginny et huma sa potion d'un air dubitatif :

- Étonnant. Je ne m'attendais à rien de plus que votre étourderie habituelle. Cette potion est presque réussie.

Ginny fit un sourire bref qui ne refléta en rien le sentiment de triomphe sauvage qui l'animait :

- Merci Professeur.

Rogue se frotta les mains :

- J'ai dit « presque », Miss Weasley. La perfection est requise dans l'art de la potion. Aïe!

Rogue eut une expression de douleur. Il se redressa subitement et son visage se crispa en une expression d'intense souffrance. Ginny se leva d'un bond :

- Professeur? Vous vous sentez bien?

Rogue avait posé une main sur la table de travail de Ginny et de Luna. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une nouvelle exclamation. Il dit lentement, sa voix basse et rendue vibrante par la douleur :

- Regagnez votre place, Miss Weasley.

Il se détourna d'elle et Ginny vit, à travers le mouvement de ses robes noires, sa main droite frotter vigoureusement l'intérieur de son bras gauche.

Ginny sentit son estomac se contracter : elle échangea un regard lourd avec Luna. Lentement, elle déposa la fiole de concentré de limaces et plongea la main dans la poche de son uniforme. Ses doigts trouvèrent la forme familière de l'Alertobuzz. Elle appuya doucement sur le bouton, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Rogue qui buvait à même une petite fiole, assis à son bureau, son visage se détendant graduellement.

_

* * *

__Tout en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, Nymphadora Tonks mâchonnait une baguette à la réglisse. Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil à haut dossier et fouilla de l'autre main dans un grand sac en tissu. Elle en sortit une enveloppe épaisse, qu'elle déposa sur le bureau de Dumbledore._

_- Voilà, monsieur le Directeur. Vous vouliez le dossier. C'est fait._

_Le vieil homme regarda la jeune fille par-dessus ses lunettes. Ses yeux bleus luisaient d'un éclat presque métallique. Il demanda, comme s'il lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps :_

_- Vous avez réussi à subtiliser le dossier…Votre loyauté m'impressionne, Nymphadora._

_Tonks frémit : elle garda le silence, sans oser exiger du fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix de se faire appeler par son nom de famille. Elle avala son morceau de réglisse et soupira :_

_- Je dois le remettre en place ce soir. J'ai invoqué un sortilège de Double. Croisons-nous les doigts pour personne n'ait l'idée de consulter ce dossier aujourd'hui._

_Dumbledore ouvrit l'enveloppe avec soin. Il en sortit une fine liasse de parchemins. Le vieil homme examina chaque feuille avec attention. Il lisait lentement, relevant parfois la tête pour articuler un mot en silence. Avec une certaine révérence, il prit dans ses mains la dernière feuille de parchemin :_

_- Voilà ce fameux document. _

_Tonks hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de réglisse. Elle tassa sa bouchée dans sa joue droite :_

_- J'ai tout essayé. J'ai été incapable de le révéler._

_Dumbledore se saisit de sa baguette et, d'une voix très basse, marmonna plusieurs phrases que Tonks identifia comme un dialecte gobelin ancien. L'encre apparut soudainement sur le parchemin. Tonks se redressa brusquement, le visage rose d'excitation._

_- Ça alors!_

_Dumbledore lui sourit, avant de baisser les yeux vers le parchemin :_

_- Un vieux singe comme moi a toujours quelques tours dans son sac._

_À l'encre noire était inscrit au haut du parchemin l'inscription suivante : **Luz, Fabiola. ****Affectation : Azkaban. Top Secret.**_

_Après un long moment, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise. Il se rendit jusqu'à la Pensine et de sa baguette magique, extirpa un long filament argenté de sa tempe. Il le laissa tomber dans la Pensine, d'un air songeur. Dévorée par la curiosité, Tonks s'étira le cou pour arracher un ou deux mots au document secret. Ses cheveux passèrent du rose au noir et elle se détourna nerveusement lorsque Dumbledore revint vers elle. Il attendit qu'elle le regarde enfin, un peu de culpabilité s'affichant sur son visage pâle. Dumbledore hocha la tête :_

_- Je comprends votre curiosité, Nymphadora. _

_La jeune Auror croisa le regard compatissant du vieil homme. Les deux seuls mots qu'elle avait pu y lire rouvrirent une blessure encore fraîche._

_Sirius Black._

* * *

Dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, le silence était tel qu'on aurait pu entendre un Niffleur claquer des dents. Harry osait à peine regarder le professeur Luz, qui fit enfin quelques pas vers lui. Elle dit d'une voix parfaitement neutre:

- Très bien Harry. 5 points pour Gryffondor. La classe est maintenant terminée. J'aimerais que vous lisiez le chapitre deux de votre manuel pour jeudi. Faites-moi vingt centimètres de parchemin sur le _Venatus_ et votre expérience d'aujourd'hui.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à sortir avec hésitation, en chuchotant avec animation et en regardant par-dessus leur épaule le professeur toujours immobile, celle-ci haussa à peine la voix :

- Harry, veuillez rester après la classe. Je vous retiendrai deux petites minutes.

Avant de sortir, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de lui avec un regard inquiet. Hermione posa une main hésitante sur son bras.

- Ca va, Harry?

Harry frémit : ses sens étaient à vif. Il sentait les poils de son bras se dresser : un frisson parcourut sa nuque et il se retint pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Un nouveau frisson prit naissance dans le bas de son dos et fit se dresser ses cheveux. Il se sentait fiévreux.

- Oui, oui, Hermione…Ne t'en fais pas. On se revoit tout à l'heure, chez McGonagall.

La classe se vida et restèrent seuls le professeur Luz, toujours immobile et silencieuse comme une statue, et Harry, dont les joues étaient encore furieusement rouges. Luz posa ses mains sur ses hanches et baissa la tête, ses sourcils froncés. Harry sentait des vagues d'énergie émaner de sa présence : il cligna des yeux en croyant voir des étincelles autour de sa tête. « Mes yeux me jouent des tours » songea-t-il, portant une main à son front. Dans la salle immense, maintenant vidée de ses occupants, la voix de Luz résonna en un faible écho.

- Vous allez bien? Vous en aurez pour quelques minutes encore. Laissez l'énergie s'écouler de vous. Respirez profondément. Vous verrez, avec le temps, vous pourrez mieux supporter le contact.

Harry hocha la tête en silence, se frottant la nuque. Ses sens étaient exacerbés : le tissu touchant sa peau était trop raide et trop froid. Les couleurs lui semblaient plus vibrantes. Harry cligna des yeux encore une fois : il y avait comme un mouvement dans l'air, un tourbillon qui faisait bouger la cape de son uniforme et les jupes de Luz. La voix rauque de la jeune femme lui arracha une grimace de douleur :

- Je sais qu'il est parfois embarrassant de vivre cette expérience en public.

Harry balbutia :

- Ma magie vous a choisi, professeur? Pourquoi?

Les yeux pâles de la jeune femme effleurèrent son visage, puis voyant l'expression de douleur de l'adolescent, elle porta son regard par terre :

- Excusez-moi. J'oublie que vous êtes en train de vous Séparer.

- Me Séparer? demanda Harry, perplexe

- Oui, sortir de mon champ de magie. Votre magie est probablement venue vers la mienne parce que je suis sans doute la personne la plus en mesure de vous aider dans cette classe, tout simplement. Vous avez besoin d'alliés de pouvoir, jeune homme.

Luz réajusta la cape de laine fine sur ses épaules. Elle fixa le bas des pantalons de Harry :

- Ma condition de Porteuse me facilite à l'abandon magique. Un genre de talent naturel, si vous voulez. En fait, je suis étonnée que vous n'ayez pas perdu conscience à mon contact. Pratiquez-vous la légilimancie?

Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux. Un sentiment de chaleur remplaça le froid glacial des derniers instants :

- J'ai essayé d'apprendre l'an dernier avec Rogue…

- Le professeur Rogue.

Harry déglutit :

- Oui. J'ai essayé d'apprendre l'occlumancie.

Luz inclina la tête, son visage exprimant une intense curiosité :

- Et?

Harry ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il pouvait faire confiance à cette étrange jeune femme. C'était bizarre d'avoir été si près d'elle, d'avoir pu expérimenter son pouvoir magique, pour ensuite réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une parfaite inconnue. Harry réfléchit rapidement, optant pour la voie de la diplomatie :

- Je ne crois pas être un sujet très doué.

La lèvre supérieure de Luz frémit :

- Le professeur Rogue est un occlumens de très haut niveau, mais je soupçonne qu'il a peut-être émis un jugement un peu hâtif teintant votre perception. Vous devez continuer, Harry. Vous devez poursuivre ces leçons. Si vous voulez maîtriser le _Venatus_, vous ne pouvez pas me bousculer comme vous l'avez fait. Vous allez vous épuiser.

Harry secoua la tête et la confusion se lut dans ses yeux verts :

- Je ne voulais pas, madame…Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait. Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. Rogue…je veux dire le _Professeur_ Rogue ne voudra certainement pas gaspiller son temps avec moi.

Luz sourit gravement, sa cicatrice s'élargissant et blanchissant sous l'expression.

- Qui a parlé de Severus Rogue? J'en glisserai un mot à votre directrice de maison et au professeur Dumbledore. Vous avez tenté d'accéder à mon esprit tout à l'heure. Vous avez ouvert une porte…

Harry la regarda, choqué :

- Je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle pas…

Il ne se souvenait que de sensations puissantes, de l'impression d'être très proche de quelqu'un, de deviner…Et soudain, en croisant les yeux de Luz, il se souvint brusquement. _Une porte._

En un clin d'œil, il se souvint d'avoir rapidement regardé derrière. Il y avait vu une jeune fille marchant seule sur un sentier de pierre qui menait à une maison au loin. Une longue chevelure bouclée s'épanouissait autour de sa tête. Le vent la faisait voler en de longues mèches, qui ressemblaient des serpents soyeux. Elle regardait par terre, ramassant un caillou, poussa du pied une feuille morte puis à une vitesse folle, elle avait fait volte-face et l'image d'une Méduse lui vint à l'esprit : les yeux incolores, les cheveux volant autour de sa tête…

- Je me souviens.

Luz hocha la tête.

- Vous avez rendez-vous avec le Professeur McGonagall, je crois? Filez, maintenant. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Harry hocha la tête et quitta la pièce rapidement, sans oser regarder derrière, inquiet d'avoir peut-être transgressé une loi magique.

* * *

En sortant de la classe, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent en silence, côte à côte, vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, évitant les élèves de première année qui couraient à contre-sens. Ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives : un observateur qui aurait porté attention aux deux amis aurait sans doute remarqué qu'ils marchaient du même pas.

Ils se mirent à la suite de la ligne, formée par les étudiants de 6e année de la maison Gryffondor, devant le bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Seamus Finnigan! appela-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Seamus s'extirpa de la ligne et la suivit, la lourde porte se fermant derrière lui.

Ron et Hermione restèrent quelques instants en silence, droits comme des i, effleurant du regard discrètement le visage de l'autre. Hermione brisa le silence, coinçant son livre sous son aisselle pour ramener des mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles :

- C'était un cours intéressant, non?

Ron répondit laconiquement, sa grande main cachant un bâillement :

- Mmmoui.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle posa la main sur son bras. Ron sursauta.

- Oh Ron, désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. Je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu, heu…ce que cela t'a fait tout à l'heure.

Ron détourna son regard et fixa le dos de Dean Thomas d'un air décidé. Il répliqua :

- Toi, qu'est-ce que cela t'a fait?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté, tirant sur la manche de son uniforme.

- J'ai posé la question la première.

Ron coinça son livre entre ses genoux et mit ses mains derrière son dos, arquant son dos comme pour l'étirer :

- Pas grand chose.

Ron piqua du nez et enleva une poussière de son pantalon. La voix d'Hermione se fit plus insistante.

- Tu mens. Tu avais l'air tout bouleversé.

Ron claqua la langue et regarda vers le plafond :

- Pourquoi est-ce si important que tu saches ce que je pensais ou ce que je sentais? Cela n'a pas d'importance!

Il regardait autour de lui, exaspéré, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de parler et se sentant profondément embarrassé. C'est l'inflexion triste dans la voix d'Hermione qui fit qu'il la regarda enfin :

- Tu es déçu, hein? Tu aurais aimé mieux que cela soit Harry, ton allié.

Elle détourna les yeux vers le devant de la file d'étudiants qui se chamaillaient et qui riaient. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal semblait avoir eu un effet de regrouper les étudiants de la maison. L'humeur était à la taquinerie et à la plaisanterie.

Ron, habituellement mêlé à ces manifestations bruyantes, ne trouvait rien de drôle à la situation. Il se sentit un peu coupable de voir les yeux de son amie se mouiller. Il répondit, d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante :

- Toi aussi, tu aurais mieux aimé que ce soit Harry. Je suis convaincu que tout Gryffondor aurait voulu que ce soit Harry son complément, avec tout ce qu'il est capable de faire.

Hermione secoua la tête et la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre tissa des fils d'or dans ses cheveux :

- Je n'avais pas vraiment d'attentes. À vrai dire, je ne tenais pas _absolument_ à ce que ce soit lui. Si tu veux savoir, Ronald, je suis bien contente que cela soit toi.

_Ronald_. Ron avala sa salive. Il ne put retenir la question, sans trop savoir s'il voulait entendre la réponse :

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Ron pencha un peu la tête vers elle car sa voix n'était qu'un murmure :

- Tu es un ami loyal, tu es courageux et je peux presque toujours compter sur toi. Tu m'as toujours défendu contre ces idiots de Serpentards, même si je me montre parfois odieuse et je-sais-tout, comme tu dis .

Ron grimaça au « presque toujours». Il répondit, un peu embarrassé :

- Harry aussi.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ses grands yeux bruns parcoururent lentement le visage de Ron pour s'arrêter à ses yeux. Elle finit par ajouter, sérieuse et grave :

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Oh. Je vois.

Ils se dévisageaient en silence. Ron n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait. En fait, il était partagé entre la peur d'imaginer ce qu'il _voyait_ et le désir d'y réfléchir de longues heures, seul de préférence. Hésitant, il parla à voix basse :

- Si c'est si important pour toi de savoir, bien…Je me sentais…J'étais bien.

- Quoi?

- Tout à l'heure quand j'ai conjuré le sort…j'étais bien. En paix. Calme. Comme si j'avais toujours su comment le conjurer. Et j'ai compris tout de suite que c'était avec toi que je partageais le _Venatus_ et personne d'autre.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et le rose lui monta aux joues. La curiosité la fit bégayer :

- Comment… comment as-tu su?

Ron répondit :

-Je t'entendais respirer dans mon oreille. Quand tu es très concentrée, ton nez fait un bruit comme ça…

Il se mit à inspirer, les narines dilatées, grimaçant comiquement sous l'effort et expirant bruyamment avec la bouche.

Après un bref moment de silence stupéfait, Hermione éclata de rire et lui asséna un coup de livre sur le bras. Ils se bousculèrent un peu, riant et chahutant. Puis ils se calmèrent graduellement, s'essuyant les yeux et reprenant leur souffle. Ils reprirent leur place dans le rang sous les yeux amusés et les quolibets de leurs camarades.

Quand l'attention de leurs camarades de classe fut dirigée vers Lavande Brown, nommée d'une voix de stentor par Seamus qui sortait du bureau de McGonagall, Hermione appuya légèrement son épaule contre le bras de Ron, qui s'appuya discrètement contre elle à son tour. Ils laissèrent le silence retomber entre eux. Hermione sourit intérieurement : elle lui révèlerait plus tard l'image puissante qui s'était imposée à son esprit et qui lui avait coupé le souffle, lorsque Ron lui avait abandonné ses pouvoirs magiques afin qu'elle puisse briser le vase.

_Dans une forêt balayée par la tempête, un ours noir grelottant, roulé en boule sur un rocher, tenait délicatement contre lui dans ses énormes pattes une loutre aux yeux brillants, la protégeant des intempéries avec son corps massif. _


	18. Souvenirs douloureux et mesdemoiselles G

_Nouveau chapitre. _

_Je vous avais promis un peu plus sur le lien entre Rogue et Luz – c'est un passage assez sombre_

_Vous êtes avertis : )_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 18**

**Souvenirs douloureux et mesdemoiselles G. (Ginny et Granger)**

Harry s'éloigna à grands pas de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant : les bruits, la lumière et ses vêtements avaient cessé d'être des tisons à ses oreilles, à ses yeux et sur sa peau. Harry soupira intérieurement, en glissant sa baguette magique dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Après l'intensité de cette expérience, il avait l'étrange impression de regarder à travers une vitre sale, comme si le monde était flou ou éteint, malgré le soleil de ce début septembre qui entrait généreusement par les immenses fenêtres de Poudlard. Harry essuya distraitement ses lunettes sur son gilet, en accélérant le pas. Il cligna des yeux, notant avec perplexité que l'impression ne s'évanouissait pas, même avec des lunettes propres sur son nez.

Même si Harry éprouvait de la fierté à avoir réussi à conjurer le _Venatus_ avec autant de facilité, l'allusion du professeur Luz à sa capacité de s'infiltrer dans ses pensées lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

L'expression pleine de morgue du professeur Rogue et ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage comme un voile sombre s'imposèrent à son esprit. Harry avait pris l'occlumencie en profonde aversion. Il n'en avait retiré que l'impression étouffante d'avoir été attaqué sans cesse par le maître de potions.

Harry en avait conclu que Rogue n'avait pas essayé de lui enseigner _quoique ce soit_, le forçant sans interruption à se défendre. L'occlumencie était une défense contre une forme d'attaque qu'il trouvait basse et hypocrite : réaliser qu'il avait sans le vouloir lu dans les pensées de son professeur ne le réjouissait pas du tout. En fait, Harry se demandait pourquoi le professeur Luz n'avait pas cherché à se défendre de son intrusion. Si cela avait été Rogue, Harry aurait passé le reste du cours à genoux sur le sol de pierre, à essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Même si Harry tentait de se convaincre que le professeur Luz n'adopterait _pas_ la même approche, il envisagea avec appréhension les leçons qui viendraient peut-être, si les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore donnaient leur accord.

S'ils donnaient leur accord.

Harry réalisa qu'il espérait secrètement que le professeur McGonagall s'oppose à des leçons supplémentaires, avec un programme sûrement très chargé pour cette 6e année, entre les cours et le Quidditch.

En fait, l'idée même de s'infiltrer dans la conscience d'un autre ramenait Harry à la crainte de laisser les autres voir ses propres pensées.

Harry songea que à ses souvenirs, qui en à peine un an, étaient devenus brusquement beaucoup plus critiques à dissimuler : Rogue pouvait avoir tous les souvenirs humiliants de Cho Chang ou des Dursley qu'il le souhaitait, mais pour Harry, ce n'était rien à côté de l'énoncé de la prophétie qui s'était fracassée dans la salle des mystères. Harry songea également qu'il voulait garder pour lui la chute de Sirius derrière le rideau, les images lumineuses dans lesquelles les cheveux roux de Ginny miroitaient comme de la soie au soleil. « Plus que jamais », tenta-t-il de se convaincre. « il _faut_ que _j'apprenne_ à dissimuler tout cela. »

Harry serra les dents en tournant le coin du corridor qui menait au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Un frémissement dans la poche arrière de son pantalon le cloua sur place. Il retira d'une main vive l'Alertobuzz de sa poche. L'objet magique vibrait doucement dans sa main. Harry le contempla avec étonnement. Si sa mémoire lui était fidèle, les élèves de 5e étaient en double période de potions. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au visage : Ginny pensait à lui, _maintenant_.

Il enfonça son pouce dans la cavité à son tour.

Plutôt que de se diriger vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall tout de suite, il suivit une inspiration subite et décida de bifurquer devant l'escalier menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Légèrement essoufflé, il arriva enfin au pied des escaliers. La cage d'escalier était vide. Harry reprit son souffle, tout en regardant rapidement autour de lui. Aucune trace de Ginny. Il décida de patienter quelques minutes. Et si Ginny montait des cachots, qui tenaient lieu de classe à Rogue?

_

* * *

_

_La Douleur ici maintenant _

_de tous les endroits_

Une douleur immense, brûlante, presque vivante le submergea. Il sentit avec consternation ses yeux se brouiller et lorsqu'il réussit, quelques courtes secondes plus tard, à reprendre le contrôle de son attention, une jeune fille rousse le regardait, debout, avec une sollicitude inquiète, l'énergie qui émanait d'elle suintant la peur.

_Lily_

_Non_

C'était la jeune Weasley. Il secoua un peu la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Il se fustigea. Il avait cru

_Imbécile_

un court moment revenir si loin en arrière que Lily se tenait devant lui avec ses grands yeux inquiets, brillants

_Triple imbécile_

« Regagnez votre place, Miss Weasley »

Il se crut incapable de regagner sa chaise. Il tourna brusquement sur lui-même, sa cape volant autour de lui en un bruit de tissu froissé. Il frotta machinalement la Marque, qui lançait son appel

_NON_

Il se força à tendre les bras le long de son corps. Personne n'avait pu voir, ses étudiants étant trop occupés à murmurer et à se laisser distraire par leurs voisins pour lui porter la moindre attention.

Ses doigts griffèrent le tiroir de son bureau, il réussit à mettre la main sur la petite fiole qu'il y gardait tout au fond et la porta à ses lèvres.

_Boire maintenant_

La douleur quitta lentement son corps, chaque gorgée amère l'éloignant en vagues successives, rayonnantes, de plus en plus loin de lui.

Le regard gris de Ginny Weasley toujours posé sur lui. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

_Un lien_

Un vieux souvenir à l'odeur surannée monta en lui, qu'il tenta d'endiguer immédiatement

_Une mer de robes noires, allant et venant, des rires, la fébrilité_

_Les yeux sombres et fiévreux de Bellatrix, sa chevelure sombre aux reflets bleus, sa main blanche posée sur le bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Les yeux brillants de Dolohov.Sa baguette magique à la main_

_Les cheveux blonds, aveuglants, de Malefoy.Lisant un parchemin et suivant du doigt une liste des noms_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en réflexion, sa beauté cruelle figée en un masque sans expression, debout devant une chaise où était recroquevillée une enfant enveloppée dans une cape bleue, le bas de sa robe dépassant le tissu luisant._

_"Contamino"_

_Les dents blanches de Dolohov_

_Le rire sarcastique de Bellatrix_

_Son propre visage, caché derrière le Masque _

_Un cri, une voix étrangement rauque pour une si jeune enfant, implorante_

_Une tache violette, très sombre, s'épanouissant comme une fleur, s'élargissant sur le haut de sa joue_

_L'espace d'un moment, il vit ses boucles claires, ses yeux aux iris presque sans couleur, la terreur qui se lisait dans ses yeux, une main qui se tendait vers lui, suppliante_

_« Aidez-moi, je vous en prie… Monsieur, aidez-moi »_

_Puis la fuite_

_La silhouette de Maugrey Fol-Œil et son bataillon d'Aurors_

_« Elle n'en vaut pas la peine »_

_Voix de Malefoy, hargneuse et courroucée_

_« Qui sait, Maître, les services qu'elle pourrait vous rendre plus tard? »_

_Sa propre voix, onctueuse, caressante, servile_

_« C'est maintenant que j'aurais eu besoin d'elle, pas plus tard, Severus. »_

_Voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, agacée et glacée_

_Sa terreur d'être puni_

Il mobilisa toute sa volonté et replongea le cri très loin au fond de lui-même, érigeant des barrières, l'enfouissant sous des couches d'ombres, semant des fausses pistes, creusant des fossés.

_La maîtrise de mon souffle_

_La maîtrise des battements de mon coeur _

Il était de nouveau en sécurité.

_Pour combien de temps encore?_

* * *

Harry s'appuya à la balustrade, ses yeux fixés sur les volées d'escaliers qui menaient aux étages inférieurs, cherchant du regard la chevelure rousse de Ginny. Il la vit soudain grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre, sa queue de cheval bondissant dans son dos. Elle arriva enfin, le visage écarlate, essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux, à bout de souffle :

- Harry, tu avais l'Alertobuzz sur toi. Je suis drôlement contente!

Elle lui sauta dans les bras en le serrant avec force. Harry répondit à son étreinte et tenta de poser un baiser sur sa joue mais Ginny se dégagea rapidement.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Harry. J'ai fait croire à Rogue que je m'étais mis du concentré de limaces dans les yeux. Croirais-tu que Luna avait dans sa poche un demi-oignon cru? Je m'en suis servie pour pleurer, expliqua-t-elle, avec une grimace, devant le regard inquiet de Harry.

Harry gloussa, se sentant soudainement vraiment mieux.

- Fred et George n'auraient pas fait mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important pour te faire sortir du cours de potions?

Il espérait au fond de lui-même qu'elle réponde quelque chose comme « toi », mais Ginny croisa les bras en regardant par terre.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre, tout à l'heure.

À voix basse, elle lui relata l'expression de douleur de Rogue, le geste qu'elle avait cru voir et sa réaction par la suite. Après son bref instant de faiblesse, il avait retrouvé toute sa superbe et avait critiqué avec tellement de hargne la potion d'une Serdaigle, que la pauvre fille avait quitté la classe en courant, en sanglots. Les oreilles de Harry se mirent à bourdonner. Il dit lentement :

- Tu veux dire que tu penses qu'il frottait sur son bras la marque…la marque des Mangemorts?

Ginny hocha la tête vigoureusement. Elle mima de nouveau le geste. Harry frotta distraitement sa cicatrice. Ginny pencha la tête, l'inquiétude crispant son visage :

- Elle te fait mal?

Harry soupira :

- Non. Je n'ai rien senti aujourd'hui. Bien, en fait, on a travaillé sur un sortilège, mais…Je ne pense pas que…La marque est un genre de signal…quand Voldemort appelle ses Mangemorts, dit simplement Harry, de plus en plus inquiet.

Ginny eut une expression pensive et sautilla sur place en plaquant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se mit à dévaler la première volée d'escaliers.

- On s'en reparle plus tard, d'accord? Je te promets d'être attentive.

Harry fit un pas en avant, la main dressée vers elle.

- Tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas?

Ginny remonta deux marches et chuchota.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que Vol…demort , bafouilla-t-elle, ses lèvres plissées en une expression dégoûtée, va essayer de nous attaquer en plein cours? Voyons Harry, tout ira bien. Que crois-tu que Rogue dira si je ne reviens pas au cours? J'ai simplement pensé que tu voudrais le savoir.

Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil. Harry ne put lui rendre son sourire, mais il réussit à articuler :

- Merci, Gin.

Ginny s'élança dans les escaliers vers les étages inférieurs alors que Harry revint sur ses pas rapidement, espérant ne pas arriver en retard à son rendez-vous avec McGonagall, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La tête lui tournait.

_Rogue est de notre côté_

_Tu n'y as jamais cru_

_Dumbledore le croit, lui_

_Dumbledore se trompe_

_Dumbledore ne se trompe jamais_

_Alors pourquoi avoir embauché Quirrell et Lockhart? Pourquoi ne pas avoir reconnu Croupton ? Pourquoi pas Rogue?_

_Parce qu'il a sûrement une bonne raison_

_Pourquoi pas Luz, alors?_

Cherchant vainement une réponse, Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

* * *

Hermione était assise, en train de lire, sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres devant le bureau de McGonagall. Elle y était seule. Harry arriva au pas de course et se hissa à côté d'elle en un mouvement souple.

- Où sont les autres?

Hermione sursauta et leva la tête; Harry eut un sourire involontaire lorsqu'il vit la curiosité dans ses yeux marrons.

- Le professeur McGonagall est très efficace. Trois minutes par étudiant. _J'ai calculé_. Certains avaient le cours d'astronomie dans leur cursus cette année. Elle les a vus en premier parce que la période commençait il y a une demi-heure. Il ne reste que toi. Ron est là-dedans depuis une éternité. Harry, ça va? Tu te sens bien?

Il hocha la tête, un brin d'agacement moqueur dans sa réponse :

- _Oui_, _Hermione_. Mieux que tout à l'heure. Il faut que je te dise…

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle posa son livre à côté d'elle. Hermione respirait la compassion :

-Tu avais l'air si…si…heureux et en même temps si désespéré.

Harry haussa les épaules :

- Quoi?

Hermione se frottait la joue doucement, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Quand tu as conjuré le _Venatus_. Lorsque vos magies se sont croisées. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme cela…

Hermione se tut, retirant un fil blanc sur sa jupe. Elle inclina la tête vers lui et Harry vit son trouble :

- Tu avais l'air vieux et jeune en même temps. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Cela m'a bouleversé.

À part les réactions de gêne, d'embarras ou de fierté des autres, Harry n'avait pas remarqué de changements de physionomie chez ses camarades ou d'expressions qui aurait pu le bouleverser, _lui_. À part sa propre expérience avec Luz, la seule chose qui l'avait touché profondément, et cela, il se promettait d'en parler à ses deux amis – séparément -, c'était la réciprocité entre Ron et Hermione. Avec Neville, il n'avait senti que la puissance de la magie qui se libérait de lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Harry se sentit exposé, comme si une partie intime de lui-même avait été révélée au vu et au su de tous.

- Et le Professeur Luz? demanda Harry.

Hermione fit balancer ses pieds dans le vide :

- Elle était comme en…je ne sais pas, elle était _ailleurs_. Son visage avait une expression incroyable. J'ai eu l'impression de voir au-delà de ses cicatrices…le visage qu'elle aurait eu si elle n'avait pas été défigurée.

Harry regarda le bout de ses souliers, pensivement. Il dit, d'une voix légère :

- On dirait que tu as beaucoup de temps pour penser à tout cela.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux :

- Il m'a semblé que vous avez maintenu le contact assez longtemps même après avoir frappé le vase, au moins cinq secondes supplémentaires. Est-ce qu'elle t'a expliqué pourquoi tu as fait un lien avec elle?

Harry résuma leur conversation en quelques mots, en omettant soigneusement la partie où il s'était immiscé dans les pensées de son professeur. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir plus en profondeur avant d'en parler.

- Mais Hermione, il y a quelque chose de _vraiment_ plus important…

- Attends, Harry, mais cela ne fait pas de sens. Si le lien s'établissait avec la personne la plus en mesure de nous aider, tous nos liens magiques auraient été avec elle, non? Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire hier à son sujet, elle est une sorcière puissante. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mieux défendre R…

Elle referma sa bouche brusquement.

Harry fit semblant qu'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase.

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis.

Hermione se laissa glisser en bas du bord de la fenêtre et lui fit face, croisant ses bras avec cet air convaincu que Harry connaissait tellement bien.

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'elle a dit. Le _Venatus_ ne se fait qu'en vertu d'un lien magique. Les liens magiques possibles sont des liens d'amitié, d'amour, de sang, de pacte ou de promesse. Amitié et amour, bien…ceci est hautement impossible, non? Sang…Il me semble que tu le saurais si tu avais eu d'autres parents vivants, depuis le temps. Il ne reste que le pacte et la promesse.

Ils réfléchirent en silence et Hermione leva un doigt :

- Elle a peut-être promis au professeur Dumbledore de te… protéger.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Elle t'a guérie cet été. C'est une forme de protection, non? Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui as eu le lien avec elle?

Hermione baissa les bras, défaite.

- En lisant pour notre devoir, nous en saurons peut-être un plus. Tout cela m'intrigue beaucoup.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et décida de se payer un peu la tête de son amie.

- Et toi, Hermione? Quelle est l'instance de ton lien magique avec Ron? _L'amitié_? Pourquoi pas moi alors? J'aurais été content que tu sois mon alliée.

Le visage d'Hermione prit la couleur du soleil couchant.

- Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Un petit moment de silence flotta entre eux.

-Tu me fais marcher, dit-elle ensuite, ses yeux marrons flamboyants.

Harry plissa le nez et grimaça un sourire, se laissant glisser à son tour à côté d'elle. Hermione eut l'impression saisissante de contempler la photo de James Potter lorsque Harry se pencha vers elle. Ses yeux verts pétillaient lorsqu'il se mit à énumérer lentement, comme s'il comptait sur ses doigts, un sourire malicieux s'épanouissant sur son visage :

- Attends voir. Sang…Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y a qu'une fille dans cette famille.

Hermione eut un mouvement d'impatience. Harry tendit un doigt, ses sourcils froncés en signe d'intense concentration.

- Pacte? Hum… Pas à ma connaissance. Promesse? _Je ne crois pas_. Amitié? Oh oui… _peut-être_, mais cela n'explique pourquoi _moi_, je n'ai pas été choisi.

- Harry…

La voix d'Hermione se faisait menaçante, mais Harry vit qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas sourire à pleines dents. Il hocha la tête, et feignant l'incrédulité, se laissa tomber, son dos contre le mur :

- ll ne reste que… l'amour. L'ammmmmour, _Hermione Jane Granger_! Aïe!

Riant, il leva les bras pour se protéger d'Hermione qui bondit vers lui, toutes griffes dehors. Il sourit encore plus largement lorsqu'il vit ses yeux brillants et son sourire éclatant tout près d'elle. Elle irradiait le bonheur. Elle le saisit par les coudes et chuchota :

- Chut! Je suis tellement contente. J'ai vu son..

- Son _quoi_?

- Son Patronus, Harry! C'est un ours. Il tenait contre lui le mien. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses.

Harry reprit son sérieux. Hermione semblait plongée dans son souvenir, ses mains serrant les coudes de son ami, son visage tendu vers lui en une expression extasiée. Il se libéra doucement de son étreinte et s'enfouit les mains dans ses poches.

- Et Ron? A-t-il compris lui aussi des choses importantes, aujourd'hui?

Hermione appuya son épaule contre le mur de pierre et lui adressa un regard dubitatif :

- Je pense qu'il commence à se réchauffer… à _l'idée_.

Harry sourit en se mordant les lèvres. Le visage de Ginny se glissa devant ses yeux. Il sursauta :

- Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant. C'est à propos de Rogue…

Au même moment, la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall s'ouvrit. C'est un Ron passablement ahuri qui en sortit. Hermione fit un pas vers lui :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ron?

Ron fit un geste vague vers Harry.

- C'est à toi, vieux.

Harry reprit son livre et fit quelques pas vers le bureau. Il regarda au-dessus de son épaule : Hermione et Ron, côte à côte, le suivaient des yeux. Hermione murmura :

- On t'attend ici.

Harry sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Peut-être que tout ne changerait pas, après tout.

_

* * *

_

_Au même moment, dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard…_

_Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus que les sifflements et les cliquètements des étranges objets qui garnissaient les tablettes des étagères du bureau du directeur. Fumseck, sur son perchoir, émit quelques notes roucoulantes, comme un écho à la tristesse qui se peignait sur le visage délicat de Tonks._

_Dumbledore tira une chaise pour s'asseoir face à elle et posa sa grande main baguée sur son genou._

_- Je suis désolé, Nymphadora. Je sais ce que cela réveille en vous._

_Tonks baissa la tête sous le regard pénétrant du directeur, enroulant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux noirs autour de son index. En prenant une brusque inspiration, la jeune femme joignit ses paumes et glissa ses mains entre ses genoux. Elle tenta de dissimuler le chagrin qui tirait les commissures de ses lèvres frémissantes vers le bas. Ses yeux interrogèrent Dumbledore avec une curiosité douloureuse, tentant de raffermir courageusement sa voix :_

_- Qu'est-ce que …Pourquoi le nom de Sirius apparaît dans le dossier de Fabiola Luz? Oh, je suis désolée. _

_La jeune femme se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise vers l'arrière. Elle tremblait d'une frustration mal contenue._

_- J'imagine que vous ne pouvez rien me dire. Une autre chose que je devrai découvrir par moi-même, n'est-ce pas?_

_Dumbledore la regardait intensément, ses yeux perçants au-dessus de ses lunettes._

_- Calmez-vous, Nymphadora. Je ne vous aurais pas demandé d'enquêter au sujet de Luz si j'avais voulu vous cacher quelque chose. _

_Tonks redressa la chaise d'une main et se rassit avec précaution, honteuse de sa brusque explosion d'indignation devant le calme olympien de Dumbledore. _

_Le plus grand magicien vivant. _

_Le chef de l'organisation secrète dont elle faisait partie et qui comptait sur elle, une Auror majeure et protégée par tous les sortilèges de Vaccination imaginables, pour accomplir de périlleuses missions. _

_Elle venait de lui crier son mécontentement. _

_Elle était incorrigible, par la barbe de Merlin._

_Tonks avait l'impression d'agir comme une enfant gâtée dès qu'on faisait allusion à Sirius. C'était plus fort qu'elle : depuis sa mort, elle était envahie par des souvenirs si vivides qu'elle devait parfois se cacher les yeux, au Ministère, du regard perspicace de Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui la contemplait avec insistance de son bureau._

_Les images de Sirius s'imposaient à elle dans les moments les plus inhabituels. Ce matin, en se regardant dans la glace, elle avait revu avec clarté les yeux brillants de son cousin; lorsqu'elle marchait sur la rue, elle croyait entendre parfois dans le brouhaha des voix son rire éraillé. Elle toucha ses cheveux de la façon dont il avait, adolescent, de les lui ébouriffer pour la taquiner. Tonks avait pratiquement sauté au visage de cette jeune Auror, il y a une semaine, lorsque la recrue avait claironné que Sirius était le plus grand criminel que le monde de la magie avait connu et que sa mort était un soulagement pour la Grande-Bretagne._

_Abandonnée à ses souvenirs dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Tonks se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sans voir le vieil homme esquisser un sourire fatigué, ses yeux bleus songeurs lisant les émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage pâle et défait de la jeune Auror._

_Tonks songea, avec un pincement au coeur, qu'elle devait davantage écouter Lupin. Hier soir encore, au Terrier, Remus l'enjoignait de sa voix moralisatrice de professeur, qui lui faisait parfois dresser les cheveux sur la tête, qu'il était parfois profitable de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler._

_Elle n'avait pu résister une réplique assassine à Lupin, toujours si parfait, si en contrôle de lui-même dans sa forme humaine._

_« Tourner sa langue dans sa bouche…Laquelle, Remus? La mienne ou la tienne? » lui avait-elle lancé de sa voix la plus abrasive au-dessus de la table du Terrier. Elle s'était ensuite empourprée, réalisant le sens caché que pouvaient contenir ses paroles. _

_Si Molly s'était étouffée avec une gorgée de son potage, Bill, pour sa part, avait replié le journal, ses sourcils se haussant avec amusement en lançant un regard pointu à Tonks : « Bonne question, Tonks. Remus, je meurs d'envie de connaître ta position à ce sujet. » Tonks rougit de honte au souvenir des traits fatigués de Lupin qui s'étaient durcis, de ses longues mains qui avaient replié élégamment la serviette, de sa haute carrure qui s'était redressée avec dignité lorsqu'il avait quitté la table._

_Elle avait reçu sa réponse comme un coup de poing à l'estomac, alors qu'il avait le dos tourné , la regardant par-dessus son épaule : « Je pense que tu viens de démontrer mon point, Nymphadora. » Mais Tonks avait lu dans les yeux de Lupin quelque chose qui lui fit échapper un petit gémissement de douleur involontaire. _

_À travers sa confusion et son embarras, la voix du Dumbledore lui parvint :_

_- Allons, Nymphadora, ce n'est certainement pas un vieil homme comme moi qui vous embarrasse à ce point. _

_Tonks se reprit immédiatement. Elle chassa de sa mémoire les yeux blessés de Lupin et se redressa sur sa chaise. Tonks cligna des yeux en récitant, d'une voix égale qu'elle voulait professionnelle :_

_- Professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolée. Bien sûr, je sais que je suis une exécutante pour l'Ordre et c'est un honneur pour moi que vous me fassiez confiance à ce point. Je ne poserai plus de questions. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi._

_Elle marmonna des excuses supplémentaires sur son mauvais caractère et Dumbledore retint un sourire en voyant sa petite mine contrite. Dumbledore avança un peu sur sa chaise, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Son calme rayonnait autour de lui : Tonks se sentit soudainement apaisée. Elle osa regarder le directeur dans les yeux et n'y vit que bonté et compassion. Le vieil homme reprit, soudainement très sérieux, serrant ses mains dans les siennes :_

_- C'est ce que j'aime de vous, c'est cet amour inconditionnel que vous avez pour ceux qui en ont le plus besoin et votre intrépidité à le vivre à votre façon. _

_Tonks fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension : Dumbledore, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, relâcha ses mains et d'un geste ample, lui désigna la Pensine._

_- Ce que je viens de lire dans ce dossier m'a permis de me remémorer un souvenir que je trouvais insignifiant mais qui prend maintenant une certaine importance. Allez plutôt voir par vous-même._

_Tonks eut une expression incrédule :_

_- Vous voulez que…que je visite votre souvenir? Voyons, Professeur, je ne peux..._

_Dumbledore se leva et contourna son bureau. Il se rassit et saisit une plume d'une main décidée._

_- Allez-y, chère enfant. Il y a de ces choses que vous devez savoir. Sans vouloir vous offusquer, je vous attendrai ici. _

_Tonks se leva et avança avec hésitation vers la Pensine. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle regarda de nouveau vers Dumbledore : il relisait la feuille de parchemin top secret, notant quelques mots dans un cahier relié, son visage animé par une intense curiosité._

_Avec appréhension, Tonks se pencha au dessus de la Pensine et effleura la surface de sa baguette magique : elle sentit une force puissante la tirer par le nombril. Bientôt, elle chuta dans un puits de lumière qui semblait sans fin._

* * *

_Alors, comment ça va jusqu'ici? Traitement des personnages? Histoire? Style?_

_Votre feedback m'est très précieux. Ne soyez pas timides: )_


	19. Devenir Auror: être au coeur de l'action

_J'ai travaillé très, très fort sur ce chapitre qui est très, très dense : ) Alors, prêt(e)s à suivre Tonks dans la Pensine? ; ) _

_Voici la 3e partie de 4 dans cette petite intrigue Tonks/Dumbledore. La phrase importante à retenir de Dumbledore dans le chapitre précédent (18) n'est peut-être pas celle que vous croyez…rire sadique_

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire depuis le début._

_J'apprécie vous lire et je réponds à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 **

**« Devenir Auror : être au cœur de l'action »**

Tonks se sentit tomber quelques secondes, l'air sifflant dans ses oreilles, la lumière défilant en petits serpents brillants. Tonks adorait cette sensation depuis le jour où elle avait regardé d'un peu trop près la Pensine que sa mère conservait dans son atelier. Elle en avait tout de suite aimé la chute libre et contrôlée, qu'elle avait retrouvé plus tard quand son père moldu l'avait entraînée dans un manège de foire. Tonks avait hurlé de terreur et de joie entre les chutes brutales et les tournoiements effrénés.

Après tout, c'était une chute sans danger, sans risque de s'humilier ou de casser quoi que ce soit.

Tonks s'y abandonna et il lui sembla que sa chute ralentissait. Puis soudainement, ses fesses percutèrent le bois dur d'un banc. Rapidement, elle balaya du regard la pièce où elle se trouvait, frottant d'une main distraite le bas de son dos.

Tonks était tombée dans un amphithéâtre qui semblait être une des salles d'audience du Ministère de la magie. La pièce fortement éclairée bruissait de murmures et était pleine à craquer de sorciers et de sorcières en tenues officielles. Tonks reconnut les hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère, qui chuchotaient entre eux. Devant elle, des piles de parchemins et de dossiers poussiéreux étaient édifiées en colonnes instables. Des papiers volaient de sorcier en sorcier. Tonks sursauta : à sa droite, le professeur Dumbledore se saisit d'une plume fraîchement aiguisée et lança un regard interrogateur à Cornelius Fudge, un peu plus loin sur la tribune.

Une grande affiche flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes : en lettres brillantes, clignotantes, y étaient inscrits les mots suivants : « Journée annuelle de l'Amnistie ». Tonks fouilla sa propre mémoire et elle se rappela que cet événement traditionnel qui rassemblait plusieurs instances magiques, datant de plus de trois cents ans, avait lieu à tous les équinoxes du printemps et ouvrait les portes du Magenmagot à toute personne souhaitant plaider la cause de prisonniers enfermés à Azkaban.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air fatigué : il sourcilla quand Fudge regarda le dernier nom sur sa liste et que le ministre de la magie grommela entre ses dents : 

- À chaque année, cette maudite femme et son cirque…

Dumbledore ignora les propos désobligeants et appela :

- Andromeda Tonks!

Tonks frappée par la foudre n'aurait pas été plus tétanisée. Elle regarda la femme qui s'avançait devant le Magenmagot et hoqueta de stupeur : 

- Maman?

Andromeda Tonks, née Black, se tenait debout devant le Magenmagot, très digne, le dos droit, serrant contre elle un épais dossier contenant au moins une centaine de feuilles de parchemin. Elle salua brièvement l'assemblée d'un hochement de tête et s'assit à la grande table de bois qui faisait face aux gradins où siègeait le Magenmangot, ouvrant le dossier et étalant les feuilles de parchemin en piles bien nettes sur la table.

Andromeda avait la beauté altière des Black, sans l'arrogance de Narcissa ou la cruauté de Bellatrix : Tonks détailla avec tendresse ses longs cheveux noirs à peine striés de mèches blanches, son visage en forme de cœur aux yeux immenses, les toutes petites ridules aux coins de ses lèvres qui lui donnaient l'air de sourire en permanence. Tonks eut un élan d'affection pour sa mère, mêlé à une intense curiosité à l'égard de sa présence dans cette salle.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Tonks remarqua le pendentif brillant en forme de larme reposant sur la poitrine de sa mère. Tonks l'avait perdu au cours de cette soirée désastreuse avec Charlie Weasley avant son départ pour la Roumanie, il y avait, hum…quoi, déjà quatre ou cinq ans? Tonks grimaça au souvenir des images gênantes qui défilèrent dans son esprit.

À ses côtés, Dumbledore s'avança sur sa chaise et sourit d'un air engageant à Andromeda Tonks tout en l'invitant à prendre la parole

- Bienvenue au Magenmagot. Comment allez-vous? Je vous invite à adresser votre demande.

L'interpellée prit la parole et Tonks ne put retenir un frisson lorsque la voix chaude de sa mère enveloppa l'amphithéâtre :

- Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le Président du Magenmagot, Sorcières, Sorciers. Pour la onzième année consécutive, je vous adresse ma demande pour rouvrir l'enquête qui a mené Sirius Black à la prison d'Azkaban. J'ai en main des preuves supplémentaires qui me confirment que…

Tonks déglutit, incrédule.

Sa mère ne put terminer sa phrase. La salle se convulsa en rires sarcastiques et en exclamations bruyantes : les voix s'enflèrent en un tumulte tonitruant. Tonks ne put s'empêcher de porter les doigts à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles et un malaise grandissant noua son estomac : sa mère était seule face à cette mer de voix, son visage impassible et silencieux, sa mâchoire tendue en une expression de détermination que la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien.

Fudge, à la droite de Dumbledore, se saisit du marteau pour rappeler à l'ordre l'audience, mais semblait hésiter à s'en servir. Un regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore le poussa finalement à frapper vigoureusement sur la table. En attendant que le chahut cesse, Tonks regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des visages connus. Tout près d'elle, à sa gauche, Fol-Œil était certainement le plus reconnaissable et il semblait visiblement furieux de la situation. À côté de lui, Kingsley Shacklebolt – avec des cheveux - prenait des notes, son anneau d'or à l'oreille brillant sous la lumière intense de la salle d'audience. Tonks lui adressa un geste d'amitié, se sentant tout de suite un peu idiote. Cette scène n'était qu'un souvenir, après tout.

Les yeux de Tonks dérivèrent dans les rangées de visages éclairés violemment par les lampes suspendues et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux transparents de Fabiola Luz. Coincée entre un sorcier assez corpulent et un autre au visage quelque peu chevalin, couturé de cicatrices, Luz regardait la mère de Tonks en silence, les sourcils froncés. Son visage ne portait pas encore la vilaine cicatrice blanche qui défigurait son visage : elle avait l'air très jeune, comme perdue dans cet océan de sorciers et sorcières d'expérience. Tonks eut un élan de sympathie pour elle : les rares femmes Aurors en avaient toujours plein les bras avec leurs collègues masculins.

Tonks la vit soudain se pencher vers le sorcier au visage chevalin, murmurant quelques mots qui firent apparaître une expression curieuse sur le visage de l'homme aux cicatrices. Le sorcier corpulent se baissa vers Luz, sa main boudinée se posant en un geste caressant sur son bras mince et lui dit quelque chose à son tour. Même si ses yeux dénotèrent une certaine contrariété, Tonks crut déceler un rictus de satisfaction au coin des lèvres de Luz.

Tonks calcula rapidement : si ses observations étaient exactes et que cette scène s'était bien déroulée quatre ou cinq ans auparavant, Luz en était probablement au début de sa carrière. Le visage du sorcier corpulent lui disait quelque chose…Hmm. Oui, bien sûr…Julian Wizmore, le responsable de la section « Enquêtes majeures » du bureau des Aurors. « Sale bonhomme, aux mains baladeuses », songea Tonks : elle plaignait Luz d'avoir eu affaire à lui.

La voix de Dumbledore reprit, assez fort pour la faire sursauter :

- S'il vous plaît, un peu d'ordre.

Le tumulte s'apaisa et Dumbledore put se retourner vers Andromeda Tonks, toujours droite et silencieuse, ses lèvres charnues serrées en une fine ligne. C'est pourtant Fudge qui prit la parole, l'agacement perceptible dans sa voix :

- Bien, Andromeda. Vous dites que vous avez de nouvelles preuves. Comment allez-vous faire fi cette année des dizaines de témoins qui disent avoir vu Black…

La mère de Tonks leva la main, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener le silence.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, épargnez-moi ces témoignages sans fondements, Monsieur le Ministre. Ces témoins se sont évaporés la minute où le Ministère s'est mis à enquêter sur cette affaire. Il y a eu corruption et je crois avoir suffisamment de preuves pour le démontrer. Sirius a été piégé. Il a tout fait pour protéger Lily et James Potter. Il n'a pas tué Peter Pettigrow. Mon cousin n'est pas un meurtrier.

Fudge leva les yeux au ciel, la salle frémit en chuchotements indignés mais Dumbledore resta imperturbable. Andromeda reprit, sa voix rendue un peu tremblante par la tension :

- Peter Pettigrow est toujours vivant.

La salle explosa de nouveau, mais cette fois les chuchotements avaient laissé place à de l'indignation bien sentie. Fudge frappa le marteau furieusement sur le bureau, la fureur gonflant sa voix.

- Cela suffit. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous pencher sur ce genre d'idioties…

Andromeda se leva et Tonks recula instinctivement. Sa mère en colère était un spectacle effrayant et visiblement Fudge ignorait tout du tempérament des Black. Sa voix s'enfla à travers les sifflets et les explosions de voix :

- J'ai trouvé une preuve qu'il a tenté de protéger la vie de James et de Lily.

Le vacarme était assourdissant : Tonks sentit Dumbledore tressaillir à ses côtés. Il y avait un avertissement muet dans les yeux d'Andromeda. Le vieil homme se tourna vers Fudge. Tonks dut s'incliner pour l'entendre dire :

- Nous n'arriverons jamais à entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. Laissez-moi lui parler, Monsieur le Ministre. Laissez-moi la faire monter à la tribune.

Fudge haussa les épaules et fit un geste de la main, en signe de désengagement, tout occupé qu'il était à essayer de rétablir l'ordre.

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main pour attirer Andromeda Tonks vers lui : en quelques pas, elle fut si près du visage de sa fille qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser. Dumbledore demanda, presque sans le souffle :

- Vous avez une preuve, dites-vous? De quoi s'agit-il, Andromeda?

Tonks ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction : sa mère se colla contre la tribune et fit glisser discrètement une photo moldue écornée en noir et blanc devant Dumbledore. Le vieil homme l'attrapa et malgré tous les efforts de Tonks, elle ne parvint qu'à distinguer rapidement le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs, appuyé contre celui d'une enfant. Dumbledore réussit à la glisser dans ses propres robes avec une rapidité si étonnante que Tonks douta une seconde qu'elle avait imaginé toute la scène.

Dumbledore resta quelques secondes en silence, ses sourcils froncés en une expression grave puis il se redressa et fit un signe impérieux de la main vers la tribune de gauche. Tonks se détourna et elle vit Julian Wizmore secouer la tête avec déception et colère. Celui-ci tapota la main de Fabiola Luz qui se leva comme un ressort et qui descendit lentement les marches de la tribune où elle se trouvait. Au passage, Fol-Œil lui attrapa le bras et sa voix était grondante, malgré le tumulte rugissant qui régnait dans la salle immense :

- Luz, c'est un suicide professionnel.

La jeune femme lui rendit un regard glacial et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Tonks dut courir rapidement vers elle pour entendre la fin de sa phrase :

- …et vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

L'œil magique de Fol-Œil partit dans toutes les directions alors que le vétéran Auror relâcha le bras de Luz à regret. Luz poursuivit sa marche d'un pas souple, presque félin vers la tribune. Tonks la regarda de près : les minuscules cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune griffaient sa joue, ses iris pâles étaient fixés sur Dumbledore. Tout dans son allure indiquait l'onctuosité et l'assurance si caractéristiques des Serpentards : Tonks avait l'impression de regarder une autre femme, si différente de la jeune fille amicale qu'elle avait connue à Poudlard et à mille lieux de l'Auror à l'attitude retenue et froide qu'elle avait vu au Terrier.

Tonks frissonna : quelque chose était en train de se passer, quelque chose qui n'était pas imprimé dans ce souvenir, un flottement…Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, empreints de gravité et – était-ce de la tristesse?- ne quittaient pas du regard la jeune femme à la démarche sensuelle et feutrée qui avançait maintenant rapidement vers lui. Tonks regagna la tribune au pas de course.

Luz tendait déjà une main gantée de cuir à Dumbledore:

- Monsieur le Président. Fabiola Luz. Je suis Auror stagiaire au bureau des enquêtes majeures. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi?

Dumbledore sourit en serrant la main gantée.

- Je me rappelle très bien de vous, Fabiola, ainsi que de votre passage remarqué à Poudlard. La meilleure élève de Serpentard de votre époque. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Les paupières de Luz frémirent légèrement sous le compliment. Dumbledore poursuivit :

-Très bien, Miss Luz. Si Wizmore vous envoie, j'imagine qu'il vous a désigné pour cette tâche. Veuillez lire le dossier que Madame Tonks a rédigé pour nous. Vous nous ferez des recommandations, s'il y a lieu.

Luz eut un petit rictus poli. Sa tâche ne lui plaisait visiblement pas. La mère de Tonks parut soufflée de cette décision :

- Vous ouvrez l'enquête?

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe de négation :

- Voyons Andromeda, vous savez comme moi que nous ne pouvons pas rouvrir cette enquête aussi facilement. Miss Luz va lire votre dossier d'abord et ensuite, nous verrons. C'est la procédure.

- Oh.

La mère de Tonks fit demi-tour, Luz sur les talons, pressée de lui remettre le dossier, comme si elle craignait que Dumbledore ne change d'avis. Tonks suivit lentement les deux femmes jusqu'à la table, observant leur attitude, leur visage : Luz aidait sa mère à rassembler les papiers et à les glisser dans l'épaisse pochette. Andromeda remit le dossier à Luz et lui décocha un regard soupçonneux, sa voix un peu méprisante :

- Allez-vous seulement le lire?

Tonks vit une étincelle briller dans les prunelles incolores de Luz, très différente du visage narquois qu'elle arborait : un bref moment, une expression déterminée traversa son visage rompant le masque hautain qu'elle s'était composé. Luz posa sa main gantée sur le bras de la mère de Tonks. Sous le contact et le regard, Andromeda prit une grande inspiration et sembla se détendre légèrement. Luz murmura à voix basse, l'urgence faisant vibrer sa voix rauque:

- La justice suivra son cours, Madame Tonks.

Tonks étouffa une exclamation de surprise, alors que Luz quittait la pièce de sa démarche féline, ses robes noires volant derrière elle, sous les yeux éberlués d'Andromeda.

Le bruit dans l'amphithéâtre reprit, plus fort que jamais :

- C'est hautement discutable, Dumbledore, je refuse que des fonds soient accordés pour …

- …suicide professionnel…elle gâche sa carrière…Ne me regardez pas comme cela, Shacklebolt…

- J'utilise mon pouvoir discrétionnaire, Cornelius. Il ne s'agit que d'une relecture…

- …accusations sans fondements…quel culot…

Les pieds de Tonks décollèrent du sol. Elle se sentit irrésistiblement tirée vers le haut et la montée s'accéléra, la lumière défilant, la friction de l'air échauffant son visage…

* * *

La lumière qui entrait de la haute fenêtre derrière le bureau de McGonagall était aveuglante. Harry entra dans le bureau et referma soigneusement la lourde porte de bois.

- Approchez, Potter.

La voix de la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor claqua sèchement dans le silence paisible qui régnait dans la pièce. Plissant les yeux, Harry remonta l'allée menant au bureau où son professeur griffonnait quelques notes sur un parchemin. Harry se sentait un peu nerveux : quelque chose dans les gestes vifs et précis du professeur McGonagall l'intimidait et le rendait inquiet. Il se tint debout devant elle, transférant son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

Elle plia soigneusement le parchemin, y apposa un sceau et nota juste en dessous d'une écriture anguleuse et serrée : _Weasley, Ronald_ . D'un coup de baguette magique, le parchemin alla se poser sur la pile qui trônait sur un guéridon à proximité. Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux au-dessus de ses lunettes :

- Voyons, Harry, asseyez-vous.

Harry cligna des yeux en notant un petit changement dans la voix de sa directrice de maison et se posa sur le bord de la chaise de bois. McGonagall fit un petit geste de la tête vers une petite coupe presque vide, où se trouvaient quelques papillotes enveloppées dans du papier marron :

- Prenez donc un Fiz à la citrouille.

- Merci, professeur.

Harry y récupéra un bonbon et alors qu'il défroissait l'emballage, McGonagall déplia un parchemin qu'il vit au nom de « Potter, Harry ». Elle leva les yeux vers lui :

- Vous m'avez surpris, Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de E et vous voir obtenir autant de B.U.S.E. me satisfait grandement. Voyons voir : « Optimal » en défense contre les forces du mal, pas de surprises ici… « Effort exceptionnel » en métamorphoses, en potions et en sortilèges, non vraiment, je suis fière de vous. Quelques A… bien. Et pour ce qui est de la divination…Puis-je vous confier quelque chose que vous garderez pour vous, je l'espère?

Harry poussa de la langue le bonbon qui crépitait dans sa bouche avant de répondre :

- Bien sûr, professeur.

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall étaient comme des couteaux, brillants, coupants.

- J'ai obtenu T dans mes cours de divination. Je suis maintenant professeur. Tirez-en vos propres conclusions.

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire, imaginant le professeur McGonagall penchée au-dessus d'une boule de cristal, le menton dans la main, l'ennui se lisant sur son visage.

- Toujours l'idée de devenir Auror? demanda McGonagall brusquement.

Harry avala sa salive et hocha la tête légèrement en regardant par terre. Le ton de la voix de McGonagall ne laissait soudainement présager rien de bon. Harry était déçu et ne pouvait se résigner à l'idée d'abandonner son projet. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé dans le train qui le menait à Poudlard que le E ne serait pas suffisant pour suivre les cours de potions de Rogue, il avait commencé à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa vie après Poudlard. Une petite voix sarcastique dans sa tête lui avait enfoncé un poids dans la gorge : « _Comme si tu avais un avenir devant toi, Potter. L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_.»

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard perçant du professeur McGonagall, qui attendait une réponse, un sourcil froncé.

- Oui, professeur. Mais vous m'aviez dit que je devais avoir O en potions et je n'y suis pas arrivé. J'imagine que je devrai penser à d'autres carrières.

Harry avait de la difficulté à ne pas laisser passer l'amertume dans sa voix : encore Rogue qui se mettait en travers de sa route. Si seulement il avait pu obtenir un O… il aurait traversé la 6e année stoïquement, il aurait été prêt à promettre n'importe quoi à McGonagall pour pouvoir être admis dans la classe de niveau supérieur de Rogue. Harry se dit qu'après tout, il avait survécu à Ombrage et à cinq années de cours de potions. « _Tu y as à peine survécu. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu peux mener une vie normale à l'avenir?»,_ lui souffla la petite voix sarcastique à son oreille. Il frissonna.

Le professeur McGonagall se repoussa sur sa chaise et déposa sa plume.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir Auror, Harry? N'en avez-vous pas assez?

Harry croisa de nouveau le regard soucieux de la femme d'un certain âge et vit le pli qui creusait son front.

- Assez?

- Oui, Harry, _assez_. La profession d'Auror est dangereuse. Elle nécessite une vigilance constante…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire: le visage de Fol-Oeil venait de s'imposer à son esprit. McGonagall le ramena à la réalité.

- C'est très sérieux. Vous risquez votre vie constamment dans ce métier. Vous avez vu Fol-Œil, vous avez vu Tonks et bien sûr, vous avez vu le professeur Luz, ce matin. Vous comprenez qu'il n'y a rien de très joyeux à tout cela. Débusquer des sorciers abusant de la magie noire est un métier terrible, qui vous transforme.

La petite voix sarcastique dans la tête de Harry ricana : «_ Oui Potter, tu pourrais être encore plus torturé et tordu que tu ne l'es maintenant. Quel bon choix! _» Mais Harry repoussa la voix : dès qu'il avait entendu parlé de cette profession, il avait su que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Je veux être… utile, plaida Harry.

La directrice de Gryffondor leva les mains vers le ciel

- Vous pouvez être utile de mille et une façons, Harry. Être Médicomage, c'est se rendre utile. Travailler à la coopération magique, c'est être utile. Être professeur de métamorphose, c'est être utile…

Harry craignit d'avoir froissé sa directrice :

- Oh, mais bien sûr. C'est seulement que…Je ne peux pas me voir ailleurs.

McGonagall posa les coudes sur son bureau. Elle se frotta le visage de ses longues mains pâles et veineuses. Lorsqu'elle retira ses mains, Harry vit que son visage s'était tordu en une sorte de sourire triste. Sa voix était complètement différente, presque douce : Harry bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Ailleurs que dans le danger? Oh…J'ai l'impression d'avoir James Potter devant moi, lors de sa rencontre d'orientation. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comment je me sens âgée, tout à coup.

Harry laissa échapper, le souffle soudainement court :

- Mon père voulait devenir Auror?

McGonagall soupira :

- Il jouait avec cette idée. C'est une profession qui exerce beaucoup d'attrait chez les étudiants un peu aventureux. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre d'étudiants qui s'assoient sur cette chaise et qui me regardent dans les yeux en me disant qu'ils veulent devenir Aurors, sans être capable de repousser un simple Épouvantard.

McGonagall claqua la langue.

- C'est un programme exclusif : très peu sont admis chaque année. Votre père avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour y arriver. Mais je me rappelle que James m'avait dit avec beaucoup de sérieux que c'était trop dangereux pour Lily. Il avait seize ans et il était déjà en train de préparer sa vie avec elle, même si elle l'envoyait promener sans arrêt. Votre père était très déterminé et très convaincu, Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et eut une pensée pour Ginny. S'il devenait Auror, est-ce qu'elle aurait peur pour lui, est-ce que ce serait dangereux pour elle? La petite voix sarcastique lui souffla à l'oreille : _« À douze ans, tu étais son **ami**, et c'était dangereux pour elle. Imagine ce que cela va devenir, maintenant._ » Harry se sentit soudainement très malheureux.

McGonagall reprit son expression habituelle et se saisit de sa plume, inscrivant quelques mots sur le parchemin. Elle semblait déterminée à ne pas le regarder.

- Mais pour vous, c'est différent. Vous en êtes convaincu. Vous ne voyez pas autre chose. Vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement, sans doute. Vous serez un Auror redoutable, Harry, lorsque vous serez capable de comprendre pourquoi les sorciers tournent mal et pourquoi ils se mettent à chercher le pouvoir par la désolation et la destruction. Être Auror, c'est aller chercher en soi son côté sombre. C'est accepter et tolérer de penser comme un criminel, parfois.

Harry chiffonna le papier de Fiz à la citrouille, un peu anxieux.

- Il n'y a rien de sombre chez Tonks…

La main de McGonagall glissa sur le bureau et elle attrapa un dépliant qu'elle lui tendit au-dessus la table de bois. Harry prit le dépliant, où était inscrit en lettres noires : _**« Devenir Auror : être au cœur de l'action ».**_

- C'est ce que vous croyez. Lisez ceci cette semaine. Si vous changez d'idée, revenez me voir, nous arrangerons votre horaire en conséquence.

McGonagall donna un coup de baguette magique à un parchemin vierge, qui se couvrit d'une grille horaire.

- Le cas échéant, vous pourriez toujours devenir Bouclier, comme je viens de le suggérer à votre ami Ronald. Vous y trouverez les détails à la page 4. Voilà votre horaire, Harry. Vous devez obtenir plus de O pour être sûr d'entrer dans le programme après votre septième année. Soyez appliqué cette année.

Harry se leva lentement, l'horaire entre les mains. McGonagall était en train de le congédier. Il lut rapidement les matières sur l'horaire et y trouva « _Potions – séminaire avancé – Rogue, Severus »._ Harry ouvrit la bouche : il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de jambes.

- Vous m'avez donné le cours de Potions, professeur, il y a une erreur…

McGonagall écrivait toujours sur le parchemin.

- Je ne fais jamais d'erreurs, Potter.

Harry donna un coup de poing triomphal à la petite voix qui essayait de nouveau de se faire entendre. Il réussit à dire, sans pouvoir cacher la joie dans sa voix :

- Merci, professeur. Merci.

McGonagall leva un œil neutre :

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je vous aiderai à devenir Auror si cela doit être la dernière chose que je ferai de ma vie. Allez maintenant, vous avez Sortilèges dans une demi-heure. Et…

Harry allait se mettre à courir vers la porte, mais il réussit à se contenir dans un grand effort de volonté.

- …soyez digne de la maison Gryffondor. Essayez de garder votre nombre de retenues à zéro. Il y a du Quidditch cette année et j'ai besoin d'un capitaine en possession de ses moyens.

- Bien sûr, professeur.

Harry avait un sourire parfaitement idiot plaqué sur le visage. Il allait se tourner pour quitter le bureau, mais une idée germa à son esprit et il resta planté, debout, devant le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor:

- Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose d'un peu…personnel?

McGonagall releva la tête, ne réussissant pas à cacher l'expression de surprise qui envahit son visage.

- Bien…

Harry hésita un instant et demanda :

- Est-ce que les professeurs doivent promettre au professeur Dumbledore de protéger les étudiants?

McGonagall se redressa brusquement :

- Qu'est-ce que cette sottise?

Harry recula d'un pas. Il avala sa salive et le sucre du bonbon qu'il avait mangé lui leva un peu le cœur.

Harry raconta succinctement son cours de la matinée et le fait que Luz lui avait permis d'utiliser son énergie. Il résuma rapidement son questionnement sur le lien magique qui existait entre eux, sans relater les explications de Luz et les objections d'Hermione.

McGonagall resta silencieuse : elle le dévisagea avec insistance. Sa voix se fit coupante :

- Le professeur Luz vous a donné un devoir de réflexion à ce sujet, j'en suis convaincue. Vous n'obtiendrez certainement pas de réponse de ma part.

Harry hocha la tête et marcha lentement vers la porte. L'inquiétude dans la voix de McGonagall le cloua sur place :

- Vous a-t-elle demandé de suivre des leçons d'occlumencie?

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, maudissant sa curiosité initiale :

-Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous en parlerait plus tard ainsi qu'au professeur Dumbledore.

En deux pas, le professeur McGonagall fut à ses côtés : elle lui prit l'horaire des mains et tapota le parchemin du bout de sa baguette. Une nouvelle case apparut sur l'horaire, le mercredi soir. _« Leçons particulières – Luz, Fabiola »_ Le visage de McGonagall se rapprocha du sien et Harry vit ses yeux de chat, d'une couleur indéfinissable, sérieux et perçants.

- J'en prends la responsabilité. Soyez très attentif à ses propos, Potter.

Harry songea soudain que c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'on lui demandait une parfaite attention à Fabiola Luz.

* * *

Lorsque Tonks ouvrit les yeux, elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur le bord de la Pensine pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se redressa lentement et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui la regardait avec bonté.

Tonks réussit à contourner le bureau massif du directeur et elle s'effondra sur la chaise en disant à voix basse, détachant les syllabes :

- Ma mère a plaidé pour Sirius…Oh Merlin. Je ne savais pas. Elle m'a toujours seriné qu'il était innocent, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à s'humilier devant le Magenmagot.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et posa sa plume.

- Votre mère a toujours une passionnée. C'est pour cela qu'elle est une activiste redoutable, Tonks. Elle aurait dû être juriste, plutôt qu'herboriste. Mais je dois dire que sa persistance a été plutôt agaçante pour le Ministère.

Tonks avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve et répéta :

- Agaçante…

Dumbledore referma son grand cahier relié.

- En soi, c'est un souvenir innocent comme un autre. Une longue et pénible journée de l'amnistie, de pauvres gens tentant de nous convaincre que les crimes commis n'ont jamais eu lieu et surtout votre mère, en habituée de ces journées, embêtant Fudge encore une fois, je suis désolé de vous le dire..

Dumbledore se mit à triturer sa plume de nouveau.

- Mais un détail avait échappé à mon attention et il m'est revenu à la lecture de ce parchemin. Bien sûr, je savais que Luz avait relu le dossier de Black et celui votre mère avait préparé. Je savais qu'elle avait été envoyée en mission à Azkaban, suite aux conclusions de son rapport, dans le plus grand secret. Si le public avait appris qu'une enquête sur l'arrestation de Sirius Black était en cours, le Ministère n'aurait jamais pu gérer la crise.

La voix de Dumbledore hésita quelques instants, effleurant du doigt le parchemin devant lui.

- Je savais aussi… qu'elle avait été blessée sérieusement lors du mouvement de révolte qui a secoué les Détraqueurs, lorsque Sirius s'est évadé. Les rumeurs étaient pourtant puissantes : j'avais toujours cru que c'est Sirius qui était responsable de sa blessure avant que la révolte des Détraqueurs n'éclate. Mais le dossier mentionne ici que ce sont les Détraqueurs qui l'ont attaquée.

Tonks se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise et l'interrompit, toute à son idée :

- Les Détraqueurs l'ont _attaquée_? Mais voyons, elle faisait partie des services secrets magiques. Tout le monde sait qu'ils visaient principalement les administrateurs de la prison.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, grattant toujours de son ongle le parchemin :

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est ce que la Gazette du Sorcier a maintenu, pour garder le calme. J'avais moi aussi de la difficulté à croire que les Détraqueurs aient pu s'en tirer à si bon compte en attaquant une jeune employée du Ministère.

La main à plat de Dumbledore frappa le bureau. Tonks leva les yeux et s'avança sur sa chaise, ses yeux gris immenses, pleins de curiosité. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela?

- Je maudis ma mémoire de vieux sorcier : j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié que ce jour-là, dont vous venez tout juste de voir quelques minutes, une seule personne dans cet amphithéâtre a cru votre mère. Fabiola Luz a été la _seule_ à croire Andromeda lorsqu'elle a dit que Sirius était innocent. Vous avez vu son visage, lorsqu'elle a pris le dossier? Je n'y avais pas porté attention à ce moment-là. J'étais beaucoup trop occupé à essayer d'acheter la paix. Je dois avouer moi-même que je n'y croyais pas.

Tonks laissa couler quelques instants, tentant de faire du sens de cette situation. L'étincelle dans les yeux pâles de la jeune Auror, sa main sur le bras d'Andromeda, le visage de sa mère reflétant un apaisement, un soulagement …La silhouette féline de Luz, s'éloignant, Sirius…Quelque chose se mit en place dans votre esprit :

- Et vous…ah oui, je comprends pourquoi vous avez pensé par la suite que Sirius avait attaqué Luz pour s'évader d'Azkaban…

Dumbledore tritura du bout des doigts la grosse pierre incrustée dans l'anneau d'or qu'il portait à l'index.

- C'est que je pensais à l'origine. Je croyais qu'il avait gagné sa confiance, et à la moindre défaillance de sa vigilance …

Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil attristé. Tonks lui répondit par un pauvre sourire.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il lui avait volé sa baguette magique, qu'il lui avait conjuré ce terrible sortilège, qu'il avait pris sa forme animale et qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper en créant le tumulte chez les Détraqueurs. Votre cousin était au fin fond de lui-même un assoiffé d'aventures, épris de justice, mais aussi un sorcier puissant, intelligent et sans scrupules, certainement capable d'arriver à ses fins. C'était aussi un homme charismatique, capable d'embobiner n'importe quelle femme…et peut-être même quelques hommes. Une jeune Auror un peu impressionnable était une victime toute désignée. Minerva McGonagall elle-même lui en avait tellement laissé passer, la pauvre, tellement plus qu'à d'autres…

Tonks hochait la tête, mal à l'aise. Sirius, attaquer une femme? Pour sortir d'Azkaban, Sirius aurait fait n'importe quoi, elle devait en convenir. Elle se gratta le nez. Ses cheveux se métamorphosèrent en un casque bouclé de cheveux vert pomme. Oui, elle comprenait le raisonnement de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore réfléchissait à haute voix :

- Je croyais qu'elle représentait la parfaite cible pour Sirius : jeune, jolie, sur sa première mission d'importance, peut-être même un peu naïve, et la voilà qui échoue sa première mission face à un sorcier désespéré et usé par son séjour en prison.

Dumbledore croisa les mains et il regarda Tonks au-dessus de ses lunettes, sa voix soudainement plus grave, comme s'il se morigénait :

- Mais il n'y a _jamais_ eu de naïveté en Fabiola Luz. Je m'en étais déjà douté, lorsqu'elle a étudié à Poudlard. Fabiola Luz _n'échoue pas_. Elle est brillante et une Occlumens de haut niveau, pour pouvoir travailler pour les Services Secrets Magiques. C'est une digne fille de la maison Serpentard : elle a un sens du calcul exceptionnel et c'est pour cette raison que nous avions tant besoin d'elle dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Je l'ai vu cette journée-là dans la salle d'audience. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé, pourquoi n'avais-je pas prévu…?

Sa voix mourut dans un soupir. Tonks murmura, frottant les paumes de ses mains contre ses genoux :

- C'est étrange, professeur Dumbledore : ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle ressemble à Severus Rogue, à certains égards?

Les yeux de Dumbledore se firent mordants et Tonks eut l'impression qu'il voyait au fond de son âme. Il se leva de son fauteuil et tendit la main vers Fumseck, qui se laissa caresser avec un roucoulement.

Le vieux sorcier reprit, très lentement :

- J'ai compris aujourd'hui quelque chose que le Ministère n'a visiblement pas encore réalisé, si je me fie à ce qui est écrit dans ce dossier. Si votre mère a été la raison officielle de la réouverture du dossier de Sirius Black, Fabiola Luz, elle, a participé _officieusement_ à son évasion. Et je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a été attaquée par les Détraqueurs.

_

* * *

__J'hésite à publier la scène donnant plus de détails sur Luz et Black, parce que mon histoire pourrait faire sans, je crois, et puisque c'est Harry le personnage principal, après tout. Cette scène que j'ai déjà esquissée est très dark, avec des dialogues et des imagesqui me feraientprobablement mériter mon rating T._

_Toutes les opinions sont bienvenues. Si vous pensez que cette scène peut vous aider à mieux comprendre Luz, je saurai la tisser dans ma tapisserie ; )_


	20. Nous sommes des amis, Harry

_Évidemment, j'emprunte des éléments de HPPSM…que je m'amuse à entrer dans mon histoire, pour mon plaisir!_

_Pour ceux qui trouvaient qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Harry/Ron/Hermione dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que vous serez comblés (après mon 4/4 entre Tonks et Dumbledore)!_

_Désolée du petit retard de publication, mais les dialogues me font toujours travailler très fort. Trouver l'équilibre entre l'humour, l'action et les émotions n'est pas facile. Il y a beaucoup de choses à boucler, avant de passer aux prochains chapitres. Ce chapitre est un peu comme la fin de la première partie._

_Pour les fans de Ron, je lui donne enfin un peu d'action et de crédit. ; )_

_J'apprécie toujours vous lire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 **

**« Nous sommes des amis, Harry. À la vie, à la mort. »**

Harry était sorti du bureau du professeur McGonagall comme dans un rêve, avec l'impression de se glisser dans un tableau trop coloré. En refermant la lourde porte de bois, vaguement euphorique, ébloui par le soleil, Harry eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle; Hermione et Ron l'attrapèrent chacun par un coude et le soulevèrent pratiquement de terre. Ils trottèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle du cours de Sortilèges.

C'est en vitesse qu'ils se faufilèrent en classe, à peine quelques secondes avant que le professeur Flitwick ne débute ses explications au sujet du programme de l'année. Ils étaient trop en retard pour trouver des places ensemble et ils se divisèrent donc à regret; Hermione s'avança vers l'avant, Ron s'installa du côté gauche de la travée et Harry se glissa au centre, aux côtés de Neville qui lui adressa un hochement de tête amical.

Dans un effort colossal de volonté, Harry se contraignit à écouter le cours, luttant contre la petite voix dans sa tête qui persiflait: _« Et si tu décevais le professeur McGonagall?_ ». En fait, Harry se félicita de réussir à porter un certain intérêt à ce qui était enseigné. Ses pensées dérivaient sans cesse vers le visage méprisant du professeur Rogue, les yeux pâles du professeur Luz et son nouvel horaire de cours. À intervalles réguliers, Harry y jetait un coup d'œil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait le droit de suivre le cours de potions cette année, c'est que le professeur McGonagall – ou le professeur Dumbledore - avait sans doute eu son mot à dire. Harry serra sa plume convulsivement, sachant ce que cela signifiait pour les prochains cours de potions.

Le professeur Rogue mécontent.

Le professeur Rogue mordant.

Le professeur Rogue sarcastique.

Le professeur Rogue furieux.

Une nouvelle année à l'image des autres.

Harry serra les dents et étouffa un soupir de frustration, prenant mentalement la résolution de ne pas se laisser emporter par les sarcasmes de son professeur de potions. Son regard se porta sur Ron, dans l'espoir de surprendre une expression complice. Mais celui-ci, assis à la table à sa gauche, ressemblait à un élève modèle : la langue pointant entre les lèvres, il prenait des notes avec la plus grande application et Harry faillit éclater de rire.

Il avala bien vite sa salive en réalisant que Ron était _sérieux_.

----

_Luz a aidé officieusement Sirius Black à s'évader…_

_Les mots de Dumbledore semblaient s'être matérialisés dans l'air et ils flottèrent jusqu'à Tonks. La jeune femme secoua la tête comme si elle s'ébrouait et s'avança sur sa chaise. Tonks parla, butant sur les mots, sa voix chevrotante sous l'émotion :_

_- Vous dites que Luz a aidé Sirius à s'échapper. C'est…c'est impossible. C'est une employée du Ministère, professeur. Comment aurait-elle pu le faire sans se faire pincer? Comment aurait-elle pu contourner les Détraqueurs? Si les Détraqueurs l'ont attaqué, par la barbe de Merlin, c'est qu'ils ont dû voir ce qu'elle faisait ! C'est un délit très grave, professeur. Elle ne serait pas en liberté si elle l'avait fait._

_Dumbledore flattait Fumseck en grands gestes caressants, lents, un pli profond marquant son front._

_- Pour moi, la question n'est pas **comment** elle l'a fait, mais **pourquoi** elle l'a fait. Je vous rappelle que plusieurs employés du Ministère jouent actuellement sur deux tableaux, Tonks._

_Tonks eut un sourire embarrassé, glissant une main fébrile dans ses boucles vertes._

_-Ce n'est pas la même chose, professeur… Je le fais pour la cause, pour l'Ordre. Vous dites qu'elle aurait aidé un prisonnier à se sortir d'Azkaban, parce qu'elle le croyait innocent, sans passer par les autorités compétentes et qu'en plus, personne ne s'en est rendu compte. C'est difficile à croire._

_Dumbledore drapa ses robes autour de lui alors qu'il se rasseyait._

_- Je comprends votre perplexité. Après tout, Sirius s'est révélé innocent et visiblement, elle le savait ou il l'en a convaincu, ce n'est pas encore clair pour moi. Vous avez tout de même quelque chose en commun avec elle, Tonks. Non, ne sourcillez pas : vous avez des convictions. Vous combattez du même côté. Elle croyait le cousin de votre mère innocent. Vous avez protégé Sirius au mieux de vos capacités. Vous contournez la loi. Elle s'est commise jusqu'au cou._

_Tonks se frotta les lèvres de son index.. _

_- Vous lui faites confiance, professeur? Je veux dire…Visiblement, elle a pris une **initiative** (Tonks appuya sur le mot), qui nous a tous mis sur les dents pendant des mois. J'étais en formation cette année-là et le Ministère avait même émis un décret officiel pour nous envoyer sur le terrain sans être proprement qualifiés. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait rouvrir l'enquête, tout simplement? _

_La voix de Tonks s'enfla: elle se sentait soudainement furieuse à l'égard de cette Auror qui n'avait pas tenu la ligne officielle. La jeune femme émit un ricanement bref et sa voix prit des intonations cinglantes :_

_- Elle voulait l'aider? Sait-elle jusqu'à quel point elle a mis Sirius en danger? Il avait tous les Aurors du Ministère à ses trousses. Ils avaient l'ordre d'utiliser les Impardonnables à vue. Il aurait été plus en sécurité à Azkaban, pendant une nouvelle enquête!_

_Dumbledore hocha la tête :_

_- La réouverture du dossier aurait pris des mois, voire des années. Je suis convaincu que Sirius n'aurait pas accepté ce plan. Ilavait apprisque Pettigrow était à Poudlard, à ce que nous avons compris par la suite. Il avait tout intérêt à sortir…et vite._

_Le vieil homme pianota quelques instants sur son bureau et il prit une inspiration subite :_

_- Voilà qui est intéressant de Fabiola Luz. Je me rappelle que même lorsqu'elle était étudiante de cette même école, elle assumait seule des décisions lourdes de conséquences. Elle choisit ses combats. Vous savez comme moi qu'une dispute administrative contre les dirigeants d'Azkaban n'aurait rien donné. Elle a choisi une autre méthode, beaucoup plus dangereuse, certes, mais on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir échoué._

_Dumbledore garda le silence quelques secondes. Tonks demanda à voix basse, tentant de masquer son hostilité:_

_- N'interprétez pas ceci comme un manque de confiance de ma part, professeur, mais n'est-ce pas une mauvaise chose? _

_Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Ses yeux scrutèrent le visage tendu de Tonks. Il demanda brusquement :_

_- Jusqu'où seriez-vous prête à aller pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Tonks?_

_Tonks s'étonna de la question mais prit tout de même le temps de réfléchir, s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle trouvait qu'elle en faisait déjà beaucoup, arrachant des documents secrets aux dossiers, partant à la recherche de livres mystérieux, mémorisant le contenu de parchemins qui n'auraient jamais dû tomber en ses mains, guettant des portes et frissonnant dans la nuit en faisant des filatures. Tonks avait adhéré à l'Ordre du Phénix parce qu'elle croyait fondamentalement à la justice. Si elle devait aller à contre-courant de son employeur ou même de son entourage pour ce faire…eh bien, soit-il. Tonks était convaincue de faire les bonnes choses pour les bonnes personnes. Une image flotta dans son esprit et elle esquissa un sourire : elle ressemblait terriblement à Andromeda sur ce point._

_Lors d'une soirée au Square Grimmaurd, elle avait vu la photographie des membres du premier Ordre du Phénix et l'image l'avait bouleversée au-delà des mots. Tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes, si jeunes et beaux - même Fol-Œil, à sa façon- qui portaient déjà les traces de leurs préoccupations du combat à venir avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts…_

_Lorsque Tonks avait réalisé qu'il en restait très peu maintenant, ses yeux s'étaient embués et son regard était resté accroché au visage jeune, souriant mais déjà marqué de Lupin. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre du bout du doigt sa haute silhouette, ce qui avait entraîné le Lupin de la photo à cligner de l'œil dans sa direction et à se cacher timidement derrière les Londubat. Tonks avait remis la photo à Fol-Œil, la main un peu tremblante. _

_Nymphadora Tonks était une jeune femme courageuse et intrépide, mais ce soir-là, elle avait ressenti avec acuité toute la fragilité de l'équilibre de la vie._

_Dumbledore parla très doucement :_

_- Ne me répondez pas tout de suite. Pensez-y. Ne vous y engagez pas à la légère. J'aurai peut-être une nouvelle mission pour vous. Voyez-vous Lupin?_

_Tonks sursauta et l'image du sourire de Lupin se volatilisa._

_- Euh…En amie seulement, professeur._

_Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent._

_- Je voulais dire, allez-vous le voir **bientôt**?_

_Tonks porta une main à son front et ne tenta pas de dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues._

_- Oui, bien sûr. Il est au Terrier actuellement, en train de rédiger le texte que vous lui avez demandé._

_- Remettez-lui ceci avec tous mes remerciements, déclara Dumbledore en lui tendant un petit sac de velours qui semblait contenir une somme appréciable de pièces. Tonks le rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa cape._

_Dumbledore roula un parchemin et le lui donna également, en plus du dossier subtilisé au Ministère :_

_- Vous devrez faire vite pour remettre le dossier en place. L'heure avance, Tonks. Dites à Remus que je compte sur lui pour la recherche que je lui demande. Il devrait avoir assez d'argent pour payer ses dépenses durant un certain temps. Sauvez-vous maintenant. J'espère que vous penserez à ma question._

_Tonks hocha la tête et après un dernier sourire tordu, elle se glissa sans bruit hors du bureau de Dumbledore. Il la regarda partir, menue silhouette se glissant dans l'ombre fraîche des pierres centenaires du château._

_Le vieil homme resta longuement dans son bureau ce jour-là, pensif, regardant par intermittence le plafond et son détecteur de magie noire qui émettait une longue langue de fumée verte depuis que Tonks avait plongé dans la Pensine._

* * *

Dès que le cours de Sortilèges prit fin, Harry vit Ron bondir de son siège et ramasser ses livres dans de grands gestes désordonnés, ne réussissant qu'à les faire tomber plutôt qu'à les empiler soigneusement. Ron souffla une mèche de cheveux sur son front et glissa entre ses dents à Harry : 

- Je dois filer. J'ai une leçon particulière.

Surpris, Harry ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Il tenta de rassembler son matériel aussi rapidement que son ami. Alors qu'Hermione arrivait à leur hauteur et ramassait le parchemin que Ron avait échappé par terre, Harry finit par murmurer, d'une voix pressante :

- Une _leçon_ _particulière_? De quoi?

Harry songea spontanément qu'il était hautement improbable que Ron ait aussi des leçons d'occlumencie. Il se sentit aussitôt coupable de penser ainsi : Ron était son ami, mais il était clair qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter les mêmes dangers qui l'attendaient, _lui_.

Mais Harry savait que Ron était un sorcier tout à fait capable, assez doué pour la défense contre les forces du mal et pas mal du tout en sortilèges. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit à des leçons d'occlumencie lui aussi? Harry se gratta la nuque et se morigéna en silence : « Ron est mon meilleur ami et un excellent sorcier : avec Hermione, on est un sacré trio, tous les trois. » La petite voix dans son esprit lui tira la langue et ricana : _« Oui, bien sûr. Avec Hermione, vous valez vraiment quelque chose.» _Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, furieux contre lui-même.

Ron paraissait franchement embarrassé. Hermione le retenait en tenant entre ses doigts le tissu de sa manche. L'adolescent aux cheveux roux soupira :

- Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire de quoi il s'agit, mais le problème est que je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'on était une dizaine d'élèves, tous niveaux confondus, de toutes les maisons, à suivre cette formation.

- Des leçons de rattrapage? demanda Hermione, un sourcil froncé, laissant retomber sa main.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues lorsqu'il vit le visage de son amie se décomposer, lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ron eut l'air contrarié et pinça les lèvres. Coinçant ses livres sous son bras, les yeux déjà tournés vers la porte, il ajouta d'une voix bourrue :

- Non, Hermione, je crois pouvoir te confirmer que ce ne sont pas des leçons pour idiots incapables de suivre le programme régulier. C'est un genre d'entraînement physique, je crois. Je dois aller vite me changer avant d'aller à l'extérieur.

Mais Harry s'accrocha lui aussi à la manche de Ron, qui faillit basculer vers l'arrière.

- Un entraînement physique? Pourquoi? Pour le Quidditch?

Ron secoua son bras, la frustration colorant son visage:

- Non, Harry! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aurais besoin, _moi_, d'un entraînement _physique_ pour le Quidditch, je te le demande? Je vous reparlerai tout à l'heure.

Ron se dégagea dans un mouvement sec et fila comme une flèche à l'extérieur de la classe, laissant Harry et Hermione les bras ballants. Hermione avait l'air perplexe :

- Pourquoi a-t-il des leçons particulières, _lui_ ? Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall ne m'en a-t-elle pas donné?

Harry haussa les épaules et jugea plus prudent de ne pas mentionner immédiatement son entretien du mercredi suivant avec le professeur Luz.

* * *

En début de soirée, Ron restait toujours introuvable. 

Hermione avait étalé, sur la grande table de la salle d'études, trois énormes livres poussiéreux empruntés à la bibliothèque et la jeune fille passait de l'un à l'autre comme si elle les lisait en même temps. Ginny, assise aux côtés de Harry, travaillait avec application sur son devoir de Potions, recopiant de sa petite calligraphie ronde et soignée les ingrédients requis pour la potion de Sérénité. Harry nota qu'elle semblait s'être lancée dans une explication assez détaillée au sujet des propriétés irritantes du concentré de limaces, à en juger par la longueur de son parchemin.

De son côté, Harry ne réussissait à lire que quelques lignes à la fois de la plaquette mince que Hermione lui avait mis dans les mains avec autorité. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les propos du chapitre intitulé :_« Coopérer : magies communes et mystères de la vie »_, mais il relevait constamment la tête pour parcourir la salle des yeux. Ron absent au déjeuner était une chose, mais Ron absent au dîner en était une autre. À vrai dire, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il s'astreignit toutefois à revenir au texte :

_« Le lien mystique qui existe entre certaines personnes pousse les chercheurs à s'interroger sur la seule existence de cinqinstances magiques. Little et Marvin (1940) ont rapporté un incident où une sixième instance pourrait être en cause dans les liens magiques entre sorciers. En effet, outre les liens d'amitié, d'amour, de sang, de pacte et de promesse, un cas historique a été observé entre deux sorciers liés par un sortilège de complémentarité. Nous rappelons à nos lecteurs l'importance de garder un esprit critique par rapport à cette sixième instance possible, Little et Marvin ayant avoué publiquement avoir tronqué certaines de leurs données. On connaît l'utilisation archaïque du sortilège de Complémentarité pour lier deux objets, mais beaucoup de recherches sont encore nécessaires pour prouver qu'on peut lier deux êtres vivants de la même façon.»_

- Sortilège de complémentarité? réfléchit Harry à haute voix. Ce n'était pas ce qui liait les deux prophéties de la salle des Mystères?

Ginny eut l'air dégoûté, les yeux toujours rivés sur son devoir de potions :

- Tu parles de cette rumeur ridicule dans « _Le Chicaneur_ »?

Hermione leva les yeux du livre qu'elle consultait. Ginny poursuivit, les yeux toujours sur son devoir :

- S'il y avait eu une deuxième prophétie, nous l'aurions vu dans la salle des Mystères, non? Elle aurait été tout près de celle que tu as trouvée, Harry.

Hermione inclina la tête avec vivacité :

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur le sortilège de complémentarité dans ce livre?

Harry lui tendit l'ouvrage et Hermione parcourut rapidement la page des yeux.

- On n'en apprend pas vraiment plus sur ce que c'est vraiment. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur le _Venatus _: écoute cela.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, Harry chatouilla le bout du nez de Ginny avec sa plume. Elle releva finalement la tête et lui sourit, alors que Hermione se mit à lire à haute voix :

- «_ La force du Venatus dépend du lien magique entre les deux sorciers qui le pratiquent. Les instances magiques sont… » _Bon, cela on le sait, mais attends un peu…Ah, voilà!_ « Plus les sorciers sont liés en nombre et en qualité par les instances magiques, plus leur lien sera puissant. »_ Si je comprends bien, poursuivit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, c'est qu'il est possible que plusieurs liens existent entre deux sorciers et que cette somme de liens donne plus de force à la combinaison de leur magie.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants et ne put résister à taquiner son amie :

- Ce que tu es en train de dire est qu'un _Venatus_ peut être très puissant s'il y a plus qu'un lien. Imagine s'il y avait plus qu'un lien entre toi et Ron, à part l'amitié…

Hermione eut la bonne grâce de rougir, alors que Ginny roula les yeux d'une façon comique à l'attention de Harry. Il lui raconta rapidement le cours de la matinée et la démonstration de puissance magique de ses deux amis. Hermione coupa court à ses allusions à peine voilées, alors que Ginny tentait de contenir son sourire de triomphe derrière un air faussement sérieux :

- Cela suffit maintenant. Je connais la nature de mon lien avec Ron. C'est _ton_ lien avec le professeur Luz qui me questionne.

Ginny haussa les sourcils et parut étonnée. Harry secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension :

- Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre qu'il puisse exister _un_ lien possible entre le professeur Luz et moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant sa visite au Terrier. Comment puis-je être lié à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas?

Hermione avait repris ses esprits. Elle affichait un air affligé.

- C'est très mystérieux, soupira-t-elle, en écrivant sur son parchemin, les sourcils froncés.

Elle venait tout juste de débuter la section de son devoir intitulée « _Origine du Venatus_ » et souligna le titre de deux grands traits bien droits.

- Qu'est-ce qui est mystérieux? Mon absence regrettable? murmura une voix un peu rauque.

Les trois amis sursautèrent : Ron venait tout juste de se glisser sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione, les cheveux encore humides, une odeur de savon dans son sillage. Ron semblait douché de frais : il affichait un air satisfait. Il déposa son parchemin et ses plumes sur la table d'un geste négligent. Harry lui jeta une boulette de papier par-dessus la table :

- Alors, _où_ étais-tu tout ce temps? Ces leçons particulières n'ont certainement pas duré toute la journée…

Le visage de Ron se fendit en un sourire franc.

- Non, bien sûr que non. J'avais le cours de soins aux créatures magiques cet après-midi. J'ai été surpris de voir que tu n'y étais pas. Hagrid avait plutôt l'air déçu. Il a insisté pour me garder à dîner. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de compagnie. Je suis resté mais, pour ce qui est du dîner…(il grimaça et Harry ne put que lui répondre par un demi-sourire) bien, j'ai fait semblant que je n'avais pas très faim, ajouta-t-il en zieutant la pomme qu'Hermione avait devant elle. Celle-ci claqua la langue d'impatience :

- Et cette leçon?

Le visage de Ron s'anima mais sa voix demeura neutre.

- Mouais, pas mal.

Hermione se pencha vers Ron, la curiosité frémissant dans ses yeux marrons. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un clin d'œil avec Ginny lorsqu'il vit son ami dévisager Hermione avec circonspection, comme s'il mesurait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Hermione reprit :

- Ron?

Cette fois, Harry nota l'inflexion suppliante dans la voix de la jeune fille. Ron sembla alors plutôt satisfait d'avoir un auditoire attentif à ses paroles. Il s'ébouriffa savamment les cheveux et croisa les mains derrière la tête, se laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise.

- C'est un genre de technique physique de protection magique. Très athlétique. Nécessite beaucoup d'endurance. Vraiment pas pour tout le monde.

Harry haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Ça alors…

Harry songea à ce moment précis qu'il aurait bien aimé lui aussi apprendre à se défendre. « _L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_.» songea-t-il en frissonnant.

Ginny se rapprocha de lui et posa discrètement sa main sur son bras. Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry fut de nouveau soufflé de voir briller dans les yeux de la jeune fille l'intelligence et la compassion. « On dirait qu'elle lit dans mes pensées » s'inquiéta Harry durant quelques secondes, avant de se retourner vers Ron.

Une expression de défi traversa le visage de Ron. Il reposa les coudes sur la table et sourit de nouveau, ses yeux se faisant rêveurs.

- Elle est vraiment incroyable, cette femme. Elle nous a montré un mouvement de baguette, ouf…J'en ai encore les mains qui tremblent.

- Cette femme? s'exclamèrent Hermione et Harry de concert, alors que Ginny déposait sa plume.

- Oui. Le professeur Luz. C'est elle qui donne ces leçons. Elle doit être drôlement occupée : les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et ces leçons en plus…Nous sommes dix étudiants à suivre son cours. Elle m'a dit que j'ai été dépisté dans le cadre du programme « La relève des Boucliers» du Ministère. Je ne sais pas si c'est Papa qui a donné mon nom…En tout cas, je suis le seul étudiant de 6e et le plus vieux du groupe. Je ne savais même pas que ce programme existait!

Harry regarda alternativement Hermione et Ginny avec curiosité. Le visage de Ginny semblait rayonner de fierté et Hermione avait entrouvert les lèvres en un sourire admiratif. Ginny tendit la main par-dessus la table pour tapoter la main de son frère et sa voix était pleine de tendresse :

- Est-ce que Maman est au courant? C'est vraiment merveilleux, Ron.

Harry demanda, un brin d'agacement dans la voix :

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ne sait pas ce qu'est un Bouclier?

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise.

- C'est une branche du Département de la défense magique, souligna-t-elle, soudainement admirative. Ils travaillent en étroite collaboration avec les Aurors. Ce sont des sorciers qui arrivent sur les scènes de catastrophes, de crimes ou de désastres magiques. Ils gardent les lieux, contiennent les maléfices, rassurent les Moldus et les Sorciers, leur administrent les premiers soins magiques en attendant les Médicomages, alors que les Aurors peuvent partir aux trousses des sorciers délinquants et font les enquêtes.

- Les Boucliers sont aussi appelés à protéger les victimes, coupa Ron, qui avait laissé tomber son air de nonchalance étudiée et qui était manifestement très excité. On a essayé de conjurer un « _Duoprotego_ », tu sais Harry, l'espèce de bulle qu'elle a fait apparaître quand elle a soigné Hermione… J'y suis presque arrivé! Le professeur Luz m'a dit que j'étais plutôt doué.

Harry sourit à Ron : son enthousiasme était contagieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était rare de voir Ron aussi emballé et fier. Harry dévisagea son ami qui continuait à raconter avec animation ce qu'il avait fait dans sa leçon, mais Harry n'écoutait plus.

Harry dut s'avouer qu'il était un peu étonné : Ron, un Bouclier, rassurant des Moldus ou des sorciers suite à une catastrophe…Ron, l'éternel inquiet? Ron, la victime de ses nerfs? Ron, le clown? Ron, à l'humeur massacrante? Ron qui a, selon Hermione, le potentiel émotif d'une cuillère à café?

Harry prit une grande inspiration : bien sûr. Ron était toujours là. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés, bien sûr, mais Harry n'avait jamais cru qu'ils se brouilleraient à vie. Harry savait que si Ron était parfois silencieux, il savait exactement quelle était la bonne pièce à jouer. Ron ne se défilait jamais, sauf peut-être quand les projecteurs étaient braqués sur lui. Ron partageait sa famille avec lui. Ron protégeait sa plus jeune sœur farouchement. Ron défendait Hermione devant Malefoy, tolérant les insultes à son propre sujet, maisrefusant férocement d'entendre celles qui blessaient son amie. Ron refusait d'être laissé derrière, insistant pour être à ses côtés, même si cela signifiait risquer sa vie encore et encore.

Inexplicablement, la gorge de Harry se serra lorsqu'il réalisa que Ron serait un bon Bouclier parce qu'il prenait les gens à cœur, maladroitement parfois, mais il le faisait avec loyauté et courage.

Ron le dévisageait avec anxiété :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, vieux?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation et toussa. Il lui fit le sourire le plus large qu'il le put.

- Tu seras un très bon Bouclier, Ron, j'en suis convaincu.

Ron haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence, mais Harry vit que le compliment avait porté. Ginny soupira :

- Maman sera contente d'apprendre cela. Écris-lui dès demain, veux-tu? Et n'oublie pas de lui dire que sa fille a presque reçu un compliment du professeur Rogue. Deux héros dans la même famille, la même journée, c'est tout un exploit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tendit le doigt en direction de Harry :

- N'avais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire au sujet du professeur Rogue?

Ginny murmura :

- Tu ne leur as rien dit?

En jetant un regard furtif autour d'eux, Ginny raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le cours de potions de la matinée. Hermione avait posé le menton dans sa main et ses yeux fixaient un point au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un fantôme passa. Littéralement.

Ron s'agita un peu sur sa chaise :

- Papa m'a déjà dit que la marque des Ténèbres réapparaissait quand Celui-dont…-il se reprit précipitamment sous le regard sombre d'Hermione- Vol-voldemort appelle ses Mangemorts.

Hermione parla lentement, ses yeux toujours dans le vague :

- Mais Rogue n'est plus un Mangemort. Il est dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry tenta de retenir la colère qui montait en lui :

- Personne n'arrête jamais d'être un Mangemort. Sirius me l'a déjà dit.

Ron saisit une des plumes d'Hermione et la tritura entre ses doigts.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry. On l'a vu l'an passé. Tous ces Mangemorts qui travaillent au Ministère qui nous ont attaqués…

Hermione émit un soupir de mécontentement :

- Sirius détestait Rogue, Harry. Il aurait pu l'accuser de tous les maux de la terre…

Harry roula les yeux et croisa les bras:

- C'est un Mangemort, Hermione. Il n'est pas innocent.

- Chut, leur intima Ginny en leur faisant signe de baisser la voix.

Ron fronça les sourcils :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore à défendre Rogue, toi?

Hermione se retourna vers Ron, irritée.

- Je ne le défends pas, _Ron_. Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, c'est qu'il est digne de confiance. C'est tout.

Harry avait désormais un goût amer dans la bouche :

- Moi, je ne marche pas. Il n'est pas clair, c'est visible comme le nez au milieu du visage. C'est sa faute si - il faillit dire « mes parents » - si Sirius est mort.

Hermione couvrit sa main de la sienne et dit lentement, son visage grave :

- Rogue n'était même pas au Ministère. C'est grâce à lui que les secours sont venus à ce que Bill m'a raconté. Sirius est mort parce qu'il a combattu contre _Bellatrix_. Rogue n'est pas en cause.

Ginny hocha la tête et reprit sa plume, ajoutant un point sur un i.

- Comme ta cicatrice ne t'a pas fait mal, Harry, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Harry retira sa main et fixait obstinément l'énorme livre sur la table qui le séparait d'Hermione.

Ginny prit une brusque inspiration et laissa de nouveau sa plume pour se tourner vers lui, ses yeux gris luisant de l'éclat de l'acier.

- Ce qui me dérange beaucoup plus, c'est que tu n'as pas parlé du tout de la prophétie de la salle des Mystères. Je t'ai vu blêmir quand j'y ai fait allusion tout à l'heure. Tu sais ce qu'elle contient, n'est-ce pas?

Le visage de Ginny s'enflamma un peu et elle ajouta lentement :

- À moins que tu aies décidé de tout raconter à Ron et à Hermione et pas à moi…

Hermione parut sortir de sa rêverie :

- Non, Ginny. Harry ne veut pas nous en parler, je crois. Ron et moi, on sait qu'il connaît le contenu de la prophétie mais il a peur de nous le dire.

- Hé! s'exclama Harry.

Ron regarda par terre :

- On pense qu'il a peur de notre réaction.

- Quoi? s'insurgea Harry. Ron ajouta rapidement :

- Hermione et moi, on croit que tu ne veux rien nous dire pour ne pas nous inquiéter. C'est sûrement quelque chose de grave, non?

- Hermione et toi…Eh bien, vous en avez discuté longuement à ce que je vois, dit Harry en une expression parfaitement neutre, alors que Ron et Hermione réussirent à atteindre simultanément la même couleur rouge brique. Un silence lourd s'établit entre eux.

Harry se sentait déchiré et une émotion ressemblant au tonnerre gronda très loin en lui : _bien sûr_ qu'il était inquiet de leur réaction. _Bien sûr_ que c'était grave. Lorsque ses amis réaliseraient tout le poids de cette prophétie, ils en seraient horrifiés. Ils le regarderaient avec pitié. _Bien sûr_ qu'ils le fuiraient. Toute personne sensée reculerait de plusieurs mètres et prendrait ses jambes à son cou, sans regarder derrière. La voix de Ginny brisa le silence :

- Tu te trompes.

Harry tourna ses yeux vers elle : son visage était tendu et pâle et il lui sembla que ses yeux flamboyaient. Il dit faiblement :

- Quoi?

Ginny répéta, resserrant son emprise sur le bras de Harry :

- Tu te trompes.

Hermione hocha gravement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ron croisa les bras et s'appuya sur la table :

- Nous sommes des amis, Harry. À la vie, à la mort. Allez, crache.

Harry commença à parler, très lentement d'abord, d'une voix hachée, hésitante. Il leur raconta les circonstances où la prophétie avait été énoncée et son contenu. Il se contint de révéler ce que Rogue avait fait car il savait qu'il se mettrait à pleurer de rage et Harry voulait garder cette haine en lui. Il ne pouvait supporter que d'autres tentent de la tempérer, comme le professeur Dumbledore l'avait fait.

Harry prit conscience que plus il parlait, plus il lui semblait qu'il mettait la hache dans une digue, et que maintenant, c'est un peu comme si l'eau circulait de nouveau librement en lui.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne reculèrent pas : au contraire, ils se tendirent davantage vers lui. Harry se sentit inexplicablement soulagé lorsqu'il prononça enfin la conclusion terrifiante :

- Un de nous va mourir. Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la salle d'études. Harry baissa la tête, à bout de souffle. Il respirait rapidement mais la pression qui maintenait son esprit s'était estompée. Personne ne pipait mot. C'est Hermione qui rompit le silence, un accent désespéré dans la voix, faisant un grand geste de la main vers les livres étalés devant elle :

- Harry, je vais tout faire pour t'aider. Je peux faire des recherches, des lectures…Trouver des sorts, des sortilèges, des _maléfices_ s'il le faut. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je vais trouver. Tu ne seras pas tout seul, je te promets. Tu n'auras pas à le combattre seul, je serai là, moi.

Ron hocha la tête lentement, une ride creusant son front, sa voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'habitude:

- Je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi, mais moi aussi je serai là à tes côtés quand tu le combattras. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai appris un peu de mes leçons de Bouclier.

Ginny ne disait rien. Harry vit qu'elle essuyait une larme. Il murmura, le cœur brisé :

- Ginny, je suis désolé…

Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son bras, faisant presque basculer sa chaise.

- Vous avez l'air tellement triste. Quelqu'un est-il mort?

Ron glapit de surprise alors qu'Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans son bras. Luna Lovegood avait presque l'air d'un fantôme flottant au bout de la table. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

- J'ai envoyé un hibou express à mon père au sujet du sortilège de complémentarité. J'ai reçu la réponse il y a dix minutes. Je te prête ma lettre : n'oublie pas de me la rendre, mon père me donne des conseils pour éviter de se faire mordre par les Minigris.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron, qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour demander ce qu'était un Minigri. Après un regard rêveur à Harry et à Ginny, dont le visage était toujours enfoui contre le bras de Harry, elle fit demi-tour et se glissa hors de la pièce.

Après un regard inquiet à Harry, Hermione ouvrit le parchemin et se mit à lire. Harry vit d'abord ses sourcils se froncer, puis sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Elle déposa le parchemin sur la table et avala sa salive. Hermione était en profonde réflexion et Harry pouvait presque voir derrière ses yeux les rouages se mettre en place. Il ne put résister à demander :

- Quoi? Que dit le père de Luna?

À sa grande surprise, Hermione esquissa lentement un sourire.

- Pour une fois Harry, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, je pense.

* * *

_Évidemment, je dois vous laisser sur ce petit suspense…_

_À bientôt!_


	21. Voilà votre leçon, Harry

_Ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, malheureusement, pour des raisons hors de mon contrôle. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste ici mon plus long chapitre. Plus de 6500 mots de bonheur ; )_

_Je vais mieux maintenant, mais mes activités sont ralenties pour les prochaines semaines : )_

_Si la première partie ne vous paraît claire, ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal: Hermione et son intuition en béton ont toujours quelques pas d'avance sur nous. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

_**« Voilà votre première leçon, Harry. »**_

-Une bonne nouvelle? grimaça Ron. Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne nouvelle?

Hermione baissa les yeux de nouveau vers le parchemin. Elle hochait la tête d'un air décidé, son sourire quelque peu figé sur ses lèvres.

- Je _crois_ que c'est une bonne nouvelle…Quelqu'un a utilisé le sortilège de complémentarité pour protéger la prophétie qui te concerne, Harry. En plus de la garder précieusement dans la salle des Mystères tout ce temps, on lui a donné une protection supplémentaire. Lis par toi-même.

Hermione fit glisser le parchemin sur la table. Harry s'en saisit et aussitôt, Ron se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise, contournant la table pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Ginny releva la tête et essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait le long de son nez. Harry, Ginny et Ron lurent, leur visage tout près l'un de l'autre :

_Luna chérie,_

_J'ai été bien surpris de recevoir un hibou si tôt de ta part. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre que rien de grave ne s'est produit. Ne me refais pas la même peur que l'an dernier, mon oiseau. _

_Je ne suis pas étonné que tes amis s'intéressent au sortilège de complémentarité. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le nombre effarant de hiboux que nous recevons à ce sujet (et je ne te cache pas que le Ministère cherche activement la source qui a coulé la nouvelle). J'ai surpris une journaliste de la Gazette à fouiller nos rebuts de parchemin, le croirais-tu? Notre tirage a augmenté d'une façon vertigineuse ces derniers temps et j'espère que tu remercieras ton ami Harry._

_Ta mère aurait su te l'expliquer mieux que moi, mais voilà : il s'agit d'un vieux sortilège, ridiculement complexe, qui lie des objets (dits Essentiels) l'un à l'autre. Il permet d'attacher un objet à un autre, qui détient la clé de sa signification. _

_Ta mère l'utilisait quand elle développait des enchantements de haut niveau: elle avait toujours peur de se les faire chiper. Elle liait le parchemin où elle avait codifié son sort à un autre qui était la clé de lecture. On peut donc dire que le sortilège de complémentarité permet de protéger des secrets. Il demande beaucoup de précaution à conjurer, car un objet ne doit pas trahir l'existence de l'autre. Les deux objets semblent indépendants l'un de l'autre si on les regarde séparément. _

_Je suis sûr, ma toute douce, que tu commences à comprendre l'importance, avec ta perspicacité habituelle, que cela pourrait avoir. Si la prophétie qui a déclenché l'invasion au Département des Mystères l'an dernier est liée à une autre par ce genre de sortilège, on peut en déduire qu'une explique l'autre. Il n'est donc pas surprenant que le Ministère veut mettre la main dessus. Il y a beaucoup à perdre et à gagner, surtout que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour._

_Ton ami Harry était sûrement l'objet d'une de ces prophéties, probablement celle qui s'est brisée selon les rumeurs qui me proviennent du Ministère. Mais l'autre? Ou c'est la prophétie à décoder ou c'est la clé qui permettait de décoder celle qui s'est brisée. _

_Lier deux prophéties est parfaitement inhabituel parce que cela représente l'équivalent de lier des événements. Un événement qui dépend de l'autre… Prédire un événement est une chose, mais prédire que deux événements seront liés en est une autre. Tu peux comprendre pourquoi je me bats pour que nous puissions avoir l'exclusivité sur toute cette affaire._

_Pour ce qui est de la question des Minigris…_

Harry relut le dernier paragraphe lentement alors que Ron stabilisait le parchemin de sa main gauche pour en finir la lecture. Ginny posa son menton dans sa main, ses paupières encore rougies par les larmes :

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un mystère de plus. La prophétie perdue servirait à expliquer celle qui concerne Harry. Et alors?

Harry se gratta le front. Il soupira :

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je comprends ton soulagement, Hermione. Tu penses que la prophétie perdue est une _clé_. La prophétie initiale me semble pourtant claire, non? C'est la mort pour un de nous deux.

Harry sentit Ginny frémir à côté de lui et il vit ses yeux gris s'assombrirent de nouveau. Hermione s'impatientait et elle ferma un des énormes bouquins devant elle dans un bruit sec :

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas! S'il y a une clé pour comprendre la prophétie que tu as entendue, c'est que les choses ne sont pas tout à fait ce qu'elles paraissent. Harry, le père de Luna le dit : une prophétie explique l'autre ou lui ajoute quelque chose d'important. Il manque quelque chose à la prophétie qui s'est brisée. Quelque chose d'important.

Harry secoua la tête, reposant le parchemin.

- Il n'y a pas de mystères possibles, Hermione. J'ai entendu la prophétie. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui restait muette. Il ajouta :

- C'était dans le Chicaneur, Hermione. Depuis quand crois-tu ce qui est écrit dans ce journal?

Hermione regardait la table avec détermination. Ron regagna sa place et releva sa chaise, l'air songeur. Il murmura :

-Qui aurait pu lier ces deux prophéties?

Hermione tapa la table avec son poing, faisant sursauter les trois autres.

- Oui, Ron! C'est exactement cela! Pour qu'on puisse lier cette prophétie à celle qui te concerne, Harry, il fallait que la personne qui a conjuré le sortilège de complémentarité sache _d'abord_ que ces deux prophéties indépendantesexistaient et _ensuite_, qu'elle sache qu'elles doivent être liées! Comprends-tu pourquoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, maintenant?

Ron marmonna, sa main glissant subrepticement vers la pomme devant Hermione :

- Je ne comprends rien de rien. C'est simplement une question que je me posais.

Hermione lui asséna une petite tape.

- C'est à moi, Ron. Je vais tenter d'être plus claire. Seule une personne au courant du _contenu_ de ces deux prophéties aurait pu décider de les lier ensemble par ce sortilège, c'est une évidence. Nous savons maintenant que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'avaient pas entendu le contenu de la prophétie qui te concerne, Harry. Il faut donc que ce soit quelqu'un de notre côté, quelqu'un qui voulait te protéger, quelqu'un qui _savait_ que ces deux événements vont ensemble...

Hermione reprit son souffle, puis prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle ajouta, sa voix s'affaiblissant dans un murmure :

- Quelqu'un qui _a décidé_ que ces événements vont ensemble…Je vais chercher encore, Harry, mais je suis sûre que ce sortilège de complémentarité a été fait par quelqu'un qui voulait ton bien.

Harry comprenait un peu mieux les explications de son amie : la prophétie perdue détenait peut-être des détails sur les circonstances du combat à finir entre Voldemort et lui. Mais quelles étaient les chances qu'il puisse mettre la main sur cette deuxième prophétie? Harry songea qu'une personne s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour lier deux événements qui, si on se fiait aux explications du père de Luna, semblaient à première vue parfaitement indépendants l'un de l'autre.

Pour faire plaisir à Hermione, qui avait recommencé à feuilleter distraitement le bouquin devant elle, il dit, d'une voix sans timbre :

- Tu crois que quelqu'un a voulu mon bien, Hermione, mais qui? Et pourquoi?

* * *

La journée suivante parut interminable à Harry : il avait l'impression que sa tête était remplie de coton. Il tournait de tous les côtés le message de la prophétie sans y voir d'autres interprétations possibles. Cette préoccupation se trouva chassée par une constatation déplaisante : sa première leçon d'occlumencie arrivait à grands pas. 

Le mercredi soir, Harry descendit avec appréhension les escaliers menant au bureau du professeur Luz. Malgré la chaleur persistante de cette fin d'été qui baignait Poudlard dans une atmosphère un peu molle, où les étudiants passaient plus de temps à flâner sur la pelouse qu'à travailler sérieusement à la bibliothèque, Harry se dit qu'il aurait préféré écrire des mètres de parchemin plutôt que de se rendre aux tréfonds du château, dont les cachots étaient humides et froids. Harry frissonna : il sentit ses pieds et ses mains se glacer. L'anxiété nouait son estomac : ce chemin familier évoquait pour lui des souvenirs pénibles.

Harry tourna à gauche une fois au pied de l'escalier en pestant intérieurement : pourquoi se terrer dans les cachots sombres de Poudlard, alors que le soleil brillait si ardemment aux autres étages? Harry longea rapidement un mur de pierre couvert de toiles d'araignée et vira vers la droite. Il s'arrêta net en faisant face à la lourde porte close du bureau du professeur Rogue. Harry avait l'impression de revivre un cauchemar.

À peine quelques mois auparavant, Harry arrivait face à ce même bureau, les pieds devant, furieux de devoir se plier aux ordres du professeur Dumbledore. Il détestait l'occlumencie, même s'il comprenait maintenant à quel point cela avait eu son importance. Il essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait à son front, malgré la fraîcheur des catacombes : s'il avait pu mieux protéger, dissimuler ses pensées, peut-être que Voldemort n'aurait pas su à quel point Sirius était important pour lui, peut-être que Sirius serait toujours vivant aujourd'hui… Dans un effort de volonté, Harry repoussa la vague de culpabilité qui montait en lui et s'efforça de rejeter sa colère sur le visage arrogant de son maître de potions.

_C'est Rogue le coupable. _

_C'est à cause de lui que je suis encore en train de descendre ces fichus escaliers pour qu'on s'insère dans mon esprit._

_C'est à cause de lui si je n'ai rien appris._

_C'est sa faute si mes parents sont morts, si Sirius est mort…_

_C'est **sa** faute._

Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, Harry anticipait avec consternation ces nouvelles leçons. Le professeur Luz n'avait pas l'air très commode et quelque chose dans son attitude envers lui l'avait dérangé lors du cours de défense contre les forces du mal : elle lui avait parlé avec détachement, non pas comme à un étudiant, mais comme à un égal. Il porta machinalement sa main à sa cicatrice : cette femme avait des attentes envers lui. Comme tout le monde.

La cicatrice qui le marquait au front l'empêcherait toujours de se défiler de quoi que ce soit.

_Je suis marqué._

_Elle aussi._

Harry se surprit à penser ainsi : l'image terrifiante de Luz absorbant le maléfice dont avait souffert Hermione lui avait traversé l'esprit hier lorsque son amie riait et qu'il avait réussi à faire briller ses yeux par une plaisanterie.

Harry en conclut donc que Luz était marquée à sa façon par sa nature de Porteuse: pour sa part, il avait été marqué, non pas dans sa nature, mais par un sorcier puissant qui l'avait _choisi_ comme ennemi.

Il prit le chemin tortueux qui menait vers le bureau de Luz. Harry hésita un peu : le couloir était très peu éclairé. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et il vit devant lui, à une vingtaine de mètres de distance, une porte entrebaîllée. Le bureau du professeur Luz. Harry prit une grande inspiration et avança lentement vers la porte.

À travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, Harry distingua une pièce aux murs nus, à l'exception de cette tapisserie représentant des hommes tenant en respect une sorte de monstre femelle aux cheveux ondulants et au visage horrible, ainsi qu'une étagère immense, pleine à craquer de livres. L'éclairage de la pièce était feutré : un feu pétillait dans la cheminée et les bougies éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière tremblotante. Harry n'osait toujours pas frapper : une odeur étrangement familière flotta jusqu'à son nez, une odeur d'herbes qu'on utilise en cuisine. Harry huma profondément l'odeur délicate qui embaumait la pièce : de la menthe, peut-être? Du basilic? L'odeur était évocatrice : il sembla un moment à Harry qu'un souvenir très ancien renaissait dans sa mémoire et une vague de nostalgie monta en lui.

_Un tissu duveteux contre sa joue…_

_Une voix douce, apaisante…_

Une chaleur inexplicable envahit son visage. Malgré le repas qu'il venait de prendre, il sentit une faim monter en lui, ce genre de faim dévorante, impérieuse, qu'on veut combler rapidement. Juste avant de frapper d'une main hésitante, Harry vit aussi deux bergères de velours cramoisi séparées par une petite table basse. Harry frappa avec précaution sur la lourde porte de bois et il s'enquit, d'une voix étranglée :

-Professeur Luz?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque les yeux noirs de Rogue le dévisagèrent sans ménagement.

Harry garda le silence un moment, toute sensation de faim disparaissant : c'est une fureur glacée qui monta en lui comme une vague de fond et il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, n'essayant pas de masquer son hostilité.

- Je cherche le professeur Luz.

- N'est-ce pas?

La voix profonde de Rogue résonnait faiblement dans la pièce : Harry eut l'impression qu'elle était un tison qui lui brûlait la peau. Il réussit toutefois à ne pas montrer les dents et Rogue, détachant son regard sombre du sien, se détourna pour s'avancer souplement vers un petit chaudron qui fumait des volutes bleuâtres. L'homme lança par-dessus son épaule, d'une voix caverneuse, sa main flottant au-dessus du chaudron :

- Avez-vous passé un bel été?

Harry vit rouge. Il serra les poings en se mordant l'intérieur des joues et sa voix claqua comme un fouet dans l'air parfumé de la pièce :

- Un été formidable, _Monsieur_. Mon parrain est mort et j'ai failli perdre ma meilleure amie aussi.

Rogue se tourna lentement vers lui, ses yeux sombres paraissant sans fond, sa main encore suspendue au-dessus du récipient. Sa voix se fit onctueuse.

- Bien sûr. Mes condoléances, Potter. Vous pouvez être fier. Black est mort en vous défendant. Toutefois, Miss Granger semble avoir retrouvé tous ses esprits. Les potions que j'ai préparées à son usage ont permis de limiter sa blessure. Quel soulagement.

Harry sentit sa peau crépiter de fureur. Une chaleur malsaine courait dans ses veines. Avait-il détecté de la raillerie dans sa voix?

Harry serra convulsivement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Le professeur Luz a sauvé Hermione, oui.

Rogue poursuivit, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ses mots brûlants comme de l'acide :

- Et vous voici déjà en retenue.

Harry secoua la tête sèchement, sa main empoignant toujours sa baguette, ses jointures pâlissant sous la tension.

- Non, _Monsieur_, on a jugé bon de me donner des leçons supplémentaires d'occlumencie.

Harry vit avec satisfaction le visage de Rogue se fermer. Rogue se saisit de sa propre baguette magique et dit quelques mots à voix basse : le contenu de la marmite émit un « pouf » et la fumée s'arrêta net.

_Oui. On me donne un autre professeur parce que vous, vous avez échoué._

Dans un mouvement souple de tissu noir, Rogue fit quelques pas vers lui, son visage légèrement levé en une expression méprisante, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine en un geste ample.

- Le professeur Luz est certainement douée pour l'occlumencie. Elle a été mon élève. Mais si vous n'avez pas appris de moi, je ne vois pas comment vous apprendrez d'elle. Vous êtes vraiment un Gryffondor, laissa-t-il tomber, d'une voix dédaigneuse. Vous êtes décidément trop _émotif_ pour la maîtrise de soi que nécessite un bon occlumens.

Rogue fit encore un pas vers lui et Harry se força à rester immobile : autour de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, l'air vibrait en ondulations frémissantes. L'homme reprit, sa voix plus incisive :

- Croyez-vous que ce sera plus facile avec une jeune femme? Chercheriez-vous à vous rendre la vie plus facile, Potter?

- Je n'ai pas demandé ces leçons d'occlumencie. Je déteste la magie noire, rétorqua Harry avec fougue, les dents serrées.

Le visage de Rogue était maintenant tout près du sien. Harry nota avec colère que Rogue avait encore quelques centimètres de plus que lui et il dut lever la tête à contrecœur pour soutenir son regard.

_Bientôt vous devrez me regarder à votre hauteur. _

Harry sentit les yeux narquois de Rogue sonder son visage et il baissa prudemment la tête. Ses pensées devaient rester pour lui. Il s'était promis qu'il se maîtriserait. Rogue ricana en secouant la tête, ses cheveux noirs glissant sur ses épaules :

- Mais vous avez peur que je regarde un de vos misérables petits souvenirs! Que voulez-vous que je fasse de vos humiliations, Potter?

Harry regarda une seconde par terre, puis il releva la tête et affronta les yeux de braise de Rogue.

- Vous le savez bien, Monsieur, nous avons désormais certains souvenirs en commun.

Harry mit toute la dureté possible dans son regard. Ses mains tremblaient.

_Allez, regardez. Fouillez dans mes souvenirs. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez mené Voldemort à mes parents. Mais REGARDEZ donc!_

Mais son esprit restait obstinément seul. Rogue cracha :

- Insolent petit…

Derrière Harry, l'air parfumé remua : il tressaillit quand une voix rauque s'éleva.

-Merci beaucoup, Severus, d'avoir mis la dernière touche à ma potion. Harry, vous êtes déjà là.

Fabiola Luz se glissa souplement dans la pièce et contourna Harry, toujours crispé de colère. Harry sentit qu'elle lui effleurait le bras de sa main gantée, puis il vit que son autre main serpenta sur le bras de Rogue, du poignet jusqu'à l'épaule. Le bras de la Marque des Ténèbres. Rogue retint une grimace et se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte.

_La marque. Ginny avait bien vu. _

Le professeur Luz regardait avec insistance le maître de potions.

- Il ne me reste qu'à la faire mûrir. Nous en reparlerons dans quelques jours si vous le voulez bien.

Sans acquiescer, Rogue la regarda brièvement et il sembla à Harry qu'il inclinait imperceptiblement la tête en guise de salutation. L'homme s'en fut vers la porte et lança avec mépris :

- Vous perdez votre temps, Fabiola.

Le départ de Rogue rendit l'air plus respirable et Harry se détendit légèrement. Le professeur Luz se tourna vers lui et sous la lumière tremblante des bougies, Harry crut voir une ombre de sourire. La jeune femme demanda de sa voix éraillée :

- Êtes-vous prêt?

Harry avala sa salive et hocha la tête. Son corps se détendait progressivement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en son esprit le visage arrogant du maître de potions. Il brandit sa baguette magique de sa poche et se redressa en une position de défense. Le professeur Luz s'était installée dans une des bergères et elle eut un sursaut de surprise en le voyant tenir fermement sa baguette magique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous faites?

Harry ouvrit la bouche : il était _prêt_.

- Je…je me prépare à me défendre.

Le professeur Luz claqua la langue et hocha la tête vigoureusement en désignant l'autre bergère en face d'elle.

- Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser porter votre baguette magique sur moi, alors que vous êtes visiblement en colère? Asseyez-vous et déposez-la sur la table.

Harry bougea enfin et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Il posa sa baguette d'une main tremblante sur la table et vit que celle de Luz y était déjà. Il chercha à trouver une position confortable. Le professeur Luz avait croisé ses doigts gantés et les ombres durcissaient son visage :

- Que savez-vous de l'occlumencie?

Harry répondit mécaniquement, un peu fébrile :

- Il s'agit d'une habileté magique à fermer son esprit pour ne pas laisser voir ses pensées à d'autres.

La tête de Luz dodelina. La jeune femme le regardait avec insistance.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a informé longuement de votre incapacité à le faire. Comment expliquez-vous cela?

Harry croisa les bras et sa voix se fit frémissante de colère :

- Je ne suis pas _incapable_ de le faire. Le professeur Rogue croit que je me laisse dominer par mes émotions et il …

La jeune femme lui coupa la parole, immobile comme une statue.

- Je ne veux pas connaître la théorie du professeur Rogue à ce sujet. Je la connais déjà. Je veux que vous pensiez par vous-même et que vous m'expliquiez vos insuccès en occlumencie.

Harry hésita, mais décida de dire la vérité :

- La méthode d'enseignement de R….du _professeur_ Rogue ne me facilitait pas le travail.

L'expression du visage de la jeune femme était impénétrable.

- Ah oui? Expliquez-moi.

Harry se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise : comment pouvait-il savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette femme, qui laissait le plein accès à son bureau à Rogue? Quels étaient leurs liens? Rapporterait-elle ses propos? Luz croisa les jambes. Harry poursuivit avec précaution :

- Les leçons ressemblaient plus à un duel qu'à une leçon. Il …m'attaquait et moi je devais me défendre. J'ai réussi quelques fois à le repousser, mais…

Luz hocha la tête, serrant les lèvres. Ses yeux sans couleur plongèrent dans les siens et Harry se sentit rivé à son siège :

- Allez-vous m'expliquer que vous n'avez pas réussi à maîtriser l'occlumencie parce que le professeur Rogue ne vous l'a pas enseigné correctement? Comment auriez-voulu apprendre?

Harry se sentit vidé de son énergie :

-Bien…

- Et si vous ne réussissez pas à apprendre avec moi, vous estimerez que je suis à mon tour responsable de votre échec. Ai-je bien compris votre raisonnement?

La voix du professeur Luz était sèche, mais son visage était posé. Harry se sentait horriblement embarrassé. Il hocha lentement la tête :

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, madame.

Luz répliqua :

- Alors? Expliquez-moi!

Harry soupira et baissa la tête. Il se sentait acculé au pied du mur.

- Je…je déteste l'idée même de l'occlumencie et de la légilimancie. Je ne veux rien cacher. Je ne veux pas m'infiltrer hypocritement dans la tête des autres. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Cela me dégoûte.

Un silence accueillit ses propos : Harry releva la tête avec hésitation et fut surpris de voir le sourire qui jouait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle acquiesça et dit doucement :

- Bon, nous arrivons enfin à la source de ce qui vous empêche d'apprendre convenablement.

Luz se leva en un mouvement souple et elle arpenta la pièce, les mains derrière le dos.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a informée que vous vouliez devenir Auror. Vous devrez un jour ou l'autre maîtriser cet art difficile. Ne sursautez pas, Harry, il s'agit bel et bien d'un art. Fermer vos pensées vous permet de vous glisser dans les lieux les plus infestés d'ennemis sans vous faire repérer et pourra vous sauver la vie si vous êtes capturé. L'occlumencie est un mal nécessaire. Cet art vous paraît sombre parce que vous avez l'impression de cacher des choses. Je vous dirais plutôt que vous vous murez contre l'attaque des autres. La légilimancie est plus sournoise, mais aussi fondamentale. Je ne pourrai vous apprendre l'un sans l'autre.

Harry frissonna malgré la chaleur qui émanait du feu dans l'âtre.

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez m'entraîner à entrer dans l'esprit des autres?

Luz se rassit et appuya ses avant-bras contre ses genoux en croisant ses mains gantées. Elle eut soudainement l'air très jeune.

- Vous êtes un Legilimens naturel, Harry. Lorsque vous avez conjuré le Venatus, vous n'avez pas utilisé uniquement mon pouvoir magique. Vous m'avez utilisé _moi_. En plus de canaliser ma magie, vous avez tâtonné, maladroitement j'en conviens, des souvenirs qui pouvaient vous être utile pour magnifier votre magie. La plupart de vos collègues n'ont utilisé que les habiletés de leur partenaire…à part peut-être vos deux amis, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

Harry avala sa salive.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès…je n'ai pas voulu vous utiliser, professeur…

Luz fit un petit geste insouciant de la main.

- Cessez donc de vous excuser! C'est très bien! La légilimancie est une arme puissante, à condition de l'utiliser judicieusement. Vous devez en apprendre la maîtrise. Essayons un premier exercice. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre baguette.

Luz poussa la table un peu plus loin, les pattes crissant sur le sol de pierre. La jeune femme rapprocha son fauteuil de celui de Harry et bientôt, ses genoux frôlèrent les siens. Luz se pencha de nouveau vers l'avant et Harry cligna des paupières. Luz reprit doucement, ses yeux incolores reflétant la lumière orangée du feu :

- Vous allez me regarder dans les yeux et vous allez imaginer que mes yeux sont un morceau de tissu que vous pouvez écarter de la main, comme un rideau qui cache un paysage que vous avez vraiment envie de voir. Je veux que vous voyiez ce morceau de tissu bouger et je veux que vous réussissiez à l'écarter. Vous me direz ensuite ce que vous avez vu. D'accord?

Harry hocha la tête et avala sa salive. Ses paumes se couvrirent de sueur. Il riva ses yeux à ceux de la jeune femme.

Au début, il était un peu gêné de maintenir ce regard glacé et intimidant. Il bougeait nerveusement sur sa chaise, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Puis, après ce qui lui sembla de longues minutes, le crépitement du feu ainsi que l'odeur douce des herbes finirent par avoir raison de son agitation. Harry ne voyait que le reflet des flammes qui brillaient dans les yeux pâles de la jeune femme. Puis il se mit à distinguer de petites taches dorées tout près de ses pupilles et il réalisa avec surprise que les yeux de Luz n'étaient pas sans couleurs. Il y voyait des minuscules taches d'or, de gris, de vert, de bleu. Il voyait aussi son propre reflet dans les iris brillants, qui réfléchissaient son image comme un miroir…Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit un imperceptible mouvement animer ses yeux. Oui, il voyait à présent : les yeux de Luz étaient devenus un voile de tissu brillant, ondulant sous une brise délicate.

Harry eut l'impression que ses yeux étaient aimantés aux prunelles luisantes de la jeune femme. Il sentait confusément que quelque chose se cachait derrière ce voile soyeux, quelque chose de très attirant, de très beau. Harry songea qu'il pouvait attendre que le vent fasse bouger suffisamment le tissu léger pour pouvoir distinguer ce qu'il y avait derrière mais en même temps, l'impatience le gagnait : il voulait voir, il voulait savoir... Harry comprit qu'il devrait l'écarter lui-même. Mentalement, il s'imagina tendant la main et il hoqueta de surprise quand sa main frôla un tissu presque liquide, très léger, froid. Harry repoussa lentement le rideau…L'image et l'odeur s'imprimèrent au fer rouge dans son esprit.

_Un long couloir, bordé de portes. Un tapis épais, moelleux. Une odeur de menthe._

- Très bien, Harry, très bien. Reprenez vos esprits maintenant.

La main gantée de Luz lui tapotait le genou. Harry se ressaisit et fut presque surpris de se retrouver de nouveau devant la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle le vit reprendre ses esprits, elle eut un air satisfait et se repoussa au fond de son fauteuil. Harry parla lentement, un peu secoué :

- J'ai vu un long couloir. Avec beaucoup de portes.

Luz hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

- Vous ne pourrez aller bien plus loin sans magie. Vous avez d'excellentes aptitudes à la légilimancie. À mon tour maintenant.

Le professeur Luz se saisit de sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Harry. Il se leva d'un bond :

- Que faites-vous?

La jeune femme inclina la tête et dit simplement :

- Je vais m'insérer dans votre esprit.

L'inquiétude monta en lui :

- Je croyais que nous procéderions sans baguette aujourd'hui. Pourquoi?

Luz se leva à son tour, serrant toujours sa baguette fermement :

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous entrez dans mon esprit et vous pouvez constater que je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Je devrai parfois m'insérer dans le vôtre pour pouvoir vous enseigner. Je vous demande de ne pas vous défendre. Je veux que vous expérimentiez l'effet de la légilimancie.

Harry s'exclama avec fougue :

- Mais je sais ce que cela fait. Rogue...Le professeur Rogue me l'a imposé à plusieurs reprises.

Luz était droite comme un I et son visage n'était plus ouvert. Elle dit lentement de sa voix rauque :

- Je ne briserai rien. Je veux que vous constatiez qu'il y a plusieurs façons d'entrer dans l'esprit des autres. Ne me faites-vous pas confiance?

Harry ne répondit pas : il jeta un œil à sa baguette magique sur la table. Luz surprit son regard :

- Prenez-la donc, si cela peut vous faire plaisir.

Harry la ramassa souplement et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme qui ne rata pas sa chance :

_- Legilimens_!

Aussitôt, Harry ressentit l'impression désagréable qu'on fouillait son esprit : le contact était toutefois différent que ce qu'il avait expérimenté avec Rogue. L'esprit de Luz plongeait dans sa mémoire avec aisance: Harry avait l'impression qu'elle manipulait ses souvenirs comme des bibelots précieux, les effleurant d'un doigt précautionneux. Harry résista de toutes ses forces à ne pas se défendre.

_Ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas?_

La voix de Luz soufflait les mots dans son esprit. Il se concentra, ravalant un haut-le-cœur :

_Je n'aime pas cela. Mais vous ne me faites pas mal._

L'esprit de Luz continuait à effeuiller les couches de son esprit et Harry sentit son cœur se tordre quand le souvenir de Sirius implosa en lui. Sirius si joyeux à Noël…L'esprit de Luz était enveloppant, léger, tout en rondeurs alors que celui de Rogue n'était qu'aspérités : il frémit sous la délicatesse de l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui flottait repectueusement autour du souvenir de Sirius. Elle lui souffla de nouveau :

_Ressentez-vous de la douleur, maintenant?_

Malgré lui, Harry dut se résoudre à répondre :

_Non. Ce n'est pas désagréable._

Il sentit l'esprit de Luz quitter le sien avec précaution. Harry cligna les yeux. Il était toujours debout, malgré ses genoux qui tremblaient.

Luz porta une main à son front et repoussa une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille.

- Vous allez faire la même chose, maintenant. Vous allez entrer dans mon esprit avec ce même doigté. Quelques secondes. Je vous demande de ne pas résister quand je vous repousserai. Je ne veux pas à avoir à utiliser ma force contre vous.

Harry hésita :

- Je croyais que je devais apprendre à me défendre, professeur?

Luz soupira.

- Pour pouvoir vous défendre, il faut savoir comment attaquer. Il est plus facile ainsi de prévoir les coups. Vous comprendrez mieux la logique de celui qui utilise la légilimancie et pourrez ensuite mieux y résister. Pensez à ce couloir que vous avez vu tout à l'heure : pensez-y avec intensité. N'oubliez pas de prononcer distinctement le mot magique.

Harry serra les dents : il pointa la baguette magique vers la jeune femme, se concentra sur l'image du couloir et articula soigneusement :

- _Legilimens_.

Ce fut comme s'il fonçait tête première dans un lac d'eau glaciale. Le choc lui coupa le souffle mais Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il avait passé la barrière de l'esprit de Luz. Il se retrouvait de nouveau dans le couloir à l'atmosphère feutrée. La voix de Luz résonna doucement dans le couloir, comme si elle provenait d'un haut-parleur :

_Votre entrée était un peu maladroite, mais ce n'est pas mal. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela habituellement. Je vous ai un peu aidé pour cette première fois. Regardez autour de vous, allez-y en douceur. _

Harry se sentait déconcerté. Lorsqu'il avait eu, pour un court moment, accès aux pensées de Rogue, c'était plutôt des impressions fugitives, des images fuyantes. Il s'était faufilé dans l'esprit de Rogue à l'instinct. Mais maintenant, Harry se trouvait dans un corridor dont il ne voyait même pas le bout. Des portes le bordaient de chaque côté. Les portes semblaient différentes les unes des autres : même si elles semblaient toutes de la même essence de bois, il y avait un petit détail, tels de petits signes gravés sur la porte ou une poignée différente, qui distinguait chaque porte de l'autre. Tout paraissait si vrai, si réel, si tangible…Il dut se rappeler qu'il se baladait dans les pensées de la jeune femme et non pas en quelque part dans un manoir luxueux. La voix de Luz résonna de nouveau :

_Je suis une Porteuse, Harry. Mon esprit est construit différemment. Il y a une porte entrouverte sur votre gauche. Poussez-la et restez sur le pas de la porte. Ne le franchissez sous aucun prétexte._

Harry tourna la tête doucement et vit que la première porte sur sa gauche était effectivement entrouverte. Un mince filet de lumière traçait une fine ligne dorée sur le tapis moelleux. Il avança avec précaution et du bout des doigts, il donna une légère poussée à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit toute grande et Harry eut le souffle coupé en sentant brusquement l'air chaud lui caresser le visage. Il plissa les yeux sous les rayons ardents du soleil.

Il était au sommet d'une colline verdoyante, piquetée de fleurs sauvages et une odeur entêtante de camomille sauvage lui monta au nez. La ligne des arbres s'agitait au loin sous la brise. Plus bas, il vit un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, aux longs cheveux noirs noués négligemment sur la nuque, tenir un ballon au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'une enfant de dix ou douze ans courait autour de lui en riant et en sautant. L'homme riait lui aussi: Harry ne distinguait pas son visage mais il entendait confusément sa voix.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit, ma petite panthère?

L'enfant sautillait sur place et ses cheveux bondissaient sur ses épaules. Elle riait à gorge déployée et Harry sourit lorsqu'il parvint à mieux distinguer son visage. C'était Luz enfant.

L'homme laissa tomber le ballon et l'attrapa rapidement en glissant ses mains sous ses aisselles. Il la souleva de terre avec effort et la prit dans ses bras comme si elle n'était encore qu'un petit enfant alors que Luz riait encore, éperdue.

Luz enfant passa les bras autour du cou de l'homme et posa sa joue rougie par le grand air sur son épaule : l'homme déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux bouclés. Il se tourna lentement en direction de Harry et celui-ci crut que le cœur allait lui manquer.

Les cheveux noirs.

Les traits anguleux mais séduisants.

La stature mince mais solide.

Les yeux perçants et moqueurs.

Sirius Black, devant lui, dans la jeune vingtaine, son grand rire éraillé s'élevant dans un souvenir plein de vie.

Harry s'avança d'un pas, la bouche sèche : « Sirius ! »

_Reculez. _

La voix de Luz était glaciale. Mais Harry fit un autre pas en avant. Il devait le voir de plus près, il devait voir ses yeux, entendre sa voix, sentir de nouveau l'impression d'énergie contagieuse qui émanait de lui…

_Reculez tout de suite._

Ce fut comme si des crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge. Il déglutit, tentant de se débattre, mais l'esprit de Luz était refermé sur le sien comme une mâchoire impitoyable. L'image lumineuse du souvenir de Luz n'existait plus : il était pris dans une toile d'araignée, dans un espace sombre. Il essaya de crier, de marmonner un sortilège, mais la voix de Luz résonna désagréablement à son esprit :

_Voilà votre première leçon, Harry. Pour atteindre le souvenir que vous souhaitez voir, vous devez dissimuler votre désir. Comprenez-vous l'importance de l'occlumencie, maintenant? J'ai perçu votre élan, juste avant que vous n' avanciez. Lorsque vous serez Occlumens, vous serez capable de toucher à mes souvenirs en gardant le contrôle de la situation. Cette fois-ci, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi que de relever mes défenses. Lorsque l'on désire quelque chose avec force sans masquer son esprit, on perd ses repères, obnubilé que l'on devient par l'atteinte de son but. Vous devez donner l'impression que le souvenir vous indiffère, que vous le croisez par hasard. Regardez-le d'un oeil détaché, froid et reposez-le soigneusement. Vous affaiblirez ainsi les défenses et les résistances de l'autre en gagnant un meilleur accès à son esprit. C'est compris?_

Harry hoqueta un grognement d'approbation et l'étau autour de sa gorge disparut instantanément.

Il était tombé à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Harry porta machinalement sa main à sa gorge : il toussa et releva la tête. Le professeur Luz, debout, ses cheveux un peu défaits, ses joues pâles plaquées de rose sous l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Elle le regardait gravement, sans méchanceté mais sans chaleur.

Elle lui tendit la main, alors que de l'autre, elle replaçait de nouveau une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille. Harry serra les dents et choisit de l'ignorer : il s'appuya sur le sol pour se relever. Le professeur Luz posa alors ses mains gantées sur ses hanches.

- Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Notre première leçon est terminée. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine, si vous le souhaitez.

La jeune femme se détourna et contourna la table au fond de la pièce. Harry restait planté sur place, tiraillé entre la colère, la douleur et la curiosité, le souffle toujours court. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ses doigts serrèrent convulsivement sa baguette magique.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il un souvenir de Sirius Black dans votre mémoire? Vous le connaissez. Vous l'avez connu.

Le professeur Luz ne répondit pas. Elle ouvrit un livre dans un geste décidé et aiguisa soigneusement une plume en silence. Harry insista, en frottant toujours de sa main sa gorge, sa voix de plus en plus étranglée par la curiosité alors que le désespoir se déversa en lui. Ce souvenir était devenu soudainement la chose la plus importante du monde. Il fallait qu'il le revoie.

- C'était mon parrain. Je voudrais tellement…Laissez-moi regarder ce souvenir de nouveau, je vous en prie…Professeur?

Une bûche tomba dans l'âtre et pendant quelques secondes, Harry n'entendit que les crépitements du feu. Le professeur Luz prit une pile de parchemins et leva la tête, ses yeux froids vrillant les siens. La frustration monta en lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne semblait pas pressée de répondre. Harry leva lentement la main qui tenait sa baguette magique, respirant plus rapidement, une intensité presque animale montant en lui …

_Force-la! Elle doit te donner ce souvenir! Dis-le! Legilim…_

Harry se mit à trembler violemment et il abaissa brutalement sa main. Il avait failli dire le mot à haute voix…Harry avala sa salive et eut soudain la nausée en réalisant la portée de ce qui avait failli se passer. Son corps était secoué de grands frissons et il crut qu'il allait vomir sur les dalles de pierre.

Le professeur Luz le contemplait avec intérêt, sans crainte, tenant toujours entre ses mains les parchemins, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel qu'un étudiant de seize ans lui brandisse sa baguette magique sous le nez. Sa voix était douce et un peu vibrante lorsqu'elle dit finalement :

- N'est-ce pas intéressant, Harry? Malgré votre dédain initial pour la légilimancie, vous commencez à avoir _envie_ de la pratiquer. Vous avez envie de savoir ce qui se cache derrière les portes de mon esprit, n'est-ce pas? Severus avait toutefois raison sur un point : je devrai vous apprendre à gérer ces émotions… _encombrantes_. Revenez la semaine prochaine, à la même heure.

Harry ne dit rien : il était étourdi et sa honte se mêlait à une curiosité intense.Il tourna les talons avec raideuret sortit rapidement de la pièce, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il ne put que remarquer le mince croissant de lumière qui rayait le sol, comme un écho de l'image de la porte de bois qu'il avait repoussé dans l'esprit de Luz.

Harry se mit alors à courir en direction de l'escalier, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les questions lui déchirant l'esprit, mais toujours les mêmes mots qui réussissaient à percer le tumulte de ses idées.

_Sirius. Elle connaît Sirius._

Dans son agitation, Harry ne vit pas le sourirefroid et satisfaits'épanouir sur les lèvres du professeur Luz, ni la grande silhouette vêtue de noir sortir de l'ombre. Celle-ci se glissa dans le bureau de la jeune femme et la lourde porte se referma soigneusement, dans un petit cliquetis.


	22. Interlude ou comment mettre dans l'eau

_Attention, Lupin torturé et Rogue vindicatif et méchant ; ) _

_Il se peut que vous soyez fâché-e contre Ron et Hermione, à la fin de ce chapitre. Il se peut aussi que vous vous demandiez fiévreusement ce qui va se passer - rire sadique-_

_Ah oui! « L'incident du dîner l'autre soir » fait référence à un malentendu qui a été abordé du point de vue de Tonks, au chapitre 18. _

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 22**

**Interlude **

_**ou**_

_**Comment mettre dans l'eau chaude un loup-garou, deux professeurs et trois Gryffondors **_

Dans la salle de séjour du Terrier, la chaleur était suffocante. Remus Lupin décoinça d'un coup d'épaule la grande fenêtre et celle-ci, dans un grincement sinistre, laissa enfin entrer un souffle d'air. Les rideaux voltigeaient maintenant en mouvements saccadés, claquant sous le vent anormalement chaud. Lupin s'essuya le front et remonta soigneusement les manches de sa chemise usée. Il serait seul au Terrier pour les prochaines heures.

Arthur avait réussi à convaincre Molly de sortir un peu de la maison. Depuis que les enfants étaient retournés à Poudlard, elle vaquait à ses occupations avec peu de conviction et jetait régulièrement un œil anxieux à l'horloge de la famille, où toutes les aiguilles pointaient vers l'inscription « en danger de mort ». Lupin avait remarqué avec un pincement au cœur que le visage plein de bonté de Molly affichait désormais des traits tirés en permanence.

Lupin était reconnaissant aux Weasley de l'héberger. Lorsqu'ils avaient dû fuir le Square Grimmaurd, il avait considéré louer une chambre dans une pension sinistre de Pré-au-Lard, Arthur Weasley lui avait fait alors une offre :

-Ne sois pas têtu. Il y aura beaucoup de place à la maison, lorsque les enfants seront partis.

Lupin avait refusé net, invoquant qu'il serait un fardeau, qu'il ne pouvait contribuer aux dépenses courantes. Il avait pensé, à contrecœur, aux quelques livres de sa collection qu'il devrait vendre pour payer son logis. Mais c'est Tonks, se mêlant à la conversation avec autant de discrétion qu'un Hippogriffe galopant sur un terrain de Quidditch, qui avait eu finalement l'argument pour le convaincre d'accepter leur proposition :

-Tu devrais dire oui. Tu n'es pas fait pour rester seul. Tu sais ce qui arrivera.

Il avait répondu d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Quoi donc? Que penses-tu qu'il m'arrivera?

Lupin avait senti l'odeur sucrée de son haleine alors qu'elle murmurait, toujours suçotant un morceau de ces horribles baguettes à la réglisse qu'elle affectionnait:

- Quand tu es seul, tu déprimes, Remus.

Lupin avait dû admettre que cette satanée fille avait raison. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il revêtait sa solitude et son orgueil comme un manteau usé dont on hésite à se débarrasser. Même si le danger était constant au Square Grimmaurd, la présence des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'avait empêché de se morfondre. La petite _livraison_ qu'il avait dû faire pour Dumbledore à Poudlard en début d'année l'avait gardé en alerte pendant des semaines, lui faisant oublier qu'il était un paria et ayant pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'impression bouleversante qu'il avait une famille.

Il songea avec une ironie rageuse que l'on ne commençait qu'à apprécier réellement la vie que lorsqu'on devenait conscient qu'elle pouvait nous être enlevée à tout moment. Lupin estimait que la même chose pouvait s'appliquer à l'amitié.

Il avait fait cette douloureuse constatation en contemplant le visage endormi de Tonks à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, tout de suite après la mort de son meilleur ami, de son seul ami. Voir Tonks immobile et blessée lui avait fait mal, mais la voir au naturel - sans ces couleurs de cheveux criardes qu'elle arborait comme un paon - l'avait secoué, en raison de sa ressemblance frappante avec Sirius. Lupin avait réalisé qu'il avait toujours une amie, cette jeune femme courageuse qui semblait apprécier sa compagnie. De plus, il devait s'avouer que Tonks savait trouver les bons mots pour lui asséner le coup de pied au postérieur nécessaire pour bouger. Lupin savait qu'il avançait dans la vie avec prudence, aux abois.

Lupin tourna le dos au soleil couchant et regagna la vieille table de bois que Molly avait mis à sa disposition. Il parcourut des yeux les piles de livres qui couvraient la table ainsi que l'épaisse liasse de parchemins recouverts de son écriture serrée. Il sursauta quand une légère vibration dans l'air lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de transplaner à proximité. Lupin tendit l'oreille, ses doigts cherchant machinalement sa baguette magique. Un bruit sourd et une expression étouffée ( « saloperie de saloperie ») firent monter un lent sourire sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il déposait, rassuré, la baguette sur la table. Elle était impayable. Lupin saisit sa plume et fit quelques corrections en marge du parchemin. Les pas feutrés se rapprochèrent.

Lupin dit d'une voix tranquille, laissant sa plume courir sur le papier :

-Bonsoir.

Délaissant sa rédaction, il tourna la tête et porta sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux éblouis par la lumière orangée. Le soleil qui se couchait derrière Tonks donnait l'impression saisissante qu'une couronne de feu coiffait ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté, qu'elle portait aujourd'hui simplement sur ses épaules. Lupin lui grimaça un sourire qu'il voulut chaleureux.

L'incident du dîner l'autre soir avait entraîné un froid entre eux : lors de ses visites quotidiennes au Terrier, Tonks passait désormais plus de temps à chuchoter avec Molly à la cuisine, qu'à spéculer avec lui sur les avancées des Mangemorts. Après seulement quelques jours de ce régime faible en Tonks, Lupin s'était surpris à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, les mains derrière le dos, ruminant les événements.

Il s'en voulait encore. Lupin n'avait compris le sourire amusé de Bill et le rouge aux joues de Tonks qu'une fois assis sur son lit tout de suite après son départ en catastrophe, blessé. _Tourner sa langue dans sa bouche ou dans la mienne…_Remus avait alors caché son visage entre ses mains, catastrophé de ne pas avoir saisi le sens caché de ses propos. Il avait d'abord gloussé, puis s'était mis à rire franchement, son dos tressautant jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent entre ses doigts. C'était ridicule.

Sirius disait toujours qu'il avait une capacité étonnante à lire entre les lignes et à feindre ensuite l'ignorance. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait perçu que le premier degré de ce que disait Tonks, un reproche à peine voilé à l'égard de sa façon prétentieuse – il savait qu'il pouvait avoir l'air pédant - de faire la leçon aux autres.

Dans la moiteur étouffante de la pièce, Tonks s'avança vers lui, le visage fermé et elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en lui tendant une tablette de chocolat mou, dont l'emballage avait connu des jours meilleurs. Lupin la saisit délicatement entre ses doigts et la déposa sur la table. Il demanda alors, essayant de garder un ton badin :

- Que me vaut cette attention?

Tonks gardait résolument les yeux baissés tout en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et Lupin ne voyait que le sommet de sa tête. Sa voix était très basse et Lupin dut baisser la tête pour l'entendre dire :

- C'est une proposition de paix.

Lupin soupira en reprenant sa plume, secrètement soulagé qu'elle prenne l'initiative de régler le « problème ».

Tonks déposa enfin un petit sac de velours sur la table et extirpa de la poche de sa cape un parchemin froissé. Sa voix était un peu étouffée :

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. Tu as raison, Remus, il faut que j'apprenne à être plus réfléchie. Je suis désolée de t'avoir gêné. Je ne voulais rien insinuer, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment tout en s'éventant d'une main. Merlin qu'il fait chaud ici.

Son visage semblait congestionné, par la chaleur sans doute, pensa-t-il. Lui-même sentait la sueur couler sur sa nuque. Par le Grand Godric, comme cette conversation s'annonçait pénible.

Leur amitié s'était naturellement développée au cours de toutes ces heures de garde qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Tous les malentendus étaient habituellement balayés de la main avec un clin d'œil ou avec une tape sur l'épaule. Ils se terminaient généralement par un incident où du thé/de l'eau/du jus de citrouille/quelque chose de plus fort sortait du nez de Tonks alors qu'elle suffoquait de rire.

Alors qu'il contemplait avec perplexité son amie qui paraissait d'humeur sombre, un souvenir récent, vivant, monta à sa mémoire.

Sirius prenait un plaisir consternant, lorsqu'il avait pris un verre de trop, à analyser les relations amoureuses de ses compagnons de beuverie. Si Bill y avait déjà goûté ce soir-là au Square Grimmaurd avec des propos étonnamment salaces, Sirius s'était lancé dans une analyse très personnelle « des problèmes féminins » (selon son expression) de Lupin, alors que le Whiskey-de-feu avait été versé trop fréquemment dans leurs trois verres.

- Pour avoir des « problèmes féminins », il faudrait qu'il y ait des femmes autour, avait marmonné Lupin.

Sirius avait continué tout de même ses propos vaguement indécents.

-Si j'avais ton talent pour écrire, Lunard, je te rédigerais une sorte de manuel d'instructions que tu pourrais donner aux femmes que tu rencontres, question de compenser pour tout ce que tu ne leur dis pas. J'ai tellement de titres en tête.

Bill avait esquissé un sourire en faisant tinter les glaçons au fond de son verre alors que Lupin s'était affalé sur sa chaise, le menton dans la main, les yeux au ciel, mais Sirius n'avait pas été ralenti par son manque d'enthousiasme :

- Hum.. « La torture mentale comme mode de vie. » J'en ai un autre : «Abstinence sexuelle et lycanthropie ».

Bill s'était étouffé avec une gorgée de whiskey et avait hoqueté en riant:

- Par Merlin, je crois que j'ai vu Maman lire un roman hier avec un titre semblable.

Sirius lui tapa dans le dos virilement et poursuivit son énumération, une main en l'air, comme en recherche d'inspiration. Lupin se souvint avoir pensé qu'il était l'homme le plus irritant qu'il connaissait.

- Bill, ne me fais pas peur. J'ai aussi « Habitudes et platitudes : une histoire de cas. » Mais j'ai un autre titre, vraiment plus dramatique.

Un éclat maniaque avait brillé dans les yeux en amande de Sirius, alors que Bill riait aux éclats devant son expression diabolique.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose comme : « Si Remus Lupin se sauve en courant, c'est qu'il vous aime vraiment », mais c'est trop long. Note la rime, tout de même.

Sirius s'était versé une nouvelle rasade dans son propre verre, alors que Bill cachait son sourire en baissant la tête. Lupin avait répliqué, plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait admis, après avoir avalé son verre en une lampée:

- Très subtil et d'une délicatesse sans nom, comme à ton habitude. Et que fais-tu de : « Remus Lupin a un ami qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires »? Tiens, j'en ai un autre, encore plus percutant: « Remus Lupin peut vous arracher la tête d'un coup de dents un soir de Pleine Lune : bienvenue aux dames ». C'est un best-seller assuré, avait-il conclu avec un reniflement agacé, alors que Bill secouait la tête en signe de désespoir, soudainement sérieux.

Sirius s'était esclaffé de façon parfaitement inopportune et avait rejeté sa remarque de la main. Il s'était penché vers lui, et dans un moment étonnant de lucidité, il lui avait soufflé son haleine à la figure, bafouillant un peu :

- Ce qui paraît simple pour les autres devient toujours _stupidement_ compliqué pour toi, Lunard.

- Remus? s'inquiéta Tonks.

Lupin sursauta et cligna des yeux en dévisageant le visage inquiet de la jeune femme. Il se détesta de se l'admettre mais Sirius avait souvent raison. Lupin écrivit un mot sur le parchemin pour se donner contenance puis dit lentement, choisissant la voie la plus simple :

- Oublions tout cela, veux-tu? C'est un simple malentendu.

Tonks hocha gravement la tête, sans le quitter des yeux. Lupin ressentit un peu d'agacement : il connaissait ce regard. Tonks taisait quelque chose. Il passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués et sourit faiblement en pointant du menton le sac de velours:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

La jeune femme ramena ses genoux contre elle :

- C'est de la part de Dumbledore. Les instructions sont dans le parchemin.

Le silence retomba entre eux, alors que Lupin décollait soigneusement le sceau et dépliait le parchemin : il en lut le contenu, les sourcils froncés, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant. Seul le vent froissant les rideaux troublait le silence. La fraîcheur entrait enfin dans la pièce. Tonks frissonna et enleva un fil sur son pantalon :

- Remus?

- Hmmm…répondit-il, toujours tétanisé par les propos du parchemin.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle?

La tête de Lupin se releva brusquement. Tonks n'attendit pas sa réponse :

- Dumbledore t'a-t-il déjà demandé ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour l'Ordre?

Lupin laissa tomber le parchemin et étudia le visage sérieux de la jeune femme.

- Pas exactement dans ces mots. Il sait implicitement qu'il peut compter sur moi. Faire partie de l'Ordre, c'est considérer toutes les options.

Tonks hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lupin fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête de côté :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? T'a-t-il demandé une nouvelle mission?

Tonks restait silencieuse. Lupin vit soudain que les ongles de ses mains avaient été rongés jusqu'au sang. Un sentiment d'alarme l'envahit : même si le visage de Tonks était illuminé par le soleil couchant, Remus ne voyait que trop bien les cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Il fit glisser sa chaise près d'elle et tapota son genou d'un doigt léger :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Tonks baissa la tête et Lupin s'inquiéta de voir ses lèvres trembler, comme si elle tentait de formuler des mots douloureux. Elle parla, d'une voix hachée :

- J'ai appris...j'apprends… beaucoup de choses présentement, Remus. Des choses qui… _changent_ ma perspective sur l'Ordre du Phénix, sur ses membres, sur ma famille, sur Sirius, sur…

Lupin l'interrompit, son cœur battant la chamade:

- Sur Sirius?

Tonks prit une grande inspiration et laissa retomber sa tête vers l'avant, ses paupières clignant rapidement comme si elle regardait des images défiler dans son esprit. Sa voix se fit moins assurée :

- Je me suis rendue compte que…Je crois que j'ai peur, Remus. Plus j'en apprends, plus j'ai peur. J'ai ce mauvais…ce _pressentiment_. ..

Sa voix mourut et elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main tremblante en fermant les yeux.

En grimaçant, Lupin se laissa glisser en bas de sa chaise et s'assit sur ses talons aux pieds de Tonks. Il dit avec le plus de douceur qu'il le put, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant effrayé, en posant les paumes de ses mains sur ses genoux douloureux :

- Personne ne peut te blâmer d'avoir peur. C'est une terrible guerre que nous livrons, Tonks. Tout le monde a peur à un moment ou à un autre.

Tonks hocha la tête rapidement et releva la tête, de fines lignes striant son front. Elle le regardait avec une intensité qui le fit frémir :

- Dumbledore m'a demandé jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller pour l'Ordre.

Lupin gardait le silence : la pénombre gagnait la pièce mais les yeux de Tonks brillaient de l'intérieur.

- Quelle est ma place dans l'Ordre, selon toi?

Lupin ne put retenir une exclamation d'incrédulité:

- C'est évident, Tonks. Tu te prouves utile à tous les jours. Si Dumbledore te pose cette question, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il a totalement confiance en toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses, _toi_? insista-t-elle.

Lupin prit un temps d'arrêt : il choisit la sincérité, en faisant fi de sa réserve habituelle :

- J'ai parfaitement confiance en toi. Je t'ai déjà confié ma vie et je le referais.

Tonks cligna des yeux sous l'aveu. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara d'une voix aiguë :

- Je vais lui dire que je suis prête à tout, Remus. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Lupin leva une main vers elle, élevant la voix, se maudissant en silence du trémolo d'inquiétude qui faisait vibrer sa voix :

-Tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu dis oui! Ne prends pas une décision hâtive. C'est ta _vie_, Nymphadora.

La jeune femme ne releva pas l'utilisation de son prénom. Elle soupira et murmura, d'une voix rêveuse qui sembla à Lupin qu'elle venait de très loin :

- Cela demande d'être intrépide… Dumbledore avait raison. Le bon choix. Nous avons tous le choix…

Lupin se sentit soudainement inconfortable : il avait l'impression que Tonks faisait référence à tout autre chose qu'à sa décision d'accepter la mission de Dumbledore. Il tenta de raisonner avec nervosité, avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix :

- Euh…Oui, bien sûr, on peut choisir parfois, mais la vie décide souvent pour nous.

Tonks le questionna avec sa franchise brutale habituelle, son visage retrouvant l'animation qu'il lui connaissait :

- Tu parles de ta lycanthropie? Mais Remus, tu exerces quand même des choix à ce sujet : tu la vis à _ta_ façon. Tu _choisis_ de prendre la potion Tue-Loup, tu _choisis_ de vivre parmi les sorciers et non pas avec les..

Lupin s'opposa faiblement à elle, inconfortable avec la tournure des événements :

-Oui, mais…

Tonks l'interrompit et elle dit rapidement, tout se relevant du fauteuil, une expression sereine sur son visage :

- _Mes _choix sont faits, Remus. J'y pense depuis des jours.

Lupin prit conscience qu'il était aux pieds de l'Auror : il se releva lentement à son tour en s'appuyant sur la chaise, dissimulant la grimace de douleur que lui infligeaient ses genoux usés par les nombreuses transformations. Il avait perçu une inflexion tremblante, à peine perceptible, dans la voix de la jeune femme qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles et Lupin osa la regarder dans les yeux, son intuition lui soufflant qu'il serait capable d'y déchiffrer enfin ce que Tonks taisait depuis le début de leur entretien.

En un éclair, Remus Lupin comprit, alors que ses membres s'engourdissaient, que Nymphadora Tonks venait de prendre ce soir-là deux décisions importantes dont au moins une d'entre elles le concernait directement. Tonks se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et s'accrocha à son cou comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Lupin se laissa embrasser, trop ébahi pour bouger. Alors qu'il hésitait à esquisser un geste, Tonks écarta son visage du sien et il fut soufflé par ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux.

Elle desserra son étreinte en baissant la tête et tourna les talons : sans un mot, elle s'enfuit dans la nuit qui tombait. Un _crac_ lointain indiqua à Lupin qu'elle venait de transplaner, le laissant seul dans la pénombre.

Après son départ précipité, Lupin resta longtemps debout : d'abord dans la noirceur de la pièce puis ensuite à la lueur d'une unique bougie, ses doigts tentaient fiévreusement de graver sur ses lèvres l'empreinte invisible de son baiser. Il s'assit pesamment et relut en plissant les yeux sous la faible lumière la fin du parchemin de Dumbledore, cinq fois, trente fois, cent fois, mille fois.

_Je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez colliger tout ce que vous pourrez trouver – histoire, pouvoirs, limites, mythes et légendes - sur les Porteuses. Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de pouce pour accéder à des documents, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. J'ai confié à Nymphadora ce parchemin et une bourse qui couvrira vos frais pour plusieurs semaines. _

_Nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers très choyés de pouvoir compter sur elle, qui fait preuve à notre égard d'une dévotion qui m'émeut beaucoup. N'est-il pas étonnant de constater qu'une si jeune femme a compris que le vrai courage du cœur consiste à se lancer parfois sur le chemin le moins facile?_

_Je suis convaincu que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué, vous qui voyez si bien dans le cœur des autres. Je nous souhaite ce même courage._

_Avec mes plus cordiales amitiés,_

_A. Dumbledore_

* * *

Dans le cachot qui servait de bureau à Fabiola Luz, la chaleur qui provenait du feu dans l'âtre lui parut soudainement suffocante. Elle avait toujours froid et ces cachots humides n'avaient rien pour arranger les choses. Luz avait allumé un feu très tard dans l'après-midi, en y ajoutant un peu de ses herbes aromatiques préférées pour changer l'odeur d'humidité et dans l'espoir d'apporter un peu de chaleur à ses membres transis. Mais le feu n'avait réussi qu'à rendre la pièce humide parfaitement insupportable. 

Après le départ précipité de Harry, la jeune femme descendit un peu la glissière du col de son corsage, essuyant son front du revers de la main. Elle éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette. Tout en baissant la tête vers les parchemins sur son bureau, sa main gantée massant sa nuque raide, Luz frémit à peine quand la porte de son bureau se ferma dans un cliquetis. Elle ne leva pas les yeux.

- Si vite de retour? Vous avez oublié quelque chose?

Le silence qui accueillit ses propos la fit relever la tête d'un geste vif. Rogue avançait vers elle, les bras croisés, une expression suffisante plaquée sur son visage. Il fit un geste méprisant du menton en sa direction, pointant le triangle de peau très blanche couverte de minuscules cicatrices qu'elle venait de dénuder.

- Alors, c'était cela votre fameuse technique pour convaincre Potter d'assister à vos leçons d'occlumencie? Je ne pouvais certainement prétendre à ce même genre de _stratagème_ pour l'intéresser.

La main de Luz se porta instinctivement à la base de son cou et elle remonta la glissière prestement jusque sous son menton. Elle rétorqua:

- C'est une allusion parfaitement déplacée. Cela dit, je ne m'attends jamais à rien de moins de votre part. Non, je crois bien que Potter assistera à ses prochaines leçons.

Rogue renifla avec dédain et s'assit lourdement dans une des bergères. Luz le vit pointer sa baguette vers la porte et l'entendit murmurer « _Silencio »_. La jeune femme resta assise derrière la table, écrivant toujours, mais sa main tremblait légèrement. Rogue parla de nouveau, les yeux rivés au feu éteint, essuyant de sa longue main maigre une goutte de sueur qui coulait lentement sur sa tempe :

- Il fait aussi chaud dans votre bureau que dans l'antre de l'enfer.

- Que vous avez déjà visité, bien sûr, murmura de nouveau Luz, une nuance vaguement ironique dans la voix, gardant toujours les yeux sur ses parchemins.

Le regard de Rogue lui brûlait la figure, mais elle garda les yeux obstinément baissés vers les écrits sur son bureau.

- Trêve de sarcasmes, coupa Rogue, croisant les mains sur ses genoux. Alors, comment avez-vous convaincu Potter?

Luz leva enfin les yeux et dit sèchement en regardant son ancien professeur :

- Je lui ai fait une offre qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

Rogue ricana :

- Bien sûr. _Sirius Black_. Très astucieux, je dois l'admettre. Vous venez de vous l'attacher pour l'éternité. Potter rampera à vos pieds, désormais.

Luz se redressa brusquement, sa voix claquant dans l'air moite de la pièce :

- Vous…vous avez écouté à ma porte.

Rogue se frotta les mains, croisant les jambes et il répondit lentement, l'ironie éraillant sa voix :

- Vous n'avez pas pris la peine de la protéger des oreilles qui pourraient traîner dans ce couloir, n'est-ce-pas? Vous perdez la main.

Luz ne répondit pas : elle jeta sa plume sur la table et se frotta les mains vigoureusement, ses yeux pâles aussi froids que la glace. Rogue esquissa un sourire calculateur et se leva du fauteuil. Il se planta devant sa table de travail, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et parla de nouveau :

- J'ai été _étonné_ d'entendre son nom, vous savez. Dois-je croire que les rumeurs qui circulent à votre sujet sont vraies?

Luz se repoussa au fond de sa chaise et croisa les bras elle aussi, son menton baissé légèrement sur sa poitrine, ses yeux défiant ceux de l'homme qui la regardait avec dédain.

- Des rumeurs à mon sujet…Je ne les connais pas mais je suis convaincue que vous vous empresserez de m'en informer.

Rogue fit la moue et inclina la tête vers l'avant, ses cheveux retombant en mèches grasses sur son visage. Les yeux sombres de Rogue se faisaient insistants et Luz protégea son esprit en serrant les dents. Il lui sourit brièvement, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents jaunâtres :

- Vous bluffez. Bellatrix Lestrange soutient depuis deux ans qu'une femme a visité Sirius Black le jour de son évasion.

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il? articula soigneusement la jeune femme alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil moqueur.

Rogue s'appuya sur la table et se pencha vers elle : ses traits rudes étaient accentués par les ombres de la pièce.

- Cela vous concerne en ce que Bellatrix croit vous avoir reconnue. Elle était emprisonnée dans une cellule dans la même aile que Black. Vous devez le savoir.

Luz échappa un rire de gorge et posa ses coudes sur la table. Elle croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et son visage se rapprocha de celui du maître de potions. Sa voix était coupante :

- Bellatrix Lestrange croit m'avoir reconnu. Et vous croyez une femme qui était déjà à moitié folle avant de passer les plus belles années de sa vie à Azkaban! Elle ne m'a vue qu'une seule fois et je n'ai pas besoin de vous relater les circonstances.

Rogue serra les dents :

- Le problème, Miss Luz, est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la croit. Toute l'attention des Mangemorts est dirigée vers Poudlard actuellement. Ils savent que vous êtes ici. Ils croient que vous avez visité Black le jour de son évasion. Et ils sont très intéressés à connaître les implications de votre condition. Ils pensent que vous tentez de vous approcher de Potter et ils cherchent avec acharnement la prophétie perdue, comme ils n'ont pas pu entendre le contenu de celle qui s'est brisé dans la salle des Mystères. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir? Vous devriez être très prudente dans le choix des souvenirs que vous allez montrer à Potter, c'est compris?

L'expression de Luz était de marbre. Elle dit d'une voix sans timbre:

- Je ne prends pas d'ordre de vous. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Je n'ai rien à voir avec Sirius Black, sinon des souvenirs d'enfance qui n'ont rien à voir avec son évasion. Je prends tous les moyens possibles pour que Potter apprenne l'occlumencie et vous n'aurez rien de plus de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que contient cette prophétie à laquelle vous faites allusion. C'est compris?

L'homme et la femme se regardèrent longtemps en silence, l'air vibrant soudain sous la tension magique qui émanait d'eux. Rogue hocha la tête lentement en claquant de la langue avec désapprobation :

- Ne me mentez pas. Ils vous guettent, Fabiola.

Luz tressaillit lorsque Rogue sortit de sa poche une chaînette fine avec un médaillon. Il la tint entre ses doigts osseux, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme la saisisse. Elle avala nerveusement sa salive : au bout de la chaînette très fine, une petite panthère en argent, ornée d'une pierre bleu en guide d'œil, faisait rouler ses muscles dans une démarche féline et menaçante.

Rogue poursuivit, sa voix se faisant légère, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps :

- Lorsque les Mangemorts ont pris possession du Square Grimmaurd, l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai eu la prévenance de fouiller en premier la chambre de Black et j'ai trouvé ceci. C'est à vous, je crois.

Luz frotta son pouce sur la figurine animée et jeta un regard incertain à Rogue, le trouble commençant à se lire sur son visage. Le maître de potions grimaça un sourire et poursuivit:

- Je l'ai déjà vu. Ne faites pas cette moue. Je l'ai vu sur vous, ce soir dont vous ne cessez de me rabattre les oreilles, où vous prétendez que j'ai failli vous tuer alors qu'en fait, j'ai compris à quel point vous êtes anormale.

Luz laissa échapper un grondement furieux. Elle serra les dents, ses mains se crispant sur la chaînette :

- Savent-ils que vous avez trouvé cet objet?

Rogue secoua la tête, serrant les lèvres l'une contre l'autre et il susurra, son visage à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme:

- Pas encore. Pourquoi ne me parlez-vous pas de Sirius Black, Fabiola?

Luz se repoussa brutalement vers l'arrière et se leva brusquement, forçant Rogue à reculer. La colère durcissait ses traits :

- Je n'ai qu'un seul maître, Rogue. S'il juge important de le savoir, je lui dirai. Tenez-vous loin de moi. Vous avez été appelé dernièrement par _le vôtre_: votre Marque est active et vous savez ce que cela me fait.

La haine traversa le visage de l'homme aux cheveux gras et la pièce s'assombrit brutalement. Luz recula instinctivement contre le mur, les mains derrière le dos, tenant derrière elle la chaînette.

- Ne voyez-vous pas que j'essaie de protéger votre vie, jeune fille? cracha-t-il. Vous devriez m'être reconnaissante et m'aider à le faire. Dites-moi ce que Black a à voir avec vous. L'Ordre du Phénix doit savoir.

Luz secoua la tête en signe de négation avec vigueur et ses yeux se mirent à briller dangereusement. Rogue cligna des yeux subitement : il lui semblait voir des étincelles crépiter autour d'elle. L'air se mit à trembler légèrement et Rogue prit une grande inspiration, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Luz le regardait désormais avec une expression horrible, et il ne voyait plus que ses cicatrices qui découpaient durement son visage. Elle murmura, sa voix lourde de menaces :

- Qui a vraiment besoin de savoir, Rogue? L'Ordre du Phénix ou Voldemort?

Rogue avança vers elle résolument et tira son bras de sa main droite avec force. La jeune femme résista et laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un feulement, mais lorsque la main gauche de Rogue se posa sans douceur sur son bras, elle poussa un cri de douleur et le maître de potions put lui arracher la chaînette des mains. Il la remit dans sa poche, légèrement essoufflé.

- Je garde ceci pour le moment. Dumbledore doit être mis au courant, bien sûr.

Rogue tourna les talons et annula l'enchantement qu'il avait mis sur la porte. Avant de la claquer derrière lui, ses yeux noirs la transpercèrent de nouveau :

- Vous avez dit que vous n'aviez qu'un seul maître, Fabiola. Je vous crois. Je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas tombé au combat au printemps dernier.

Luz attendit plusieurs secondes, ses lèvres se serrant en une mince ligne, son visage contracté en une expression de fureur. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir entendu au loin la porte du bureau de Rogue se refermer, elle s'empara prestement d'un flacon vide qu'elle soupesa quelques secondes. Dans un tir que les poursuiveurs de Serpentard n'auraient pas dédaigné, elle le projeta de toutes ses forces contre la porte par laquelle l'homme venait de sortir, le faisant voler en éclat. Elle porta ses mains gantées à son visage et se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant sur ses talons.

* * *

Dans la salle des douches de Gryffondor, la chaleur et l'humidité étaient suffocantes. Harry laissait couler l'eau brûlante sur lui, ses mains appuyées sur les pierres fraîches du mur de pierre, la tête baissée, ses cheveux dégoulinants de chaque côté de son visage, des gouttes d'eau perlant à ses cils. 

Tout de suite après sa leçon d'occlumencie, il avait couru jusqu'au dortoir, passé outre les exclamations de Hermione et de Ron qui l'avaient regardé passer bouche bée et il avait filé droit aux douches, son peignoir sur l'épaule et sa serviette à la main.

À cette heure, les douches et les vestiaires étaient généralement inoccupés : Harry avait ouvert les robinets au maximum, tentant d'effacer avec l'eau le sentiment de honte qui lui collait à la peau. Il s'était étrillé vigoureusement avec son gant de toilette et sa peau était maintenant à vif, mais l'impression de saleté persistait dans son esprit.

_J'ai failli utiliser la légilimancie sur un professeur sans son consentement._

_Mais elle connaît Sirius._

Il hoqueta : la bile lui montait dans la gorge. Il cracha, frissonnant sous la nausée et tenta de se calmer, sa respiration encore hachée et superficielle.

_Elle n'est pas en colère. Elle m'a appris une leçon._

_Je dois la convaincre de me montrer ce souvenir de nouveau._

_Je dois apprendre._

_Je dois la convaincre._

- Harry? Es-tu ici? Mais c'est un four!

Ron venait de pousser la porte de la salle des douches et un courant d'air froid balaya les chevilles de Harry. Il grommela :

- Ferme cette maudite porte, veux-tu.

Harry entendit la porte se refermer lentement. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit du coin de l'œil la grande silhouette massive de Ron s'appuyer contre le mur les bras croisés, ses traits creusés par l'inquiétude. Ron fourragea dans ses cheveux puis se gratta le menton. Il parla d'une voix légèrement enrouée :

- On te cherche partout depuis des heures. Où étais-tu? Hé, est-ce que tu vas…?

Harry ne répondit pas, une autre vague de nausée montant en lui. Il sentit ses genoux faiblir et fut surpris de sentir les mains de Ron se glisser sous ses aisselles pour le maintenir debout. Harry reprit ses sens et se dégagea, reposant les mains sur le mur en face de lui et il croisa le regard anxieux de Ron, qui était à présent à ses côtés.

L'eau chaude coulait sur les cheveux de Ron et ses vêtements étaient en train de se tremper, mais il semblait ne pas le remarquer. Ron murmura, l'angoisse s'entendant dans sa voix :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry? Tu es malade? Ta cicatrice te fait-elle mal?

Harry secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises, incapable de parler. Il réussit finalement à articuler, sa bouche pâteuse:

- J'avais un cours d'occlumencie.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et il essuya d'une main distraite l'eau qui lui coulait sur le nez.

- Rogue te donne des cours d'occlumencie? Je pensais que tu avais décidé de laisser tomber.

Harry ferma soudainement les robinets. Il frissonna dans l'air humide. Ron attrapa la serviette sur le crochet au mur et la lui tendit. Harry s'essuya le visage et dit, la tête dans le coton épais :

- C'est Luz qui me les donne.

L'admiration se dessina dans le visage de Ron :

- Ça alors…Et c'était bien?

Harry leva le visage au-dessus de sa serviette et à la vue de ses yeux verts qui semblaient presque opaques, Ron secoua la tête en plissant les lèvres:

- D'accord, j'ai compris… non, ce n'était pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Harry, Ron, vous êtes là-dedans?

La voix inquiète d'Hermione leur parvint à travers la porte des douches. Harry et Ron glapirent :

- HERMIONE!

Harry entoura en vitesse sa taille de la serviette de bain alors que Ron allait se poster à la porte. Il lui cria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le vestiaire des garçons? Sors d'ici!

Le soupir de la jeune fille fut parfaitement audible à travers la porte. Hermione parla de nouveau et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle parlait tout contre la porte.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais jamais vu sortir de la douche. Couvrez-vous et laissez-moi entrer. Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mais Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il parla à la porte, les yeux exorbités, les mains sur les hanches :

- QUAND m'as-tu vu sortir de la douche?

La voix derrière la porte persifla avec aplomb :

- Descends de ton balai, Ron. J'ai passé l'été au Terrier et ma chambre était près de la salle de bain. Laisse-moi entrer maintenant.

Ron fit un geste vers Harry, les sourcils froncés, alors que sa main lissait ses cheveux mouillés sur son front :

- Mets ta robe de chambre, tu vas prendre froid.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut la voix d'Hermione que les deux garçons entendirent.

- Vous allez devoir ouvrir la porte parce que je l'ai dans les mains. J'ai aussi tes lunettes, Harry. Ouvrez cette porte, sinon je l'ouvre moi-même.

Ron ouvrit brusquement la porte et il éclaboussa Hermione en même temps. La jeune fille arborait un air furieux et elle se glissa dans les douches, sa main appuyée contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, pataugeant dans les flaques d'eau que Ron avait laissées sur le sol.

Hermione tendit le peignoir à Harry qui s'en vêtit prestement, puis ses lunettes, qu'il glissa sur son nez. Hermione parla enfin :

- Pourquoi tu te caches ici?

- Il ne se _cache_ pas, rétorqua Ron, il prend une douche.

Hermione croisa les bras. Elle pesa soigneusement ses mots, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu pressé te laver à ce point, Harry. J'ai entendu parler d'occlumencie. Rogue t'a fait des problèmes? Ron! Franchement …

Ron secouait la tête pour essayer de sécher ses cheveux et l'aspergeait de gouttelettes d'eau. Il parla avec amertume, regardant toujours Hermione avec indignation :

- C'est une douche ici, Hermione, alors va ailleurs si tu ne veux pas te faire mouiller. C'est Luz qui lui enseigne, pas Rogue.

Ron et Hermione avaient haussé le ton légèrement et Harry les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qui s'en venait. Il leva les bras, les dents serrées, sa respiration saccadée :

- Je ne peux pas endurer maintenant une autre de vos stupides disputes…

Hermione contemplait Ron qui tordait son gilet, une expression butée sur son visage :

- Pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas parler? Harry, dis-moi, qu'est-il arrivé?

Ron répliqua, son visage rouge sous la chaleur de la salle de douche :

- Il était en train de le dire juste avant que tu…

- VEUX-TU TE TAIRE! cria Hermione, ses bras au ciel, ses joues prenant une couleur malsaine.

La patience de Harry s'évapora, comme la vapeur qui montait en volutes vers le plafond. La colère s'empara de lui comme un serpent avale une proie et il serra les poings de fureur. Harry sentit qu'il perdait la maîtrise de lui quand il entendit sa propre voix exploser:

- CA SUFFIT! J'AI BESOIN D'ÊTRE SEUL. NE POUVEZ-VOUS PAS COMPRENDRE CELA? VOUS ÊTES TELLEMENT ABSORBÉS L'UN PAR L'AUTRE …QUAND VOUS SEREZ PRÊTS À M'ÉCOUTER, ON EN REPARLERA!

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent, la bouche ouverte, comme s'il venait de proférer un torrent de jurons. Harry drapa le peignoir autour de lui avec ce qui lui restait de dignité et partit au petit trot, laissant Ron et Hermione se regarder comme des chiens de faïence.

Après un petit silence, Ron fit mine d'applaudir et sa voix se fit mordante :

- Oh, bravo, mademoiselle je-garde-mon-calme-en-tout-temps-et-je-suis-tellement-parfaite…

Hermione enfonça ses poings sur ses hanches et émit un soupir outragé avant de marteler :

- Ce n'est pas plus de ma faute que de la tienne. Nous avions décidé que nous ne crierions plus...

Ron leva les mains vers le ciel et haussa les épaules. Il marmonna :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai crié. J'ai gardé mon calme. Harry était bouleversé, il avait de la difficulté à parler…Tu aurais pu être plus compréhensive.

Ce fut comme si Hermione avait reçu une gifle en plein visage et elle encaissa le coup. Elle lança entre ses dents, sa voix lourde de menace :

- Plus compréhensive. Répète ça voir, encore une fois…

Ron fit un pas vers elle, une expression particulièrement moqueuse étirant ses traits :

- Sinon quoi, miss Je-sais-tout?

Hermione ragea, piétinant sur place :

- Sinon je … espèce de…tu es le plus …stupide…PARFAITEMENT IMMATURE...

Ron resta silencieux un moment. Il se mordit les lèvres puis secoua la tête comme s'il était dégoûté par ses propos. Sa voix était tellement posée que Hermione recula d'un pas:

- Oh là, tu tombes bas. Stupide, j'y suis habitué, mais immature, ça, c'est nouveau. Bien, si tu le dis...

Et Hermione vit Ron ouvrir les robinets de la douche à grands jets; il s'avança vers elle, une lueur métallique et décidée dans ses yeux bleus. Hermione recula d'un pas, furieuse, les mains tendues devant elle:

- RONALD WEASLEY, TU N'OSERAS PAS…

Ron hocha la tête, un rictus vengeur aux lèvres, une intonation un peu onctueuse rendant sa voix encore plus éraillée qu'à l'ordinaire :

-Je suis parfaitement immature. Tu as toujours raison, n'est-ce pas? Je m'en voudrais de te gâcher le plaisir de te voir triompher encore une fois de l'immature Ron Weasley...

Dans un mouvement souple, Ron pencha et enserra d'un bras les cuisses de la jeune fille pour la hisser sur son épaule avec une aisance déconcertante. Hermione se débattait furieusement, martelant son dos de ses poings :

-RON, NE FAIS PAS CELA, SINON…

Ron ricana :

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas écrire à ma mère pour lui dire que je suis immature? Rafraîchis-toi donc un peu, _mon amie._

Hermione eut le souffle coupé lorsqu' il la déposa brutalement sous le jet d'eau froide.

_

* * *

_

_À suivre…_


	23. Sirius et Severus

_J'ai décidé à la dernière minute de vous envoyer ce chapitre hyper court, mais qui met la table pourune scèneque vous lirez éventuellement. Je crois qu'il est à sa place ici. Les prochains chapitres seront davantage axés sur le Trio._

_Vous devrez donc attendre encore quelques jours pour savoir ce qui arrivera à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Évidemment, toutes les allusions au monde magique de la plume de Lupin sont de la fiction et j'emprunte aux mythes et légendes. Si vous voulez des références, je vous les donnerai._

_Pointez maintenant votre baguette magique vers l'écran en articulant bien **legilimens**. N'oubliez pas de suivre les conseils du Professeur Luz. Sinon, vous savez ce qui vous attend…_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 23**

**Sirius et Severus**

_«... très peu de représentations dans les livres magiques, qui se réfèrent souvent à des mythes anciens. D'après les illustrations que j'ai pu voir, il y a une ressemblance entre les représentations des Porteuses mythologiques et des créatures issues de mythologies anciennes, nommées Gorgones. _

_Selon les livres anciens des Moldus, elles sont représentées par des femmes exceptionnellement laides ou encore, tout à l'opposé, d'une grande beauté. Les trois Gorgones, que l'on dit filles des enfers, pouvaient tuer d'un regard et elles sont souvent représentées avec une chevelure de serpents vivants. Une seule des Gorgones, Méduse, était mortelle et elle fut tuée par Persée, alors qu'elle portait la progéniture de Poséidon. De son sang naquirent Pégase, le cheval ailé et Chrysaor, le guerrier qui naquit l'épée à la main, présent aussi dans les histoires de la sorcellerie comme celui qui libéra le mage Marinel des griffes de la bête Scalabris. Je ne vous apprends rien ici, j'en suis sûr..._

_Pour leur part, les Porteuses mythologiques sont dépeintes comme des femmes d'une grande beauté, séductrices mais incapables d'enfanter, sorcières parmi les sorcières... La plus célèbre est chantée dans la ballade naïve d'Àiilleacht – que j'ai traduite approximativement du gaélique :_

_Dans ses yeux j'y vois _

_Le miroir de mon âme_

_Dans sa voix j'entends _

_L'écho de mon âme_

_Àiilleacht, belle parmi les belles_

_Même si elle ne sera jamais mienne_

_Toutefois, au XIIIe siècle, les sorcières qui sont aussi Porteuses ne sont plus celles que l'on célèbre. Dans «Maux et anomalies des sorciers : du Moyen-Âge à aujourd'hui» de Alpin Inches, on parle pour la première fois des Porteuses comme des femmes souffrant d'une maladie, d'une anomalie. On décrit celle-ci comme une «tare rare, qui rend les belles femmes laides et les bonnes femmes mauvaises.» ..._

**extrait du premier rapport confidentiel de R.L. à A.P.W.B.D.**

* * *

_une porte s'ouvre facilement lorsque vous la poussez_

J'ai fait ce que ma conscience me dictait. Rogue a tort : si je n'ai qu'un seul maître, c'est ma conscience. Et peut-être Dumbledore, mais je ne suis pas encore certaine. Il jauge encore ma loyauté, malgré ses sourires et ses clins d'œil.

Je crois qu'il me voit comme une bête sauvage qu'il doit dompter, qu'il sait qu'il peut dompter. Je viens de rejoindre son bestiaire, avec l'oiseau de malheur et le loup-garou.

Je tairai ce détail, évidemment. J'ai besoin de l'Ordre pour mener à bien ma mission. Dumbledore le sait aussi.

Nous avons nos petits secrets.

C'est presque un miracle que je sois à Poudlard, ici même, à ce moment, en vie. Là d'où Sirius me regarde, il doit rire comme une hyène de me voir si près du but, de voir son vieil ennemi s'arracher les cheveux à essayer de comprendre les détails de ce qu'il a fait.

Son plan a marché. Je dois serrer les dents et m'accrocher. Je ne dois pas trahir sa confiance. Merlin, Rogue aurait-il raison? A-t-il vu ce que je me refuse à voir? Que Sirius est à la fois mon tortionnaire, mon tuteur et mon sauveur, malgré tout? Mon maître?

Après la mort des Potter, après avoir fait ce que Sirius m'avait fait promettre de faire, après que l'enfant ait été emporté loin de ce lieu maudit souillé à jamais par Voldemort, j'étais dissimulée dans un buisson par un faible sortilège de Protection, attendant que Grand-Mère vienne me chercher. J'étais si faible, la douleur me coupait le souffle. Mes mains étaient couvertes de cloches et la douleur si intense que respirer me faisait mal. J'ai vomi un mélange de bile et de sang, que je savais ne pas être le mien.

Je n'ai réalisé qu'à ce moment-là l'ampleur de ce à quoi on me demandait de participer. J'ai réalisé soudain que mon pouvoir était une bénédiction pour les sorciers et une malédiction pour moi. J'ai compris la gravité de ma promesse et le fardeau que cela représentait. J'ai compris qu'on m'utiliserait, encore et toujours.

Que j'étais condamnée.

Que ce que j'avais pris pour de l'amour n'était qu'une autre façon de me manipuler.

Que Sirius m'avait utilisée.

Dumbledore m'utilisera-t-il lui aussi?

Cette journée-là, on m'a sorti de Poudlard en catastrophe pour me laisser courir sur le chemin qui menait à la maison blanche sur ce coteau.

Je n'avais que quatorze ans, je commençais à peine à découvrir l'étendue de mes pouvoirs magiques et seuls un bosquet anodin et un faible sortilège de Protection me séparaient de la désolation.

Pétrifiée de terreur à l'idée que j'allais voir des morts.

Le corps effondré de James, ses yeux ouverts regardant vers le haut de l'escalier, comme s'il cherchait à graver en mémoire une dernière vision

J'ai tellement pleuré, toussant et haletant, en montant les escaliers à quatre pattes alors que le feu et la fumée envahissaient la maison

Les cheveux, si beaux, de Lily, déployés comme les rayons du soleil d'automne que je peux toucher du bout des doigts

J'ai tellement vu de cadavres désormais, je suis capable de les enjamber sans

Vite

_une porte se ferme violemment, on vous repousse brutalement et vous réussissez à vous engouffrer dans une autre salle_

Quand on m'a raconté que les Moldus se sont effondrés et que les vivants ont repris leurs esprits en hurlant, Sirius au milieu de tout cela, riant comme un possédé, je les ai entendus comme si j'y étais. Ils ont dû comprendre que ces corps inertes, leurs voisins, leurs amis, leurs parents, ne se relèveraient plus jamais. Les cris de terreur, les larmes, les éclats de voix déchirants qui ont sûrement fusé sont gravés dans ma chair à tout jamais, même si je ne les ai entendus que dans mon imagination.

Quand j'ai appris cela, mon esprit martelait : « C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute. » J'ai retenu mes larmes et je me suis demandée ce que Bill dirait, lorsque je reviendrais à Poudlard, avec les mains couvertes de brûlures et le désespoir dans les yeux, changée, transformée. Une version glacée, endurcie mais blessée de moi-même.

Je suis devenue une femme ce jour-là. J'ai compris que le héros de mon enfance s'était envolé dans la fumée et dans l'odeur de la mort. Il n'y avait pas que ces Moldus qui venaient de mourir : un homme aurait été mieux mort.

Sirius Black que j'avais adoré silencieusement, désespérément, avec toute la ferveur d'une enfant pour l'homme trop séduisant, trop charmeur, trop dangereux qu'il était. Sirius, au cœur de ce carnage, réalisant à quel point il avait été trahi…

Je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de penser que moi aussi à ma façon j'étais responsable de son malheur.

Évidemment, le témoignage d'une enfant de quatorze ans n'aurait jamais tenu devant un tribunal. Personne ne savait que Sirius avait convaincu James Potter de prendre un autre gardien du secret. J'ai été soufflée quand j'ai compris.

Sirius avait plus de Serpentard en lui qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Je me rappellerai toujours son visage quand je lui ai appris que le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé à la maison qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout.

Il avait grimacé et ses yeux avaient brillé d'un éclat mauvais, bien vite remplacé par un de ses sourires sardoniques. Il a glissé sa main dans sa poche eta attaché autour demon cou frémissant une chaînette si fine, avec une minuscule panthère d'argent animée, qui était assise sur son arrière-train, léchant ses grosses pattes, son œil bleu luisant de ruse.

Pourquoi as-tu laissé traîné cet objet, Sirius, pourquoi l'as-tu retiré? Tu m'avais promis.

J'étais convaincue qu'il était innocent. Je suis la preuve de son innocence.

Mais par la Grande Déesse, j'étais si jeune. J'avais si peur que les Mangemorts retrouvent ma trace et qu'ils me capturent de nouveau, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait.

Je n'aurais pas survécu à leurs nouvelles tortures, pas dans l'état où je me trouvais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils m'avaient laissé en vie. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas réalisé qui j'étais et ce que je pouvais faire pour eux.Si Rogue a raison, ils seront à mes trousses bientôt. Harry est en danger s'ils m'attrapent.

Je dois penser, réfléchir.

Même Voldemort n'y a vu que du feu, ne voyant que la façade de ce que j'étais : une enfant à la magie potentiellement puissante, mais pas encore mature. Ce qui fait sa puissance, mais ce qui entraînera sa chute, j'en suis convaincue à présent, est son incapacité à distinguer les nuances du cœur des hommes.

Un seul Mangemort

Un

avait l'air d'avoir compris. Il a compris en partie le danger que je pouvais représenter pour son Maître et il n'a rien fait! Il n'a pas encore réussi à les convaincre de m'utiliser, visiblement et heureusement ou il attend de le faire. Il guette mes moindres gestes et mes moindres pas.

Que diraient les étudiants s'ils savaient ce qu'il a fait?

Ce qu'il m'a fait?

_une étreinte glacée vous prend à la gorge et vous projette sur le tapis_

_vous vous glissez par une porte entrouverte dont le bois est brûlant_

Il sait depuis longtemps que je l'ai reconnu : il vit sur du temps emprunté aux Ténèbres. Sait-il que je détiens son salut ou sa mort? Ce soir, j'ai vu quelque chose dans ses yeux que je me refuse à voir.

Comme Sirius a été celui qui m'a propulsé dans mes profondeurs, Rogue a été celui qui m'a appris à les museler. Il m'a appris la méfiance, la stratégie, le calcul et l'occlumencie. Saurait-il qu'il est à la fois mon tortionnaire, mon tuteur et mon sauveur?

Oh

Non

Sirius et Severus

Je suis coincée entre ces deux hommes

L'un est mort maintenant et dont le souvenir est presque tangible et

l'autre qui est vivant, pour combien de temps

qui détiennent en partie les liens de mon passé, de mon présent et de mon destin

Si Harry savait à quel point il devra devenir comme lui pour faire ce qu'on attend de lui

Son visage tout à l'heure

Je suis damnée

_vous étouffez sous le joug des mâchoires qui se resserrent sur votre esprit_

_vous roulez hors de la pièce et heurtez une autre porte dans votre course_

Il aime les jeux. Il croit que je suis faible.

Tant mieux.

Je n'essaie pas de bloquer ses intrusions dans mon esprit. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu, un petit jeu entre adultes qui savent très bien qu'ils sont en équilibre sur la mince ligne entre la vie et la mort.

Je le joue pour le flatter

Il est sensible à l'attention qu'on lui porte

Je lui montre qu'il est encore capable d'avoir une influence sur moi. Il m'a déjà laissé effleurer certains souvenirs douloureux en échange, comme pour me confier les horreurs qu'il a été capable de faire. Je sais qu'il veut me faire peur. Mais je sais ce qu'il est capable de faire. Il me l'a fait.

_vous ouvrez les yeux et le froid envahit vos membres_

_vous commencez à comprendre_

* * *


	24. Ferrodoloris

_Attention, je n'ai pu résister à ajouter une expression quelque peu vulgaire aux pensées de Ron. __Avis donc aux oreilles – aux yeux- sensibles!_

_Semble-t-il que j'ai créé la confusion dans l'esprit de mes lecteurs…; ) Le__s en-têtes qui orneront parfois les débuts de chapitres sont des extraits des rapports de Lupin, tels que commandés par Dumbledore. Vous devriez y lire des indices au fur et à mesure qu'ils vous parviendront. De plus, v__ous avez eu un accès privilégié aux pensées de Luz dans le dernier chapitre. Il y a des fils conducteurs majeurs de l'intrigue. Je vous en révèle deux ici._

_Mon objectif est, dans ce chapitre, de vous faire passer par toute la gamme des émotions. __Donnez-m'en des nouvelles. : ) Un petit mot d'encouragement et une critique sont toujours très, très appréciés._

_Voyons voir si nos deux canards s'en sortiront.._

* * *

**Chapitre 24 **

**Ferrodoloris**

- Alors, ça va mieux?

Les lèvres de Ron étaient pincées en une expression amusée alors que l'eau ruisselait toujours sur Hermione. La fureur émanait d'elle comme la vapeur qui monte. Les cheveux bouclés de la jeune fille collaient à sa tête comme un casque sombre et brillant.

Ron s'autorisa deux secondes à songer à Pattenrond prenant un bain.

Il réalisa toutefois avec un peu de fébrilité que l'eau mouillait le col rond du t-shirt blanc de Hermione, sous son gilet à manches longues trempé et que cela avait pour effet d'exposer sa clavicule d'une façon parfaitement indécente.

Ce qui lui avait paru comme un point valable, une façon un peu bravache de faire passer un message sérieux, lui sembla soudain devenir la pire idée qu'il avait jamais eue. Hermione était immobile, les bras de chaque côté du corps, son visage contracté en une grimace furieuse. Ron fut surpris de la voir sans paroles. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder en silence. Lorsque les lèvres de son amie se mirent à trembler, Ron, un peu alarmé, l'écarta d'une main pour fermer les robinets.

Hermione frissonnait maintenant, mais Ron n'aurait pu dire si c'était l'eau froide ou la colère qui en était responsable. Il s'appuya contre la cloison, sa grande silhouette bloquant toute issue. Hermione croisa les bras. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'un éclat dur. Ron s'astreignit à garder son rictus moqueur, mais au fond de lui, une petite voix frémit.

_Tu vas y goûter._

Il déplaça son poids sur l'autre jambe.

Non. Pas cette fois. Miss Je-sais-tout ne sortirait pas d'ici sans s'excuser, songea-t-il alors qu'il frissonna à son tour.

Ron répéta, un peu d'hésitation dans sa voix cette fois-ci :

- Tu as repris tes sens?

La voix d'Hermione, blanche de colère, claqua comme un fouet dans l'air humide :

- Je les ai toujours eus. Tu viens de dépasser les bornes, Ronald Weasley. Je vais recommander au Professeur McGonagall qu'elle te colle en retenue.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire et il secoua sa tête mouillée, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau autour de lui:

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire? Je suis préfet moi aussi. Je suis capable de t'en coller une, alors.

Hermione parut sur le point de le mordre et elle siffla entre ses dents serrées:

- _Pourquoi_? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? Qui vient de jeter un préfet de sixième dans les douches?

Ron tenta de masquer son air réjoui mais son enthousiasme perça tout de même :

-J'ai hâte de t'entendre expliquer à McGonagall ce qu'une _préfète_ faisait dans les douches des garçons, avec un autre préfet, par-dessus le marché. Très bon pour ta réputation, Miss Je-sais-tout.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et Ron vit son visage se fermer de dépit. Il faillit faire une petite danse de la victoire, mais se retint juste à temps. Il ne pourrait certainement pas gagner toutes les joutes verbales avec Hermione, il le savait. Si elle se mettait à pleurer, Ron savait qu'il perdrait. Hermione en larmes aurait raison de toutes ses résistances.

Autant bien garder sa concentration. Oh oui, il resterait fort.

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant, mais Ron posa une main autoritaire sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Il sentit sa peau froide sous son gilet. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et marmonna :

- Je te donne une serviette et je vais te chercher des vêtements secs si tu t'excuses.

Ron songea que Hermione avait parfois un regard semblable à celui de Buck, brillant et hypnotisant. Elle renifla de mépris et répéta, incrédule :

- Que je _m'excuse_? Que je m'excuse à quel sujet?

Ron passa une main piquetée de taches de rousseur sur sa nuque et il dit d'une voix très basse, marchant sur des œufs :

- De ne pas m'avoir fait confiance. De ne pas m'avoir laissé prendre soin de Harry. De penser que je suis un Troll.

À son grand étonnement, la colère d'Hermione sembla s'envoler. Elle lissa ses cheveux d'un geste précis et réussit à dire, avec un sourcil levé, ses dents claquant comme des castagnettes:

- Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance, tu dis? Ron, j'étais vraiment préoccupée. Je vous cherchais. Tu as vu le visage de Harry dans la salle de Gryffondor. Quand j'ai pensé que vous pouviez être ici, je n'ai pas hésité.

Hermione se tut et secoua la tête en regardant par terre. Ron eut l'impression de lire de la déception dans son visage. Elle releva la tête vivement et il se trouva de nouveau sous l'emprise de son regard profond, qui semblait toujours voir un peu plus loin. Hermione ajouta :

- Mais tu as encore essayé de m'écarter. Tu essaies toujours de m'écarter. Tu es tellement possessif. Harry est mon ami aussi.

Cette fois, la colère monta en Ron. Possessif, lui?

- Je te dis tout, Hermione. Toujours.

«Ce que je suis capable de te dire, en tout cas,» songea-t-il, en regardant une goutte d'eau glisser de son front pâle à sa joue rose. Hermione répondit du tac au tac :

- C'est parfaitement faux. Tu me caches tout. Des choses les plus ridicules, comme ce que tu as vu quand tu as conjuré le _Venatus_ à….

- Ce n'est pas ridicule, répondit Ron, les dents serrées.

Il sentait que ses oreilles allaient se mettre à siffler.

Hermione se tut un moment et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle reprit d'une voix plus calme :

- Harry et toi gardez vos petits secrets. Je les découvre après le fait accompli.

Ron secoua de nouveau la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine à son tour. Quel beau spectacle, songea-t-il. Deux canards. Il argumenta, un peu sur la défensive :

- Je ne te cache rien. Tu veux toujours qu'on te dise tout avant qu'on le comprenne nous-mêmes. Harry a failli être malade, juste avant que tu nous fasses ta petite comédie pour entrer dans les douches.

Hermione éleva la voix et elle écarta les bras :

- J'ai besoin de…

Ron lui coupa la parole, et il se pointa du doigt, la frustration faisant trembler sa voix :

- _J'ai _besoin que tu me traites comme un ami. Un véritable ami. Et on fait confiance à un ami. Je t'ai entendu faire ton petit sermon à Harry cet été, alors que tu lui disais que tu étais son amie, son alliée, son égale, sa sœur et je ne sais trop. Et moi, dans tout ça? Quand vas-tu arrêter de me traiter d'idiot et d'immature et de…Hermione, un ami, cela se traite avec respect et…

Ron fut furieux de sentir sa gorge se serrer et il baissa les yeux. Il fixa le bout de ses chaussures. Hermione parla d'une voix étranglée :

- On n'appelle pas non plus une amie Miss-Je-Sais-tout.

Ron avala sa salive, les yeux toujours sur ses chaussures détrempées :

- C'est vrai. Désolé.

Il osa relever les yeux et il cligna des paupières sous l'intensité du regard de son amie. Elle secoua la tête lentement et sa voix résonna faiblement dans la salle de douches:

- Je peux te traiter comme un ami, comme un allié, comme un égal, si ça te chante. Mais je ne pourrai jamais te considérer comme un frère.

Quelque chose se brisa au fond de lui : Ron sentit son estomac fondre.

Il l'avait toujours su.

Hermione lui préférait Harry.

Il n'était pas surpris : il n'était pas un sorcier aussi puissant que son ami, il n'était pas aussi intelligent que lui, pas aussi courageux. Mais il avait des _qualités_, pensa-t-il avec obstination. Il avait espéré, _stupidement_, ragea-t-il, que Hermione puisse éprouver autant d'attachement à son égard qu'à Harry. Ron se sentit à la fois très triste et très en colère.

Il secoua la tête et se mordit les lèvres, en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides.

- Ah Ron, pour l'amour du ciel…

Une intonation très douce dans la voix d'Hermione le fit sursauter et il releva la tête pour réaliser qu'elle avait fait quelques pas vers lui et qu'elle était tout juste sous son menton, ses yeux marrons immenses et veloutés dans son visage sérieux levé vers lui. Il fixa le minuscule grain de beauté près de sa narine gauche alors qu'elle disait à voix basse:

- Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train d'imaginer? Je ne ferais certainement pas cela à un _frère_.

Ron frissonna au contact de sa main froide sur son bras et par réflexe, il baissa la tête vers elle. Son menton frappa durement le front de son amie et il allait exprimer son indignation quand il comprit que Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de lui balancer un sortilège dechauve-furie, comme Ginny savait le faire avec beaucoup de puissance - et de rage.

Hermione utilisait une autre sorte de magie, plus ancienne, que même les Moldus savent utiliser.

Ron essaya de ne pas cligner des paupières lorsque les lèvres froides mais douces d'Hermione effleurèrent avec hésitation le coin des siennes. Il faillit défaillir sur place, mais une voix acide le ranima illico :

- Mais qu'est-ce que...C'est parfaitement inacceptable. Deux préfets...Granger et Weasley, dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression courroucée sur son visage mince et Ron songea avec philosophie que la vie était une salope.

* * *

Après avoir empoché le Portoloin qui l'avait mené dans sur cette route un peu en retrait du village, Bill Weasley rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête tandis qu'il s'approchait silencieusement de la cachette aménagée par Fol-Œil, non loin d'un arbuste. Il s'y glissa par l'ouverture invisible à un œil novice et s'assit sur ses talons en admirant les capacités de l'ex-Auror. Cette cachette était un bijou, une bulle invisible dans ce paysage isolé, qui permettait une vision sur 360 degrés. 

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit le parchemin envoyé par Dumbledore. «_Lumos_,» chuchota-t-il en approchant la faible lueur émise par sa baguette du parchemin. Il bougea un peu la tête, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il était bien au bon endroit, mais oui, ses souvenirs étaient bons. Non loin de lui, il distinguait clairement la porte rouge, les arbres matures, la vallée derrière et la ligne des arbres à sa droite qui s'assombrissait…Des souvenirs affluèrent à son esprit et il cligna des yeux, presque surpris de s'y retrouver de nouveau.

Dumbledore avait demandé une surveillance accrue de cette maison. Rogue avait eu vent d'une information au sujet d'une menace, un risque d'enlèvement et le guet avait commencé pour s'assurer que ces événements ne se produisent pas. Les Mangemorts planifiaient quelque chose, avait écrit Dumbledore, quelque chose de sombre et cette maison devait être mise en observation.

Le regard de Bill se riva à la petite maison dont les fenêtres brillaient, à peine à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Bill s'installa plus confortablement et se mit à scruter les environs. La maisonnette était au sommet d'un plateau et les plus proches voisins étaient à deux kilomètres. Seul le vent dans les feuilles troublait le silence. Quatre heures d'attente avant que la relève n'arrive.

J'ai un rendez-vous galant, avait-il dit à Lupin, en sortant du Terrier.

_Avec une femme qui a le même âge que ma mère._

Bill laissa son regard courir sur le paysage, serrant ses genoux contre lui, sa baguette magique bien en main. Il avait choisi la carrière de conjureur de sort pour répondre à l'aventurier en lui, certes, mais depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre, il avait compris que toute ambition professionnelle devenait secondaire. Travailler chez Gringotts était un mal nécessaire, après les défis et les splendeurs que représentait l'Égypte. Et maintenant Fleur qui boudait, qui l'évitait en raison de cette jeune banquière qui lui faisait de l'œil…

Bill soupira et croisa les mains sous son menton. Il ne comprenait pas que la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontrée soit aussi jalouse de d'autres femmes qui ne possédaient pas le quart de sa beauté ou de sa vivacité. Fleur était unique, dangereuse et spectaculaire. Un défi. Elle lui rappelait une autre petite amie, sa première petite amie, il y a bien, bien longtemps…Bill se secoua. Pas de nostalgie, s'enjoignit-il. Vigilance constante.

Une première heure s'écoula lentement et les ombres s'étirèrent sur la lande. Le vent soufflait maintenant avec vigueur et Bill s'enroula dans sa cape.

Il vit soudain bouger quelque chose tout près de la maison.

Les sens en alerte, il se redressa brusquement et plissa les yeux. Il y avait une ombre près d'une des fenêtres. Bill identifia immédiatement une présence magique. « Ce n'est pas un animal, c'est un sorcier, ça c'est sûr, » songea-t-il.

Le cœur battant, il se concentra quelques secondes et murmura quelques mots. Un long filet argenté surgit de sa baguette magique en se tortillant. Il souffla lui son message et l'ombre argentée se mit à ramper sur le sol en s'éloignant à toute vitesse.

L'obscurité qui tombait masquerait sa présence. Il voyait l'ombre avancer lentement le long de la maison, évitant soigneusement les fenêtres éclairées. Il murmura un sort de silence tout en pointant ses semelles. Bill sortit de la cachette de Fol-Œil et se glissa rapidement vers la ligne des arbres, pour pouvoir avancer dans l'ombre.

Malgré sa stature, Bill progressait aisément entre les arbres, baissant la tête sous les branches avec souplesse et gagnant du terrain sur le rôdeur. Bill était maintenant dissimulé derrière le tronc d'un énorme peuplier, tout près de la maison, et se mit à souhaiter que son message arrive à temps. Il ne savait pas s'il avait besoin de renfort.

S'il pouvait stupéfixer le rôdeur, l'Ordre pourrait peut-être l'interroger et par le fait même mieux comprendre les plans qui semblaient vouloir se dessiner.

Bill se considérait comme un sorcier raisonnable et logique, mais une inquiétude un peu irrationnelle le taraudait depuis quelques minutes. Un seul Mangemort pour un enlèvement n'était certainement pas suffisant. Ils faisaient toujours leur mission en groupe. Ce rôdeur était-il en reconnaissance? Et si ce Mangemort était venu pour lui, pour débusquer le guetteur?

Soudainement fébrile, Bill garda les yeux sur la silhouette sombre, qu'il voyait à présent de profil. Lorsqu'il vit le faible éclat de la lune qui brillait déjà dans le ciel réfléchir sur la baguette magique qui s'étirait vers la fenêtre, il n'hésita pas une seconde et pointa sa propre baguette en disant rapidement « _Stupefix_!»

La silhouette fit un bond vers l'arrière pour éviter l'attaque de Bill. Elle se tourna brutalement vers lui et Bill eut à peine le temps de plonger par terre alors qu'une voix teintée d'un fort accent slave conjura «_Stupefix_!» à son tour.

À plat ventre, Bill leva rapidement le bras et décocha un autre sort: « _PetrificusTotalus_! » L'ombre fit un bond de côté quand l'éclair le rata de peu et Bill sentit la sueur couler dans son dos. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devrait attaquer ou se défendre ce soir. Bill cria de nouveau « _Stupefix_!», mais l'homme – Bill était maintenant sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un homme – sauta souplement de côté pour éviter l'éclair rouge et se mit à courir à toutes jambes.

Dumbledore avait parlé de menaces vagues. Mais une ombre rôdant dans une campagne solitaire n'annonçait rien de bon. L'ombre détala vers le bas de la colline et disparut dans un _bang_ sonore. Bill hésita un instant : rester sur place pour s'assurer que son occupant était sain et sauf ou courir faire un rapport à Dumbledore?

Il s'avança avec précaution près de la maison, cherchant à jeter un œil à l'intérieur, pour s'assurer que tout était normal. Alors que Bill s'appuyait contre le mur de la maison, une force puissante le poussa vers l'avant et il trébucha.

Bill se retourna rapidement, se redressant sur un coude, mais avant même avoir pu brandir sa baguette, il vit le bout d'une baguette magique pointée entre ses yeux. Bill avala sa salive et regarda vers le détenteur de la baguette. Il rencontra une paire de yeux bleus étincelants et un visage apeuré, d'une grande beauté, à peine vieilli par les années.

La femme encapuchonnée ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle parla enfin d'une voix si grave et dure que Bill frissonna :

- Que faites-vous à rôder autour de chez moi? Je vous avertis, je n'ai aucune patience avec les pervers. Retirez votre capuchon maintenant et donnez-moi votre baguette.

La main tremblait légèrement mais Bill fit ce qu'on lui demandait, Il était inutile d'affoler celle qu'on l'avait envoyé protéger. La femme ouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant ses longs cheveux roux s'échapper du capuchon sombre. Elle parla enfin, ses robes flottant sous le souffle du vent :

- Mais, vous êtes…vous êtes…par la grande Déesse, Bill? Bill Weasley?

Toujours appuyé sur un coude, Bill se mordit les lèvres et croisa le regard stupéfait de la femme élancée devant lui.

- Oui. Je suis surpris que vous vous souveniez encore de moi, Mrs Luz.

* * *

Rogue ferma la porte de son bureau et marmonna quelques formules magiques en pointant sa baguette sur la porte, serrant toujours fermement la chaînette entre ses doigts. Il savait que les sortilèges de silence seraient inutiles si une Auror (il renifla avec dédain) décidait d'entrer, mais l'homme était plutôt satisfait de son entretien avec sa _collègue_. Il l'avait sentie ébranlée, et il avait vu le désarroi dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait balancé au bout de la chaînette la minuscule panthère. 

Il avait fait tout de suite le lien avec Luz alors qu'il passait sa main sous le matelas dans la chambre de Black et que la figurine lui avait mordillé le bout du doigt. Il était resté silencieux quelques instants et le triomphe l'avait envahi : non seulement avait-il vu Luz avec le bijou au cou – n'importe qui aurait remarqué ce très bel objet - mais il s'était souvenu également, à genoux dans la poussière dans la chambre de Black, que le _patronus_ de Luz était une panthère. Rogue avait dissimulé l'objet aux regards de Bellatrix et de Pettigrow dans l'espoir de pouvoir en savoir plus avant de parler.

Rogue accrocha soigneusement sa robe noire à son crochet et défit quelques boutons de sa redingote. Il se sentait envahi d'une étrange fièvre: Bellatrix Lestrange avait-elle raison?

Il savait, comme tous les membres de l'Ordre, que Luz était sur place lors de la révolte des Détraqueurs. Mais si Luz avait eu quelque chose à voir avec la libération de Black…C'était gros, très gros. Le jeu devenait de plus en plus dangereux pour lui dans ce cas. Il devrait naviguer avec encore plus de précaution entre Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune Malefoy avait déjà commencé à lui donner du souci. Rogue se passa une main dans le visage et serra les dents.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un cabinet en hauteur et se servit une large rasade de Whiskey-de-feu. Il avait une longue soirée devant lui. Les corrections des cinquièmes étaient terminées – il avait hésité longuement à donner un O à Ginny Weasley; ce parchemin était _presque_ parfait. Il avait fini par griffer un E. Le mot clé était _presque_.

Il avait maintenant rendez-vous avec une panthère.

Le verre à la main, Rogue s'assit à son bureau et déposa le bijou sur la table avec délicatesse. Dans un tintement d'argenterie, la minuscule figurine se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses pattes de derrière et ouvrit les mâchoires comme pour feuler d'un air menaçant. Rogue se repoussa dans son fauteuil et dévisagea l'objet, qui se mit debout sur ses quatre pattes et qui explorait le bureau, ses muscles jouant sous la surface de la peau d'argent.

Il avala une lampée d'alcool, grimaçant un peu sous son feu sans quitter la figurine des yeux. Il releva ses manches et prit sa baguette, qu'il pointa vers le félin argenté. «Révèle tes secrets,» chuchota-t-il. L'objet bougea à peine quand la décharge d'énergie le heurta. Rogue fut ennuyé, mais il serra les dents. Il prendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Marmonnant formule après formule, il pointa sa baguette vers le petit objet durant un temps qui lui parut interminable. Rogue aurait juré que la panthère se moquait de lui : elle ouvrait ses minuscules mâchoires dans ce qui lui semblait une expression ironique qui faisait monter sa frustration. Soudainement envahi d'une colère froide, il plaqua sa baguette magique sur le bureau après deux heures d'efforts inutiles. Il ne pouvait tout simplement se résoudre à abandonner : Rogue avait suffisamment vu d'objets magiques pour savoir que ce pendentif n'était pas qu'un simple bijou.

La panthère marcha lentement vers sa main et sa tête minuscule frôla le bout de ses doigts, comme à la recherche d'une caresse. Il laissa glisser un long doigt osseux du bout du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue. Il apprécia d'un œil connaisseur le charme ancien qui l'animait. Il se produit alors quelque chose que Rogue n'attendait plus.

Les yeux bleus de la panthère se mirent à briller d'un éclat métallique et l'objet trembla sur lui-même légèrement, à peine quelques instants. Rogue sursauta et attrapa sa baguette magique. Se pouvait-il que…?

Il murmura alors « _Tempus Praeteritum»_ et la panthère se trouva entourée un court moment d'un nuage bleuté. Rogue laissa échapper une expression de surprise et il se dessina quelque chose sur ses lèvres qui aurait pu être interprété comme un sourire.

Rogue abaissa sa baguette et attrapa le verre de whiskey. Il en avala une grande gorgée et laissa une vague de fierté triomphante monter en lui : oui, oh oui, Fabiola Luz était une sorcière de haut calibre quand elle s'y mettait. Son ancienne élève, oui, quelle brillante et splendide Serpentard elle avait été.

Il laissa éclater un rire bref, cinglant et l'orgueil explosa en lui : c'était grâce à lui, Severus Rogue, si elle était aussi forte aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait se montrer ridiculement émotive, comme ces satanés Gryffondors, mais le fond de son âme était Serpentard, il l'avait toujours su. Tout ce temps investi à corriger les travaux supplémentaires qu'il lui imposait. Elle avait donc utilisé la magie noire et les sortilèges de fraude sans un froncement de sourcils, elle, une Auror du Ministère.

Ne lui avait-il pas répété durant ces années où il lui avait enseigné que la fin justifie les moyens? Elle avait bien écouté ses propos.

Rogue prit l'objet au creux de sa main et le rapprocha de son visage, lissant d'un doigt le poitrail de la minuscule bête qui s'était couchée sur le côté et qui ronronnait maintenant sourdement sous sa caresse. C'était une splendeur, un objet magique magnifiquement ensorcelé.

Oui, ce minuscule bijou avait entouré le cou de Luz et elle l'avait enchanté minutieusement, avec un grand souci du détail. Comme par hasard, il avait été trouvé dans la chambre de Black. Le contentement brilla dans les yeux de Rogue.

Un superbe objet qui avait déjà servi, en toute illégalité, de Portoloin.

* * *

Harry s'était enfui du vestiaire presque au pas de course, furieux contre Hermione et Ron et un mal de tête grandissant menaçait de lui faire exploser les tempes. Il se faufila dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ne sourit pas lorsque Ginny vint à sa rencontre les bras tendus vers lui. Il murmura quelques paroles d'excuses et il eut vaguement conscience qu'elle l'avait suivi jusqu'aux escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, mais il l'avait laissé seule, un pli d'inquiétude creusant son front. 

Il se jeta tout habillé sur son lit et ferma les rideaux. Dès qu'il abaissa ses paupières brûlantes, Harry eut l'impression de glisser le long d'une pente glacée, qui lui rappela l'impression de chute qu'il ressentait parfois juste avant de s'endormir. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était plus dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Il cligna des yeux rapidement, avec la désagréable impression qu'il regardait autour de lui à travers un voile.

Ses chaussures ne réussissaient pas à garder ses pieds au chaud : il sentait le froid des dalles de pierre qui balisait le petit sentier qui serpentait devant lui. Ce chemin, au milieu d'une pelouse parfaitement entretenue, menait à une maison cossue. Elle se dressait à peine à quelques mètres de lui, et il lui sembla que l'air vibrait fortement autour d'elle: son estomac se serra. La puissance magique qui émanait de cette maison était terrifiante. Une odeur de soufre et de feuilles décomposées régnait, une odeur qui imprégnait si fort l'air qu'il crut un moment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais sentir autre chose que cette odeur répugnante.

Quelque chose de terrible avait dû se produire ici. Il cligna des yeux et prit conscience que de la fumée s'échappait par les fenêtres. La pelouse était brillante d'humidité, la blancheur de la maison était presque aveuglante; Harry songea qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à étirer les doigts pour saisir la fumée compacte et presque tangible qui sortait sous la porte, comme un foulard gris tissé dans une étoffe particulièrement fine. Il regarda derrière lui, pour voir s'il avait été suivi et le vent glissa ses doigts glacés dans ses cheveux : il eut soudain l'impression qu'ils se dressaient sur sa tête. Un frisson prit naissance sur sa nuque et il se rendit compte qu'il était bien peu vêtu pour se protéger du vent froid.

Ses orteils se recroquevillaient dans ses souliers. Il eut soudain très peur pour les gens à l'intérieur de cette maison. Un incendie, songea-t-il.

_Sauver l'enfant_

Il se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée et l'odeur âcre du bois qui brûle perça à travers l'odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans l'air. Une pensée horrifia Harry : dans peu de temps, il ne serait plus possible de sauver qui que ce soit dans cette maison qui s'emplissait de fumée.

_Vite_

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent brutalement lorsqu'il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à la porte.

Harry hésita à poser la main sur la poignée : elle serait sans doute brûlante. Il enveloppa sa main dans la manche de sa robe – il constata vaguement qu'il était surprenant qu'il soit vêtu de robes noires aussi près du corps. Il serrait dans sa main sa baguette magique qui lui semblait plus légère, plus longue qu'à l'habitude.

Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, ses yeux effleurèrent la petite plaque cuivrée au-dessus de celle-ci. La plaque semblait luire d'une lumière qui venait d'en son cœur. Il réussit à déchiffrer son inscription.

_Potter_

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra. Il fut pris d'une soudaine nausée, la peur s'infiltrant en lui lorsqu'il tourna la poignée et que la chaleur des flammes commençait déjà à réchauffer l'air. Il se mit à tousser et l'odeur terrible qui régnait dans la maison faillit le faire vomir. Quelqu'un était couché par terre, un bras le long du corps, l'autre au-dessus de la tête. Tout près de la main ouverte, Harry y vit une baguette magique. La tête de l'homme était étrangement inclinée en direction de l'escalier qui menait à un étage supérieur.

Harry s'avança lentement vers le corps inanimé et il vit un visage familier, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte en une expression suplpliante, figée à jamais. Il vit aussi une paire de lunettes aux verres éclatés, gisant à côté du corps. Il eut l'impression que le voile devant ses yeux se déchirait.

_Papa_

Ce fut comme si Harry recevait une décharge électrique : il rêvait, il était dans un cauchemar horrible. Il se mit à lutter contre lui-même.

_Réveille-toi, vieux_

Il essayait de se projeter hors de ce rêve terrible, de lutter contre ces visions morbides qui lui collaient à l'esprit, qu'il tentait de repousser le plus loin possible de lui, mais la terreur l'envahit lorsque la fumée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et qu'il se rendit compte que ses efforts étaient vains. Il se pencha et effleura du bout des doigts les cheveux de son père, si semblables aux siens par leur couleur et leur texture. À leur contact, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors les larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

_Papa_

_Maman_

Il tomba à genoux, laissant de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues, se rappelant ce qu'on lui avait déjà appris en cas d'incendie : il y avait plus d'air au sol. Après un dernier regard à l'homme qui fut son père, il se mit à gravir les escaliers à quatre pattes, haletant et s'accrochant à chaque marche.

Lorsqu'il parvint à l'étage, il vit à sa droite une porte entrouverte, et Harry grimaça de nouveau. L'odeur de putréfaction était puissante et la fumée était plus dense. Le feu n'était pas loin : il en sentait la chaleur sur ses avant-bras et sur son visage. Toujours rampant, il poussa faiblement la porte et ses yeux horrifiés croisèrent un regard vert ourlé de longs cils noirs, un regard fixe.

_MAMAN_

Harry rampa en suffoquant vers la femme étendue par terre, sa longue chevelure rousse déployée autour de sa tête comme un soleil, son visage figé en un masque de défi. La mort n'avait rien enlevé à sa beauté rayonnante.

_Maman_

Harry sanglotait à présent et il toucha du bout des doigts son visage : il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure au parfum délicat, une soie fauve contre sa peau brûlante. Il entendit, à travers les crépitements de l'incendie qui menaçaient de dévorer la maison dans les prochaines minutes, des pleurs, des cris désespérés.

Il eut l'impression que quelque chose prenait le contrôle de son esprit. Un sentiment d'urgence le saisit.

_L'enfant_

Toussant toujours, baissant la tête pour reprendre son souffle, il avança lentement vers ce qui semblait un petit lit. Il ne distinguait qu'une forme vague et les cris devenaient de plus en plus puissants, terrifiés.

_J'arrive, petit_

Il s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit et ses yeux croisèrent les yeux verts d'un enfant hurlant au visage ensanglanté : Harry distingua sur le front du bambin une plaie ouverte, qui avait vaguement la forme d'un éclair.

_Je suis ici, petit bonhomme_

Harry ne pensait plus pour lui-même : son esprit était devenu un témoin passif, et son corps bougeait mécaniquement dans cette horreur. Il se sentait étrangement anesthésié.

La fumée brûla ses poumons lorsqu'il se releva avec difficulté. Il tendit les mains vers l'enfant qui hurlait et le souleva avec difficulté pour l'attirer contre lui. Le garçonnet était lourd dans ses bras et Harry sentit sa tiédeur : sa petite poitrine se soulevait en sanglots saccadés et lorsque son nez effleura les cheveux fins et noirs de l'enfant, son odeur propre et nette le surprit, dans cette atmosphère nauséabonde.

Harry se laissa tomber par terre et le serra fiévreusement dans ses bras. Il s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait, tentant maladroitement de le bercer tout en soulevant le visage congestionné et poisseux de sang du bambin vers le sien.

Il ouvrit la bouche et une voix qui n'était pas la sienne murmura :

_Tout va bien, tout va bien, je suis ici pour toi._

C'est alors que la douleur le submergea et il lui sembla que le feu prenait possession de son corps.

Harry était en train de mourir. Il le savait. Il était en train de brûler vif.

Harry hurla. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les visages tendus par la peur de Ron, de Seamus, de Dean, de Neville qui flottaient au-dessus de lui.

Il hurla de nouveau, se tordant de douleur, les mains crispées sur son front. Sa cicatrice était en train de s'ouvrir.

Il perdit la notion du temps. Il entendait à peine les voix inquiètes, terrorisés autour de lui. Il sentait à peine les mains qui essayaient de l'immobiliser, les mouvements autour de son lit des personnes qui entraient en vitesse, qui le touchaient, les voix qui murmuraient des incantations.

Une pensée lucide traversa son esprit engourdi par la douleur puissante qui le dévorait : tant qu'il pourrait hurler, il serait en vie. Puis après un temps qui lui parut terriblement long, alors qu'il entendait sa propre voix glacée hurler en longs cris sanglotants, le visage du Professeur Dumbledore perça dans le brouillard. Sa main fraîche sur son front lui fit du bien mais il continua àcrier, en s'étouffant, ses yeux clos,avec moins de force maintenant, sa voix devenant de plus en plus rauque et éraillée.

La douleur terrible qui le ravageait ne se calma que lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine murmurer tout près de son oreille - ou était-ce dans son esprit? – des propos qui eurent pour effet de le sortir de sa stupeur.

_Tu n'as pas à supporter cette douleur, Harry_

_Je la porterai pour toi._

_Ferrodoloris_

L'impression qu'il avait de se consumer se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle avait pris possession de son corps. Il cessa enfin de crier et il sentit qu'une longue main ferme et froide soutenait sa nuque alors qu'on faisait couler un liquide liquoreux dans sa bouche sèche. Il avala le liquide sucré en hoquetant et en sanglotant, sa gorge parcheminée par les cris s'adoucissant enfin, ses paupières hermétiquement closes, son visage encore crispé par le souvenir de la douleur. Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux.

Harry se sentait incapable de penser : il avait l'impression que tout tremblait dans son esprit et dans son corps. Il se roula en boule, les mains sur ses oreilles et pleura silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence attentionnée l'envelopper dans une couverture duveteusequi fit déferler en lui une vague d'apaisement.

Il eut le sentiment vague que tout son corps se détendait enfin et Harry retomba dans un lourd sommeil, cette fois, sans rêve.

* * *

_Pauvre Harry…À suivre._


	25. Mieux vaut enchanter que désenchanter

_Attention – chapitre assez sombre – brrrrr __Dumbledore est bizaaaaarre ; )_

_J'ai décidé de vous gâter avec un peu d'action dans ce chapitre…puisque ma fic est classée dans la catégorie action/aventure, après tout. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Certains seront déçus de voir peu Harry ici, mais vous comprendrez en lisant la dernière ligne du chapitre que ce n'est que partie remise. Le Trio sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre avec plus de légèreté._

_Je me lance ici dans ma première scène officielle de … - je ne vais quand même pas vous gâcher le plaisir, non! Après 25 chapitres! J'ai le trac! À tous les amateurs, merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Il est à noter que la 6e année de Harry se passe en 1997-1998, selon l'encyclopédie en ligne Harry Potter qui se base sur ce que JKR a dit dans ses livres ou en entrevue._

* * *

**Chapitre 25 **

**«Mieux vaut enchanter que désenchanter.»**

_À partir du XIVe siècle, les sorcières Porteuses se font plus discrètes, surtout en raison de la réputation sulfureuse qui les accompagne : on les accuse, entre autres, de pouvoir « porter » les maladies et conséquemment de les répandre dans les villages isolés. _

_Cette rumeur s'est avérée fausse : les Porteuses peuvent porter les sorts ou les maléfices, mais pas les maladies infectieuses courantes chez les Moldus. Les Porteuses ne peuvent non plus porter des conditions engendrées par morsures, telles la lycanthropie et le vampirisme._

_Même le légendaire historien Marvinus Dippet (1492-1685) a maintenu tout au long de sa vie la thèse qui trouve encore son écho aujourd'hui; selon lui, c'est une sorcière Porteuse vêtue de noir, au visage «marqué par la maladie, l'horreur et la haine, assoiffée de vengeance contre les hommes» qui aurait répandu la peste en Europe. Les historiens de notre époque ont toutefois corrigé le tir, surtout pour éviter la stigmatisation de ces femmes, un peu comme ils l'ont fait vers les années 1850 pour les sorciers et sorcières Métamorphomages._

_On croit que plus de 200 sorcières Porteuses de 9 à 50 ans ont été brûlées (en France et en Grande-Bretagne seulement )par les Moldus et les Sorciers entre les années 1349 et 1351, durant la Grande Peste (nom donné par les Moldus à la Guerre de l'Ombre). On estime aujourd'hui la population de sorcières Porteuses à 80 dans le monde entier. Il y en a 6 certifiées en Grande-Bretagne. Seule la Grèce en compte plus, avec 10 (nombre estimé, Recensement des anomalies magiques, Athènes, 1992)._

_Il est à noter que la condition ne se retrouve que dans les lignées de sorciers de sang pur. On croit que les alliances répétées entre sorciers de sang pur ont affaibli la probabilité d'engendrer des Porteuses.. Selon plusieurs chercheurs spécialisés en généalogie des hautes lignées, elles sont vouées à l'extinction._

**Extrait du premier rapport confidentiel de R.L. à A.P.W.B.D**

* * *

Une petite forme argentée se mouvait rapidement au ras le sol, ondulante et vive, s'enroulant parfois sur elle-même comme un point d'interrogation, reconfigurant sa route à la vitesse de l'éclair, afin de poursuivre sa course folle en direction du sorcier vers lequel on l'avait lancée.

Créé par la magie puissante de Bill Weasley, elle pouvait être confondue, par un œil novice, pour un de ces tourbillons de poussière éphémères que les Moldus tentent de briser du bout du pied. La fumée argentée contenait un message urgent, un message trahissant le souci de son conjureur. Porteur d'une inquiétude et d'un doute, le message fonçait vers son destinataire.

Un éclair bleuté l'arrêta dans sa course.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage dur de l'homme qui avait pointé sa baguette magique. Il s'accroupit dans un craquement d'articulations et il fit glisser du bout des doigts l'objet éthéré immobilisé dans sa paume. Le message captif de sa grande main carrée, le sorcier visa de sa baguette magique la forme qui se faisait et se défaisait dans sa paume et il grinça entre ses dents, avec un fort accent slave :

_- CapioSecretum_!

Dans un nuage de fines gouttelettes vertes, une voix s'éleva faiblement et égrena quelques mots, auxquels l'homme aux traits durs prêta l'oreille avec satisfaction. Alors que la fumée, libérée de son message, se convulsa sur elle-même pour disparaître, le sorcier conjura son propre message d'un coup de baguette. Ses lèvres minces s'étirèrent en un rictus de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit le serpent argenté glisser dans l'herbe vers son destinataire. L'homme, un dénommé Dolohov, Disparut alors dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Il faisait nuit à présent. La lumière du croissant de lune étendait des ombres démesurées sur l'herbe qui frémissait sous le vent qui soufflait en rafales. Dissimulé derrière un rideau finement tissé, dans le confort de la maison agréablement tiède de Mrs Luz, Bill Weasley balayait du regard les environs avec appréhension.

Avant de suivre Mrs Luz à l'intérieur, il avait installé quelques détecteurs de magie noire de la grosseur d'une bille dans l'herbe autour de la maison, de petits gadgets formidables inventés par Fred et George, qu'il gardait en quantité dans ses poches, désormais.

Même les expériences manquées de Fred et George donnaient des résultats étonnants, songea-t-il en marchant vers la fenêtre suivante, pour avoir un nouvel angle d'observation. Bill avait testé ces petits bijoux dans les catacombes de Gringotts et ils s'étaient révélés particulièrement utiles pour identifier les objets saturés de magie noire d'un coffre de sûreté.

Bill avait toujours pensé que les jumeaux disposaient d'une intelligence assez peu conventionnelle, mais désormais, il savait que leur ingéniosité était mise au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec la bénédiction du Professeur Dumbledore - mais pas de leur mère.

Bill soupira, plissant les yeux à la recherche d'une forme suspecte, humaine ou animale. L'inquiétude le tenaillait: il n'avait eu aucun signe ni de Fol-Œil, ni des renforts demandés et son message avait été envoyé il y avait plus de deux heures à présent.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu, Mrs Luz lui avait rendu sa baguette en un geste sec. Il s'était relevé rapidement, en balayant du bout des doigts la terre qui souillait ses robes noires. Bill avait ensuite regardé le visage pensif de la femme encapuchonnée et lui avait souri pour la rassurer :

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire peur, Mrs Luz. Il y avait un rôdeur autour de votre maison et j'ai essayé de le neutraliser.

Euraly Luz avait croisé les bras, sa baguette toujours dans la main, frissonnant dans l'air frais du soir. Elle avait murmuré :

- Je sais. J'ai reçu un hibou m'avisant que ma maison était sous surveillance et des vigiles étaient là pour me porter secours en cas de besoin. Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez _la_ vigile. Je suis désolée de vous avoir projeté au sol. C'est une bien drôle de surprise. Cela fait si longtemps que je vous ai vu. Vous me paraissez en grande forme.

Bill avait souri mais avait tout de même exprimé sa surprise sincère :

- On vous a avisé qu'il y aurait des vigiles pour vous porter secours?

La femme avait hoché la tête avec insistance et Bill en était resté perplexe. L'Ordre lui semblait encore trop subversif pour prendre l'initiative de se découvrir dans ce type de mission de garde rapprochée.

_Dumbledore devait savoir ce qu'il faisait._

La femme avait insisté afin qu'il entre avec elle. Bill avait d'abord protesté, mais s'était résolu à poursuivre sa mission à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, lorsqu'il avait vu ses lèvres trembler dans la pénombre. Mrs Luz avait peur, Bill le lisait dans son visage, et une nouvelle détermination l'avait animé : il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cette femme seule avec son angoisse.

Sous l'œil étonné de Mrs Luz, Bill avait insisté pour faire le tour des pièces, tapotant du bout de sa baguette magique les fenêtres et les portes dans une pluie de petites étincelles dorées. Il réfléchissait profondément, en marmonnant, des incantations, évaluant et calculant la force des sortilèges de protection et les renforçant au besoin. Il souhaitait prévenir entre autres les sortilèges de MémoirenImages, qu'il avait commencé à voir dans certaines cellules de Gringotts.

Bill savait – et franchement, il en voyait parfois de toutes les couleurs de la part de sorciers souhaitant préserver leurs biens avec férocité – qu'il y avait un moyen d'enchanter les fenêtres et les portes afin qu'elles gardent l'empreinte de ce qui se disait ou se faisait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Tout lui sembla toutefois normal et il se ravisa en conjurant quelques protections supplémentaires. Mieux vaut enchanter que désenchanter, songea Bill.

Ce n'est que de retour dans la pièce qui servait de bureau de travail à Mrs Luz qu'il avait senti ses épaules se détendre. La mère de Luz était entrée avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés une théière et deux tasses de porcelaine. Debout derrière le rideau, Bill l'avait observé verser le liquide brûlant dans les tasses. Elle avait fait quelques pas hésitants vers lui et il lui avait pris la tasse des mains, effleurant au passage ses mains glacées et la remerciant à voix basse.

Mrs Luz saisit sa propre tasse et elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, son visage dans l'ombre. Sa voix grave, trahissant son inquiétude, avait alors troublé le silence de la pièce.

- Que me veut-on, Bill? Croyez-vous qu'on me veut du mal?

Bill hésita. Il devait se montrer prudent. Que savait au juste Mrs Luz des activités de sa fille et par conséquent, de l'Ordre du Phénix? Bill répondit le plus aimablement qu'il le put, en souhaitant que ses propos ne soient pas interprétés comme de l'impertinence :

- Vous êtes sans doute mieux placée que moi pour savoir ce qu'on vous veut, Mrs Luz.

Mrs Luz se racla la gorge délicatement. Bill voyait maintenant la lumière de la lune refléter dans ses cheveux gris ondulés, si semblables à ceux de sa fille. Elle soupira :

- Je suis une traductrice sans histoires, pas une conjureuse ou une Auror. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent atteindre, n'est-ce pas? Les Mangemorts sont-ils à la recherche de ma fille?

Cette réponse fouetta Bill : Mrs Luz avait une plus grande compréhension des enjeux qu'il ne le croyait. Il réagit spontanément :

- Qu'est-ce qu'une traductrice sans histoires peut bien savoir des Mangemorts?

Euraly Luz déposa la tasse de porcelaine fine dans la soucoupe dans un léger tintement. Bill songea avec un pincement à l'estomac que Fabiola Luz aurait pu ressembler à cette femme éblouissante, impériale, si elle n'avait pas eu ces blessures terribles, ces cicatrices qui la défiguraient.

Mrs Luz alluma une bougie d'un coup de baguette et Bill vit ses yeux bleus, les petites rides qui griffaient ses tempes ainsi que l'ovale de son visage dans le halo tremblotant de la lumière.

- Lorsqu'on est la mère de Fabiola Luz, on connaît les Mangemorts et on les évite comme la peste. Bill, dites-moi, je vous en prie : pourquoi s'intéressent-ils encore à elle?

Bill crut voir un mouvement à l'extérieur et il se raidit, déposant sa tasse sur le guéridon devant lui. Il chercha du regard le détecteur de magie à proximité, mais la petite étincelle qu'il attendait ne jaillit pas. Les propos de Mrs Luz finirent tout de même par se rendre jusqu'à sa conscience et il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Triturant sa boucle d'oreille en forme de croc du bout des doigts, il contempla la femme de nouveau:

- Vous dites _encore_. Pourquoi _encore_?

Mrs Luz croisa les chevilles et Bill ne put s'empêcher de voir dans sa posture droite la même fierté qui caractérisait Fabiola, même lorsqu'elle était étudiante.

- Elle ne vous a rien dit?

Bill tapota de sa baguette magique sa cuisse alors qu'il glissa une main dans la poche de son pantalon en s'appuyant contre le mur :

- Je sais qu'elle a déjà eu…Cela fait si longtemps, Mrs Luz. Fabiola ne parlait pas beaucoup. Que devrais-je savoir?

_Fabiola ne parlait pas beaucoup. _Bill trouvait que c'était un euphémisme.

Fabiola et le silence : voilà ce qu'il l'avait attiré au départ.

Dans le cours de Potions, assis à ses côtés, il avait vu bien sûr constaté qu'elle était intelligente, douée, mais il était un adolescent vigoureux, en santé (et en pleine ébullition hormonale, songea-t-il) : il voyait surtout de Fabiola Luz ses yeux fascinants, pleins de mystères, sa silhouette modelée ( _oooh_ _oui_, songea-t-il de nouveau) par le Quidditch et aussi son sourire rare, qu'il était capable de faire naître par ses blagues d'un goût douteux, ce sourire qui mettait immanquablement le feu à la région qui entourait son nombril.

Bill avait voulu relever le défi de son silence, dans lequel elle se drapait comme dans une cape somptueuse. Il avait été la risée de Gryffondor, lorsqu'il avait été clair qu'il s'était amouraché d'une Serpentard. Mais Bill avait rejeté ce mépris du revers de la main et bien vite un silence respectueux avait régné dans le dortoir des garçons : selon Bill, la _quête_ avait de la valeur, parce qu'il avait l'intuition que la fille en valait drôlement la peine.

Pour se rapprocher d'elle, il avait plaisanté, s'inclinant dans une révérence ironique, la surnommant « Princesse Serpentard » lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs anciens de Poudlard. Il avait ressenti un frisson d'excitation lorsqu'elle l'avait finalement contemplé de son regard qui semblait toujours plein de non-dits, à la fois détaché et amusé. Il se souvint de l'impétuosité de son envie de se rapprocher d'elle, lorsque Fabiola était revenue à Poudlard après une brève absence (une maladie, lui avait-elle dit), encore plus mystérieuse, les mains moulées dans des gants de cuir noir qu'elle ne retirait jamais, même pour jouer au Quidditch.

Son visage était plus pâle, ses yeux plus tourmentés, mais Bill n'en avait ressenti qu'une attirance encore plus forte : elle lui avait semblé transformée, en plein épanouissement, beaucoup plus mature que ces filles écervelées qui lui couraient après…dangereuse.

Il ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois. Bill avait finalement réussi à l'attirer dans un coin sombre des cachots de Poudlard pour un peu de temps en privé, loin des regards curieux, après le bal de fin d'année en quatrième. Il avait été subjugué par sa réponse et sa fougue lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, alors qu'elle donnait à tous les autres cette impression de froideur, de distance et de contrôle. Pour _lui_, Bill Weasley, elle se faisait chaleur et douceur.

Bill se souvint, un peu gêné, de son sentiment de victoire, de triomphe juvénile : il avait pensé, avec toute l'arrogance de la jeunesse, qu'il avait été le seul à voir sa chaleur derrière la glace, que la montagne lui appartenait désormais. Il avait toutefois senti, avec un peu d'alarme, les larmes de Fabiola couler contre sa joue lorsqu'il avait effleuré de ses lèvres les trois petites cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune tout près de son œil.

La compréhension illumina son esprit. Bill, toujours troublé par ses souvenirs, murmura :

- Bien sûr…Le _Contamino…_

Euraly Luz parla de nouveau, sa voix tremblante :

- J'aurais cru qu'elle se serait confiée à vous à ce sujet. Fabiola a été enlevée par les Mangemorts lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Bill porta une main à son front et se sentit désemparé. Le jeune homme secoua la tête :

- J'ai vu les cicatrices, mais elle n'en a jamais parlé spécifiquement. Je suis sincèrement désolé de l'apprendre.

La voix étranglée de Mrs Luz lui glaça les os lorsqu'elle reprit :

- Fabiola a déjà été soumise au _Contamino_ et au _Endoloris _par les Mangemorts, Bill.

Sa voix s'éleva et Bill entendit, avec un frisson, la colère d'une mère et sa rage impuissante :

- Elle n'avait pas dix ans.

Bill contempla son visage parfait, réalisant avec horreur l'implication de ces petites cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune:

- Quoi?

Mrs Luz se prit le visage entre les mains et sa voix était étouffée derrière ses doigts crispés:

- Vous savez que Fabiola est une Porteuse. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses disciples avaient beaucoup d'intérêt pour ce genre de… _d'anomalie_. Je crois qu'ils pensaient l'utiliser pour leurs plans sinistres, qu'ils croyaient qu'elle pouvait répandre des maladies ou je ne sais quoi, mais ce ne sont que des sornettes issues de l'imaginaire des hommes qui ont peur de ces femmes. Heureusement que les Aurors ont pu la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La femme releva la tête et Bill se frotta les lèvres du bout des doigts. Mrs Luz poursuivit lentement, l'émotion étreignant toujours sa voix :

- Le jour où les Aurors me l'ont ramenée…Je revois encore Sirius sur le pas de la porte, tenant la main de ma petite chérie, ma fille...

Bill sursauta, étonné :

- Sirius? Sirius Black?

Alors que la femme acquiesçait, Bill la corrigea d'une voix tremblante :

- Sirius Black n'était pas un Auror!

La lassitude se lut dans le visage de Mrs Luz :

- Oh, je sais Bill. Il était si gentil avec Fabiola. C'était un homme très bien, déterminé…Astucieux. J'ai appris sa mort dernièrement. C'est terrible, tout ce qu'il a supporté…

Bill était soufflé. Sirius Black était pour le commun des sorciers un Mangemort qui s'était évadé, un des plus grands meurtriers de l'histoire. Cette femme en parlait avec tendresse et affection. Devant son expression interloquée, Mrs Luz sourit doucement :

- Il n'était pas l'homme que tout le monde croyait qu'il était. Oh!

Bill se détourna brusquement vers la fenêtre, suivant le regard soudainement affolé de Mrs Luz : son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit trois étincelles dans l'herbe clignoter par intermittence.

_Les détecteurs de magie noire._

_Il y a trois personnes dehors et ce n'est pas Fol Œil._

«_KapatmakMagia_» conjura Bill rapidement vers la porte à l'avant de la maison. Un vieux savant turc qui fouillait les bibliothèques en Égypte lui avait appris ce sort et les voûtes les plus précieuses de Gringotts disposaient maintenant de plusieurs versions de ce sortilège, grâce aux bons soins de Bill. Mais il y avait un monde de différence entre protéger de l'or et une personne vivante.

L'adrénaline se déchargea dans ses veines alors qu'il s'approcha de Mrs Luz, la saisissant par le bras sans douceur.

- Mrs Luz, nous devons fuir. Je dois vous amener en sécurité. Il y a de la magie noire autour de votre maison et je crains que ceux qui la pratiquent ne nous souhaitent rien de bien. Où est votre poudre de Cheminette?

La femme posa une main tremblante au creux de son coude :

- Mais voyons Bill, on a désactivé ma cheminée…

- QUOI?

Bill avait crié. Mrs Luz s'était dégagée de son étreinte et faisait quelques pas en direction de sa table de travail. Elle en ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit fébrilement un parchemin qu'elle lui tendit.

- On m'a _écrit_ pour m'en aviser. Bill, dites-moi ce qui se passe?

Bill lui arracha des mains le parchemin à l'en-tête officiel et le parcourut fiévreusement :

_31 août 1997_

_Madame Euraly Luz_

_Rang du Peuplier_

_Morgana, Devonshire_

_Mrs Luz,_

_Le Département des mystères vous demande aujourd'hui votre plus entière collaboration. Des sources nous portent à croire qu'un groupuscule terroriste s'intéresse à vous. Nous vous demandons de rester calme et d'utiliser des sortilèges de protection pour vos fenêtres et vos portes. Nous vous assurons une vigile discrète._

_Meilleures salutations,_

_Broderick Moroz, responsable du programme de la sécurité des Gardiens_

_Département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie_

_P.S. Pour éviter toute intrusion de votre domicile, nous désactivons votre cheminée. Nous sommes désolés des inconvénients causés_.

Bill sentit une main froide lui enserrer les entrailles. Il leva la tête et Mrs Luz recula d'un pas devant son expression stupéfaite :

- Moroz est mort il y a quelques mois! Il a été assassiné à Ste-Mangouste! Mrs Luz, on vous a tendu un piège. De ce que je connais de ce programme, le Ministère n'avise _jamais_ par parchemin et désactive encore moins les cheminées! Je dois vous sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Le visage de la femme blanchit brusquement :

- Moroz est mort? Par la Grande Déesse…Je ne me suis pas méfiée…Bill, quelqu'un sait!

Bill tira la femme par le bras et ils parcoururent en hâte le corridor les menant à la cuisine qui donnait sur la porte arrière. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

_Rien. Les détecteurs ne sont pas allumés. Ils sont à l'avant du terrain._

Mrs Luz se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille, maintenant proche de la panique :

- Quelqu'un sait Bill…Oh mon Dieu, quelqu'un sait…

Bill réfléchissait à toute vitesse, sentant à peine le corps de la femme pressé contre lui. Il pouvait la Désillusionner et l'envoyer vers la zone d'Apparition, située à environ 500 mètres, il avait vérifié en arrivant…Il pouvait conjurer un Bouclier et faire face à trois Mangemorts…Il pouvait…

_Où est Fol-Œil, par Merlin?_

Il répondit distraitement, tentant d'échafauder un plan d'évasion :

- Qui sait quoi?

La voix grave de la femme coula dans son oreille, presque au bord des larmes :

- Bill, regardez-moi. Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance?

Bill baissa la tête et ses yeux se rivèrent aux iris bleus de la mère de Luz. Il dit avec un peu d'impatience :

- Mrs Luz, je suis ici pour vous protéger.

La femme parla rapidement, sans respirer :

- Quelqu'unsaitquejesuislaGardiennedelaprophétie…oh…mon …Dieu…

Bill ouvrit grand les yeux.

_La prophétie_

Il avala sa salive, et prit la femme par les épaules sans y croire :

- La prophétie…

Euraly Luz le regardait avec avidité, ses yeux agrandis par la peur, les larmes glissant maintenant sur ses joues pâles. Bill chuchota, complètement abasourdi :

- Vous faites allusion à … à la prophétie que l'on dit « perdue »?

- Oui !

La femme sanglotait maintenant et Bill la contemplait, médusé. Mrs Luz reprit avec difficulté :

- Moroz gérait le département des mystères, il savait que j'étais Gardienne. C'est pour cela que je ne me suis pas méfiée quand j'ai reçu la lettre. Je ne savais pas qu'il était mort, Bill, c'est terrible!

Bill réfléchit à toute vitesse : cette lettre ne venait pas du Ministère, c'était clair. Trois Mangemorts sur la pelouse d'une Gardienne d'une prophétie que l'on cherche activement devenaient de très mauvaises nouvelles.

Bill pensa soudain que les Mangemorts voudraient la femme vivante. Mais il ne pouvait concevoir qu'un sorcier membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'essuie pas un Impardonnable de leur part. Des images se bousculèrent dans la tête de Bill, alors que l'angoisse transformait son estomac en plomb.

_Maman et son regard aimant, ses étreintes tendres _

_Papa, souriant, fier comme un paon lors de ma nomination en Égypte_

_Fleur, magnifique, lumineuse dans mes bras le matin_

_Mes frères, bruyants mais joyeux, tentant de grimper sur mon dos_

_Ginny, ma soeur chérie, belle comme le jour sur son balai_

_Harry, les yeux abattus, son visage déterminé_

_Fabiola, les mains couturés, son sourire flottant, la douceur de sa main dans les miennes_

_Dumbledore, Tonks, Fol-Oeil, Lupin…_

Il serait prêt à conjurer un Patronus si un Détraqueur accompagnait les Mangemorts.

Bill prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il fit ensuite face à la femme, avec une nouvelle détermination :

- Mrs Luz, je vais vous Désillusionner. Je vais vous protéger du mieux que je le puis. Vous devez courir vers la zone publique d'Apparition. C'est compris? N'utilisez votre baguette que si vous êtes absolument tenue de le faire.

La femme ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux bleus apeurés et consternés, mais Bill, d'un geste précis, pointa sa baguette vers elle et conjura le sortilège de Désillusion. La femme s'effaça graduellement et se fondit dans la pénombre de la cuisine. Bill ne perçut maintenant que de légères rides dans l'air, indiquant la position de Mrs Luz. Il murmura doucement :

- Peu importe ce qui arrive, promettez-moi de prendre contact avec Arthur Weasley, c'est mon père. Il travaille au Ministère de la magie.

Désincarnée, la voix de Mrs Luz murmura en retour, pleine d'angoisse :

- Arthur Weasley…Oui, je vais le faire. Bill, merci…

Bill effaça le sortilège de la porte arrière et l'entrouvrit. Il glissa entre ses dents :

- Restez derrière moi. Lorsque que nous aurons dépassé le mur extérieur de la maison, attendez mon signal. Courez ensuite vers la zone d'Apparition. Ne regardez pas derrière, je vais essayer de les ralentir et je vais vous couvrir.

Bill se glissa à l'extérieur et il sentit derrière lui la femme bouger à sa suite. Ils longèrent en silence le mur de la maison, face à la zone d'Apparition. Cela représentait une course de 500 mètres, mais ce n'était pas impossible, surtout s'il invoquait un Bouclier…Le vent soufflait maintenant avec force et sans crier gare, un éclair rose fendit l'air, ratant de peu la tête de Bill.

Bill s'accroupit rapidement contre le mur de la maison et il sentit Mrs Luz trembler à ses côtés. Il plissa les yeux et vit une première ombre venir en sa direction. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule la femme Désillusionnée et murmura:

- Quand je lancerai le sort, courez!

Bill s'appuya sur le mur de la maison pour se relever et bondit hors de l'ombre de la maison. Tendant le bras le plus loin de son corps qu'il le pouvait, il pointa sa baguette dans un mouvement ample sur l'homme qui accourait vers lui et cria:

- _Fuegoflagellum_!

Une longue flamme ondulante jaillit de sa baguette et elle atteignit l'homme en plein visage, lui zébrant comme un fouet de feu. Il s'écroula par terre en hurlant, tenant son visage à deux mains. Bill se mit à courir vers la zone d'Apparition et il entendit derrière lui une voix de femme hurler :

_- Sectumsempra_!

Bill entendit le sifflement du sort, près du sol derrière lui et par réflexe, il sauta : il roulait par terre alors que l'éclair passa où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. D'un geste sec, il claqua sa baguette en direction de Mrs Luz :

- _Aegis_!

À son grand soulagement, son bouclier, une grosse boule dorée, fit dévier le sortilège qui allait frapper sa protégée qui courait toujours. Bill se retourna rapidement, pointant la femme vêtue de la cape noire qui courait vers lui, alors qu'il était appuyé sur un coude :

_- Stupefix_!

Il jura lorsqu'il manqua de peu la femme qui dut s'écraser au sol pour éviter la langue de lumière qu'il dirigeait vers elle. Il répéta, criant de toutes ses forces :

- _Fuegoflagellum_!

Son énergie magique, transformée en fine lanière de feu, atteignit la femme à la cheville et elle s'écroula en hurlant.

Bill savait que Mrs Luz n'était plus bien loin de la zone d'Apparition maintenant. Il se releva avec difficulté et allait se remettre à courir en profitant de la confusion, lorsqu'il vit un tableau qui le cloua sur place.

Le troisième Mangemort se tenait devant lui, un bras enserré autour du cou de Mrs Luz, qui était maintenant de nouveau visible, et le sorcier pointait sa baguette magique sur sa tête de la pauvre femme, dont les yeux étaient emplis de terreur. Sous le capuchon noir, Bill reconnut le rôdeur et un nom claqua dans sa mémoire. Ces traits acérés, ce visage dur, cette grande bouche cruelle… C'était Dolohov. Que faisait-il hors d'Azkaban?

_Dolohov, ce salopard, avait dit Fabiola._

_Le spécialiste des sortilèges de contamination_

_Celui qui les lui avait conjurés_

Le Mangemort hurla, tenant fermement la femme qui tentait de se débattre:

- Que vas-tu faire, traître à ton sang? Rends-toi, sinon je tue la femme!

Bill brandit sa baguette :

- Tu n'oseras pas!

La fureur et le désespoir envahirent Bill : il fit demi-tour rapidement et vit, dans la nuit claire, que la femme qui avait tenté de lui conjuré le _Sectumsempra_ s'avançait vers lui en claudiquant, sa baguette à bout de bras, ses yeux noirs brillants de haine. L'autre homme se tenait le visage en gémissant, une grande brûlure lui traversant le visage mais il avançait tout de même, sa baguette tremblant dans sa main.

_Un piège_

Bellatrix Black Lestrange pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de Bill, mais il ne détourna pas son regard, même lorsqu'elle appuya plus fort et qu'il émit un bruit étranglé. L'autre Mangemort lui arracha sa baguette magique des mains. Bellatrix susurra de sa voix rauque :

- Tiens, tiens… Un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous n'avions pas prévu de résistance, mais puisque tu y es, nous nous accommoderons de ces circonstances.

Bill leva la tête, la pointant du menton :

- Tu vas faire quoi, Bellatrix? Sûrement quelque chose de très courageux, tout à fait digne des Mangemorts… Attaquer un sorcier sans baguette? Me tuer? Aurais-tu peur de me combattre à armes égales?

Ses mains se trouvèrent soudainement liées par une fine mais robuste chaîne d'argent. Bellatrix flatta la joue de Bill, qui écarta sa tête brusquement en signe de défi. Elle sourit, ses lèvres se tendant avec un plaisir cruel :

- Non, Weasley. Je vais te ramollir un peu, mais je te garde pour moi. Comme monnaie d'échange.

Bill avala sa salive, refusant de se laisser envahir par la peur et les images que cette horrible femme faisait naître en lui. Ses yeux dardèrent avec défi les yeux de Bellatrix. Sa colère fut remplacée par la douleur la plus intense qu'il eut ressenti de sa vie. Quand Bill Weasley s'effondra par terre, entendant à peine les cris apeurés de Mrs Luz, qui hurlait de tous ses poumons, il venait d'entendre Bellatrix Lestrange cracher d'une voix rageuse, sa baguette claquant dans l'air comme un fouet :

_- Endoloris_!

* * *

Quinze minutes après l'heure du remplacement de la garde, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks Apparurent dans un pop discret au pied d'une colline, dans la nuit baignée du croissant de lune. Tonks acquiesça nerveusement au coup d'œil que Kingsley lui lançait. Il devrait appeler du renfort auprès du Ministère. Elle avait à peine quelques minutes pour inspecter les lieux. Tonks ne pourrait justifier sa présence à cet endroit, surtout qu'elle était en congé aujourd'hui.

Serrant fermement leur baguette, ils s'élancèrent vers le haut de la colline, et Tonks se sentit soudainement glacée en apercevant la silhouette massive de Fol-Œil à quelques pas d'eux, immobile, debout, comme nimbé d'une vapeur verte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau, Tonks posa les yeux sur le visage balafré de l'ex-Auror et suivit son regard. Elle étouffa une exclamation :

- Oh non!

Devant eux, au-dessus de la petite maison à la porte rouge, flottait la Marque des Ténèbres.

L'œil magique de Fol-Œil allait dans tous les sens et il dit rapidement, sa voix grondante et pleine d'inquiétude :

- Merci d'être venu si vite. Je suis venu relayer Bill et voici ce que j'ai trouvé. Cette saloperie, la Marque des Ténèbres. Bill et Mrs Luz sont introuvables. Il y a des détecteurs de magie noire partout autour de la maison. C'est sûrement Bill qui les avait installés. Il y en trois qui se sont déclenchés. Trois Mangemorts contre un bon sorcier…Je ne crois que Mrs Luz soit une sorcière très offensive. Ce sont des lâches…

Fol-Œil frappa le sol de son bâton.

- Pourquoi Bill n'a-t-il pas envoyé de Messager?

Shacklebolt marchait dans l'herbe, sa baguette pointée vers le sol, murmurant :

-_AttestoTenebro!_

De longs filaments de lumières se mirent à briller faiblement par terre, en serpents presque phosphorescents. Shacklebolt releva la tête : dans la lumière de la lune, sa boucle d'oreille brilla et sa voix grave frappa Tonks en plein cœur :

- Un Impardonnable a été utilisé et a frappé sa cible. _Endoloris_. Pas d'_Avada Kedavra_, par contre. On peut penser qu'ils étaient encore en vie quand ils ont été pris.

Le front plissé, Tonks courut vers lui et étudia les filaments de lumière, ses yeux allant d'un serpentin à l'autre :

- On a aussi invoqué un _Aegis_ d'une grande puissance. Ça, c'est du Bill pur. Il excelle dans les boucliers. Oh Merlin…dit-elle soudain, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion.

La jeune femme s'accroupit et saisit un objet qui luisait faiblement par terre. Les deux hommes l'entourèrent et ils contemplèrent en silence, dans la petite main de Tonks, la boucle d'oreille en forme de croc que portait habituellement Bill. Tonks entendit dire Fol-Œil d'une voix étranglée :

- Je m'occupe de Molly.

* * *

Harry cligna des yeux lentement

_un rêve_

et à travers le brouillard myope dans lequel il était plongé, il distingua vaguement

_j'ai fait un rêve terrible_

une paire de yeux bleus brillants, luisants d'intelligence.

La voix calme du professeur Dumbledore le réveilla tout à fait :

- Harry, je crois qu'il est préférable que tu nous reviennes maintenant.

Ce fut comme si Harry émergeait du brouillard d'un seul coup. Il se redressa sur ses coudes dans le lit confortable où il était étendu et Dumbledore lui tendit ses lunettes dans un geste prévenant. D'une main hésitante, Harry les enfila : il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans le dortoir des garçons, mais à l'infirmerie.

L'immense salle était vide, sans même la présence de Pompom Pomfresh qui vaquait généralement à l'organisation de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait là que le professeur Dumbledore et lui. Par les grandes fenêtres à carreaux, Harry voyait le soleil se coucher. Il sursauta.

_J'ai dormi toute la journée._

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le professeur Dumbledore inclina la tête et corrigea :

- Hmmm. Ces quelques jours de sommeil ont dû te faire du bien, Harry?

Quelques jours de sommeil…Harry s'assit brusquement dans le lit, son cœur battant la chamade. Il regarda le professeur Dumbledore, incrédule :

- Quelques jours, vous dites? Quand sommes-nous?

Le vieil homme croisa les mains et s'enfonça dans sa chaise :

- Dimanche.

Harry calcula fébrilement sur ses doigts : la leçon d'occlumencie avait eu lieu mercredi soir...

Il avait dormi quatre jours.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas perturbé par cet état de fait plus qu'il n'en faut. Le regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes d'un air particulièrement sérieux, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et il sembla changer d'avis. Au cours de ce qui parut à Harry un long moment, ils se regardèrent intensément.

La dernière entrevue que Harry avait eue avec le professeur Dumbledore avait été marquée par la colère, sa propre colère - ainsi qu'une envie furieuse de détruire le bureau du Directeur.

Harry avait ressenti avec une puissance dévastatrice la frustration d'avoir été traité comme un enfant, d'avoir été surprotégé au détriment de d'autres. Sa colère de devoir tolérer la présence de Severus Rogue. Sa colère contre le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait insinué que Sirius avait couru à sa perte…

Harry rompit le silence, sa voix presque métallique lui semblant venir de très loin :

- J'ai fait un rêve, Professeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête et il leva une main griffée de milliers de petites lignes. Sa voix était apaisante :

- Je sais. Te sens-tu mieux maintenant?

Harry s'adossa plus confortablement aux oreillers : il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir ressenti une douleur terrible, brûlante, mais c'est comme si elle ne trouvait plus d'écho en lui. Les images en étaient fugaces.

- J'ai rêvé à mes parents. Je me rappelle avoir eu terriblement mal, mais j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un a pris soin de moi…_Ferrodoloris_, dit-il en sursautant, sa mémoire faisant un lien. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête gravement.

- C'est une incantation de Porteuse. C'est une chance pour nous que Miss Luz était à Poudlard. Elle a pu te soulager à quelques reprises. Tu as évité le transfert à Ste-Mangouste.

- Quelques reprises? demanda Harry, confus.

Il ne se souvenait que d'une invocation. Harry se massa les tempes, avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir perdu quelque chose de viscéral, de personnel. Le professeur Dumbledore claqua la langue et joua avec sa barbe, dans un geste inhabituel :

- Oui. Le professeur Rogue et Pompom ont veillé à ce que tu sois sous sédation et le professeur Luz a ainsi pu intervenir à plusieurs reprises dans les derniers jours sans trop te faire subir de douleur.

Harry porta la main à son front et voulut toucher sa cicatrice. La douleur terrible qu'il avait ressentie avait rayonné d'elle. Il rencontra un morceau de tissu soyeux, qu'il palpa du bout des doigts. Le Professeur Dumbledore dit lentement :

- Madame Pomfresh a dû panser ta cicatrice, Harry. Elle a saigné abondamment quand Miss Luz a exercé ses talents. Tu pourras enlever le bandage demain. Tu dois avoir envie de te sustenter maintenant… Je vais te laisser te vêtir.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise mais Harry eut un sursaut indigné en s'agenouillant sur le matelas:

- Professeur, un instant, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous n'allez pas me quitter sans me dire ce que signifie ce rêve? J'ai vu mes parents, morts. Je me suis vu, bébé…

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda par terre une seconde et lorsque son regard se riva à celui de Harry, il fut soufflé par la puissance du vieil homme et il frémit presque en lisant sur son visage une sévérité qui n'était pas coutumière.

- Le _Venatus_ est une magie puissante, Harry. Il ouvre des portes de l'esprit qu'on croit, souvent à tort, fermées pour toujours.

Harry secoua la tête et plaida :

- Le professeur Luz nous a enseigné le _Venatus_ lundi et j'ai fait ce rêve mercredi. J'ai eu ma première leçon d'occlumencie et de légilimanciecette journée-là, Professeur. C'est ma leçon d'occlumencie qui a provoqué le rêve, j'en suis sûr!

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête et sa gravité fit grimper la colère de Harry :

- Je suis un vieil homme, Harry, et je n'ai plus les croyances impétueuses de la jeunesse. J'en sais toutefois beaucoup sur la magie et je puis toutefois t'assurer que l'occlumencie n'est responsable de rien ici. Tes vêtements sont sur cette chaise (il la pointa de la main) et tu es attendu impatiemment dans la grande salle par Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Miss Weasley, qui t'ont veillé ces quatre derniers jours.

Dumbledore fit un pas vers la porte, mais Harry haussa la voix, soudainement furieux :

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve? Professeur! Je n'y crois pas! C'est comme si j'étais dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre…

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui avec une agilité surprenante et sa voix résonna dans l'immense voûte :

- Harry, n'oublie pas que ce que tu as de plus précieux est ta cicatrice.

Dans un froissement de tissu, la porte se ferma sur le Directeur.

Harry resta stupéfait et il vit rouge. On lui devait une explication. Dumbledore lui devait une explication.

_Harry, n'oublie pas que ce que tu as de plus précieux est ta cicatrice._

Il fut tenter d'éclater d'un rire méprisant. La cicatrice était tout ce qu'il haïssait de lui-même : sa part d'ombre, son lien avec le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, le fait qu'il puisse parler le Fourchelang, qu'il était différent par ces _stupides_ rêves, ces _stupides_ douleurs…Cette _stupide_ souffrance qui la tenait aux côtes, pas une _stupide_ souffrance physique, non, une souffrance morale..

_Je deviens fou. Envoyez-moi signer des autographes avec Gilderoy Lockhart._

Harry descendit du lit avec précaution, sa tête tournant un peu, et il envoya promener son pyjama sur le sol alors qu'il enfilait les vêtements qu'on lui avait préparés, grimaçant un peu quand le col du gilet effleura son front. Il enfila par-dessus sa robe de sorcier et ramassa sa baguette magique, avec une envie folle de rencontrer un souffre-douleur - pourquoi pas Malefoy ? - pour lui asséner quelque chose, un maléfice, quelque chose de puissant…

D'un geste brusque, il mit les vêtements sales sur son épaule et glissa sa baguette magique dans sa poche.

Avec difficulté.

Harry eut un geste d'humeur et passa la baguette dans l'autre main alors qu'il enfonçait rageusement sa main dans sa poche. Ses doigts touchèrent une sphère lisse et fraîche, un peu spongieuse. Il la palpa du bout des doigts et la fit rouler dans sa main pour la sortir de sa poche, convaincu avec fatalisme qu'on lui avait donné les mauvaises robes.

_Avec un peu de chance, ce sont celles de Neville et je vais en sortir une plante qui me jette du pus à la figure_

Mais Harry ne tenait pas au creux de sa paume soudainement moite une plante au nom inclassable. La bouche ouverte, toute colère oubliée, ses yeux regardèrent avec fascination la sphère luisante, remplie de poussière argentée qui avait pris la couleur du soleil couchant.

Une prophétie.

* * *

_Et oui, premier combat! Pas super long et pas super bon, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer! Merci de vos reviews!_

_Et voici mon latin de cuisine ; )_

_CapioSecretum : je prends le secret_

_Fuegoflagellum : fouet de feu_

_Aegis : le nom du bouclier d'Athéna ou une protection supérieure très puissante_

_AttestoTenebro : preuve des Ténèbres_

_KapatmakMagia : verbe en langue turque- fermer + magie_


	26. Dans la peau

_J'ai retardé la publication de ce chapitre pour toutes sortes de raisons : j'essaie de poster à chaque semaine, mais si je sens que le chapitre me convient plus ou moins, pas question pour moi de sacrifier la qualité à la quantité : ) _

_Ce chapitre, après toute l'action des derniers, vous paraîtra peut-être un peu tiède et léger. C'est justement pour cela qu'il a été si difficile à écrire. Il faut bien reprendre notre souffle de temps à autre : )_

_Vous attendent Madame Pomfresh, un clin d'œil au Prince de Sang Mêlé, une prophétie récalcitrante et le récit cauchemardesque d'un cours de potions…sans oublierune allusion à une retenue._

_Bonne lecture! Commentaires, critiques et suggestions toujours bienvenus et appréciés!_

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Dans la peau**

_Remus,_

_Merci de votre diligence à me transmettre ce premier rapport. _

_Je suis ravi de savoir que tout se passe comme prévu dans vos recherches. Votre rapport pose toutefois de bonnes questions. Votre mot d'entrée pour la bibliothèque du Musée de la Mémoire de la Guerre est joint à ce parchemin. (…)_

_Je ne retrouve aucune référence dans mon « Histoire des Lois Magiques de Grande-Bretagne » à la raison historique de l'homologation des Porteuses. Toutefois, je sais tout comme vous, hélas, que l'intolérance entraîne de terribles injustices. (…) Pouvez-vous ouvrir l'œil, si vous trouvez quelque chose à ce sujet? (…)_

**Extrait de la correspondance de A.P.W.B.D. à R.L.**

* * *

_Immunitanimus_

**Bout de parchemin taché, livré par un hibou ébouriffé mâchant de la réglisse, livré à A.P.W.B.D.**

* * *

_L'oiseau vigilant s'est envolé avec son oisillon. Voulez-vous être présent lorsque nous aviserons la tenancière du nid ?_

**Lettre anonyme livré par un corbeau, à A.P.W.B.D.**

* * *

Toute rancœur oubliée, Harry était perplexe et fasciné tout à la fois, la sphère reposant au creux de sa main. Qu'est-ce que cet objet faisait dans sa poche? 

Dans le coucher de soleil enflammé, la poussière contenue dans la sphère chatoyait, mirant des reflets orangés et rouges. Au cœur de celle-ci, Harry y distinguait une sorte d'ombre, comme un minuscule morceau de brouillard qui tournait rapidement sur lui-même. Harry plissa les yeux : cette ombre était compacte, irrégulière et Harry avait l'impression qu'elle couvrait un autre objet en son cœur.

Harry en aurait gagé son Éclair de Feu, persuadé – non, convaincu - qu'il était qu'il s'agissait d'une prophétie, même si sa forme ou sa texture ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à celle qu'il avait tenue dans sa main avant qu'elle ne se brise aux pieds de Neville. Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans ses vêtements.

Les prophéties de la Salle des Mystères étaient fragiles et cassantes, comme du verre fin. La surface de celle-ci était souple et lorsqu'il en pressa la surface d'un doigt, la matière élastique s'enfonça un peu et son doigt adhéra fortement à la surface. Harry était convaincu qu'il aurait pu la faire rebondir comme une balle mais il retint le geste, craintif à l'idée de briser un objet si étrange qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Le dégoût l'envahit : Harry avait compris, l'an dernier, que ce qui rend les prédictions terrifiantes est l'obstination de certains à vouloir les réaliser. En tenir une autre dans ses mains lui sembla prafaitement insupportable.

Il chercha des initiales, un signe, quelque chose qui puisse en indiquer le propriétaire, mais il ne pouvait distinguer que de petits caractères dans une langue que Harry ne connaissait pas, ainsi que des symboles inconnus. Les caractères usés cerclaient la circonférence de la sphère comme une ceinture. Mais Harry ne pouvait identifier le matériau qui semblait, à bien y penser, organique.

En la soupesant, Harry remarqua que la prophétie était plus légère que celle qui le concernait. La regardant de plus près, il y vit sur la surface une meurtrissure qu'il effleura difficilement du bout du doigt. Harry avait l'impression que la prophétie avait été abîmée ou peut-être même forcée. Il en fut surpris : les autres prophéties s'étaient brisées lorsqu'elles étaient tombées sur le sol. Celle-ci semblait avoir résisté à des assauts répétés. L'autre élément qui l'étonnait était sa surface collante : la sphère adhérait avec un drôle de bruit de succion à la surface de la peau de ses mains lorsqu'il la manipulait.

Harry tenta de l'ouvrir, pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être la dévisser, mais il était difficile de manipuler la sphère comme il le souhaitait en raison de ses doigts qui y collaient. Il se résolut à y mettrede laforce, sans guère plus de succès. Harry fouilla dans sa poche une autre fois, à la recherche d'un bout de papier, de quelque chose expliquant la présence de cet objet dans ses robes. Saisi subitement d'un doute, il déposa tant bien que mal l'objet sur le lit, retira prestement ses robes et il vérifia l'étiquette d'identification brodée, dissimulée tout près du col.

_Harry James Potter_

Il fut profondément déçu de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

Le bruit de pas assuré qui résonnait dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie le fit sursauter et Harry attrapa la prophétie en hésitant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. C'est un vieux réflexe qui lui revint, un réflexe d'enfant,en dépit de ne pouvoirtrouver une meilleure idée : il glissa l'objet sous son gilet pour le dissimuler, comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il réussissait à soutirer un jouetdes mains voraces deDudley Dursley.

Pestant contre sa réaction ridicule, Harry chercha des yeux une meilleure solution, et l'enfouir à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé était décidément plus logique. Il voulut la cacher rapidement dans la poche de ses robes en entendant les pas s'arrêter devant la porte mais contre la peau de son estomac, il fut surpris de sentir la sphère tiède, comme si elle était vivante et un léger tiraillement à l'endroit où il la tenait lui tira une grimace. Il releva son gilet et ne put retenir une exclamation d'étonnement.

_Qu'est-ce que…?_

L'objet était maintenant fermement collé à sa peau et Harry grimaçait en tentant de la détacher de lui. Il essaya de la faire rouler du bout des doigts mais elle était bien fixée à son estomac, comme une excroissance ronde et souple. Il tira doucement dessus et il vit la peau de son estomac se tendre.

_Non, oh non…Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à **moi**?_

Entendant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, Harry dut se résigner à lâcher avec difficulté la prophétie récalcitrante pour faire face à la personne qui entrait. Il rabattit à la hâte son gilet et attrapa ses robes de sorcier, les enfilant tout en tentant de les maintenir devant lui, essayant de cacher la bosse que faisait la prophétie sur son estomac.

Madame Pomfresh le dévisageait avec inquiétude : son visage pâle reflétait le manque de sommeil et la préoccupation. Elle avança vers lui rapidement, ses mains tendues avec autorité alors que sa robe flottait derrière elle comme un drapeau, l'indignation faisant vibrer sa voix :

- Harry, vous êtes _debout_! Où croyez-vous aller comme cela? Vous devriez vous recoucher tout de suite, vous êtes encore très faible.

Harry recula d'un pas, croisant ses bras sur la sphère toujours collée contre sa peau :

- Non…Non, Madame Pomfresh, je me sens bien. _Vraiment_ bien. J'ai faim, par contre. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais quitter l'infirmerie. J'allais dans la Grande Salle manger un peu.

Pompom Pomfresh fit un geste impératif de la main et pointa le lit où Harry, à contre-cœur, s'assit de nouveau, voûtant un peu le dos afin que la sphère n'appuie pas contre ses vêtements. La Guérisseuse marmonna alors qu'elle ouvrait les tiroirs de la table à côté du lit, déplaçant de menus objets, manipulantdesracines sinistresqu'elle déposa sur le dessus de la table et Harry la vit sortir des quantités étonnantes de gaze de coton, un contenu nettement trop imposant pour de si petits tiroirs :

- Le Professeur Dumbledore est peut-être le plus grand sorcier de notre époque mais il n'est pas un _Guérisseur_. J'ai encore mon mot à dire ici. Ce n'est pas une _Porteuse_ (Harry décela un brin de mépris dans sa voix) qui pourra assurer…Où est ce bandage? Ah, le voilà.

De ses mains fermes mais douces, la femme releva le visage de Harry vers elle et il vit dans son front un pli inquiet alors qu'elle décollait le morceau de tissu qui masquait sa cicatrice. Harry sentit aussitôt un petit pétillement, un crépitement qui le fit grimacer et il éprouva la sensation connue d'une douleur cinglante à la tête, comme lorsque l'on prend rapidement une gorgée de Biéraubeurre trop froide. Il vit, avant qu'elle ne le fasse disparaître d'un coup de baguette déterminé, le bandage marqué d'un éclair de sang.

Cette image choqua Harry : dans toutes ces années où il avait vécu des douleurs agonisantes et des maux de tête aigus à cause de cette cicatrice, dans ses cauchemars les plus réalistes et les plus horrifiants, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle aurait pu se rouvrir. _Littéralement_. Après tout, il l'avait eu presque toute sa vie.

Une pensée traversa son esprit fébrile: comment une blessure si ancienne pouvait-elle se remettre à saigner? Harry se passa la langue sur le fil des dents, hésitant à poser la question mais il se risqua tout de même, la curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence :

- Comment a-t-elle pu se rouvrir, Madame Pomfresh?

La Guérisseuse serra les lèvres imperceptiblement alors qu'elle sortait d'une des poches de ses robes blanches une petite plume soyeuse rouge et or. Elle en enduit la pointe d'un onguent qu'elle pressa d'un tube métallisé. En petits mouvements légers et circulaires, Madame Pomfresh appliqua l'onguentsur sa cicatrice, avec la plume. Harry sentit alors une chaleur puissante et lénifiante envahir son corps et il eut l'impression que son esprit prenait de l'expansion, qu'il prenait de l'envergure, comme Fumseck ouvrant ses ailes magnifiques. Il marmonna, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, voulant se souvenir longtemps de cette sensation apaisante :

- Une plume de phénix….

- Oui.

Il leva la main vers son front mais d'une petite tape, la Guérisseuse l'empêcha de palper sa cicatrice. Harry vit les yeux de Madame Pomfresh aller de son front à sa bouche maintenant détendue et elle dit à voix basse, alors qu'elle lui maintenait toujours le visage du bout des doigts:

- C'est encore douloureux?

Harry secoua légèrement la tête alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui pour sortir de ses poches un flacon rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre. Elle imbiba un tampon de coton du philtre, qui exhalait une odeur sucrée et elle tamponna doucement son front. La tiédeur du liquide après la chaleur de l'onguent lui fit du bien. Harry murmura:

- Ce n'est plus douloureux. J'avais une sensation de froid, mais elle est partie.

La Guérisseuse approuva avec satisfaction : d'un geste expert, elle prit un autre tampon de coton et essuya son front avec délicatesse. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et dit pensivement, reprenant son visage entre ses mains, ses yeux plissés alors qu'elle observait sa cicatrice :

- Je crois qu'elle ne devrait pas saigner de nouveau. J'ai appliqué des cataplasmes de Cicatrisation. Gardez le bandage jusqu'à demain, il se peut qu'elle suinte encore.

Harry sentit ses doigts appliquer un nouveau bandage et il demanda de nouveau :

- Pourquoi ma cicatrice s'est-elle rouverte?

Harry vit les mains de la Guérisseuse retomber le long de son corps et son visage se faire prudent :

- Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que le _Venatus_ a été enseigné aux élèves de 6e année, cette semaine. J'ai soigné beaucoup de cauchemars dans les derniers jours.

Harry serra les lèvres :

- Madame Pomfresh, ne prenez pas ceci pour de l'impertinence, mais…

- Cela ne commence pas très bien, jeune homme, siffla la Guérisseuse en croisant les bras.

Harry serra les mâchoires et poursuivit, essayant de prendre le ton le plus poli possible :

- Je ne suis évidemment pas un Guérisseur, mais il me semble qu'un cauchemar ne peut pas rouvrir une plaie. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ordinaire, Madame Pomfresh. C'était vrai…c'était – Harry cherchait ses mots – c'était comme si je voyais le rêve par les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le visage de Madame Pomfresh se défit et Harry prit pleinement conscience de l'horrible coïncidence : l'an dernier, lorsqu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pris pour des rêves -mais qui étaient en fait de la légilimancie non contrôlée - il avait cru perdre la tête en voyant par les yeux de Voldemort les affreux incidents qui s'étaient produits. Il s'agissait toutefois de visions du présent, des intrusions dans l'esprit sombre de son ennemi, où Harry s'était senti dépossédé de sa personnalité.

_Mais c'est arrivé dans celui-ci aussi_

Harry s'accrocha à l'idée que pendant un court moment, il avait réussi à être lui-même, il avait vécu une partie de ce cauchemar dans sa propre peau.

Ce rêve terrifiant qui l'avait gardé au lit si longtemps était sorti tout droit du passé : Harry se demanda s'il pouvait avoir visité un souvenir de Voldemort et si la leçon difficile que lui avait donnée Luz avait pu entraîner ce genre de phénomène.

Mais Harry se ravisa bien vite : s'il s'était agi d'un souvenir de Voldemort, il aurait vu ses parents mourir devant lui.

_un regard vert ourlé de longs cils noirs, un regard fixe_

Il lui sembla soudainement étrange de pouvoir invoquer à son esprit les images dérangeantes de son rêve, mais sans l'intensité dont il se souvenait vaguement avoir éprouvé. Harry sursauta quand l'image fugitive traversa son esprit. Il dit avec hésitation, perplexe :

- J'ai souvenir d'une grande douleur, mais je ne la ressens plus.

La Guérisseuse hocha la tête en signe d'approbation :

- Professeur Luz a bien fait son travail, alors. Les rêves qui suivent le _Venatus_ sont toujours très intenses. J'ai conjuré le _Venatus_, il y a longtemps, quand j'étais en début de carrière à l'Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Nous l'utilisions à plusieurs Guérisseurs aux urgences, avec des sorts de guérison, bien sûr, lorsque nous avions affaire à un cas critique. Je me souviens que mes rêves étaient très effrayants par la suite.

Madame Pomfresh contempla de nouveau son front.

- Professeur Luz aurait dû _vous_ prévenir, et elle aurait dû _me_ mentionner qu'elle avait l'intention de l'enseigner, ajouta-t-elle, un brin de sécheresse dans la voix. J'aurais pu prévoir davantage de philtres de Sérénité. J'ai dû travailler toute la nuit pour pouvoir couvrir mes besoins. Mes philtres auraient pu faire le travail pour votre douleur, mais le Professeur Dumbledore a préféré avoir recours à la Por- , au professeur Luz, je veux dire.

Harry hocha la tête prudemment : il avait appris au cours des années que Madame Pomfresh n'aimait pas être contrariée. Contre son estomac, la prophétie se mit à pulser. Il se raidit soudainement et les yeux de la Guérisseuse le regardèrent avec suspicion :

- Harry?

Il se leva rapidement et fit quelques pas, très conscient de la sphère spongieuse qui frémissait contre son estomac. La tête lui tourna un peu, mais il avait besoin de quitter l'infirmerie, il avait besoin d'aller retirer ce satané objet de sa peau. Il hésita un moment à lui demander son aide : Madame Pomfresh ne posait pas beaucoup de questions, mais Harry ne se voyait pas expliquer la présence d'un objet collé sur son estomac alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu se rendre jusqu'à lui.

Il se tourna vers elle et pris d'une inspiration subite, Harry posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

- Vous dites que le _Venatus_ entraîne des cauchemars …Voulez-vous dire que d'autres étudiants en ont fait aussi?

Madame Pomfresh donna un coup de baguette et le lit que Harry occupait quelques minutes auparavant se trouva fait de nouveau, les draps blancs impeccablement tirés. Elle dit par-dessus son épaule :

- Bien sûr, Harry. Cette magie travaille très fort nos souvenirs ainsi que notre énergie magique. Même le professeur Luz a pris ses potions. C'est un sort assez costaud, qui travaille l'imaginaire. Je ne sais pas avec qui elle a travaillé, mais il a fallu que je lui en fasse une triple dose.

_Même le professeur Luz a pris ses potions._

Harry déglutit. Il n'y avait rien d'imaginaire dans son rêve. Il insista, tentant d'ignorer la pulsation de la sphère contre son estomac :

- Mais je n'ai pas rêvé à quelque chose _d'imaginaire_, Madame Pomfresh. J'ai rêvé à la mort de mes parents. Je marchais dans la maison…je me suis vu, bébé.

Madame Pomfresh croisa les bras et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Le _Venatus_ prend un peu de l'autre et on lui laisse un peu de soi. Nous attrapons une parcelle d'un souvenir de l'autre et nous le fondons avec nos propres souvenirs et nos propres fantaisies. C'est ce qui arrive quand les magies se croisent. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous faire la leçon, jeune homme. Demandez à votre professeur.

Madame Pomfresh se détourna de lui et Harry comprit que la Guérisseuse n'en dirait pas plus lorsqu'elle glissa entre ses dents :

- Revenez me voir si quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire.

Harry se gratta la tempe en acquiesçant et crut bon de demander :

- De l'ordinaire? Comme quoi?

La Guérisseuse secoua l'oreiller pour le gonfler, le laissa tomber dans un bruissement de plumes et elle récita d'une voix monocorde, en comptant sur le bout de ses doigts :

- Une corne qui vous sort du front, des saignements abondants, une lévitation spontanée et l'impression que vous parlez une langue que vous ne connaissez pas et que vous ne comprenez pas. D'accord? Ménagez-vous un peu.

_Est-ce qu'un objet qui me colle à la peau peut être considéré comme sortant de l'ordinaire?_

Bouche bée, Harry hocha la tête avec stupéfaction et esquissa un sourire timide en marmonnant d'une voix un peu amusée, convaincu que la Guérisseuse se payait sa tête :

- Vous plaisantez sûrement? Je veux dire, une corne qui sort du front…Quelles sont les chances que cela m'arrive?

La Guérisseuse le regarda dans le blanc des yeux :

- Je ne plaisante jamais sur la santé de mes patients.

* * *

Harry marchait rapidement vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il s'était d'abord rendu au petit trot à la grande salle pour constater que le repas était terminé. Avant d'aller quémander quelque chose aux cuisines, Harry voulait décoller cette satanée sphère de sa peau et il songea que Ginny, Hermione ou Ron pourraient bien lui donner un coup de main. 

Ginny était certainement celle qui le détestait _le moins_ à cette heure-ci, sans aucun doute.

Mais Harry se souvenait de l'avoir carrément contournée avant de monter se coucher. Il se rappela ses yeux pleins de reproche et son visage fermé lorsqu'il l'avait écarté de son chemin. Harry ne put retenir un hochement de tête agacé, se sentant un peu coupable : il lui expliquerait, elle comprendrait….

Pris d'une subite inspiration, il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et il fut ravi lorsque ses doigts y découvrirent l'Alertobuzz. Enfonçant longuement son pouce dans la cavité, Harry appuya une autre fois – au cas où - et il espéra de tout son cœur que Ginny portait le sien.

Tout en avançant d'un bon pas dans le corridor, Harry grinça des dents en se remémorant sa dernière conversation avec Hermione et Ron. Le souvenir de son désir de forcer le professeur Luz à lui remettre le souvenir de Sirius était proprement humiliant : Harry se demandait comment il pourrait le lendemain matin lui faire face dans le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

En plus, il avait perdu patience dans les douches.

_Le mot « disjoncté » serait plus juste, Potter_

Oh oui, il le savait, mais il avait une bonne raison, une raison _légitime_. Il s'était senti habité par un désir puissant, brûlant d'utiliser tous les moyens possibles à sa disposition pour revoir Sirius dans le souvenir de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève.

Il se levait le cœur lui-même.

Harry aurait vraiment eu besoin du support de ses amis : il aurait eu besoin de dire ces choses honteuses, juste pour se faire rassurer par Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de leur dire. Il avait fui.

_Non, quand même, Potter, ils étaient insupportables et ils ne t'écoutaient pas._

Ron et Hermione avaient cette mauvaise habitude de s'enfermer dans des – ici, Harry s'autorisa quelques jurons bien sentis - discussions interminables, qui finissaient toujours par de la bouderie et des accusations de part et d'autre.

Harry aimait ses deux amis – oui, je les _aime_, se répéta-t-il, à moitié pour se convaincre – mais ils le plaçaient souvent dans une situation où il se trouvait coincé entre les deux, cherchant à faire de la diplomatie de haute voltige alors que ces deux obstinés se faisaient prier.

_Pas cette fois-ci. Je me retire, je ne prends pour personne. Je ne veux pas choisir. Je m'en lave les mains. Qu'ils s'arrangent._

En fait, Harry se demandait si Hermione et Ron avaient _survécu_ à leur dispute. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la salle des douches, il l'avait fait bien sûr parce qu'il était complètement indigné du traitement qu'ils lui avaient réservé, mais aussi parce ses amis menaçaient de se sauter à la gorge.

_Ron est peut-être mort, à l'heure qu'il est._

Harry porta la main à son gilet, et tapota à travers le tissu la sphère qui adhérait toujours à sa peau. Il arrivait au tournant tout près de la porte des Serpentards et il dérapa légèrement lorsqu'il entendit une voix basse, insistante. Dans une autre circonstance, il n'aurait pas hésité à marcher en jetant un regard glacial à ceux qui se disputaient, mais les propriétaires des voix semblaient si absorbés dans leur conversation chuchotée qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce qui se disait.

Harry appuya une épaule contre le mur, se glissant avec précaution contre les pierres froides pour jeter un coup d'œil circonspect à la scène qui se déroulait tout près de lui. Lorsqu'il reconnut la deuxième voix, il devient extrêmement prudent.

- Vous avez dit que vous m'aideriez. M'auriez-vous menti?

Une voix méprisante, aux accents suppliants se fit entendre et son écho rebondit faiblement sur les pierres des murs du corridor à la gauche de Harry. En penchant avec précaution la tête, Harry vit Draco Malefoy et Severus Rogue qui se tenaient à un peu plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, leurs ombres s'étirant sur le sol.

Harry voyait le visage maussade mais sérieux de Rogue et il lui sembla que le maître de potions regardait avec une intensité quelque peu déconcertante son élève. Malefoy tournait le dos à Harry mais il vit qu'il avait les poings serrés, une main crispée nerveusement sur sa baguette magique. Malefoy parla de nouveau, ses cheveux pâles luisant faiblement sous la lueur des bougies qui éclairaient le couloir. Il secoua la tête avec une frustration qui semblait bouillir en lui :

- Vous avez promis à ma mère que vous m'aideriez! J'ai besoin de savoir, je dois…je dois…

Harry étouffa un cri d'étonnement : Malefoy semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Rogue fit un pas vers lui et il parla d'un ton mesuré, sa voix onctueuse soudainement préoccupée, ses yeux comme des puits insondables:

- Je ne vous mentirais _jamais_. Bien sûr, Draco, bien sûr. Je veux que vous réussissiez votre mission. Je crois simplement qu'il est prématuré aujourd'hui ou demain de faire ce que vous comptiez faire. Je _sais_ à quel point il est important pour…

Rogue baissa la tête et il murmura, ses cheveux sombres encadrant son visage très pâle :

- Pour vous. Je sais que vous devez accomplir ce qu'il vous a demandé.

_Il?_

Harry sentit le cœur lui manquer. De qui parlait Rogue, au juste? De Lucius Malefoy? De…_Voldemort_? Harry frissonna et se morigéna : Malefoy était un idiot suffisant, mais obéir aux ordres de Voldemort était une toute histoire.

Il s'aplatit davantage contre le mur alors que Rogue murmurait :

- Je sais ce que vous devez faire, mais comment et quand, Draco? Je vais vous aider, mais je dois pouvoir fabriquer une excuse, vous comprenez évidemment pourquoi….

Malefoy claqua la langue avec impatience :

- Pourquoi mettez-vous des conditions?

Rogue se redressa et il parut soudain presque princier à Harry lorsqu'il rétorqua :

- Des _conditions_? Voyons, soyez raisonnable. Je dois être prêt à toute éventualité.

Dans la poche de Harry, l'Alertobuzz vibra en silence. Harry sursauta et la voix de Rogue s'éleva dans le corridor, soudainement très forte et le sarcasme dégoulina de nouveau dans sa voix grave:

- Miss _Weasley_. Que faites-vous en dehors de votre dortoir à cette heure-ci?

_Ginny!_

Harry recula de plusieurs pas et il se mit à courir vers le plus proche corridor à sa droite. Il tourna le coin en vitesse et reprit son souffle en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Au loin, il entendit la voix claire et ferme de Ginny répondre à Rogue, sans qu'il ne puisse en saisir le moindre mot.

Harry revint alors sur ses pas en marchant lentement, comme s'il n'avait pas passé les derrières minutes à espionner une conversation passablement étrange entre un étudiant et le directeur de sa maison et il vit au bout du couloir Rogue, les bras croisés, faire face à Ginny. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il vit avec bonheur un sourire s'épanouir dans son visage. Le sourire de Ginny se crispa lorsqu'elle regarda son front. Le maître de potions tourna la tête également et Harry serra les lèvres, résolu à ne pas se laisser emporter par son irritation.

- Tiens, tiens…murmura Rogue. Le retour de l'enfant prodigue.

Harry avala sa salive et soutint le regard sombre de l'homme. Tout près de lui, Malefoy le dévisageait avec une certaine méchanceté; Harry décela quelque chose dans ses yeux – de la peur? – et il remarqua de nouveau que la peau de Malefoy était tendue sur son visage comme s'il avait beaucoup maigri. Malefoy arborait tout de même sa moue méprisante habituelle.

Harry ne dit rien : il avait envie de fuir ce lieu, de s'éloigner de son professeur de potions, de qui émanait une grande puissance qui lui faisait plisser les yeux. Les propos qu'il avait entendus jouaient en boucle dans sa tête et soudain, il vacilla légèrement sur ses pieds, forçant Ginny à le saisir par le bras.

- J'ai besoin de manger, c'est tout, murmura-t-il à son attention, alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

Ce fut suffisant pour Ginny; d'une pression sur l'avant-bras, elle le fit avancer vers elle et elle sourit gentiment à Rogue.

- Bonsoir, professeur, dit Ginny en entraînant Harry à sa suite.

Harry n'aurait pu le jurer mais il crut entendre Rogue glisser entre ses dents :

- Ingrat.

* * *

Ginny ne ralentit pas une seconde; lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione se tenaient debout devant le tableau qui cachait la porte lui donnant accès, tournant en rond et échangeant quelques mots. 

Harry constata avec soulagement qu'ils semblaient avoir tous leurs membres. Ginny lui lâcha enfin le bras et se jeta à son cou: son sourire se transforma en expression perplexe lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, ses doigts palpant son estomac à travers son gilet.

- Je ne voulais pas faire cela devant Malefoy ou Rogue, j'espère que tu… Hé, murmura soudainement Ginny, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Déjà, Hermione s'élança vers lui :

- Harry, je suis tellement contente que tu te sois rétabli, tu vas bien, oui? J'étais folle d'inquiétude. Ta cicatrice…

Mais Harry leur fit signe d'avancer vers lui et ils baissèrent la tête avec stupéfaction lorsqu'il releva rapidement son gilet après avoir regardé autour de lui s'ils étaient bien seuls. Seule la grosse femme du tableau tenta de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Ron.

Celui-ci lâcha un juron sonore qui fit sursauter Hermione et Harry lui fit signe de baisser le ton. Ron se pencha à la hauteur de son estomac, l'étonnement pâlissant ses taches de rousseur. Il murmura :

- Vieux, c'est incroyable. Ça t'a _poussé_ dessus?

La voix d'Hermionese fit cinglante alors qu'elle se penchait elle aussi pour observer cette étrangeté.

- Pense avec autre chose que tes pieds, Ron. Harry, comment c'est arrivé là?

Pendant que Ron se tapotait le front du bout des doigts avec les sourcils froncés, Harry raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où il avait découvert l'objet dans ses robes. Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'écoutèrent avec attention, dans un silence impressionnant.

Ginny tendit la main pour la toucher, mais Harry sauta deux pas en arrière :

- N'y touche pas, Ginny! De quoi aura-t-on l'air si tu restes collée dessus?

Ginny haussa un sourcil, mais avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, elle avait appuyé la paume tiède de sa main contre la peau de son ventre et elle tira d'un coup sec sur l'objet de l'autre main, qui roula entre ses doigts.

- Aïe! gémit Harry, qui frottait l'endroit maintenant marqué de rouge où la prophétie s'était accrochée à lui.

Ginny roulait la sphère dans sa main et elle dit doucement, en relevant les yeux vers lui :

- Tu voulais qu'on te l'enlève, non? C'est fait! Mais je ne comprends pas comment cette chose a bien pu tenir sur toi. Ce n'est pas collant du tout, regarde!

À l'étonnement stupéfait de Harry, la prophétie roulait dans sa main sans difficulté. Hermione la prit du bout des doigts et la rapprocha de ses yeux :

- Non, Harry, la surface est parfaitement lisse. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…Il y a des petits caractères que je ne connais pas ici et…Mais qu'est ce qui tourne au centre?

Harry haussa les épaules et pointa la sphère d'un index agacé:

- Voyons, Hermione, c'est une prophétie, c'est évident!

Mais Hermione secouait la tête avec hésitation :

- En es-tu bien certain? Les prophéties de la Salle des Mystères étaient des objets inanimés, non? Mais on dirait que ceci est, je ne sais pas…vivant.

Hermione frissonna quand Ron prit délicatement la sphère de ses mains. Harry rabattit son gilet et croisa les bras :

- Je sais, c'est assez bizarre, mais tu dois avouer que cela ressemble drôlement à une prophétie. J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir mais j'en ai été incapable. Qu'est-ce que je devrais en faire?

Ron contemplait le minuscule morceau de brouillard tourbillonnant et il murmura, fasciné :

- C'est magnifique. Je pense que tu devrais montrer cela au professeur Dumbledore. C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a voulu te faire un cadeau, je ne sais pas…

Harry se gratta la nuque, alors qu'Hermione poursuivait d'une voix basse, attrapant son autre main :

- Tu te sens bien, Harry? Nous étions très inquiets. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas voulu que nous restions à ton chevet quand tu as commencé à crier dans ton sommeil. Le professeur McGonagall nous a fait descendre dans la salle commune et nous avons vu entrer le professeur Luz au pas de course.

Les mains d'Hermione étaient chaudes contre la sienne et il serra doucement ses doigts. Ron acquiesça au propos de son amie, levant les yeux de l'objet :

- Elle était drôlement pâle. Puis Rogue et Madame Pomfresh sont entrés avec des flacons et ils ont filé au dortoir. C'était…

Ron cherchait ses mots, mais Harry voyait son visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Ron avala sa salive avec difficulté :

- Tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille, vieux.

Ginny ceintura Harry de ses bras et elle releva la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux empreints de gravité :

- Madame Pomfresh t'a fait flotter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et tu étais si pâle. J'ai eu vraiment peur quand j'ai vu tout ce sang sur ta figure, mais Madame Pomfresh nous a dit que tu irais mieux très vite. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue sont descendus en tenant le professeur Luz par le bras. Elle était…c'est dur à décrire, Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et Ron roula la sphère entre ses doigts alors qu'il murmura, d'une voix étouffée :

- Elle se tenait ici (Ron mit sa grande main à plat tout près de son aisselle gauche) et il y avait comme du liquide imbibé sur sa robe.

Hermione chuchota :

- Probablement ton sang, Harry. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

Harry se remémora ce que Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit et la voix très douce de Luz revint à son esprit. Il dit avec amertume:

- J'ai rêvé à la mort de mes parents. Elle a Porté ma douleur.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent avec horreur. Hermione se lécha les lèvres et murmura :

- C'est terrible, Harry. Ton rêve devait être horrifiant et puissant, pour que ta cicatrice saigne.Je ne voudrais pas être Porteuse pour rien au monde.

Ron secoua la tête, un peu troublé :

- Mais elle est…faite comme ça non? Comme Tonks…Elle est capable de se Métamorphoser à volonté. Elle n'en souffre pas, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione lui lança un regard indigné :

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Ron. Peux-tu imaginer ce que c'est, que de Porter en toi les sorts des autres ou leur douleur? C'est horrible, conclut-elle en frissonnant.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants et Harry dit lentement :

- Ron, je sais que Bill connaît le professeur Luz. Crois-tu qu'on pourrait lui écrire pour lui demander de nous en parler? Elle…elle m'intrigue.

Harry ne se sentait pas capable d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de Luz, car cela impliquait qu'il devrait expliquer sa réaction et quelque chose au fond de lui dansait la claquette en signe de protestation. Ron hocha la tête avec hésitation :

- Oui, vieux, on peut. On fera cela demain, si tu veux. As-tu mangé?

Alors que Harry secouait la tête en signe de négation, Ron remit la prophétie entre les mains d'Hermione et il descendit la volée d'escaliers. Harry l'entendit derrière son dos :

- Je vais te chercher quelque chose.

Hermione regarda la sphère avec curiosité :

- Tu me la prêtes, Harry? J'aimerais recopier les caractères pour trouver ce que ce charabia veut dire. Elle est un peu encombrante, toutefois.

Harry toucha la prophétie du bout des doigts et les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent lorsqu'elles virent ses doigts y adhérer et qu'il dut tirer fort pour s'en décoller.

- Ça alors, s'exclama Ginny en ouvrant des yeux stupéfaits.

Hermione dévisagea Harry avec curiosité et elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jeans, la pointant d'un mouvement agile :

- _Reducto_!

La prophétie devint de la grosseur d'une bille. Harry soupira :

- D'accord, garde-la pour le moment. C'est plutôt difficile pour moi de la manipuler. Une fois que tu en auras tiré tout ce que tu veux, j'irais voir le professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? dit Harry, finalement rassasié par le sandwich et le jus de citrouille que Ron était allé lui chercher aux cuisines. Il se sentait envahi par une douce langueur, le poids du corps de Ginny contre son côté droit. 

Une odeur délicate flottait dans la pièce tiède maintenant vidée de presque tous ses Gryffondors et le silence n'était interrompu que par les craquements du feu. Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginny et la jeune fille glissa un bras derrière son dos, pour mieux se lover contre lui. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et il lui cligna de l'œil alors que les prunelles de Ginny se faisaient très, très douces.

_Toi, bien sûr_

L'espace d'un moment, Harry regretta le placard à balai des Weasley et son prétexte merveilleux d'être tout près de Ginny, mais il se sentit vaguement coupable de le penser en voyant les visages soulagés de ses deux amis, qui étaient assis devant lui sur le divan confortable à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

_Je **dois** trouver des placards à balai sur la carte du Maraudeur_

Ron fronçait les sourcils en regardant sa sœur s'appuyer sur lui et il paraissait sur le point de d'avoir la nausée. Mais Ron se frotta les mains avec un peu trop de force et il dit enfin, d'un ton plutôt égal :

- Pas mal de choses...Le cours théorique de DCFM, le cours de Métamorphose...Ah, tu as aussi manqué le cours de potions. C'était franchement horrible : la minute où je suis entré dans la classe, Rogue a enlevé dix points à Gryffondor.

Harry croisa les chevilles alors qu'il exprimait son dégoût d'une voix compatissante:

- Pourquoi?

Ron leva les mains vers le ciel en signe d'ignorance. Ginny parla lentement, ses lèvres vibrant contre l'épaule de Harry :

- C'est sûrement sa vengeance.

Ron regarda sa sœur avec étonnement alors que Hermione leva les yeux de son livre, balançant son soulier au bout de son pied.

- Une vengeance? Voyons, Gin, je n'ai _rien_ fait pour me mettre dans les mauvaises grâces de Rogue.

Hermione le regarda avec les lèvres pincées en un sourire moqueur, un sourcil relevé, et Harry songea qu'elle était l'image même de l'incrédulité. Ron surprit son regard et reprit sèchement, tirant sur un fil de son gilet. :

- D'accord, je ne suis peut-être pas l'élève le plus discipliné ou le plus enthousiaste… En fait, je pense qu'il a compris que je le déteste et que c'est assez réciproque, mais quand même, je te le demande, qui enlève dix points à quelqu'un parce qu'il _entre_ dans une classe?

Ginny se passa un doigt sur les lèvres et elle dit d'un ton rêveur :

- Tu te rappelles ce soir où Hermione était inconsciente? Tu lui as presque sauté au visage quand il essayait de l'examiner.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en abaissant brusquement son livre, mais Harry ne savait pas si elle réagissait à ce que _Ron_ avait fait ou au fait que _Rogue_ avait essayé de l'examiner. Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais Ginny poursuivit, imperturbable, ramenant une jambe sous elle :

- Rogue n'oublie jamais, Ron. Jamais.

Harry acquiesça avec vigueur : il savait trop bien

_je suis même aux premières loges, crois-moi_

que Rogue gardait ses rancœurs bien vivantes. Hermione laissa tomber son livre sur la table et elle dit lentement, ses yeux bruns se faisant songeurs, ses doigts tachés d'encre massant ses tempes en petits mouvements circulaires :

- Tu recopieras mes notes.C'était un cours _éprouvant_, Harry. Il est tombé à bras raccourcis sur Lavande parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle coupait ses racines trop grossièrement (elle haussa les épaules d'un air perplexe) et il a sorti Parvati de la classe parce qu'elle s'était parfumée. Il s'est promené dans la classe en reniflant l'air, enlevant des points à toutes celles qui portaient du parfum…

Ron l'interrompit en sourdine avec un gloussement moqueur :

- Et il a démoli ceux qui portaient de l'eau de cologne.

Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour chasser le souvenir de sa tête :

- Il est maintenant interdit de porter du parfum ou de se laver avec du savon parfumé avant son cours parce qu'il dit que cela nuit à notre _nez_. Je peux comprendre, à la limite, mais en plus de tout ce cirque, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il n'a pas arrêté de me dire que je prenais son cours à la légère parce que j'ai fait le philtre AntiFatigue en dix minutes. Mais Harry, je l'ai _parfaitement_ réussi. C'était _très_ facile, Ron, insista-t-elle alors que ce dernier se repoussait dans le divan en roulant les yeux en regardant Harry.

Ron murmura, son menton enfoncé contre sa poitrine :

- Pas si facile que ça. Dean a dormi douze heures après avoir bu une gorgée du mien.

Harry vit Ginny cacher un sourire derrière sa main et il ne put s'empêcher de saisir une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux entre ses doigts. Hermione parla comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Ron, son visage étiré en une expression douloureuse:

- Il n'a pas arrêté de faire des allusions aux élèves de faible constitution qui ne résistent pas à un peu de magie, Harry. Ron a _failli_ perdre patience.

Ron parla avec indignation, tapant du pied et ébranlant du même coup la table devant lui :

- Oui, c'était tellement clair, Harry, qu'il parlait de toi et d'Hermione. Je me suis dit que tant qu'à perdre des points, je pouvais certainement me permettre de lui dire un ou deux mots, mais Hermione m'a enfoncé sa baguette magique dans la cuisse et…

Hermione l'interrompit et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui grimacer un sourire lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard entendu :

- Les Serpentards ont ri comme des hyènes quand Ron a _finalement_ changé d'idée…

Ron murmura du bout des lèvres à l'intention de Harry:

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu devrais me voir la cuisse.

Hermione l'ignora superbement et poursuivit :

- À la fin du cours, je suis allée le voir et je l'ai remercié pour les potions qu'il a envoyées pour ma guérison, mais il m'a coupé la parole et il m'a enlevé trente points.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avec indignation :

- Hermione, je ne peux pas le croire.

Hermione repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il vit son visage se contracter et ses pommettes se plaquer de rouge :

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire d'une je-sais-tout qui, _en plus_, essaie de devenir chouchou du professeur.

Harry étouffa un juron alors que Ginny s'avança sur le divan vers Hermione, en s'appuyant de ses coudes sur ses genoux. La jeune fille croisa les doigts sous son menton :

- Y avait-il des Serpentards tout près?

Ron bougonna, toujours drapé dans sa frustration :

- Pourquoi c'est important, Gin? Elle a perdu des points et c'est un salaud, c'est tout. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Mais le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira soudainement et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête :

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, Ginny. Cela aurait pu être embarrassant pour lui si les Serpentards avaient entendu. Le directeur de leur maison préparant des potions pour une fille de Moldus…

Harry s'affala dans le fauteuil. Les jeunes filles semblaient se comprendre l'une l'autre. Il rongea son frein en silence et il regarda Ron dans les yeux, qui arborait le même air buté. Aux yeux de Harry, rien ne pouvait excuser Rogue, rien.

_Niet_.

_Nada_.

Ginny marmonna d'une voix très basse, à l'adresse de Hermione :

- Mais il ne t'a pas donné une retenue, _lui_, au moins.

Harry sursauta : Ron et Hermione réussirent l'exploit de rougir exactement dans la même palette de cramoisi et Harry s'avança sur le bout de son siège, jetant un regard à Ginny qui se mordillait les lèvres, tiraillée entre le rire et l'embarras.

_Tiens, tiens…_

Harry demanda à voix basse, soudainement mourant d'envie de la taquiner, guettant la moindre lueur dans le visage brûlant d'Hermione :

- Tu es en retenue, Hermione? Toi aussi Ron? Qui te l'a donné? Qu'as-tu fait?

Hermione avala sa salive et se tortilla sur le divan tout en regardant Ginny d'un air courroucé, alors que celle-ci tentait de dissimuler son air réjoui :

- Je…Oui, nous avons une retenue. Le professeur McGonagall m'a surpris dans les douches des garçons, Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et plissa les yeux :

- Tu veux dire, après mon départ? J'espère que tu lui as expliqué que vous étiez là parce que je ne me sentais pas bien.

Harry contempla avec une perplexité croissante Hermione qui hocha la tête prudemment et Ron poursuivit, s'éventant machinalement avec sa baguette magique :

-Oui, on lui a dit. Mais elle nous a fait tout un sermon quand on se séchait et …

Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux et il lui sembla que la conversation devenait très intéressante:

- Vous _sécher_? Pourquoi avez-vous eu besoin de vous sécher?

Ron parut sur le point de défaillir et il jeta un regard furieux à sa sœur qui poursuivait sur le ton de la conversation, appuyant sa main sur la cuisse de Harry:

- Bien sûr, je n'y étais pas, mais lorsque McGonagall les a sermonnés dans la salle commune devant _tout_ Gryffondor – je te le rappelle, Harry, ce sont quand même deux préfets de sixième qui doivent donner l'exemple - j'ai cru comprendre, à travers les justifications de ces deux _dangereux_ délinquants, que Ron a tenté d'expliquer _quelque chose _à Hermione qui a _soudainement_ eu besoin de se faire refroidir les esprits très rapidement.

_Wow. Je ne peux pas y croire._

Harry ne put retenir les commissures de ses lèvres de se relever et il regarda sérieusement Ginny, dont les yeux pétillaient :

- Eh bien, eh bien… Et par hasard, Miss Weasley, connaissez-vous la teneur de ces explications?

Ginny ouvrit la bouche en levant un doigt, mais Hermione se releva rapidement, le visage en feu :

- Ça suffit, vous deux. C'était un malentendu de rien du tout…

Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsque Ron murmura, d'un ton un peu sec, un tantinet vexé :

- Ce n'était pas rien du tout…

Hermione le transperça d'un regard que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu et sans un mot, ses cheveux volant autour de sa tête, elle tourna brusquement les talons pour monter vers le dortoir des filles. Ginny déposa aussitôt un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry en l'enlaçant et elle lui fit un clin d'œil : il la regarda sautiller vers les escaliers et les monter quatre à quatre derrière une Hermione furibonde.

Harry et Ron restèrent quelques minutes face à face, le bruit des bûches se consumant dans un pétillement joyeux.

- Tu as poussé Hermione sous la douche.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque Ron acquiesça lentement, les lèvres plissées en signe d'approbation. Harry répéta, n'y croyant pas tout à fait, à moitié riant et à moitié éberlué :

- _Tu_…toi, Ronald Bilius Weasley…tu as _poussé _Hermione…_Hermione Jane Granger..._ la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse…celle qui a un sacré caractère...ton _amie_…sous la _douche_.

Ron répondit, se regardant les pouces :

- Ouais. Eau glacée et tout. Et elle me parle encore. Assez étonnant quand même.

Harry rit doucement en poussant ses lunettes sur son nez :

- _Assez_ _étonnant_, tu dis? Où sont tes cicatrices?

Ron le regarda sans comprendre et Harry poursuivit en retirant ses chaussures, tout en se calant confortablement dans le divan moelleux :

- Je fais allusion aux cicatrices qu'elle a dû te faire lorsqu'elle t'a sauté au visage. Parce qu'elle a dû le faire, non?

Harry ne sut que penser lorsque Ron se frotta d'un pouce le coin de ses lèvres et qu'il étira ses longues jambes devant lui, déposant les pieds sur la table basse d'un air suffisant. Interloqué, Harry dévisageait Ron qui souriait mi-figue mi-raisin. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient lorsqu'il finit par dire :

- Presque, Harry…_presque_.

* * *

_Ah... ; )_


	27. Rumeurs et mauvaises nouvelles

_Note de l'auteure : De retour et pour de bon! Yé! Pour ceux qui les lisent les Archives non officielles de Poudlard, mon autre fic (humoristique celle-là), vous remarquerez des clins d'œil à deux de mes archives. Mes chapitres seront désormais plus courts mais plus fréquents. Je souhaite que les scènes soient mieux écrites et plus riches. Il est fort probable que je révise les trois derniers chapitres dans les prochaines semaines – j'ai l'impression qu'ils pourraient bénéficier d'un petit quelque chose de plus._

_Dans ce chapitre : Grosse rupture de ton – j'espère que vous êtes prêts! Hermione vit des contrecoups embarrassants de son «aventure » dans les douches et conspire avec Ginny (cela se veut doux-amer), Alastor Maugrey se prépare à apporter de mauvaises nouvelles à Molly Weasley (cela se veut triste et angoissant). Par ailleurs, la carte du Maraudeur vous révèle certains mystères de Poudlard. _

_J'espère que vous le trouverez réussi. J'en profite pour vous remercier de votre fidélité et vous invite à m'écrire votre appréciation de l'histoire jusqu'à présent – chapitres préférés, etc – afin que je puisse continuer à bien faire ce que vous trouvez valable!_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 27 **

**Rumeurs et mauvaises nouvelles**

Serrant la sphère transformée en bille molle dans sa main crispée, Hermione Granger gravit les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles en claquant des talons. Elle en avait jusque là.

_Jusque **là**. Oh que si._

Ron la regardant avec reproche dans la salle commune avait été le bout de tout.

Pour Hermione, il y avait un monde de différences à faire parler de soi d'une _bonne_ façon – parce qu'elle était une élève brillante et astucieuse, douée et ambitieuse, parce qu'elle avait participé à des exploits de haute voltige qui avaient pu contrer Voldemort - et d'être _montrée du doigt_ parce qu'elle avait été trouvée ruisselante d'eau, trempée jusqu'aux os en compagnie d'un de ses meilleurs amis dans les douches des garçons.

_À ne rien faire qui soit inconvenant, je me tue à le répéter._

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait donné aucun détail lors de la _mise au bûcher _dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Le mot « douche » avait été amplement suffisant pour lancer Poudlard dans une frénésie de rumeurs.

Six années d'amitié avec Ron lui avaient fourni une liste impressionnante de mots particulièrement vulgaires qui auraient pu illustrer convenablement sa pensée : ils traversèrent son esprit comme de petites flèches bien pointues et Hermione caressa soudainement l'envie de se faire remarquer encore plus en provoquant un scandale dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor qui ricanaient sur son passage depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Hermione ressentait une puissante émotion qui l'empêchait de penser calmement et même _d'étudier_, pour l'amour du ciel: pourquoi le même incident avait-il transformé Ron en candidat _recherché_ par les filles rougissantes et soudainement stridentes des quatre maisons, alors qu'elle-même ne recevait que les propos vaguement salaces des garçons et les ricanements excités des filles?

_C'est parfaitement injuste._

Non pas qu'elle voulait ce type d'attention.

_Jamais de la vie._

_C'est le principe d'iniquité qui me met dans tous mes états._

Même le professeur Rogue, qui avait probablement été mis au courant de cet incident par les élèves de sa maison, lui avait envoyé quelques allusions peu flatteuses à son cours du vendredi. Alors que Hermione versait minutieusement trois gouttes d'extrait de gingembre dans son chaudron dans une manipulation très délicate, le Maître de potions avait alors dit entre ses dents d'une voix doucereuse, déclenchant les rires gras des Serpentards de la classe, l'expression de rage de Ron et les gloussements de tous les autres :

- Attention de ne pas vous _arroser_, Miss Granger.

La jeune fille s'était mordue la lèvre inférieure pour réfréner la longue liste d'obscénités qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres.

_On se calme. Je suis préfète, après tout. _

Juste avant que Harry ne leur donne la frousse, ils y avaient goûté dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Alorsque ses camarades pouffaient de rire et chuchotaient derrière leurs mains, le professeur McGonagall l'avait regardée avec un visage tellement sévère qu'Hermione avait baissé la tête et l'humiliation l'avait submergée.

Elle l'avait déçue.

Hermione avait alors pensé que le rouge de ses joues ne disparaîtrait jamais pour le reste de sa vie.

_Je suis maintenant obligée de vivre avec ces remarques idiotes de filles qui n'ont rien à faire d'autres que de s'intéresser aux relations amou-_

Hermione s'arrêta net et fut tentée de se gifler sur place pour éviter de poursuivre son discours intérieur.

_Il n'y a **pas** de relation amoureuse entre Ron et moi, à part une saine et franche camaraderie._

_Saine et franche camaraderie._

_Encore._

Hermione aurait volontiers étranglé Ron dans les douches.

En lieu d'une réaction parfaitement _légitime_ – soit de lui asséner un sort, oh, rien de grave, juste pour faire passer le point - Hermione s'était laissée attendrir par le trouble dans le visage de son ami, un trouble qui avait liquéfié son cerveau et elle avait compris avec une stupéfaction ébahie que Ron était envieux de la relation qu'elle avait avec Harry. C'était un coup de masse qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.

_Ron, je ne peux pas y croire, tu n'as encore rien compris?_

_Pourquoi j'éprouve tout ça pour quelqu'un que j'ai constamment envie de secouer comme un prunier?_

Hermione avait alors fait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à une énigme.

Elle avait lu sur le sujet.

« Sorts et Sornettes : psychologie comparée des sexes chez les Sorciers et Sorcières de moins de 17 ans» par Elvira Sceptique ne lui en avait pas vraiment appris plus, à sa grande déception.

Elle se secoua intérieurement, se refusant à trouver une réponse convenable à ce questionnement qui se faisait de plus en plus présent depuis cet été, depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Terrier, fraîchement de retour de Bulgarie et qu'elle avait vu que Ron poursuivait sa croissance record.

_Un peu moins balourd, un peu plus grand, un peu plus fort, un peu plus rougissant, un peu plus_

_On se calme_

Mais comme elle était une sorcière intelligente, analytique et perspicace, Hermione devait s'avouer qu'elle _avait_ les réponses.

Elle lui semblait toutefois qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se décidait à faire un pas, le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

_Ou je reçois un Cognard en plein visage._

_Ou je crie Viktor._

_Peut-être que je m'acharne sur quelque chose qui ne peut pas arriver._

_Peut-être que je me suis trompée._

À en juger l'expression figée qu'elle avait surpris sur le visage de Ron lorsqu'elle avait visé sa bouche (elle avait changé à la dernière seconde sa trajectoire pour le coin de ses lèvrespour se laisser une porte de sortie si Ron lui demandait ce qu'elle essayait de faire), Ron était toujours dans le néant.

_Et pourtant_

Hermione poussa la porte du dortoir et s'appuya contre le mur de pierre, ne prêtant aucune attention à Ginny qui la suivait de près, en silence, les sourcils froncés en un questionnement ironique, ainsi qu'aux filles qui se mirent à chuchoter en gloussant.

Ron l'avait soulevé comme si elle était une plume. Lorsqu'elle avait compris que Ron était possédé par la même folie qui habitait quotidiennement Fred et George et qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à la douche – il était beaucoup plus grand et fort qu'elle - Hermione avait anticipé qu'il la tirerait par le bras, qu'ils lutteraient un peu et qu'avec un peu de chance, une paire de gifles et des mots bien choisis pour le déstabiliser, elle aurait pu le pousser, lui, sous le jet d'eau glacé.

Mais Ron n'avait pas hésité. Il l'avait ceinturé derrière les cuisses et avant même de dire « ouf », elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position _ridicule _et soudainement très

_Trop_

intime, humiliée, échevelée, le nez contre son gilet humide qui adhérait à la peau de son dos.

_On se calme_

Ron, lui, avait été singulièrement calme lorsque le professeur McGonagall les avait sermonnés et malgré son visage qui menaçait de prendre en feu, il avait regardé droit dans les yeux plusieurs élèves ricanants de la maison de Gryffondor avec un air de défi que la jeune fille avait rarement vu.

Le lendemain, après la nuit agitée où Harry les avait inquiétés terriblement – Hermione porta une main à son front, se sentant vaguement coupable de penser à elle-même au lieu de se concentrer sur Harry - elle avait surpris un élève de cinquième en train de s'étouffer de rire avec son porridge en racontant que le _tombeur_ de sixième

_Non, mais franchement_

qui s'était fait pincé avec une fille dans la salle des douches s'était défoncé le poing sur le mur du dortoir en murmurant une litanie de gros mots, ponctuant chaque juron d'un coup bien solide, sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis.

Ron était apparu quelques minutes plus tard au petit déjeuner avec le poing gauche couvert d'un bandage artisanal et un air particulièrement sombre qu'Hermione n'avait pas osé questionner. Il avait tendance depuis à éluder son regard, même s'il se montrait plutôt poli.

_J'en suis au même point. _

Un incident ne restant jamais bien longtemps privé à Poudlard, l'école au complet était maintenant au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Hermione faisait désormais partie de ces légendes ridicules et déformées qui emplissaient les corridors et qui se relayaient de bouche à oreille. Une partie d'elle-même était mortifiée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait en être marquée pour le reste de ses études à Poudlard. L'autre partie était soulagée que ce qui était arrivé à Harry n'avait pas monopolisé la conversation et les spéculations.

_Harry en a bien assez sur le dos comme cela, avec tous ceux qui chuchotent des sornettes à son sujet. Mais moi…_

_Je voulais faire ma marque, mais pas passer à l'histoire comme une – quel est ce mot que Madame Weasley avait utilisé? – une gourgandine._

Maintenant, Hermione avait plus qu'assez des œillades de Seamus Finnigan, des sous-entendus obscènes de Pansy Parkinson et des visages excités de toutes les filles de Gryffondor qui voulaient des _détails_.

- Des détails de quoi? avait-elle dit, serrant les dents.

Lavande lui avait fait un sourire radieux et plein d'attentes :

- Voyons, Hermione…Tu étais dans la douche avec un préfet…Ron Weasley…Ton meilleur _ami_….

Hermione avait serré les lèvres et lui avait tourné le dos avec hauteur.

Seules Ginny et Luna s'étaient montrées un peu plus compatissantes. En sortant de l'infirmerie alors que Luna et Ginny reprenaient la veille auprès de Harry, Hermione avait senti une main effleurer son coude. Luna lui avait vaguement flatté le bras en la regardant dans les yeux:

- La douche est un endroit intéressant pour réfléchir aux grandes questions de la vie.

Ginny, pour sa part, avait réagi de la façon franche – et parfois brutale - qui la caractérisait lorsqu'elle était sous tension. Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient bien de sa préoccupation pour Harry.

- Mais à quoi tu t'attends au juste, Hermione? Dès qu'il s'agit de réagir normalement, mon frère _est_ un idiot. Il a une idée du flirt qui se rapproche des rituels d'accouplement des Scroutts à pétard. Mais toi, tu te mets un doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude si tu penses que Ron va faire les premiers pas.

Mais ce soir, Ginny la regardait de ses grands yeux sincères, un sourire compatissant étirant ses lèvres. Hermione la dévisagea sans indulgence et elle se dirigea vers son lit sans un mot. Elle en profita pour fusiller du regard Lavande Brown, qui riait sous cape en étendant une couche de vernis rose sur les ongles de ses orteils. Hermione mit le plus de mordant possible dans sa voix, dans une imitation assez réussie du ton méprisant de Rogue :

- Ce vernis est-il _parfumé_, Lavande?

Lavande claqua la langue et la bulle de gomme qu'elle soufflait lui explosa au visage. Hermione remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle s'était étendue du vernis un peu partout sur le pied. Un peu plus loin, Parvati avait levé la tête, comme si elle avait reniflé la dispute imminente.

Lavande bougea sur son lit et regarda Hermione d'un air furibond, tout en essayant de décoller la gomme de ses lèvres :

- Alors, super cerveau, toujours aussi féroce? C'est à toi de ne pas te faire pincer dans les _douches_ avec Weasley…

_Alors là, j'en en plein le_

Elle ne put même se résoudre à penser le terme: Hermione utilisait les mots comme d'autres choisissent des chaussures.

_Convenables et raisonnables_

_On se calme_

Hermione poussa justement ses chaussures sous son lit à baldaquin avec une certaine agressivité et elle répondit sans regarder Lavande :

- J'avais une très bonne raison d'être dans la douche avec Ron.

Lavande hoqueta de rire alors que les yeux de Parvati s'allumèrent :

- Tu parles! Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs raisons de se trouver dans la douche avec Ron. Il a drôlement changé depuis l'an dernier. Oooh…l'eau ruisselant sur son gilet…

Hermione fut sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'elle grimpa sur son lit. Elle tira sèchement sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin:

- La prochaine fois, Parvati, n'hésite surtout pas. Vas-y. Je suis sûre que tu apprécieras l'attention.

Elle entendit la voix étouffée de la jeune fille et les gloussements de Lavande :

- Ça alors, ne me redis pas cela.

Hermione croisa les bras et ouvrit machinalement sa paume dans la pénombre que lui offrait son baldaquin. La meilleure façon qu'elle avait toujours trouvée pour se calmer les nerfs était de faire des casse-tête.

Et cette étrange bille en était un.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la sphère et elle murmura, «_Amplificatum_!» La sphère grossit dans sa main et elle la manipula soigneusement entre ses doigts, caressant avec la pulpe de ses doigts la sphère étrangement élastique. Harry prétendait que c'était une prophétie.

_Harry_

Hermione hocha la tête en grimaçant : elle revoyait son corps immobile flotter dans la salle commune, alors que Madame Pomfresh avait vainement essayé de cacher ce sang qui lui coulait du front. Hermione, épouvantée, avait porté ses doigts à sa bouche et son regard avait croisé celui de Ron, inquiet et coupable.

Ils n'avaient pas prêté oreille à leur ami, plus tôt ce soir-là, occupés qu'ils étaient à se faire la guerre. Ils l'avaient oublié. Hermione s'était promis que cela ne se produirait plus jamais.

Hermione roula la sphère dans ses mains et elle entendit une voix tout près d'elle, de l'autre côté du rideau de velours épais.

- Hermione?

Ginny parlait à voix basse, alors que des rires excités se faisaient entendre dans le dortoir et Hermione entrouvrit le rideau du baldaquin. Le visage compatissant de la jeune fille rousse lui apparut et elle reprit à voix basse :

- Tu veux bien me parler, Hermione?

Hermione hésita une seconde mais elle fit un mouvement sec de la tête et Ginny se faufila entre les draperies du baldaquin pour se glisser au pied du lit. La jeune fille rousse sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et d'un petit coup mouvement de poignet, elle murmura en pointant le lourd tissu :

_- Muffliato!_

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Ginny ceintura ses genoux de ses bras, tout en déposant sa baguette sur l'édredon :

- Personne ne pourra entendre ce que nous dirons. Fred et George ont pêché cela je ne sais où. Maintenant, dis-moi…Crois-tu ce que Harry dit? Que c'est une prophétie?

Hermione lui tendit la sphère souple et Ginny l'examina avec soin, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Hermione devait se rendre à l'évidence: l'ombre au centre qui tournoyait sur elle-même au coeur de cet objet était facinante.Hermione pesa soigneusement ses mots :

- Je ne voulais pas le contredire, en bas, mais je ne crois pas que cela en soit une. La texture n'est pas la même que celles que nous avons vues dans la Salle des Mystères.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle la tendit de nouveau à son amie et soupira d'une voix lasse :

- Il va se mettre à penser que c'est la prophétie perdue du "Chicaneur". Je le sais, je le sens.

Hermione contempla la sphère les sourcils froncés et suivit du doigt les symboles étranges. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les yeux de Ginny la fixaient avec intelligence et elle la vit fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir une lanière de cuir tressée, sur laquelle était enfilée ce qui ressemblait à un dé de bois troué. Ginny la lui tendit :

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin, Hermione. Tu pourras transporter sur toi la …peu importe ce que c'est. Fred l'utilisait pour passer des objets en douce sous les yeux de Maman. La boîte est faite en bois de rosier et elle est protégée contre les sortilèges _Accio_.

Ginny reprit sa baguette et pointa la sphère en chuchotant la formule pour en réduire sa taille. La sphère se réduisit à la grosseur d'une bille et Hermione la glissa dans la minuscule boîte qu'elle ferma avec un petit cliquetis. Ginny s'entoura le cou du collier et Hermione pointa avec hésitation sa baguette vers le bijou, anticipant la venue de l'objet dans sa main:

_- Accio_ collier!

À l'ébahissement de Hermione, la lanière ne frémit même pas et la boîte de bois ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ginny eut un sourire de satisfaction et leva la main pour se protéger lorsque Hermione pointa sa baguette vers elle de nouveau, un peu vexée :

- Ne prends pas cela personnellement, Hermione, mais celui qui voudra prendre au dépourvu Fred et George n'est pas encore né.

Ginny dénoua le collier de son cou et le tendit à son amie qui le prit avec hésitation. Hermione le noua autour de son cou et soupesa la petite boîte de bois dans sa main. Elle leva les yeux vers Ginny et conclut d'une voix grave:

- Il faut trouver ce que c'est, Ginny. Je ne crois pas aux cadeaux tombés du ciel. Surtout quand on les retrouve dans les poches de Harry.

OOOOooooOOOO

_**Intermède **_

_Prétendons, ami-e lecteur-trice que vous ayez eu accès à la carte du Maraudeur ce soir-là _

_Voici ce qui se passait à Poudlard._

_Harry Potter faisait la crêpe dans son lit, attentif aux respirations profondes de ses amis, craignant de fermer les yeux et de se perdre dans un nouveau rêve. Il se demandait à quoi rimait cette étrange sphère qui avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à ses poches et il regretta un court moment de l'avoir cédé temporairement à Hermione. En un sursaut, il se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas être la prophétie perdue de la salle des mystères. Son esprit se mit à développer des hypothèses tout aussi farfelues les unes que les autres et il songea un instant à réveiller à Ron. Il finit par s'endormir au son des ronflements réguliers de Neville.._

_Ron Weasley regardait le plafond en se demandant pourquoi Hermione avait l'air fâché contre lui, alors que c'est elle qui l'avait embrassé. Il écoutait Harry se tourner dans son lit aux deux minutes et il résista à l'envie de lui demander son avis. Mais il aurait dû lui avouer ce qui s'était réellement passé et Ron Weasley, pour la première fois de sa vie, décida de cacher quelque chose à son meilleur ami. Il songea aussi au visage calme et apaisé de Harry et se demanda avec perplexité ce que cela pouvait faire que de se faire Porter quelque chose. Hermione pourrait peut-être le lui dire…Mais pourquoi pensait-il toujours à elle? __Il finit par s'endormir et rêva qu'il se faisait surprendre sous la douche, humilié, par une fille dont il ne voyait pas le visage mais qui était vêtue de vêtements aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il réussissait à se couvrir, Harry entrait dans les douches le visage ensanglanté, les yeux morts. Ron se réveilla en sursaut et eut de la difficulté à se rendormir._

_Ginny Weasley dormait d'un sommeil agité et était en plein milieu d'un rêve où elle volait sur un balai avec son frère Bill qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber, la forçant à plonger sans arrêt pour l'attraper. _

_Hermione Granger resta longuement éveillée tenant entre ses doigts la petite boîte de bois de rose autour de son cou. Ses méningesse démenèrentpour trouver une explication à la présence de la sphère dans les poches de Harry.Elle ferma enfin les yeux, pour rêver qu'elle entrait dans les douches vêtue de son uniforme et qu'elle y surprenait, mortifiée, un garçon elle ne voyait pas le visage. Harry entrait alors dans les douches, le visage ensanglanté et les yeux morts. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et eut de la difficulté à se rendormir._

_Severus Rogue était appuyé contre ses oreillers, dans l'obscurité totale, les mains jointes sous le menton, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ferma les yeux et son visage osseux se crispa en un rictus de concentration._

_Draco Malefoy se glissa derrière le portrait du Baron Sanglant et monta silencieusement à son dortoir, le visage défait et apeuré._

_Fabiola Luz était assise devant son miroir et retirait un pansement imbibé de sang d'une plaie sous sa clavicule gauche. Elle tamponna la blessure avec une solution ambrée et se regarda dans le miroir, ses traits couturés affichant une immense fatigue. _

_Albus Dumbledore n'était pas à son bureau. Les portraits de son bureau chuchotaient entre eux. Un désordre étonnant régnait dans le bureau du directeur._

_Minerva McGonagall regarda Argus Filch refermer la lourde porte principale de Poudlard, la rage au cœur._

OOOOooooOOOO

Alastor Maugrey Transplana à deux cents mètres du Terrier et il contempla avec préoccupation l'ombre grotesque que la maison projetait, alors que le croissant de lune brillait très haut dans le ciel. La nuit était d'un bleu presque irréel et le vent qui soufflait en rafales fraîches souleva sa cape noire qu'il rabattit d'un geste brusque. L'ex-Auror, habituellement peu porté aux méditations mélancoliques, leva les yeux vers le ciel pour y distinguer les étoiles qui y brillaient par milliers. Son intuition lui soufflait que le point de non-retour avait été franchi, que tout allait vers l'horreur maintenant. Le sorcier songea avec une colère à peine contenue que la population - moldue et sorcière - aurait mieux fait de trouver de nouvelles façons de se protéger que fermer les yeux sur l'horreur qui s'annonçait.

Le temps était maintenant venu de dormir avec sa baguette magique sous l'oreiller.

Fol Œil regarda la maison qui se dressait devant lui avec circonspection. Dans la nuit étoilée, la forme incongrue du Terrier se dressait comme une masse compacte. Son esprit se refusait à admettre ce qu'iI se préparait à faire : il allait marcher jusqu'à cette maison, en pousserait la porte et annoncerait ce que tout parent de sorcier ou de sorcière redoutait, dans cette période troublée et inquiétante.

La marque des Ténèbres. Un fils disparu. Et pour l'Ordre du Phénix, un membre important et un témoin essentiel qui s'étaient volatilisés.

Fol Œil fit quelques pas en direction du Terrier, l'impatience se mêlant à l'anxiété alors qu'il attendait les autres. Tonks avait refusé de le laisser seul pour annoncer la nouvelle à Molly Weasley. Lupin était au Terrier et il n'était pas encore au courant de la disparition de Bill.

Shacklebolt avait, pour sa part, pris l'initiative d'aviser Arthur et était actuellement au Ministère de la Magie en train de s'acquitter de sa triste tâche. Dumbledore devait Transplaner sous peu. Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient en alerte et Hestia Jones était déjà en train de forger une lettre pour expliquer l'absence de Bill à ses patrons de Gringotts, prétextant un départ intempestif pour la Roumanie. Fol Œil aimait l'attitude de Jones, qui agissait avec célérité : la sorcière avait déjà avisé Charlie Weasley de la disparition de son frère et Charlie, atterré, avait promis son arrivée imminente. Pour des raisons évidentes, McGonagall et Rogue étaient restés à Poudlard, Minerva montant la garde de l'école, alors que Rogue s'acquittait sans doute d'une mission secrète pour le compte de Dumbledore. Fol Œil renifla avec hargne : son œil magique finirait par trouver la faille en cet homme, il se le promettait.

La fille Luz avait été laissée en dehors de tout cela pour le moment. Fol Œil songea qu'elle serait furieuse contre l'Ordre, mais les choses devaient être faites avec toutes les précautions d'usage. Sa mère était désormais une victime.

L'ex-Auror était profondément inquiet: la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus d'une maison et aucune trace d'_Avada Kedavra_…Fol Œil aurait préféré savoir à quoi s'en tenir rapidement, plutôt que cette incertitude croissante au sujet du sort réservé à Bill et à la mère de Luz. Il songea avec un certain malaise que le _modus operandi_ des Mangemorts commençait à être imprévisible. La marque au-dessus d'une maison, sans corps à l'intérieur : Fol Œil creusa ses souvenirs pour ce qui lui parut la cinquantième fois à ce sujet. Il n'avait jamais vu cela, au cours de toutes ces années à chasser ces vermines.

Si Fol Œil était prêt à accepter que Bill Weasley était toujours vivant, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Que lui ferait les Mangemorts? Lorsqu'il avait regardé les traces brillantes sur le sol qu'avait fait apparaître Shacklebolt, quelque chose s'était serré dans son estomac : ce _Doloris_ avait été conjuré sur Bill, il en était convaincu. Les Mangemorts voulaient Mrs. Luz vivante pour le moment : la lettre qu'ils avaient retrouvée sur le guéridon du salon le leur avait confirmé. La présence de Bill sur les lieux, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix par-dessus le marché, n'avait dû que motiver leurs intentions sadiques. Fol Œil réfléchissait en tentant de chasser les images dérangeantes qui germaient dans son esprit : pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué sur le coup? Voulaient-ils l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange?

Fol Œil savait très bien que Voldemort convoitait Fabiola Luz et atteindre sa mère était certainement le meilleur moyen de la faire sortir de sa cachette. Dumbledore avait mis les cartes sur table plus tôt cet été-là et il se remémora son regard bleu brillant et la façon dont ses mains veineuses s'étaient appuyées sur la table de bois. L'œil magique de Fol Œil avait capté quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'attitude du Directeur de Poudlard, soit une trace de peur et aucune trace de son humour proverbial. Dumbledore venait d'exposer les grandes lignes du rapport alarmant de Rogue et le vieux sorcier avait dit en regardant tous les membres de l'Ordre :

- Fabiola Luz est une course qu'il nous faut gagner.

Arthur Weasley avait regardé Dumbledore et avait objecté :

- C'est une Porteuse, à ce que je comprends. Pourquoi voudrions-nous une Porteuse, une créature…

C'était Bill – Bill, songea Fol-Œil avec un pincement au cœur - qui avait parlé avec passion en posant sa grande main sur l'épaule de son père :

- Je la connais, Papa. Elle m'écoutera peut-être. Mais je me demande pourquoi il est si important de l'avoir de notre côté, Professeur. Est-elle en danger?

Tonks avait renchéri, son œil exceptionnellement sombre :

- Elle a une _réputation_.

Fol Œil avait tu ce qu'il savait de cette réputation pour ne pas affoler davantage Molly Weasley qui écoutait le tout avec des yeux écarquillés : une Auror impitoyable qui avait utilisé de nombreux Impardonnables lors de la rébellion des Minaguash, quelque part dans un désert lointain d'Asie. Une Auror qui s'était, disait-on, colleté aux Détraqueurs. Une jeune sorcière qui attirait la poisse et le malheur partout où elle passait.

Il se remémora avec un trouble grandissant l'ombre d'émotion qui avait passé dans le visage ridé du vieux sorcier. Dumbledore avait dit très doucement, d'une voix profonde qui avait fait frissonner le bras de Tonks appuyé contre le sien :

- Nous devons la protéger d'elle-même. Par extension, nous nous protégerons tous.

Fol Œil se gratta le front et son œil magique tourna sur lui-même pour détecter une présence maléfique. L'ex-Auror ne connaissait que trop bien l'intérêt malsain de Voldemort pour les sorciers marqués, les mutants et les créatures des ténèbres; les Porteuses ne faisaient certainement pas exception à la règle. Mais Voldemort semblait vouloir celle-ci plutôt qu'une autre de ses _congénères_. Fol Œil avait entendu dire que les Porteuses étaient capables de disséminer de grands fléaux.

Fol Œil, à sa connaissance, était un des seuls membres de l'Ordre à savoir– à part Dumbledore et Rogue (Fol Œil renifla de dédain)- que Luz avait échappé aux Mangemorts il y a longtemps. Fol Œil se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier : le commando d'Aurors avait foncé sur leur cache et il avait demandé à son contingent d'utiliser le moins d'Impardonnables possibles, car on disait qu'une enfant était à l'intérieur. Il avait retrouvé la petite fille recroquevillée, terrorisée, son visage marqué de trois _Contamino _d'une rare violence magique, mais relativement en bonne santé selon l'opinion du Guérisseur spécialisé en magie noire de l'Hôpital de Sainte-Magouste qui l'avait examinée avec horreur. Le Guérisseur avait tiré les rideaux de la chambre et avait regardé Fol Œil d'un œil soupçonneux, comme s'il le considérait comme un abuseur d'enfants.

_Lui_, pour l'amour de Merlin.

Le Guérisseur avait émis l'hypothèse que l'enfant avait survécu grâce aux potions qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter pour limiter le mal et on avait fait venir une Porteuse de France, une sorcière centenaire au nez minuscule, aux lunettes épaisses comme des fonds de bouteille, mais qui avait libéré l'enfant de ses cauchemars.

Fol Œil avait essayé d'apprivoiser l'enfant qui hurlait de terreur, pour savoir ce qui lui était réellement arrivé. C'est en la voyant crier et gémir quand les Guérisseurs tentaient de la toucher ou brandissaient leur baguette pour la soigner qu'il avait soudainement eu l'intuition que Voldemort avait cherché à tester quelque chose sur elle. Fol Œil pouvait très bien concevoir les Mangemorts capables d'expérimenter sur une sorcière mineure, une Porteuse, afin de vérifier si elle était capable de répandre des sorts de Contamination.

Une seule personne avait réussi à sortir cette enfant de son mutisme. Une seule.

Une rafale de vent fort le fit tituber et le visage souriant de Bill s'imposa à son esprit : lorsque Fol Œil avait déjà vu cet arc brillant, étincelant faiblement sur l'herbe couchée, la trace d'Impardonnable lui avait rappelé une autre scène de crime sur laquelle il avait été présent il y a fort longtemps. Il savait de qui provenait ce vestige de magie puissante et haineuse. Involontairement, Fol Oeil frissonna : si Bill Weasley était tombé dans les griffes de Bellatrix Lestrange, il fallait le sortir de là au plus vite.

S'il était toujours vivant.

L'air frémit derrière lui : il se retourna dans un mouvement sec, pointant sa baguette vers la source de ce mouvement. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Tonks Apparut, se secouant la tête comme si elle s'ébrouait. Fol Œil contempla son petit visage chiffonné par l'inquiétude et eut un reniflement désobligeant devant la tignasse bleue dont elle s'était affublée. Elle le dévisagea de son regard sombre, direct, alors qu'elle écartait de son front les mèches qui se rabattaient sur son visage à cause des rafales de vent :

- Kingsley nous rejoindra sous peu avec Arthur. Ça va, Fol Œil?

Tous ces jeunes, si braves et si doués…Fol Œil avait l'impression d'être leur grand-père. Il répondit d'un ton bourru :

- Qu'en penses-tu, Tonks?

Tonks se rapprocha de lui, sa cape d'Auror claquant autour de sa silhouette mince et nerveuse. Fol Œil vit dans ses yeux brillants une tristesse infinie. Elle parla si doucement que Fol Œil dut se pencher vers elle pour saisir ses paroles, balayées par le vent :

- Bill est vivant. J'en suis convaincue.

Fol Œil allait lui rétorquer qu'ils n'en savaient rien, que Bill était en danger de mort, que tout portait à croire qu'il avait été torturé, mais ce qui transparaissait dans le visage était de l'espoir et il se sentit soudainement très vieux et incapable de briser l'impétuosité de son désir de _croire_. Il lui répondit à voix basse :

- Je le souhaite.

Tonks regarda brusquement ailleurs et elle fixa le Terrier avec des yeux douloureux. Elle parla de nouveau et Fol Œil grimaça en entendant le grondement dans sa voix :

- Tu sais qui était là.

L'ex-Auror acquiesça. Tonks était un amalgame de volonté pure et en même temps d'émotions puissantes qui lui faisait peur, à lui le vieux routard. Il savait que cette jeune femme avait la puissance en elle de devenir une Auror redoutable. Il savait aussi que son ascendance était un sujet tabou. Tonks parla de nouveau, sa voix vibrant d'une fureur qui étonna le sorcier :

- C'était Bellatrix, c'est ça? C'est Bellatrix qui lui a conjuré le _Doloris_?

Fol Œil hocha la tête en serrant les dents, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage crispé de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle tourna vers lui de nouveau, il vit que les larmes perlaient au bord de ses paupières. Tonks cracha :

- Je la tuerai. Souviens-toi de ce que je te dis, Fol Œil. Si je dois tuer une personne un jour, ce sera elle.

L'ex-Auror posa une main abîmée sur son épaule frémissante et il murmura :

- La liste de ceux qui veulent sa peau est longue, petite. J'ai bien peur que tu ne te retrouves en queue de file.

Tonks laissa échapper un éclat de rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot et elle essuya son nez et ses yeux avec la manche de ses robes. Elle renifla une autre fois et soupira profondément en faisant quelques pas vers le Terrier. Fol Œil s'appuya sur son bâton de marche et avança à sa suite dans l'herbe mouillée de rosée. Il ne vit pas son visage lorsqu'il entendit sa voix légère s'élever dans l'air vivifiant de la nuit :

- Est-ce que tu connais mon sortilège _Deculottas, _Fol Œil?

Fol Oeil s'arrêta net et répondit, interdit :

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sortilège. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Tonks répondit avec mordant :

- Il déchire les caleçons de ceux qui m'appellent « petite ». Ne me redis pas ça une autre fois.

Fol Œil se mordit les lèvres avec satisfaction. C'était de cette Tonks dont l'Ordre avait besoin.

Derrière eux, l'air vibra de nouveau et il se retournèrent en vitesse, pour entendre un craquement assourdi et distinguer le Professeur Dumbledore qui les rejoignit en quelques enjambées. En silence, Fol Œil et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard entendu et ils marchèrent vers le Terrier, porteurs accablés de cette mauvaise nouvelle.

OOOOooooOOOO

Remus Lupin sursauta quand la porte du Terrier s'ouvrit à la volée et que Fol Œil, l'air plus sinistre que jamais, entra sans un bonsoir. Tonks entra à sa suite, son visage mortellement pâle et Dumbledore – le cœur de Lupin tressauta – arborait un visage sérieux et grave. Il vit Molly Weasley échapper la théière par terre et le thé traça sur le plancher inégal de longs filets, entre les tessons de porcelaine, comme des doigts animés d'une volonté propre. Lupin avança dans la cuisine et questionna Tonks du regard, affolé.

Un froid sibérien coula dans les veines, sur le dos, dans tout le corps de Lupin quand Molly Weasley balbutia :

- Arthur? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que…Est-ce que c'est Arthur?

Fol Œil s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main entre les siennes. Lupin regarda le sorcier secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Alors, Molly Weasley, comme prise d'une frénésie rageuse, s'arracha aux mains de l'ex-Auror et elle courut presque vers l'horloge des Weasley, la détaillant avec des yeux ronds, qui voulaient tout voir.

Toutes les aiguilles pointaient vers « danger de mort », mais regardant de plus près, Lupin en vit une qui tressautait, agitée de spasmes.

La voix bourrue mais chagrinée de Fol Œil résonna faiblement à ses oreilles :

- Nous ne savons pas, Molly. Il a disparu. Les Mangemorts l'ont pris.

Molly Weasley baissa la tête et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Le cœur de Lupin se tordit lorsqu'il entendit sa voix brisée, rauque, brûlante de rage, étonnament ferme:

- Bill.

OOOOooooOOOO

_Dans le prochain chapitre : une réunion improvisée de l'Ordre du Phénix (cela se veut mystérieux), Harry doit faire face de nouveau au professeur Luz qui est d'une humeur massacrante. Un membre du Trio en paiera le prix (cela se veut vous- échappez-vos-dents-par-terre-tellement-vous-serez-fâchés-contre-Luz)_

_À très bientôt! Vos reviews sont toujours appréciées!_


	28. Se préparer au combat 1ere partie

_Notes : Je vous ai dit que mes chapitres seraient plus courts. Eh bien, j'ai pris la décision de couper mon chapitre initial en deux, parce que je vous réserve un peu de suspense pour celui-ci et qu'il s'est montré plus long que je ne le pensais. Chronologiquement aussi, c'est plus simple de vous envoyer ce chapitre-ci._ _Le cours de DCFM sera posté cette semaine. Les dialogues devraient être assez mordants._

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 28 **

**Se préparer au combat (1ère partie)**

_Des pas légers, vifs._

_De longues foulées. _

_Les vibrisses de Miss Teigne frémirent et la chatte cracha de dépit en sentant une présence qu'elle connaissait bien, qu'elle craignait, une présence qui n'acceptait jamais de partager son territoire. Apeurée, elle détala et se tapit dans une cachette acceptable d'où elle put regarder passer la femme- chat dominante, celui qui régnait indiscutablement la nuit sur le château._

Un faible bruit de glissement sur les dalles de pierre annonça le passage imminent d'une personne au pas décidé dans le couloir désert, baigné d'un rayon de lune pâlot qui entrait par les immenses fenêtres.

Minerva McGonagall marchait rapidement, les lèvres serrées, les doigts serrant avec force sa baguette magique. La directrice de Gryffondor poussa d'un geste sec ses lunettes sur son nez sans ralentir son allure et tenta de faire le point sur les événements qui avaient précédé le départ du directeur. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir qui trahissait sa tension et elle frissonna.

La nuit s'annonçait longue.

Dumbledore avait quitté Poudlard en hâte : il était venu cogner à sa porte pour lui expliquer en quelques mots la situation trouble qui venait de provoquer l'état d'alerte pour tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le cœur de McGonagall s'était serré à la vue des traits préoccupés de Dumbledore et il lui semblait que le froid des pierres du châteauétait sinistrece soir.

Le directeur lui avait donné des indications précises, nettes : McGonagall avait hoché la tête, retenant ses protestations, les questions qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Elle s'était ensuite enroulée de sa cape la plus chaude, et l'avait accompagné aux portes de Poudlard. Ils avaient marché en silence vers la porte principale, côte à côte, dans un silence pesant et McGonagall avait pensé que tout cela était parfaitement irrégulier. La directrice de Gryffondor aurait donné tout au monde pour accompagner Albus, mais ce soir, il lui avait demandé de faire passer les besoins de l'école avant l'Ordre du Phénix.

Être le bras droit du directeur de Poudlard impliquait que le devoir devait passer avant les intérêts.

Dumbledore s'était montré inhabituellement silencieux : depuis le début des classes, McGonagall avait l'impression qu'une tapisserie gigantesque et trouble se tramait derrière les portes closes. Elle se sentait constamment sur le qui-vive. McGonagall avait donné son cours cette semaine de façon mécanique, moins attentive aux gestes de ses étudiants qui s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie.

Elle ressentait l'impression désagréable que Dumbledore avait perdu le contrôle.

Les visites fréquentes de la jeune Tonks, par exemple.

Le fait d'avoir confié à Fabiola Luz la charge du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Les nombreux hiboux provenant du Terrier.

Ce terrible cauchemar de Harry Potter qui avait nécessité l'intervention de Luz.

McGonagall se fustigea : elle n'avait aucune raison de douter des capacités de Dumbledore. Il était le chef de l'Ordre, le stratège incontesté, le sorcier le plus puissant de son époque. Elle tentait d'étouffer en elle les sentiments mitigés qui menaçaient de l'envahir, de la faire douter.

Filch avait refermé les grandes portes sur la silhouette droite de Dumbledore et McGonagall avait eu l'impression que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Elle savait que la deuxième guerre était commencée, elle savait que le compte à rebours menant Potter à Voldemort s'égrenait déjà et que maintenant le temps venait de s'accélérer avec l'enlèvement de Bill et de Mrs Luz.

En tournant vers la droite dans le couloir, McGonagall serra les dents : son cœur allait à Molly Weasley. Perdre ses enfants était certainement la chose la plus horrible qui puisse arriver, songea McGonagall, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant vers le bas. Minerva McGonagall veillait sur une centaine d'entre eux d'une main de fer, mais certains étudiants l'avaient fait trembler d'inquiétude plus que d'autres à travers les années.

Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley.

Remus Lupin.

McGonagall passa près de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée des quartiers des professeurs.

Et maintenant Bill Weasley venait de tomber au combat … McGonagall eut une pensée émue pour lui : il avait été un de ses très bons élèves : astucieux, brillant, appliqué. McGonagall ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer comment il avait pu se faire prendre et elle se demanda avec angoisse qui serait le prochain.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser?_

_Nous triompherons._

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte de bois foncé et elle avala sa salive en tendant la main pour frapper. La porte s'ouvrit avant même que ses jointures n'aient fait contact avec le bois. Les yeux noirs sans fond de Rogue la dévisagèrent :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva?

McGonagall chuchota :

- Réunion de l'Ordre. Albus nous demande de se rendre à son bureau. Je vais chercher Fabiola.

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, McGonagall vit Rogue froncer les sourcils et il sembla hésiter un moment : il attrapa une cape tout près de la porte, la passant par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Prise d'un doute, la directrice demanda :

- Vous savez ce qui se passe?

Rogue acquiesça d'un ton hautain :

- Bien sûr. Le fils Weasley.

* * *

Lorsque McGonagall donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore (« gomme à la limace »), Rogue et Luz s'engouffrèrent à sa suite dans l'escalier. McGonagall jeta un regard furtif aux deux autres professeurs : si Rogue avait l'air relativement réveillé, Luz semblait avoir été tirée d'un profond sommeil. Son visage marqué était bouffi et les cernes sombres sous ses yeux la rendaient encore plus sinistre. Une de ses mains gantées palpait sa clavicule à travers le corsage sombre qu'elle avait enfilé rapidement lorsque McGonagall avait frappé à sa porte. La directrice de Gryffondor n'avait pas eu besoin de demander si la jeune femme avait eu les nouvelles : son visage était fermé, douloureux.

Ils avancèrent rapidement vers les portes de bois, très près les uns des autres. McGonagall poussa les lourdes portes du bureau de Dumbledore et ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore régnait un véritable champ de bataille : des livres étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, les portes des armoires étaient grandes ouvertes, des parchemins semés en désordre sur le sol. Fumseck volait en grands cercles, au-dessus de leurs têtes, émettant un roucoulement indigné.

Fabiola Luz fit un pas en avant et en un geste vif qui parut étonnant à McGonagall compte tenu de l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle semblait se trouver, elle pointa sa baguette magique devant elle en un geste de protection, mais les doigts de Rogue donnèrent une tape légère sur le bout, alors qu'il sortait lui-même la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous faites? Vous n'allez pas jouer la mercenaire dans une école, tout de même!

Luz tourna des yeux froids vers le maître de potions :

- Cette pièce a été _fouillée_, Rogue. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir suivi une formation _d'Auror_ pour le constater.

McGonagall poussa un soupir agacé en avançant dans la pièce, essayant de ne pas marcher sur les précieux manuscrits :

- Severus, je crois qu'elle a raison.

McGonagall et Rogue se regardèrent un instant, et ils virent Luz froncer les sourcils et regarder par terre, poussant du bout du pied un parchemin. Ses yeux pâles parcoururent la pièce et elle revint sur ses pas. Elle se mit à tripoter le loquet de la porte et parla à voix basse : sa baguette magique émit des étincelles rouges et dorées. La voix de Rogue se fit onctueuse :

- Alors si cette pièce a été fouillée, il faut en aviser le directeur le plus rapidement possible et mettre en branle le processus de fermeture du château.

McGonagall n'acquiesça pas: elle adressa un regard sec à Rogue.

- Merci de me rappeler _mes_ responsabilités, Severus.

Elle contourna le bureau de Dumbledore en quelques pas vifs et plongea sa main dans le tiroir ouvert, en désordre. Elle en sortit un livre miteux, poussiéreux, qui tombait en ruine. Elle le plaça au centre du bureau et l'ouvrit, le feuilletant pour trouver la page intitulée « Une certaine voix. »

Luz marcha vers eux, les sourcils froncés, sa lèvre supérieure retroussée avec incrédulité :

- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de protection sur cette porte?

Rogue répondit avec irritation :

- Pourquoi ne pas le demander au directeur? Professeur Dumbledore, vous nous entendez?

Du livre monta une voix connue, soudainement si proche que McGonagall regarda autour d'elle, persuadée de voir le Directeur. Elle sentit le mouvement de surprise de Luz :

- Formidablement bien, Severus. Comme si vous étiez devant moi.

* * *

Lupin contempla avec incrédulité le roman de poche ouvert devant eux, au centre de la table de la salle à manger des Weasley. Autour de la table s'étaient massés Arthur Weasley, pâle et défait, son bras entourant la taille de sa femme; Kingsley Shacklebolt, les mâchoires serrées; Hestia Jones, ses pommettes moins roses qu'à l'ordinaire; Fol Œil, morose; Tonks, un peu à l'écart, ses lèvres serrées en un mince ligne. Sturgis Podmore était en mission. Hagrid veillait sur les environs de Poudlard. Charlie Weasley était en route. Les autres étaient postés en surveillance.

Le conseil de guerre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La voix de Minerva McGonagall s'éleva à son tour :

- Albus, votre bureau a été fouillé. Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires pour fermer le château.

Lupin contempla Dumbledore, qui arborait une expression neutre et qui buvait une gorgée de thé. Le directeur demanda :

- Fabiola, que vous dit mon détecteur de magie noire?

Un court silence, puis la voix rauque de Luz s'éleva aussi dans la cuisine des Weasley :

- Activité normale compte tenu de la situation, professeur. Mais je ne m'explique pas pourquoi il n'y avait aucune protection sur votre porte.

Lupin vit Dumbledore fermer les yeux et dire d'une voix légère :

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, Fabiola.

Il reprit son sérieux et regarda autour de lui les visages tendus :

- En premier lieu, jesuis désolée de vous annoncerque nous traversons des moments difficiles. Toutes nos pensées sont avec Arthur et Molly, ainsi qu'avec vous, Fabiola. Il y a de l'espoir, toutefois. Kingsley, je vous en prie, faites-nous rapport de la situation.

Kingsley Shacklebolt s'éclaircit la gorge et sa voix chaude eut l'effet de ressaisir le groupe:

- Les analyses effectuées par les Boucliers ont confirmé mes premières impressions : un Impardonnable a été utilisé. Un _Doloris_. La lettre retrouvée dans la maison de Mrs Luz nous laisse croire que c'était un coup monté et que Bill s'est trouvé dans leur piège par hasard. Bill s'est défendu bravement : les traces du bouclier qu'il a conjuré sont puissantes. Il a tout fait pour la protéger, Molly. Mais ils étaient plusieurs contre lui.

Lupin sentit Molly Weasley ravaler ses larmes à côté de lui. Il lui adressa un regard impuissant. Fol Œil grogna :

- Le problème, c'est cette satanée marque des Ténèbres. Elle indique habituellement la mort. Mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de trace, ni de Bill, ni de votre mère, Luz.

Lupin sentit la main de Tonks dans son dos lorsqu'elle l'écarta légèrement pour tendre la main vers Molly :

- J'ai retrouvé ceci, Molly. Je suis désolée.

La jeune femme déposa la boucle d'oreille de Bill dans la paume de Mrs Weasley. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues rebondies de la mère éplorée. Luz parla avec hargne :

- Pourquoi Bill n'a-t-il pas appelé à l'aide? Pourquoi était-il seul?

C'est Shacklebolt qui répondit avec vigueur :

- Bill a appelé à l'aide, Auror Luz. Podmore travaille sur quelque chose. Nous soupçonnons que son Messager a été intercepté.

La voix de Luz résonna de nouveau, brusque et rageuse :

- Mais il était _seul_! Vous m'aviez _promis_ qu'elle serait en sécurité, professeur.

Lupin sursauta quand la voix de Rogue monta du livre, onctueuse :

- Il est parfaitement _inutile_ de perdre votre _calme_, Luz. Bill Weasley a certainement fait tout ce qui était en son _pouvoir_ pour la protéger. Croyez-vous qu'il aurait pu faire _mieux_? Vous insinuez…

La voix de McGonagall tonna :

- Fabiola, baissez votre baguette _immédiatement_! C'est inacceptable! Severus, franchement! Ce n'est pas le moment! Veuillez agir comme des sorciers civilisés!

Lupin échangea un regard incrédule avec Shacklebolt qui tourna la tête rapidement vers le bouquin et l'Auror s'efforça de prendre un ton calme :

- Luz, nous croyons qu'elle est toujours vivante. Et Bill aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Dumbledore reprit, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de la dispute à l'autre bout du livre :

- Nous devons prendre une décision importante, ce soir. Nous devons décider ce que nous ferons.

Le silence s'appesantit. Jones ouvrit la bouche, son visage se colorant:

- J'ai eu un contact avec Diggle, professeur. Il dit qu'il n'y a pas d'activités suspectes autour du Manoir des Malefoy.

La voix de Rogue renifla d'un ton dédaigneux :

- Croyez-vous qu'ils la cacheront à l'endroit où vous vous attendez à les trouver?

Lupin rétorqua d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

- Vous savez certainement quelque chose, Severus?

Un autre silence tomba, pesant comme le plomb. Dumbledore leva la main :

- Cela suffira. Severus, je compte sur vous pour éclaircir ce qui s'est passé dans mon bureau.

La voix servile de Rogue lui répondit, grave et imbue d'importance :

- Bien sûr, monsieur le Directeur.

Dumbledore dévisagea les membres de l'Ordre avec un regard perçant, déterminé :

- Nous avons besoin de garder notre sang-froid. Nous n'avons rien perdu pour le moment : nous devons simplement nous montrer plus rapides qu'eux. J'ai demandé à vos jumeaux d'ouvrir l'œil sur le Chemin de Traverse, Arthur. On y a vu plusieurs sympathisants des Mangemorts dernièrement. Fred et George ne feront rien, se hâta de dire Dumbledore, devant la bouche ouverte de Molly. Ils observeront, c'est tout. Il faut d'abord localiser Bill et Mrs Luz. Lupin, mettez sur la glace votre assignation actuelle et essayez d'entrer en contact avec votre informateur, ce loup-garou qui gravite dans le cercle de Frenrir Greyback. Hestia, restez attentive aux mouvements autour du manoir Malefoy. Vous nous tiendrez au courant des développements, Shacklebolt?

Le sorcier hocha la tête. La voix de Luz se fit pressante :

- Et moi, professeur? Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

Dumbledore répondit d'un ton égal :

- La même chose que je vous ai demandée en début d'année.

La voix de Luz se fit plus insistante :

- Professeur, je vous en prie, je…

Dumbledore prit une grande respiration et ignora la jeune femme :

- Je vous fais confiance, Fol Œil, pour la préparation d'une mission de secours dès que nous les aurons localisés.

-Autant chercher une baguette magique dans un tas de bouse de dragon, marmonna Fol-Œil. Il y pourrait y avoir plusieurs façons de les sortir de leurs griffes.

Fol Œil réfléchissait, son œil tournant à toute vitesse dans son orbite. Lupin s'agita en entendant la tension dans sa voix. Un pressentiment désagréable, douloureux le tenaillait aux tripes. Il frotta nerveusement sa joue un peu râpeuse. Dumbledore regardait l'ex-Auror avec ce que Lupin interpréta avec appréhension comme une détermination froide.

- Bien sûr, Alastor. Je crois que nous avons des choix à faire, maintenant. Je crois toutefois que les plans les plus simples sont les plus efficaces, reprit Dumbledore, caressant sa barbe.

La voix de Dumbledore était étrangement calme et Molly Weasley pressa le bras de Lupin. Il coula un regard vers elle et il tenta de lui transmettre des yeux du réconfort mais il ne put que lui faire un rictus à mi-chemin entre le sourire et la grimace. Elle était pâle, mais elle se tenait la tête droite et son visage était marqué par la détermination. Lupin ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage.

_Si c'était mon fils, je serais effondré_

Le cœur de Lupin battait très fort quand le directeur croisa son regard et il le soutint pour ce qu'il lui parut un long moment. Lupin se tourna sur lui-même pour chercher le regard réconfortant et assuré de Tonks. Il avait besoin de la regarder, de se rassurer. Il songea, la chaleur de la honte se diffusant dans son visage, qu'elle lui donnerait du courage comme elle le faisait toujours.

_Mon roc_

Lorsqu'il distingua enfin l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques minutes auparavant dans la pénombre, le choc le souffla et il se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise. Il brandit sa baguette, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines.

En entendant son cri étranglé, les membres de l'Ordre se retournèrent et une cacophonie sans nom s'ensuivit : Molly Weasley cria, Hestia Jones renversa la théière en sautant par-dessus la table, Shacklebolt fit un mouvement souple vers la silhouette, en position de duel, la baguette agressivement pointée vers l'ombre de la porte et le visage de Fol Œil se contracta en une expression de haine pure.La voix de McGonagall s'élevait, raide mais inquiète:

- Albus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Six baguettes magiques, certaines tremblantes, d'autres menaçantes, se trouvèrent pointées vers la personne qui un instant auparavant avait les traits mutins de Tonks. Les membres de l'Ordre firent rapidement un mur de protection devant Dumbledore, leur baguette pointée à bout de bras vers l'endroit où la silhouette se tenait.

Mais la femme qui était présente dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine n'était plus Tonks. C'était Bellatrix Black, sa longue chevelure noire ramenée sur son épaule, un sourire cruel étirant ses traits accusés, les paupières lourdes de ses yeux clignant avec indolence, la peau de son visage étiré sur ses pommettes hautes. Elle tenait sa baguette magique pointée devant elle, en position de défense.

Seul Dumbledore resta assis, contemplant calmement la femme devant lui. Fol Œil grogna avec fureur en se redressant brusquement. Il abaissa sa baguette, son œil tournoyant si vite dans son orbite que Lupin n'en distinguait plus l'iris :

- Ah ça, c'est vraiment une saloperie d'idiotie, Tonks! J'ai failli te Stupéfixer!

Bellatrix Black ouvrit la bouche et les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent, ahuris :

- Vigilance constante, Fol Oeil. _Quelque chose_ me dit que ceci est un plan qui pourrait fonctionner, professeur.

Lupin baissa brusquement sa baguette, la bouche sèche. La voix de Tonks, douce et calme, eut l'effet d'un baume dans son esprit échauffé.

_Un plan?_

Il se mordit les lèvres, comprenant soudainement ce que Tonks voulait faire, ce qui serait attendu d'elle et Lupin eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait lui-même qu'une seule option.

Il avança vers la femme aux traits qu'il haïssait avec ferveur: l'expression fanatique de la femme se fondit pour reprendre le visage ouvert et décidé de Tonks, sa courte chevelure rose blessant presque les yeux de Lupin, après les ténèbres de ce qu'il venait de voir.

_Le visage que je préfère_

Lupin se posta devant elle, les poings sur les hanches et ses yeux captèrent les siens.

Les yeux bruns et les yeux noirs se soutinrent, se défièrent, se firent la guerre, puis l'œil brun communiqua quelque chose à l'œil noir, quelque chose de profond, d'intime, de puissant.

Les yeux de Tonks s'adoucirent : sans un mot, Lupin lui confia son affection, sa peur de la perdre, son désir de la protéger contre toutes ces horreurs qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sans un mot, ils purent se parler enfin.

Lupin espéra que Tonks pouvait lire dans ses yeux les mots qui occupaient son esprit. Le sourire tremblant qu'elle tentait de cacher montrait qu'elle avait déjà compris le sentiment qui s'y nichait.

_Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule_

_Il y a en moi une créature des Ténèbres, Tonks._

_Tu auras besoin d'elle._

---

«Bill?»

Il souleva les paupières. La douleur était terrible. Elle l'habitait complètement.

«Bill.»

Il avala avec difficulté : il lui sembla que sa langue avait doublé de volume. Il passa une main sur son visage, clignant des yeux, cherchant à distinguer d'où venait la voix. Il faisait terriblement sombre et humide. Bill songea, à demi sonné, que l'odeur lui rappelait les caveaux sombres de certains tombeaux égyptiens. Il avait soif. Il chercha ses poches machinalement. Pas de baguette. Rien. On l'avait fouillé.

La voix chuchota de nouveau, apeurée, pressante :

- Bill? Ils vont revenir bientôt. Je dois vous parler.

Il roula sur lui-même : ses membres étaient libres. Sa main accrocha un morceau de métal froid et suintant.

Des barreaux. Il se redressa un peu. La douleur coulait dans ses membres, atroce.

- Bill…Oh Par la Grande Déesse…Bill!

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pièce sombre: tout près de son visage, il vit une paire de yeux bleus inquiets de l'autre côté des barreaux. Les événements défilèrent dans son esprit :

_Bellatrix_

_Mrs Luz_

_Endoloris_

L'impression qu'on le transportait, qu'on le bousculait. Des coups. Ses mains liées. Une baguette qu'il avait réussie à arracher, raide et froide entre ses doigts. Un sort qui avait roulé sur sa langue. Une potion qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter de force.

Bill Weasley ouvrit de grands yeux, soudainement agité :

_- Veritaserum…_Est-ce qu'on m'a donné du _Veritaserum_?

Mrs Luz colla son visage contre les barreaux, sa main froide réussissant à se glisser entre eux pour effleurer la sienne. Bill ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il distingua le visage de la femme, tordu par l'inquiétude. Elle parla d'une voix rauque, pressante :

- Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai été avec vous tout au long du transport. Je crois que c'est ce qu'ils me feront. Ils veulent savoir ce que je garde. Bill, ils vont revenir et je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important.

Son visage était défait, mortellement inquiet. Bill Weasley se redressa tant bien que mal : il approcha son visage de celui de la femme et elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle le contempla de près, ravalant le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge :

- Oh, Bill. Bill…

Ses doigts palpèrent son front et ses pommettes à travers les barreaux: Bill gémit de douleur. La femme parla de nouveau, sa voix tremblante :

- Vous vous êtes débattu, lorsqu'ils nous ont fait entrer ici. Vous avez réussi à blesser cette horrible femme. Elle a failli vous tuer…Mais cet homme vous a conjuré quelque chose et vous êtes effondré. J'ai eu terriblement peur que…

La voix d'Euraly Luz s'étrangla.

- Vous avez des ecchymoses au visage.

Bill avala sa salive. Le souffle de la femme était presque réconfortant sur sa peau échauffée. Il parla et sa propre voix lui sembla lointaine :

- Je me suis débattu? J'ai blessé cette…J'ai blessé _Bellatrix_? Je ne me souviens pas…

Mrs Luz émit un gémissement urgent :

- Bill, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît!

Des portes claquèrent tout près. Des voix se rapprochaient d'eux. La femme émit un cri étranglé :

- Non!

Mrs Luz écarta son visage des barreaux et Bill la vit passer ses mains sur sa nuque et tirer sur quelque chose avec force, avec des gestes fébriles. Il entendit un craquement, un bruit de tissu déchiré. Elle força dans ses doigts tremblants un bout de tissu soyeux, sur lequel il crispa les doigts avec difficulté. Elle murmura :

- Cachez cela. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose…

Bill voulut parler, mais la femme souffla :

- Bill, je vous en prie. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, vous avez en main ce qu'il vous faut. Ce qu'il vous faut pour protéger ma fille…

Un sanglot secoua sa voix et elle poursuivit avec difficulté:

- Pour sauver celui à qui elle …

La porte de leur prison s'ouvrit et la lumière blanche qui illumina la pièce fit grimacer Bill. La voix d'un homme, cachée sous une cagoule, résonna dans la pièce. Une voix torve, creuse, servile s'éleva dans la pièce:

- Prête à parler, Mrs Luz?

La femme se colla aux barreaux et Bill sentit contre ses doigts la pression de son corps. Elle parla farouchement, rapidement, dans une langue gutturale que Bill reconnut avec étonnement:

_- Ilg'e sein hablir dot. Ilg'e sein hablir dot. Ilg'e muss morti . Habliz ko ta chern. Ko vi illg'e norit illg'e muss hacert._

L'homme dissimulé par la cagoule se mit à rire avec mépris et ouvrit la cellule de Mrs Luz en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure. Il chuchota, sa voix rauque, déplaisante :

- Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous dites. Voyons si cela sera suffisant pour garder vos secrets.

- Non! Laissez-la…Laissez-la! cria Bill en essayant de retenir la cape de Mrs Luz avec ses doigts.

Le sorcier dirigea sa baguette vers la main de Bill et susurra :

- _Fulgur_!

Ce fut comme si la main de Bill grésillait : il poussa un cri de douleur et dut relâcher son emprise sur la cape. Il bondit de nouveau pour attraper le tissu, mais l'homme avait traîné Mrs Luz vers la porte de sa prison.

Dans un bruissement de tissu, le Mangemort tordit le bras de la femme qui ne parlait plus et elle ne lutta pas. Bill vit sa silhouette droite, élancée, fière qui s'éloignait, poussée par le sorcier. Bill croassa :

- _Ilg'e ta hablirim. Sein lohriz sperit. Ilg'er buscarimes illg'es._

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais il vit ses épaules frémir. Le sorcier masqué cracha de nouveau :

- _Fulgur_!

Cette fois-ci, Bill roula sur lui-même pour éviter l'éclair brillant qui venait vers lui. Les ténèbres étendirent de nouveau leurs voiles sombres dans la prison.

Bill palpa son visage machinalement et se remémora avec désespoir les mots de la femme.

_Je ne parlerai pas. J'aime mieux mourir._ _Dites-lui que je l'aime. Que si j'avais su, j'aurais fait mieux._

Les siens qu'il voulait rassurants malgré la précarité évidente de la situation.

_Je lui dirai. Ne perdez pas espoir. Ils nous chercheront._

Elle avait utilisé la langue des Gobelins, le dialecte qu'ils utilisaient pour les affaires, celui qu'il utilisait à tous les jours à Gringotts lorsqu'il traitait avec les marchands voulant dissimuler leurs trésors.

Le jeune homme déplia sa main souffrante et contempla le petit morceau de tissu soyeux effiloché, qui chatoyait à peine dans la pénombre. Une étiquette de vêtement.

_Madame Malkin, robes de qualités._

Bill ferma les yeux, l'angoisse serrant sa gorge.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? _

_S'ils veulent la faire parler, elle, que vont-ils faire de moi?_

* * *

_Hummmm. Cela vous plaît? Suspense…_

_Du Trio, juste du Trio, au prochain chapitre! Promis!_

_Et moi qui m'essaie à créer une langue de Gobelins ; ) Ne riez pas trop, allez! ; )_

_À suivre…_


	29. Se préparer au combat 2e partie

_Ah pôôôvres de vous lecteurs qui doivent composer avec les montées de perfectionnisme de PaniqueScribe! ; )_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 29, un cours de DCFM (que j'espère) mémorable. Désolée de la longueur du chapitre, je vais cesser de promettre des choses - comme des chapitres courts._

_**Sommaire du chapitre : **La classe essuie la mauvaise humeur de Luz et pour Harry, Ron et Hermione…eh bien, c'est pas la joie. Si vous aimez les dialogues, vous serez servis. En bonus, une dispute à la bonne vieille méthode moldue - question de vous arracher un sourire. Et une image troublante – question de vous faire hurler parce que je vous laisse là-dessus pour quelques jours ; ) Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

**Se préparer à la guerre (2e partie)**

Harry comprit en parlant avec Ron ce matin-là, alors qu'ils se préparaient à descendre pour le petit-déjeuner, que ce qui _lui_ était arrivé à était très loin à l'arrière-plan des rumeurs qui fourmillaient à Poudlard. Ron lui avait expliqué que le professeur McGonagall avait demandé aux Gryffondors témoins des cris de Harry, soit la plupart des garçons frissonnant dans leurs pyjamas et quelques filles au sommeil léger, de garder l'incident discret et pour autant que Ron ait pu le constater, le silence avait été respecté de façon étonnante

Alors qu'ils s'habillaient en hâte, Ron lutta quelques instants avec la ceinture de son pantalon:

- C'est peut-être parce que McGonagall était à faire peur et qu'elle nous a promis de nous mettre en retenue pour le reste de nos jours si nous parlions. Elle nous disait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, mais lorsqu'ils t'ont descendu du dortoir le visage plein de sang, nous n'en étions plus aussi convaincus, tu vois. _Évidemment_, ton absence à la table de Gryffondor a fait jaser. _Évidemment_, Malefoy a dit que tu as peur d'aller dans les cours de potions. Un imbécile irrécupérable, celui-là, renifla Ron en replaçant le col de sa chemise du bout des doigts.

Tel que le lui avait enjoint Madame Pomfresh, Harry retira soigneusement le bandage de son front et il demanda à Ron de jeter un coup d'œil à sa cicatrice, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait repris son allure normale.

_Dans la mesure, bien sûr, où on peut considérer ma cicatrice comme normale_

Ron examina de près le front de Harry :

- Tout a l'air bien, vieux. On ne pourrait jamais deviner qu'elle s'est rouverte. Elle est un peu plus visible qu'à l'ordinaire, mais rien de plus. C'est vraiment bizarre; tu avais pas mal de sang sur la figure…

Ron garda les yeux quelques secondes supplémentaires sur son front et Harry remarqua les cernes violacés sous les yeux habituellement brillants de son ami. Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son uniforme et interrogea Ron, qui avait toujours les bras croisés et les yeux posés sur son front :

- Madame Pomfresh a prétendu que c'était le _Venatus_ qui entraînait des cauchemars. En as-tu fait, toi aussi?

Ron cligna des yeux brusquement et sa voix chevrota quelque peu:

- Ouais, comme tout le monde. Rien qui ne puisse se comparer au tien, par contre. Luz nous a donné la théorie là-dessus. Tu copieras mes notes, si tu veux…

Harry nota que Ron semblait vouloir se raviser, la seconde même où les mots étaient tombés de ses lèvres :

- …à moins que tu ne préfères celles d'Hermione.

Harry attrapa ses livres et sa baguette magique et sans le regarder, il lança avec indifférence :

- Les tiennes feront l'affaire, vieux. Merci de me le proposer.

La voix de Ron s'était faite prudente :

- Je ne sais pas si tu peux lire mon écriture.

Harry se retourna, interdit. Ron transférait son poids d'un pied à l'autre avec gêne. Harry voyait le trouble se peindre sur son visage. Il demanda, fronçant les sourcils avec incrédulité :

- Tu te demandes si je peux _lire _ton écriture? Ron, je décode tes pattes de mouche depuis six ans!

Ron pinça les lèvres et ne dit rien. Il ramassa ses livres et quitta la pièce en se traînant les pieds. Harry soupira en levant les yeux vers le plafond et le suivit hors du dortoir.

OOOOooooOOOO

Il fut réconfortant pour Harry de prendre place à la table des Gryffondors ce matin-là : c'était, après tout, la famille élargie avec laquelle il vivait presque dix mois par année. Les Gryffondors avaient salué son retour par de petits signes de tête entendus, ponctués de poignées de main et de sourires inquiets. Neville lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur mais plein de soulagement, Dean et Seamus avaient regardé avec insistance sa cicatrice, Colin Crivey lui avait mis la main sur l'épaule en un geste qu'il voulait sans doute viril. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil lui avaient souri, mais Harry remarqua que si leur sourire lui était adressé, leurs yeux étaient fixés sur Ron. À la table des Serdaigle, assise seule, Luna Lovegood lui avait adressé un signe de la main amical incertain auquel il avait répondu avec son plus beau sourire. À son soulagement, les autres l'avaient ignoré.

_Merci, professeur McGonagall._

Alors qu'il avalait une bouchée de porridge, un œil sur sa montre, une main douce et caressante se posa sur sa nuque en un geste étonnamment intime, et cette main fit naître un frisson qui fit fourmiller sa peau jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Harry tourna la tête pour croiser le visage souriant de Ginny, debout derrière lui, tenant contre sa hanche deux épais bouquins, sa longue chevelure ramassée sur sa nuque en un chignon négligé. Ils se sourirent avec une certaine gêne, comme s'ils partageaient la même pensée.

Harry eut l'envie pressante de dénouer ses cheveux, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine en pleine salle commune : il était prêt à braver les sifflets de toutes les maisons, les retenues de tous les professeurs de l'école, une armée de Détraqueurs en goguette et l'expression outragée de Ron. Mais ce furent les yeux vigilants de Ron qui eurent raison de son impulsion première : il dit simplement, essayant de passer le message de façon muette dans ses yeux:

- À tout à l'heure. Tu es pressée d'aller au cours de potions, à ce que je vois.

Ginny, elle, était plus téméraire. Elle se pencha vers lui, juste assez pour qu'il puisse sentir ce savon parfumé à la cannelle qu'elle affectionnait. Harry vit ses yeux obliquer vers son frère et elle profita du fait qu'Hermione venait de se joindre à la tablée. Ron semblait tétanisé par le petit pendentif qu'elle portait au cou alors qu'elle se glissait sur le banc en face de lui. Ginny planta son regard dans celui de Harry et glissa entre ses dents, un sourire en coin :

- Je vais m'asseoir avec Luna. Mais on pourrait se rencontrer près de l'arbre tordu en face du lac, vers midi? Si cela _te_ va, bien sûr.

Harry fut étonné de constater qu'il était encore capable de produire des sons cohérents alors que certains souvenirs estivaux se pressaient dans son imagination brusquement échauffée. Il articula mécaniquement : 

- Oui. Mais oui. Oh _oui_.

Ginny se redressa et fit un geste d'amitié à Hermione et à son frère, toujours subjugué par le pendentif au cou de son amie. Alors que Harry regardait Ginny s'éloigner vers la table des Serdaigle, la voix égale et un brin irritée d'Hermione le rappela à la réalité :

- Harry, c'est franchement dégoûtant, tu baves dans ton porridge. Ron, j'apprécierais que tu me regardes en face, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

Harry s'essuya la bouche en hâte alors que Ron pointa un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine d'Hermione :

- Et depuis quand as-tu _ça_?

Hermione baissa les yeux vers l'endroit indiqué par Ron et elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle affichait un visage entre la fureur et la mortification. Harry fut renversé de la voir sans quelque réplique assassine alors qu'elle serrait les bras contre sa poitrine, portant du même coup à sa bouche un toast beurré.

_Ron, franchement, tu cours après les ennuis_

Harry essayait vainement lui-même de retenir un sourire qu'il savait que Ron et Hermione lui feraient chèrement payer. Il vit Seamus Finnigan pousser du coude Dean Thomas et les deux affichèrent un sourire en coin, tendant l'oreille sans vergogne à ce qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

_Pour ça oui, dans leurs bons jours, on peut dire que Ron et Hermione sont distrayants_

Le visage de Ron se crispa en signe d'incompréhension face à la réaction de son amie. La raison sembla finalement le rattraper alors qu'il comprit que ce qu'il pointait du doigt pouvait être susceptible de la gêner. Il cacha prestement le doigt coupable sous la table et son visage s'embrasa. Il bafouilla:

- Non, pas _ça_… évidemment, je sais _quand_…je veux dire…ah, saloperie…(Ron criait presque.) Je parle du _pendentif_ que tu portes.

Hermione mâcha sa bouchée en décochant un regard assassin à Dean et à Seamus, qui ne se gênaient plus pour rire franchement. Elle avala le tout en foudroyant Ron du regard :

- C'est ta sœur qui me l'a prêté, Ron.

Ron passa une main un peu tendue sur son front, alors qu'il essayait vainement de reprendre un air digne :

- Elle t'a dit à qui c'était? C'est à Fred et…

-George, oui.

Hermione crispa ses doigts autour du pendentif et elle ajouta en le regardant:

-Ginny a pensé que le pendentif pourrait nous…euh…me _plaire_.

Les yeux de Ron s'éclairèrent et ses lèvres formèrent une petite moue approbatrice :

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ma sœur est assez astucieuse parfois.

Harry se pencha vers elle, curieux :

- On dirait une petite boîte.

Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur la main et murmura :

- Pas si fort, Harry. Il semble que Fred et George soient capables d'inventer des objets _réellement_ utiles.

Ron eut l'air offusqué et pointa de nouveau un doigt accusateur vers elle :

- Tu ne peux pas dire que leur technique pour chasser Ombrage n'était pas une preuve de leur génie.

Hermione lui coula un regard en coin :

- Pour faire du grabuge, ça, ils n'ont pas leur pareil…N'oublie pas que c'est notre effort concerté qui l'a conduite aux centaures, Ron. De toute façon, reprit-elle à voix basse en regardant Harry, j'aime mieux transporter sur moi en tout temps ce que tu as trouvé dans tes poches avant de savoir ce que c'est et de prendre les actions appropriées. C'est en sécurité, Harry.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds : comment avait-il pu regretter une seconde avoir confié la prophétie à Hermione? Et Ginny qui venait à la rescousse…Il demanda, ses yeux lorgnant le pendentif qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts:

- Je peux toucher?

Les rires bruyants de Seamus et de Dean s'élevèrent, faisant sursauter Harry, Hermione et Ron. Seamus cligna de l'œil dans leur direction:

- Fais gaffe à son petit ami.

Les yeux d'Hermione prirent une teinte si sombre lorsqu'elle prit sa baguette magique avec humeurque Seamus leva une main vers elle, un peu inquiet :

- C'est une _blague_, Hermione. Une _blague_.

Hermione ne décolèra pas alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle et qu'ils marchaient vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry serra le bras d'Hermione amicalement :

- Ils auront tout oublié dans quelques jours, Hermione. Fais comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Hermione haussa les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait devant elle et elle serra plus fort ses livres. Ron roula des yeux moqueurs, faussement nonchalant :

- C'est vrai. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était bien méchant. On s'en balance, non?

Hermionerenifla avec mépris alors qu'elle glissait le pendentif dans son chemisier :

- Ah, je m'en doutais. Ton problème, Ron Weasley, c'est que tu aimes te faire remarquer. Tu es _content_ de ce qui arrive.

Elle accéléra le pas, les laissant les bras ballants dans son sillage. Ron leva une main vers le ciel, envoyant un regard interrogateur à Harry qui voulait clairement dire « _Nonmaisdequoielleseplaint ? »_ mais ses oreilles s'étaient enflammées. Harry comprit ainsi que s'il avait été pendant des années l'objet de ragots, de rumeurs toutes plus sinistres les unes que les autres et autres fadaises, Hermione et Ron venaient de le rejoindre dans le Panthéon des vedettes malgré eux, auréolés d'un autre type de _gloire_ qu'ils semblaient ne savoir que faire, si on pouvait juger le visage embarrassé de Ron lorsqu'un petit groupe de filles de Poufsouffle s'exclama en une seule voix aiguë et frémissante :

- Bonjour Ronald!

OOOOooooOOOO

Harry mit le pied dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal avec anxiété.

_J'ai failli l'attaquer _

_Et elle m'a aidé_

Fabiola Luz était déjà plantée devant la classe, ses bras croisés sur ses robes sombres. Elle regardait entrer les élèves et lorsque ses yeux pâles rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, il avala sa salive en tentant de soutenir son regard.

Le visage abîmé de la jeune femme était sans émotion et Harry sentit l'anxiété lui serrer la gorge.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? M'excuser ou la remercier?_

Il prit place à côté de Ron. Hermione avait déjà posé ses choses sur la table qu'occupait Neville qui l'accueillit avec un sourire crispé. La voix de Luz emplit la pièce et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant les accents rauques, tellement différents de la voix pleine de sollicitude qui lui avait demandé de lui confier sa douleur :

- Bonjour. Avant de débuter cette leçon, j'ai corrigé vos essais et je dois vous dire que je suis déçue de ce que j'y ai lu. Potter, levez-vous, aboya-t-elle et Harry releva la tête, sentant sur lui les regards des autres élèves.

Il se leva lentement, attendant les remarques pleines de fiel de Draco Malefoy, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête légèrement, il ne vit qu'une place vide à côté de Goyle. La voix de Luz claqua comme un fouet :

- Où est votre essai, Potter?

Harry vit la tête d'Hermione se tourner vers Luz avec incrédulité. Elle protesta avec vigueur :

- Mais voyons, professeur Luz, Harry était …

Luz l'interrompit sans la regarder :

- Miss Granger, veuillez vous taire. Potter, j'imagine que vous avez une _excuse_. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de la partager avec nous?

Harry ouvrit la bouche et répondit, éberlué :

- Eh bien, je …

Luz le coupa, alors qu'elle tapait un petit coup de sa baguette magique contre son bureau :

- Vous étiez absent au cours du jeudi, soit. Mais vous aviez un essai à me remettre.

Harry tenta d'argumenter sa cause:

- J'étais…hum…_malade_, professeur Luz.

Luz marcha vers son bureau, les poings sur les hanches et Harry prit une grande inspiration lorsque la sorcière répliqua :

- Étiez-vous malade lundi soir au point de ne pouvoir travailler sur cet essai?

Harry fut tenté de fermer les yeux : le regard de Luz était froid et implacable. Il dit du bout des lèvres :

- Non, professeur. Je ne pouvais pas _prévoir_ que …

Luz ne perdit pas une seconde :

- Et mardi soir?

Harry se mordit la langue :

- Non plus, professeur. Je ne l'ai pas terminé. Je comptais le faire mercredi soir après…

Mais les yeux impérieux de Luz le firent taire. Elle laissa tomber avec mépris :

- Rasseyez-vous. Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor. Je veux cet essai sur mon bureau demain matin.

Harry faillit tirer la langue à Hermione qui lui faisait un air qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_Je sais ce que tu me dis, Hermione. « Prends de l'avance dans tes travaux. » Mais quand même, avoue que c'est injuste._

Luz avait pris en main une liasse de parchemins qu'elle secouait vers eux:

- Vous êtes en sixième. Si vous êtes dans ce cours, c'est que vous avez raisonnablement réussi les exigences des BUSE en DCFM. Vous devriez être en mesure de remettre des écrits qui font du sens et qui sont basés autant sur vos connaissances théoriques qu'expérientielles de la magie. Je vous ai demandé une analyse de ce que vous avez vécu lors du _Venatus_. Granger ! appela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Harry, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, était désormais convaincu que ce cours serait long et douloureux; il regarda Hermione repousser sa chaise en se levant avec assurance. Luz tendit le parchemin à bout de bras; Harry vit Hermione pâlir alors que son devoir, rédigé de son écriture serrée et précise, se balançait au bout de la main gantée de Luz.

Le A à l'encre rouge était bien visible, déclenchant les ricanements chez les Serpentards et la stupéfaction chez les Gryffondors. Ron, catastrophé, murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

- Si Hermione a eu _acceptable_, nous allons tous échouer, vieux.

Luz avait déjà commencé à commenter, après avoir posé le parchemin sur le bureau d'Hermione:

- Miss Granger, vous êtes une jeune sorcière érudite et brillante. Mais il vous manque ce petit quelque chose _d'instinctif_ pour vous démarquer réellement dans ce cours. Je veux savoir si vous êtes capable de faire autre chose qu'un étalage prétentieux de votre capacité à lire et à retenir de l'information. Connaître les origines du _Venatus_ ne vous aidera pas à pouvoir l'utiliser _efficacement_ en moment _opportun_, n'est-ce pas?

Harry grimaça sous les accents acerbes de la voix de Luz. Hermione avait pris son parchemin fiévreusement, sans rien dire, et Harry songea qu'elle paraissait sur le point de le déchirer en mille miettes ou de l'avaler sur place.

Luz poursuivit son jeu de massacre : les étudiants passèrent un à la suite de l'autre sous la loupe sévère de Luz et les lettres rouges trahissaient que les notes étaient faibles – et Neville faillit tourner l'œil d'étonnement lorsqu'il reçut sa copie griffée d'un A. Ron pâlissait de minute en minute en se tortillant sur sa chaise et bientôt il ne resta que deux parchemins dans les mains du professeur.

Elle en posa un de façon ostentatoire sur son bureau – Harry songea qu'il devait s'agir de la copie de Malefoy - et elle énonça enfin :

- Weasley!

La nervosité transpirait de Ron lorsqu'il déplia sa haute silhouette avec beaucoup d'hésitation et Luz se posta devant lui, sa voix toujours brusque :

- Vous écrivez comme un enfant de quatre ans, mais vous êtes le seul à avoir réellement compris ce que je voulais.

Ron passa du blanc au rouge. Luz lui tourna le dos, son devoir toujours à la main et poursuivit, irritée :

- La défense contre les forces du mal ne doit pas solliciter uniquement votre intellect. Il fait appel à ce que vous avez de plus élémentaires comme pulsions : la vie, l'amour, la mort, l'intuition.

Luz s'était tourné vers eux de nouveau et Harry ne put que remarquer à quel point elle avait l'air épuisée. Une pensée déplaisante tournoyait dans son esprit.

_Lorsqu'elle Porte quelque chose, est-ce qu'elle le ressent?_

Luz pointa le devoir de Ron :

- Weasley ici a compris cela. Il a été capable de décrire d'une façon personnelle l'effet du _Venatus_ sur la psyché et non pas un ramassis de clichés repêchés Merlin sait où. Vous avez écrit quelque chose comme « l'impression de ne pas être moi-même, et pas tout à fait l'autre personne. » Le style est maladroit et enfantin, mais c'est ce que je voulais lire. Vous avez écrit aussi, ah voilà…

Luz s'éclaircit la gorge :

« C'est comme si je pouvais toucher concrètement à la puissance magique de l'autre personne et que je devenais … »

Les propos de Pansy Parkinson, qu'elle voulait probablement chuchoter, avaient résonné dans la classe :

- _Toucher la puissance magique de l'autre personne_… Il n'a pas touché qu'à _ça_, à ce qu'on dit.

Luz déposa le parchemin devant Ron qui était au supplice et Harry tomba des nues en dirigeant son regard éberlué sur Hermione, dont les yeux furieux semblaient sur le point de lancer un _Avada Kedavra_.

_QUOI?_

Les yeux pâles de Luz réduisirent Pansy au silence puis se reportèrent sur le visage frémissant de Ron:

- Cinq points de moins à Serpentard. Je vous épargnerai en ne lisant pas à voix haute vos pathétiques efforts, Parkinson. Tout ça pour dire, Weasley, que je veux que vous continuiez dans cette voie. Cinq points à Gryffondor. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un dont...

Mais Luz ne finit pas sa phrase. Le silence était absolu dans la classe lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux et passa une main gantée sur son front. Après un dernier regard appuyé à Ron, elle lui tourna le dos pour regagner son bureau. Hermione était sur le point de se décrocher la mâchoire en regardant Ron. Harry contemplait avec stupéfaction le O sur le parchemin devant son ami. Le principal intéressé se rassit brusquement, faisant presque tomber sa chaise vers l'arrière. Harry lui sourit faiblement mais Ron était visiblement sous le choc lorsqu'il murmura :

- J'ai eu _Optimal_ pour quelque chose que j'ai écrit sans ouvrir un livre, Harry, c'est pas croyable. Hermione va m'assassiner.

La classesursauta lorsque Luz conjura trois coffres au devant de son bureau.

- Maintenant que vous comprenez ce que j'attends de vous, nous allons pouvoir tenter quelque chose sur ces Épouvantables.

Des ricanements se firent entendre dans la salle et Hermione s'exprima avec un peu d'hésitation :

- Professeur Luz, nous avons vu les…hum… _Épouvantards_ en troisième…

Elle se tut et avala sa salive lorsque Luz la regarda sans aménité.

- Oui, _je sais_, Miss Granger. Vous avez appris le _Riddikulus_ sur des _Épouvantards_. Mais à ce point-ci de votre formation, vous devriez pouvoir faire plus, et plus vite. Vous apprenez depuis plusieurs années à museler votre magie, à la contrôler. En sixième, vous devez apprendre à lui faire prendre plus d'ampleur, en maintenant toujours un contrôle serré sur elle. L'objectif de la sixième est de vous faire gagner en puissance pour pouvoir réussir les sorts difficiles que vous verrez en septième. C'est pour cela que je vous présente les Épouvant_ables_, insista Luz en appuyant avec mordant sur la dernière syllabe. Qu'est-ce qu'un Épouvant_able_, Miss Granger?

Harry regarda entre ses doigts le visage défait d'Hermione, dont le cerveau semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse :

- Je…je ne suis pas certaine.

_Oh Merlin_

Luz donna un petit coup de baguette dans la paume de sa main gantée et esquissa un sourire moqueur :

- Ah, mais voilà, Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes pas certaine. Quelqu'un sait-il _avec certitude_ ce que c'est qu'un Épouvant_able_?

Le silence qui planait dans la classe était épais comme une purée de pois et tous les élèves se calèrent davantage sur leur chaise. Harry dévisagea Ron, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Clairement, la brève série des succès académiques de Ron s'arrêtait ici.

Hermione leva la main avec hésitation :

- Professeur? Je crois qu'un Épouvantable est une…euh…une _création_ de sorcier.

Luz hocha légèrement la tête et pinça les lèvres, se balançant sur ses talons :

- Continuez.

Hermione parla de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de confiance :

- C'est un genre de miroir psychique. Les Épouvantards sont des créatures mais les Épouvantables sont le résultat d'un sort.

Luz garda le silence un instant et sembla peser soigneusement la définition d'Hermione.

- Et où avez-vous appris cela, Miss Granger?

Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Harry et à Ron et Harry reconnut un mensonge énorme comme le Saule Cogneur sortir des lèvres de son amie :

- J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus dans un… volume portant sur…euh…la magie noire.

Les ricanements des Serpentards crépitèrent dans la classe et Ron jeta un regard furibond à Goyle qui répliqua en faisant craquer ses jointures. Harry entendit Ron distinctement prononcer :

- Tu as quelque chose à dire là-dessus, tête de nœuds?

Mais le professeur Luz ne fit pas un geste pour faire taire la classe et la rumeur s'amplifia lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un reniflement incrédule. Elle glissa entre ses dents, assez fort pour que les deux premières rangées de Gryffondor entendent :

- Un _Gryffondor_ qui daigne puiser dans la magie noire, vraiment, j'aurai tout vu. Le titre de ce volume, Miss Granger? Je ne crois pas que Madame Pince ne permette maintenant les visites dans la section de livres à l'index?

Hermione coula un regard à Harry et à Ron et elle se jeta à l'eau, s'exprimant à toute vitesse :

- J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus dans les archives du « Chicaneur ».

Les Serpentards explosèrent de rire et les doigts de Harry se crispèrent sur sa baguette magique quand il entendit Pansy Parkinson derrière lui s'étrangler de rire :

- « Le Chicaneur »….Granger est folle à lier.

Ron, lui, s'était tourné carrément face à Goyle et sa baguette était brandie sous son nez. Harry sentait Ron trembler de fureur:

- Répète ça encore une fois, Goyle et tu ne seras pas capable de distinguer ton visage de ton…

-Weasley, coupa Luz, vous voulez utiliser cette baguette magique? Venez à l'avant.

Dans un bruissement de voix indignées (les Gryffondors) et ricanantes (les Serpentards), Ron se leva et se dirigea à l'avant de la classe. Ce fut lorsqu'il fit face au groupe que Harry réalisa que Ron venait de comprendre qu'il serait utilisé pour la démonstration de Luz et cela sembla refroidir considérablement son bouillonnement d'émotions. Harry fronça les sourcils et leva le menton en un signe d'encouragement.

Le professeur Luz tapa dans ses mains gantées de cuir et ce ne fut que lorsque les murmures se turent qu'elle parla de nouveau :

- Les Épouvantables sont effectivement des créations de sorciers qui pratiquent une forme ou une autre de magie noire. Ils sont utilisés généralement pour déstabiliser leur adversaire.Les Épouvantards sont plus complexes que les Épouvantables puisqu'ils puisent dans vos peurs les plus fondamentales. Les Épouvantables réagissent à ce qui rôde dans votre esprit en _ce moment_. C'est ce qui les rend menaçants : vous vous retrouvez à être occupé par vos propres pensées et vous perdez ainsi la concentration à vous défendre contre le sorcier qui vous attaque.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ce qui lui brûlait la langue :

- Qui a fabriqué ceux-ci?

Luz répondit sans le regarder :

- Moi-même. J'utilise les mêmes armes que ceux que je combats.

Luz ouvrit un des coffres et en sortit une petite boîte métallique. D'un geste agacé, elle incita les élèves à s'approcher à l'avant de la classe.

Dans un brouhaha inévitable, une petite foule se massa près du bureau de Luz. Ron fut invité à se mettre à l'écart de la table, que Luz envoya en silence le long du mur d'un ample coup de baguette.

- Voilà, c'est à la fois simple et complexe. Lorsqu'un sorcier vous envoie un Épouvantable, vous devriez voir ceci, débuta Luz en ouvrant la boîte de métal et ce qui sembla à Harry un filet de fumée gris, scintillait maintenant dans l'air.

Luz leva sa baguette en murmurant :

- _Immobulus_!

La fumée resta suspendue dans les airs et Luz se tourna vers Ron, peu impressionné jusqu'ici. Aux côtés de Harry, Hermione murmura, soudainement alarmée :

- Oh non, méfies-toi, Ron…

Harry voulut lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle lui fit un signe de la main l'enjoignant à se taire.

Harry écouta Luz donner ses explications à Ron:

- Cet Épouvantable va donc se précipiter vers vous et va se faire le miroir d'une peur qui rôde actuellement dans votre esprit. Votre objectif est de l'empêcher de prendre la forme de cette peur. Les Occlumens sont capables de le bloquer avec facilité. Ce n'est donc pas ici que vous apprendrez de quoi j'ai peur.

Harry crut que Luz plaisantait et il sourit vaguement, mais l'expression féroce sur le visage de son professeur effaça rapidement toute expression de son visage. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit à quel point cet Épouvantable pourrait être déroutant pour Ron, pour lui, pour n'importe qui en fait.

_Une peur qui me taraude, qui occupe mes pensées…_

_De quoi pourrait avoir peur Ron dans le moment présent, à part des araignées?_

- La formule est « _Corrumpus_ Épouvantable » et le geste du poignet est un demi-cercle, dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, suivi d'un bref coup de baguette, comme ceci, démontra Luz., sa main gantée décrivant la forme dans les airs. Vous êtes prêt, Weasley?

Ron jeta un regard incertain à Harry. Il tenta de lui communiquer un avertissement à la prudence, à la concentration, mais Ron avait déjà tourné la tête vers Luz et il faisait signe que oui, ses doigts se serrant sur sa baguette magique. Luz donna un coup de baguette horizontal et la fumée se mit à bouger vers Ron, prenant rapidement forme devant lui. Ron pointa sa baguette et dit :

- _Corrumpus_…

Mais Harry regarda avec horreur Ron arrêter son geste. La fumée prenait forme, la forme d'une jeune fille aux cheveux épais, touffus. Hermione se porta les mains au visage et Harry songea qu'elle semblait vouloir disparaître

Une réplique d'Hermione avançait vers Ron, les poings sur les hanches et les yeux flamboyants. Ron baissa sa baguette magique et Luz gronda, faisant un pas de côté :

- Bougez-vous, Weasley! Ce n'est pas votre amie, c'est…

Mais l'Épouvantable flottait devant lui et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus l'image s'affinait devant les yeux de la classe maintenant hilare. La bouche de l'Épouvantable s'ouvrit et la voix têtue d'Hermione s'égrena dans la classe :

- Franchement Ron, tu penses que tu…

Ron s'égosilla, soudainement paniqué :

- _Riddikulus_!

La forme se tordit sur elle-même, mais le visage d'Hermione réapparut encore plus obstiné et la voix reprit cette fois un peu plus métallique :

- Tu te trompes, Ron, je n'ai jamais pensé deux secondes que je pourrais….

La voix de Luz claqua comme un fouet, faisant sursauter Harry:

- Votre _amie_ vous fait peur? Quel sorcier vous faites, Weasley. J'aurais pensé qu'avec ce que peut faire votre frère..._Très_ décevant.

Mais en l'absence de réaction de Ron, cramoisi et haletant, qui évitait obstinément le regard de Harry, le professeur Luz fit un pas vers l'avant et écarta Ron d'un geste raide. Harry éprouva de la compassion pour son ami, dont il ne voyait que les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée. Sa colère contre Luz grimpa d'un cran.

Harry songea que Ron était un bon sorcier, qu'il était capable de faire des choses étonnantes, il le _savait_, il en était _sûr_, mais quand Ron doutait, ses nerfs prenaient le dessus. Et maintenant, devant témoins ricanants et ébahis, l'Épouvantard avait pris une forme personnelle, qui le trahissait jusqu'à la moelle. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un, en l'occurrence un professeur, aurait pu dire une chose si cruelle envers son ami. Honnêtement, songea-t-il, tenir des propos de cet acabit alors que Ron était visiblement sur le point de se dissoudre… Lupin n'aurait jamais fait cela, lui.

La seule autre personne qui aurait pu pousser l'humiliation jusqu'à ce point selon Harry, c'était Rogue.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur font aux Serpentards? Où apprennent-ils à humilier les autres de cette façon?_

Harry se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place, si Ginny s'était avancée vers lui avec ce visage terrible…Harry avala une bouffée d'air rapidement et reporta son attention vers son ami effondré.

Ron semblait s'être transformé en statue. L'Épouvantable se brouilla lorsque Luz avançait vers lui en une démarche assurée, sa baguette magique pointée vers la créature. Harry songea qu'elle avait l'air pressé d'en finir avec lui.

Derrière lui, les Serpentards hurlaient de rire et Harry fut immensément fier de voir que Hermione gardait la tête haute, même si elle se tordait les mains et que son visage était contracté en une expression entre la colère et la tristesse, ses yeux brillants et ses épaules qui tressautaient, sa respiration se faisait en à-coups brefs.

Harry regarda l'Épouvantable osciller sur lui-même, comme s'il ne savait pas quelle forme adopter devant la jeune femme et Harry pencha la tête de côté, un peu honteux de sa curiosité soudainement très vive.

_De qui une Porteuse peut-elle avoir peur?_

Les rires et les piaillements des élèves de Serpentards s'élevaient derrière lui en un bruit assourdissant :

- Weasley, quel _courageux_ Gryffondor!

- Il a peur de _Granger_, une Sang-de-Bourbe!

- Ah, Potter doit se sentir drôlement en sécurité avec lui!

- _Weasley est notre roi_…

- Laisse-moi venir dans la douche avec toi, Weasley! À moins que tu ne préfères que _Granger_ ne te savonne le dos?

La voix de Dean Thomas, exceptionnellement rauque et vibrante, perça les rires des chahuteurs :

- Taisez-vous, bande d'imbéciles. Répète Sang-de-Bourbe une fois, Zabini et…

- Et tu vas faire quoi si on ne se tait pas, Thomas? menaça Goyle, roulant ses muscles d'un air menaçant.

- Il va te casser la figure à la bonne vieille méthode moldue! Et si ce n'est pas lui qui le fait, ce sera moi, gronda Seamus Finnegan, relevant ses manches d'un air décidé.

- Oooooh, il a _vraiment_ peur…Et dis-nous donc pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rire de Weasley, un sorcier _minable_ incapable de faire une métamorphose ou de se battre comme un _vrai_ sorcier? se moqua Pansy Parkinson, visiblement réjouie de la tournure des événements.

La voix de Lavande Brown s'éleva, stridente, alors qu'elle fendait le groupe pour se planter devant l'élève de Serpentard, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

- Parce que Ron a eu une récompense spéciale pour son courage! Il n'y en a pas un de votre sale maison qui peut en dire autant!

Alors que les Gryffondors explosaient de rire, Pansy cracha de dégoût :

- Sang mêlé!

Lavande rétorqua sur le même ton :

- Harpie!

Dans la fureur des Gryffondors qui suivit, les insultes des Serpentards et la bousculade inévitable provoquée par la bravade de Lavande, Goyle avait attrapé Neville par le col de sa robe de sorcier, et Lavande avait asséné un coup de pied dans les tibias de Pansy Parkinson. Cette empoignade entraîna un chahut sans précédent et personne ne prêta guère attention au professeur Luz.

Harry détourna la tête et fit quelques pas en avant. Il agrippa la main d'Hermione et la tira à sa suite. Les hurlements de joie des Gryffondors derrière lui annonçaient que Lavande avait nettement le dessus sur Pansy.

- Ne la manque pas cette fois-ci, Lavande! s'égosilla Seamus Finnegan.

Dean Thomas semblait plutôt émoustillé :

- Par Godric, c'est une vraie tigresse.

Harry vit Hermione toucher le bras de Ron de sa main libre, qui tressaillit violemment à son contact et il retira immédiatement son bras. Les yeux bleus de Ron étaient étincelants dans son visage cramoisi et une boule se forma dans la gorge de Harry lorsque Ron marmonna, sa bouche tordue en une grimace douloureuse :

- Je viens encore de faire la preuve par deux que je suis un sorcier minable, n'est-ce pas?

Harry vit Hermione froncer les sourcils et elle fit un geste pour toucher son bras de nouveau, mais Ron se recula encore. La voix d'Hermione était grave et urgente, avec un accent rauque mais ses yeux étaient brillants, pleins d'une douceur inhabituelle:

- Ron, non, pas du tout. Nous avons tous peur de quelque chose et moi aussi j'ai peur que…

Derrière eux, Lavande sifflait :

- Allez : répète un peu que Ron est un traître à son sang, Parkinson!

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer des paroles apaisantes, mais Ron secouait la tête avec une rage contenue, ses dents serrées :

- Non, justement, Hermione. Tu n'as peur de _rien_. Ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi, ni à Harry.

Un bruit sourd à proximité les firent sursauter : Luz avait réussi à coincer l'Épouvantable toujours hésitant dans un coin de la classe et elle avait heurté une chaise qui avait basculé. Harry pouvait voir la sueur couler sur le front de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la bagarre qui battait toujours son plein, si on en jugeait par les vociférations des deux maisons. Elle cria :

- Ça suffit! Arrêtez-moi ces idioties tout de suite!

Mais le bref moment où elle tourna la tête fut suffisant à l'Épouvantable pour choisir enfin sa forme et déjouer sa concentration. Les trois amis entendirent le professeur Luz siffler entre ses dents, un éclair bleu zigzagant de sa baguette :

- _Corrumpus_ Épouvantable!

L'Épouvantable explosa sous leurs yeux en langues de fumée qui firent tousser Harry, Hermione et Ron.

Même si elle ne s'était matérialisée que quelques centièmes de secondes, la forme que l'Épouvantable avait prise était gravée comme une gravure à l'eau-forte dans le cerveau de Harry.

Harry crut d'abord qu'il avait rêvé ce qu'il venait de voir, que son imagination venait de lui jouer un vilain tour, que son esprit venait de créer de toutes pièces une scène inimaginable, impossible, mais les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione et le brusque sursaut des épaules de Ron lui fit comprendre rapidement qu'il avait bien vu.

Luz avait déjà fait demi-tour et marchait à grandes enjambées vers les élèves derrière les trois amis. Sa voix claqua comme un fouet dans la classe, immobilisant tous les élèves, les uns le poing en l'air, les autres agrippant l'uniforme de leur voisin :

- _Cela suffira_. Cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor _et_ à Serpentard pour ce cirque absolument indigne. Vous aurez affaire aux directeurs de vos maisons. Retenues pour tous les élèves de cette classe…oui, vous aussi, Weasley. Vous êtes à l'origine de cette foire, n'est-ce pas? Disparaissez de ma vue et accompagnez Brown et Parkinson, à l'infirmerie, toute suite. Laissez-moi au moins vous empêcher de saigner du nez sur les livres de vos collègues, Parkinson.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête : Lavande Brown se tenait debout, triomphante, échevelée, une égratignure sur le front et sur la joue gauche alors que Pansy Parkinson se tenait le nez d'une main, ses yeux furibonds.

Ron voulut protester de cette nouvelle iniquité, mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Ron fit un pas vers elle et ils se trouvèrent presque tête-à-tête. Les entrailles de Harry se tordirent lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque de Ron :

- Tu sais ce qui me déçoit, Hermione? Tu te portes toujours à la défense de Harry, mais quand il s'agit de moi…Cela ne fonctionne que d'un sens, on dirait.

Hermione chuchota, ses yeux presque pressants et suppliants :

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse?

Ron fronça le nez et jeta un regard tellement méprisant à Hermione que Harry fit un pas avec une expression menaçante :

- Ron, allez, c'est vraiment injuste...

- Weasley, gronda Luz, dépêchez-vous !

Ron marmonna :

- Quand je pense que c'est _Lavande Brown_ qui a été la seule à prendre ma part…Je pense que je m'attends à trop de vous.

La réponse de Hermione ne se fit pas attendre et sa voix était aiguë :

- _Franchement_, Ron…tu es furieux, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

-Comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas, _Granger_? rétorqua Ron, sa voix rendue rauque par sa colère contenue, avant de tourner les talons.

Soufflé, Harry regarda s'éloigner Ron et Hermione appuya son épaule contre son bras. Il ne put retenir son geste : il glissa sa main dans celle de son amie et elle releva la tête, les yeux en tempête, alors que Ron s'éloignait en tirant Lavande Brown par le coude. Le nez de Pansy Parkinson ne saignait plus maintenant et elle les suivit, visiblement furieuse.

Hermione leva la tête vers Harry et il lui sembla qu'elle luttait contre elle-même, ses lèvres frémissant des mots qu'elle n'osait prononcer. Alors qu'elle avalait sa salive en tentant de garder son calme, Harry chuchota :

- As-tu vu ce que j'ai vu?

Hermione fronça les sourcils : elle hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées. Elle serra plus fort sa main et ils se dévisagèrent, le visage plein de questions. Pendant un infime instant, l'Épouvantable s'était transformé en une personne familière, qui s'était tenue devant le professeur Luz avec une attitude belliqueuse.

Il avait semblé à Harry que la posture brouillée de l'apparition était menaçante et agressive, la baguette magique était pointée avec détermination vers Luz; l'autre poing levé et refermé dans un geste de triomphe, la chevelure comme balayée par le vent.

Harry n'avait réussi à identifier la personne que par son visage, crispé dans une attitude entre la rage et la douleur. Il n'avait pas reconnu immédiatement la puissance étonnante qui émanait de l'Épouvantable.

Son cœur battait maintenant la chamade. Cela ne faisait aucun sens.

_De toutes les choses possibles et imaginables_

_De toutes les personnes_

_Le professeur Luz a peur de moi_

_

* * *

__À suivre…_

_Merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser un commentaire, c'est drôlement encourageant. : )_


End file.
